Someone Like You
by squishlette
Summary: YAOI. Alternate Universe. Gundam Wing, Wolf's Rain and Weib Kruez. Set in New York City! Humor, Romance, Drama and Sex all in one!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter One ~**

_Once more unto the breach dear friends, once more. _ Trowa Barton thought to himself as he strode into PS 046 Tappan School on a dreary Friday of September. His brown loafers squished against the linoleum tiled floor as he turned into the hall. The reflection of the flickering fluorescent lights against the ground made him wince. More students than lockers lined the dirty, cream colored walls. The passage echoed with conversational chatter. The cheerleaders giggled amongst themselves about the latest fashions and whom was going with whom to Homecoming. _Truly imperative news. _He thought, rolling his eyes.

Trowa's fellow basketball teammates nodded to each other, puffing out their chests to get the attention of the cheerleaders. _Good luck with that. _The Goths sneered at the popular students from under their dark hair and kohl eyeliner. The noses of the nerds stayed buried in books or peeking over at the girls when the jocks eyes were turned. The skaters' boisterous laughter sounded louder than anyone else's, and then finally the thespians and the bandos animatedly conversed with each other completely ignoring the rest of the school.

_Such simpletons, the lot of them_. Trowa adjusted his book bag and slumped on ahead. He yawned and rubbed his grumbling stomach. He stayed up far too late waiting for his mother to get home from her date. He had slept so late there wasn't enough time for breakfast.

A dark-skinned gang member hovered in a door way to his right, blocking the men's room. Trowa continued past him, a slight shudder going down his back once the black eyes grazed over him. He arrived at his locker, a gray copy amongst all the others. He set his bag on the ground with care and put in his combination. He exchanged his tattered Edgar Allen Poe book for his American History.

"Morning, Trowa!"

_Ah! _ Trowa closed his eyes and took a deep refreshing breath of Irish Spring. He smiled and turned to gaze down at Toboe Hughes; whose russet head in his five feet two inch height only went up to his chest.

Daily, Trowa thanked whoever graced Toboe with his warm, almond-shaped brown eyes, his button nose, and cupid's bow mouth. His auburn hair fell in wisps around his cherubic face and curled under his chin. His petite stature barely had any meat on it, only because he burned all his energy as soon as he inhaled it. Toboe wore his favorite orange NASA t-shirt that read 'I Need My Space' over green cargo pants and dark brown flip flops.

Trowa tucked a strand of silky hair behind Toboe's ear and his smile stretched even wider. "Good morning, little one."

The tiny boy put his arms up so Trowa could lift him into their customary good morning hug. Toboe could be as cuddly as a puppy, if he stood still long enough.

"Oh, my God! I really, really, really have to tell you something!"

Trowa carefully set him back on his feet and watched his friend's fists shake under his chin. _Something certainly excited him._

"Well!" Toboe jumped up and down. "Remember how last night you were telling me you thought something was bothering me?"

Trowa blinked. "Did I?" He couldn't remember. Tapping a finger on his chin he tried to think. He did recall a few things from the night before. Toboe wanted to take his telescope out on his roof to see if he could find some band of stars he learned about. Trowa's lips curved into a smile. Something in the moonlight brought out blond hues in Toboe's hair. And, his eyes stayed so wide the stars glittered in them. _Did we actually even talk?_

"Trowa!"

Startled he slowly floated back down to earth and blinked at Toboe. "I'm standing right here, you don't need to yell."

The petite boy rolled back on his heels his face flushing a rosy color that brought more color to his lips. It was quite pretty.

Toboe stamped his foot once. "Are you listening to me?" He shook a finger at Trowa.

"Of course." Trowa answered, reaching forward to tame a fly away wisp of hair.

Toboe sucked in a breath at the contact and opened his mouth again. "I realized that I lo-"

"Did I miss him?" Trowa's best friend Heero Yuy interrupted. Thrusting himself between the two of them and looking to and fro down the halls.

Trowa leveled a malevolent glare at his teammate. "Curse your timing, you cold bucket of water."

Heero didn't deter. "Did I miss him?" He demanded, slitting his sapphire eyes at Trowa. Since he only stood five feet eight, he had to look up to meet Trowa's eyes, totally thwarting his effort.

Toboe tried to weasel around Heero to get closer but the brunette Japanese boy resembled more of a wall than a door. "Heero!" He set to trying to push the other teen but the solid mass of muscle wouldn't budge a bit.

"If you are inquiring about the abominable Duo Maxwell, he has not appeared and stolen our breaths with his imperious presence."

Heero straightened, knocking his feet together. "Good." He ran his hands over his army shirt so it smoothed over his flat stomach. He always wore hideously faded t-shirts, black shorts, and ratty yellow tennis shoes that Trowa's older sister Catherine baulked at and threatened to throw in the furnace one night when Heero stayed over.

The foolish boy had been in love with Duo Maxwell since freshman year, the absurdity baffled the mind. Heero refused to realize that everyone lusted after Duo. Duo didn't even know Heero existed, that any of them existed for that matter. Not that Trowa cared, if it wasn't for Heero he wouldn't have to be subject to Duo's display of blatant sexuality every day. He really needed to find another friend; another like Toboe would be refreshing.

Toboe finally managed to squeeze in-between them. "Trowa!" He exclaimed jumping up and down, waving his hands trying to gain his attention.

"Barton, you need to write a poem about that," Heero muttered, eyes glued to a chestnut-colored braid as it paraded by, "The freakin' embodiment of lust."

Trowa watched with bored eyes as Duo Maxwell strut down the hall in black jeans small enough to give Heero a nosebleed. He turned to talk to one of his admirers giving them a look at his black t-shirt that read "friend with benefits" in big bold letters. "And what shall I call it? Duo Maxell: Sex in a Pair of Doc Martins?"

Heero paid him no mind; drooling over Duo with half the other students in the hall. _I could definitely write a poem about that. Teenage Disease of Mindless Lust._

"Trowa!" Toboe tugged on his sleeve red in the face again, _poor thing_.

Blinking down, Trowa acknowledged him "Yes?" He pet his soft head affectionately.

The small boy's face lit up and he opened his mouth, "I-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" The final addition to their quartet's voice cut through the hall with its icy sneer. "Take a picture, Heero. It lasts longer." Omi Tuskiyono dropped his backpack by his feet. Omi's short, blond hair and dark blue eyes looked innocence from afar, but upon closer inspection, the low eyebrows, hooded stare, and permanent frown lines killed that illusion. Omi always dressed for comfort in blue jeans, black tennis shoes and t-shirts, almost always black, that always mirrored his mood which on any normal day ranged from angry and cynical to malicious and degrading. Today's statement 'Why Kill Them with Kindness, when you can use an AX?'

Finally snapped out of his trance, Heero turned to them. "Where were you last night? I called and left a message with Lita."

Omi leaned on the locker next to Toboe giving him a nod in greeting, "Your first mistake was even thinking I wanted to talk to your sorry ass, and the second mistake was leaving a message with Lita." He mocked.

Heero smiled that smile that usually caused Toboe to run and hide behind whoever could shield him. "I thought we were cool now."

"Cool?" Omi's eyes narrowed as he made to step closer to the other boy, but Trowa grabbed the back of his shirt to hold him back. "I'll show you how cool we are!"

"I understand that you are envious of Duo, but we had something special over the summer."

Heero and Omi, for reasons unbeknownst to the rest of humanity, started dating at the end of sophomore year. They spent the summer together, which still amazed Trowa since he allotted them less than a week. _Probably since Toboe spent most of the summer at camp_.

"Envious of Maxwell? I don't give a fuck about Maxwell."

Trowa puffed out a breath. Heero really needed to learn to pick his battles. This feud with Omi could be easily finished. Omi continued to pull against Trowa's hold. Trowa gave Toboe a reassuring smile and tightened his grip. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Toboe clenched his fists under his chin and watched their two friends warily. "I…um…"

Heero, again, interrupted. "You can hit me again, if you'd like."

Omi wasn't the only one that stopped and stared at him, "What?"

"Hit me again. The first one didn't hurt, so if it makes you feel better you can hit me again." Heero kept smiling.

_Well, in that case_. Trowa let go of Omi's shirt and before Heero could even finish his sentence Omi's fist came crashing into his nose. The force knocked him to the floor. He gurgled and choked on the blood running through his fingers.

Omi threw his bag over his shoulder and sneered at him. With not even a hint of concern, he stalked off down the hall proclaiming, "For the record, that one hurt."

"Oh, my God!" Toboe shook his fists under his chin. "He's bleeding!" He dropped onto the floor by Heero and tried to get a look at the injury.

Heero swatted him away with his free hand, saying something Trowa could only assume was vile.

Picking up Toboe under the arm with one hand Trowa pulled him to safety, "Why don't you go make sure Omi is okay?"

"But—but—but—"

"I'll take care of Heero."

Toboe looked like he wanted to argue, but his eyes moved to the direction his best friend went. "Okay…but I really, really, really need to talk to you."

"I'll see you after lunch, now hurry along before Omi gets himself into more trouble." He gave Toboe a push and the little boy took off after the disgruntled blond.

Heero stayed on the ground, looking quite pitiful, it almost made Trowa feel bad for him.

Trowa stooped in front of him "Nice. I didn't know he could hit that hard." He held out his cloth handkerchief that had his initials embroidered on it, to his friend.

Heero couldn't grunt, so he settled for a glare that asked, _whose side are you on?_ Trowa helped him to his feet. "You'd think being the captain of the basketball team would give you better reflexes." Having Heero unable to snap back was just how Trowa liked him. "Your mother will not be pleased. She will probably ground you for getting into a fight at school."

Heero sent him a hateful look around the bloody handkerchief. He yanked out of Trowa's grip and teetered almost falling over.

"Come on. I'll take you to the nurse. That is going to need ice."

If Heero could have snorted, he would have.

Laughter ripped through the students as they walked past. Word traveled fast and Omi had received detention. _Alas, civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

Through her thick glasses, the nurse gave the two of them a disapproving look, "A little early for a fight, isn't it, boys?"

Trowa shrugged elegantly, "Not a fight per se…"

Heero glowered, the first touch of the ice pack making him jump.

"Fare thee well Heero, I'll see you at lunch." Trowa left the nurse's office with a satisfied smirk. Perhaps the day would not be as unpleasant as he thought.

Hige Parker stretched his arms over his head. Sixth period, lunch time, had finally arrived. He settled into his usual corner seat, one wall at his back the other to his left. It was an effort to slide onto the low, Formica benches being six-foot-one and two hundred and ten pounds but he managed to straddle one. His Advanced Placement classes were really tough on him. He looked balefully at his backpack. Damn thing weighed as much as his weights did. At least he had most of his classes with Quatre, or they would be downright unbearable.

Quatre Winner slid next to Hige. He had trailed a few minutes behind him, having to ask the teacher a question. He ran a delicate hand through his blond bangs before acknowledging Hige. "This year is going to be rough."

Hige grinned, "I second that."

Quatre watched Hige a moment, as if he wanted to say something. His blue-green eyes showed a brief flash of something that caused Hige's breath to catch, but then the moment passed and he began to dig through his book bag.

Quatre, or Q as he and Duo referred to him as came from the extremely wealthy Winner family. Quatre was the only son and the rightful heir to the family fortune. How he managed to get his parents' permission to go to a public school eluded Hige, but he spent half his time making sure Quatre didn't get jumped for his 'attitude.' It wasn't attitude, or maybe it was. Quatre just walked with an air of elegance that couldn't be hidden by casual clothes. He wore a blue check button-up shirt, with a pressed pair of khakis, and brown loafers. His blond hair lay unconstrained on his shoulders. He wore a cheap wrist watch at school, not the nicer ones Hige knew he owned. He couldn't see it tucked under the shirt, but Hige knew Quatre also wore the gold chain he had bought for him years ago for his birthday. It had a small gold music note charm on it.

"How was the family dinner last night?" Hige asked carefully. The Thursday family dinner with Quatre's parents always put the blond in a sour mood until Monday. But that gave him a grand excuse to steal him home and kiss away his anger and frustration. _But right now_, Hige smiled and pulled Quatre to him, _he probably needs a nice, long neck massage_.

Quatre fished around his bag for his lunch before shoving his book bag on the bench on the other side of the table. He sank against Hige, tense muscles hesitating to respond to his talented hands. "Oh, it was lovely." He said so airily, so flippantly, Hige cringed. "Mother had her usual litany of things for me to change." His voice dropped to a low growl.

"Like?" Hige frowned.

"My music sounds like I'm 'grinding teeth,' my test scores at dismal, and apparently my health is failing…" Quatre counted off the listed one finger at a time. "Oh, and she mentioned you and Duo several times."

Hige worked a knot out of Quatre's lower back. "You listen to me. Your music is beautiful, you are going to be the valedictorian, as for your health… that's her own damn fault, and me and Duo sure as hell aren't going anywhere, so she can shove it."

Quatre snorted in an undignified manor. Then he laughed. He settled against his friend, a different type of tension creeping up his shoulders. "Hige…"

"Hmmm?" He stroked his thumb on the soft skin of Quatre's jaw.

Duo Maxwell, the final member of their posse, arrived, dramatically throwing himself down across from them.

The two of them broke apart, Hige muttering a curse under his breath. _As usual, Duo's timing is impeccable._

Quatre pointedly ignored the new arrival as he pulled out a zip lock bag of carrot sticks from his lunch.

"T'sup?" Hige asked, before Duo let out the sigh he knew followed.

"Haru! You know what that shithead did?" Duo slammed his fist on the table and grabbed the lunch bag from Quatre's hands. As he went through it he said, "He walked right fuckin' past me!" He pulled out a bag of vegetables, looked at them oddly and then threw it at Quatre. "What the fuck is up with that?"

Hige lazily studied his friend. Duo's eyes were violet slits of anger. His girlishly full lips had formed one thin line, instead of their customary grin. Duo ran a hand up and down his braid where Hige knew he stored a small, but deadly knife. _Maybe this was the final downswing and they'll break up_, Hige thought.

Quatre raised an eyebrow at Hige. "Perhaps he didn't see you?"

Duo snorted. "How can anyone not see me? Hello?" He emptied the lunch bag onto the table, several containers of vegetables, crackers, and nuts fell on the table. "Q… what the fuck _are_ they feedin' you?"

Quatre quickly gathered them up. "I'm on a new diet," The blond muttered, embarrassed.

"You want some real food?" Hige offered some of his sandwich to him.

With a grateful look, Quatre took the offered half.

"Haru went straight for his freakin' cousin! No kiss… no grope, walked right past me." Duo continued, not caring if his friends were listening.

Quatre smiled, "You mean Yuki?" He ravenously finished the roast beef, Swiss, and romaine sandwich.

Duo's eye twitched. "Yes."

Hige grinned, "Well, he is hot." Yuki Souma, had just transferred to their high school Monday. A petite boy with short grey hair, startling violet eyes, and a polite personality that would get him knifed if Hige hadn't seen him knock out three Bloods without trying. Yuki managed to be beautiful and still very male. If he wasn't related to Haru, Duo would have already approached him.

"He's got those creepy purple eyes." Duo shuddered.

"Because your eyes aren't." Quatre pointed out. "It's not like the two of you have a monogamous relationship. If you can sleep with whomever you want, so can Haru."

Duo glared at Quatre. "That's not the point." He sounded like he meant it.

Hige ignored his friends' bickering. His hazel eyes scanned the lunch room. It was a crowd of mostly black and Hispanic, with a few scattered white kids. The students had packed themselves riotously into the tables. There wasn't enough room to walk through between them, forget balancing a tray of food in your hands. All the tables were full. The three had taken the far corner of the last table to keep a watchful eye on the crowd.

Something in the opposite corner caught Hige's eye, a tiny russet-haired boy, with large brown eyes and a tiny pink mouth, seated next to a blue-eyed blond. He wore an orange t-shirt with something written on it, and green cargo pants, none were gang colors and the boy was white. He looked twelve at the most. The boy shook his fists under his chin and rambled very fast. The blond looked annoyed and placed his hand on top of his friend's head causing all movement to instantly stop.

_An off button?_ Hige let out a laugh.

"What?"

Hige turned to see both Duo and Quatre staring at him. "Huh?"

"What's so damn funny?" Duo asked, eyes narrowed at his friend.

Hige coughed, and nodded with his head over towards the two boys who had caught his interest.

Duo, very obviously, turned and stared over in their direction, while Quatre looked from the corner of his eye.

"Freshmen?" Duo asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hige.

"Not freshmen," Quatre said, turning his attention back to his lunch.

"How'd you know that?"

"The little one entered the school art show last year." Quatre explained. "And the blond is too big to be that young. Unless he failed out if his class."

"Oh." Duo wrinkled his brow. "Damn, Hige… he's kinda small."

Hige leaned over the table toward his friend. "How would you like that tiny mouth wrapped around your cock?"

Duo stroked his chin, casting another look in that direction. "Point taken. Think he's a virgin?"

"Obviously. How 'bout the blond?"

Duo gave a sensuous smirk, "If he is, he won't be for long."

"Ah, a conquest." Hige smirked.

"Most definite."

"What about your boyfriend?" Quatre reminded him innocently.

"Fuck him." Duo spat.

"Or not." Hige interceded.

"Heh." The distraction worked as Duo returned to questioning Hige. "But what about you? You don't have much experience with blushing virgins."

Hige shrugged. He stole a glance back at Quatre.

"Is it entirely possible for either of you to think of anything other then sex?" Quatre asked, annoyed.

"Not with you sittin' in front of me, Q-baby." Duo purred, reaching across the table to stroke Quatre's face. "I distinctly remember Hige taking a very pretty blond some years back. Was he gentle with you?"

Quatre smacked Duo's hand off. "He's better than you were."

Duo's jaw hit the tabletop with almost and audible thud. "Damn, Q, I was just playin'!"

Hige pointedly ignored this conversation. _Let Duo dig himself his own grave._ His eyes wandered back in the direction of the little boy that had caught his eye. He making faces at his friend, disregarding his half eaten lunch. _Damn those eyes are expressive. _The boy suddenly looked up and met Hige's gaze, he blushed an adorable shade of pink before ducking his head back down.

Hige jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his knee. Duo had slid under the table while his eyes were turned. He cast a look over at Quatre, who dropped his book bag in front of the table so no one could see under it.

Duo's skilled fingers easily un-zipped his pants and slid them down, just enough so he could get Hige out of his boxers. Hige inhaled sharply as Duo's hot mouth covered him. He braced his back against the wall, as Duo gripped his thighs.

_Oh, fuck yes_… He clenched his jaw, refusing to make a single sound. Duo gave damn good blow jobs. He could vaguely see Quatre through the haze. The blond watched Duo go down on him. Hige snapped the plastic fork in his hand as Duo so lightly grazed his teeth down his cock. With a lick and a slurping noise that sounded too loud Duo swallowed Hige again. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Quatre's blue green eyes bright with desire gazed hungrily at Hige. The sight did him in. He kissed Quatre and released his seed. Hiding his face the curve of Quatre's shoulder Hige smiled. Duo moved away, leaving him to re-fasten his pants.

Gracefully pulling himself back to his seat, Duo licked his lips.

Hige panted and after a moment pulled himself back together.

Quatre regarded Duo.

The braided boy smirked at him. "How you doin?"

"Care to find out?" he asked.

Duo leaned over the table closer to the blond and whispered into his ear, laying a kiss on his neck.

Hige put in his two cents. "Not out here, you're too loud." He told them quietly.

Duo reluctantly pulled away from Quatre, who was now flushed in the cheeks. "Bathroom?"

Quatre nodded wordlessly.

Duo pulled him up and gave Hige a look telling him to guard the door and disappeared out the cafeteria door with Quatre on his heels.

Hige cast another look over at the small boy in the corner, before grabbing all three backpacks and following them out. Duo and Quatre had already disappeared in the bathroom by the time he got there. _Damn._ He felt slightly put out but he'd already gotten his tumble, so to speak. He tried to ignore the images of Duo taking Quatre against one of the stalls or over the sink. Unless Quatre felt hard enough to take the top.

"But you really, really, really should apologize!" Toboe shook his fists, "He had to go to the nurse's office!"

Omi snorted, picking at his turkey sandwich. "And I got detention, who gives a fuck?"

Toboe poked his bottom lip out at his best friend. Trying to talk sense into Omi never worked out quite the way he wanted it to.

The blond ignored him, "It served the bastard right anyway."

"But he's your friend!"

Rolling his blue eyes Omi made a face. "Then why don't you go bug him about that?" He continued to rip tiny pieces of bread off his sandwich.

"Omi!" He whined picking up his fists again. "You have to be the bigger person! This is Heero! He really, really, really cares about you! You hav-"

Omi's hand plopped on his head making his mouth snap shut. "Can it, bean."

Giving his fists another shake he collapsed back against his seat and stared at his lunch. "You're so mean."

"I know." Omi replied with a smirk.

Toboe stuck out his tongue out. "It wasn't a compliment."

A shudder suddenly shot down his neck that made his head come up. He met eyes with another boy across the cafeteria. His heart palpitated, threatening to ride up into his throat.

He blushed and quickly looked away. _Was he really just staring at me?_ He snuck another glance up and sighed when he noted the other boy's attention turned to the blond seated next to him.

Toboe blinked feeling a bit disappointed. His face warmed again when he studied the other teen. He was really cute! He had a mop of light brown hair that spiked more in the front than in the back. He couldn't really tell the exact color of his eyes, but from the look of them they were brown. His chin had a chiseled line a lot like Trowa only this guy has a lot more meat on him. His mouth stretched wide, he smiled a lot Toboe realized with a little tap of his foot. He probably gave really good hugs too. He wore a large yellow sports jersey. _Why haven't I seen him before?_

He was with Duo, maybe Heero would know who he was. The other boy, the blond, Toboe was sure he should know, but he couldn't think of a name. He did know that the blond boy was as popular as Duo, if not more so; it made sense they were friends.

"Fuck, what's that whore doing looking over here?" Omi grumbled, snapping Toboe's attention from his thoughts.

His gaze reluctantly went from the friendly looking boy to Duo. His stomach somersaulted landing at the bottom with a thud; the brunette was indeed staring right at them.

Duo's lips curved into a smirk that made Toboe's throat go dry. _Oh, my God._ Duo finally turned back to his friends with a laugh. _That's really creepy._

Chancing a glance over at Omi, he felt queasy. His friend was sneering and sending death glares across the cafeteria. "I just totally lost my appetite."

"Who's sitting with him?" Toboe asked, hoping maybe Omi could satisfy his curiosity.

"Fuck if I know, or care." He answered, giving Toboe a pointed look, "The blond is in my French class."

"Oh." Toboe worried his lip, _maybe Trowa knows then. _Trowa knew a lot more than he let on. He could ask him at movie night.

"We should go out tonight." Omi blurted, forgetting about the glare contest and wrapping the remnants of his once turkey sandwich in its paper.

Toboe jumped. "What?"

"Go out, you and me. I don't feel like going to movie night and I'm sure as hell not going home."

With a frown, Toboe asked "Without Heero and Trowa?"

"Of course without them!"

"But!" Toboe blushed tapping his pointer fingers together a few times before mumbling a quick, "I wanted to hang out with Trowa tonight."

"And do what?" Omi asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Sit on his couch with his mammoth cat and listen to him recite poetry?"

"I like Trowa's poetry!"

Omi rolled his eyes with a little smirk, that should have been playful but on Omi it was just scary. "Oh, I'm sure you do."

Toboe cringed turning even redder.

"You guys just need to fuck and be done with it."

Gasping Toboe jumped up in his seat. "What?"

"Forget it, bean. On to more important stuff, I want to go clubbing, at the Underground."

Toboe's mouth dropped open. _Oh, my God! _"We can't go there!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Heero said no." Toboe blurted before he could stop himself. "And well- and then- but Trowa-"

"Who gives a fuck!" Omi slammed his hands on the table. "You don't want to come fine, I'll go by myself."

And he would too. Flailing his fists again Toboe fidgeted in his seat. "No! You can't go alone! It's dangerous!"

"So then you are coming with me?"

"Yes!" his eyes widened and he gasped, "Wait, no! Omi!" he whined.

The blond snickered. "You make it too easy."

"We'll get in trouble!"

"Not if you keep your mouth shut."

Feeling scandalized Toboe's mouth dropped open, "You mean lie?" Doom blew over him like a cold wind. His parents always told him nothing good ever came of lies.

Omi tapped his mouth shut. "Not lie, just play the silent game, starting now." He stood up gathering his stuff. "I'll catch you later, bean." He was about to walk off but stopped to lean over the table. "Don't tell Barton."

Toboe opened his mouth but quickly shut it again.

Finally satisfied, Omi walked away muttering to himself.

Pouting after the other boy, Toboe sighed. _Now what? _Trowa would definitely ask what he and Omi would be doing, if he told him they weren't coming to movie night.

He stole a glance over at Duo's table and was surprised that Duo was no longer in sight. _I wonder where he went._ The larger teen Toboe had been admiring looked a bit red in the face as he turned to the blond who had the weirdest look on his face. _What's going on over there?_ Toboe wondered.

He got so lost in his own thoughts he almost didn't notice the tall boy lean over and actually kiss the blond. His face burned as he scrambled to grab his stuff. _Oh, my God! I can't believe they just did that!_ He took off toward the door. He definitely didn't expect to see that. He caught another sight on his way out the door, and that was Duo sliding up from under the table. He had a very scary smile on his face. Toboe needed to find Omi! He darted out into the hall completely not paying attention and ran right into Trowa who was in the process of walking towards him.

"Trowa!" Toboe squeaked as he dropped his book bag. "Oops."

His friend chuckled. "Usually people rush to lunch not away from lunch."

Laughing nervously, Toboe quickly retrieved his bag. He stared at floor to catch his breath before noticing the buttons on Trowa's long sleeved green shirt.

"Little one?"

They were pearly white, like on one of his Papa's work shirts. Through the open collar a white t-shirt was visible underneath. Toboe reached forward and touched the fabric. Trowa's mother made a lot of his clothes. She usually used soft fabrics that felt good against Toboe's skin whenever he hugged the taller boy.

"Toboe."

He squeaked again, jumping and finally looking up into Trowa's calm green eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Raising an eyebrow Trowa gave him an amused smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" He blurted, eyes widening a bit, "Yeah…I-I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed." He noticed, reaching down and touching his check. "Did Omi upset you again?"

Toboe's stomach did a little flip flop. "Omi? Oh! No."

"Something happened." Trowa answered, crossing his arms and looking put out.

"No!" Toboe grabbed Trowa's arms pulling them down so he could grasp his hands tightly. "Nothing happened, I'm really fine."

Sighing Trowa gave a little nod. "Alright."

They stared at each other a moment. Toboe's body felt warm all over, Trowa was always so concerned about him, it felt good. Not like when Heero was concerned and just wanted to fix it.

"So, Heero is grounded."

"Oh?" Toboe reluctantly released Trowa's warm hands.

"Yes. The school called his mother."

Toboe blinked letting it set in. "Oh. No."

Nodding Trowa offered him another smile, wider this time. "So, did you want to come over? We could have a jam session."

Toboe desperately wanted to say yes, he really, really, really did. He bit his lip, dropping his eyes to his flip flips. Trowa's apartment always made him feel warm and secure, much like he did at home. Trowa was in the band at school and offered to teach Toboe new songs on his piano. Their latest project was the 'Peanuts Theme' which made Toboe giggle just thinking about it.

"Toboe?"

Squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't." he ground out sorrowfully.

"Oh."

Toboe's head snapped up at the disappointment in Trowa's voice. "I want to! But Omi is still really upset and he wanted to hang out tonight-"

"Bring him with you."

"But he wants to go out."

Trowa frowned.

_Uh oh._

"Go out where?"

Toboe's eyes darted around as he tried to think of something believable. "The arcade?"

"Then I'll come with you."

"No!"

"Why ever not? You just said you wanted to hang out."

"I do!" Toboe flailed around helplessly. "I do! But you don't like the arcade!"

Trowa blinked at him for a long moment, his lips a long firm line. "I'd go to be with you."

Warmth spread through his body from his head all the way to his toes. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. Maybe he could talk Omi into going to the arcade instead? He shook his head.

"Toboe."

Shakings his fists double time Toboe looked everywhere but at Trowa. "Omi wants to do something without you and Heero this time. "  
Trowa caught his chin and forced him to look up. He had an unreadable expression on his face. "Toboe."

_Is he mad at me? _His bottom lip quivered. "I promised I wouldn't tell you."

Trowa straightened releasing Toboe's face. "Ah. I see." He rubbed the side of his nose and silently went off into his own thoughts.

Cringing Toboe blinked meekly up at him. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not." Trowa pulled his bag around to his front and started searching through it for something.

Toboe cocked his head. "What are you doing?"

"Ah." Trowa pulled out his little green book. "I am compelled to write a poem."

Standing on his tiptoes he tried to look at what Trowa was scribbling. "About what?"

Trowa snapped the book shut in front of his nose. "About secrets."

"What?" _He is mad at me! _Toboe started shaking his fists and stamped his foot. "I'm not keeping secrets!"

"You do not think that refusing to tell me where you and Omi will be going is a secret?" Trowa sighed and put his book away. "And here I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"Well, I'll be off now, Toboe. See you on Monday." He turned to walk away, shoulders hunched forward like Heero had jumped on his back.

"The Underground! Omi wants to go to the Underground!" Toboe blurted then immediately covered his mouth. _Oh, my God! Omi is going to kill me!_

Spinning around Trowa glared down at him. "The Underground?"

_Uh oh._

"You can't tell Omi I told you!" Toboe pleaded. "I promised. You shouldn't break promises any more than you should keep secrets." He pouted, not liking himself. "I promised I wouldn't tell you or Heero, now I've lied."

Trowa took pity on him. "The city's dangerous, Toboe." He cupped the boy's face, a sweet smile on his face. "Don't worry, I won't tell Heero, but someone should know where you'll be. In case something happens."

"You won't tell him?" Toboe beamed up at him.

"I just want to know you're safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**~ The Bolt of Cupid Fell ~**

**~ Chapter Two ~**

On any given night in New York, the streets teemed with people. On Friday nights, Omi thought, the entire city decided to go out. He glanced at the throng of people surrounding him as Toboe's smaller hand found his. It had been far too long since they had gone out by themselves, no Heero and Trowa towering over them. _And damn it felt good!_ They shuffled forward three steps with the swarm waiting to get in to the Underground.

Toboe vibrated next to him, his brown eyes shining bright. He wore a fresh pair of blue jeans. They were dark grey with brown threads woven in giving them a dirty, used look. He wore a white v-neck undershirt and over that a rust red shirt that set off the red highlights in his hair. The shirt also paled his skin a shade of new ivory. Toboe had no idea how good he looked. _Damned innocent._

He let Toboe pay the doorman and they each received a pink bracelet. _No alcohol for us, we're pink_, he smiled ruefully. _A drink sounds good right about now._ Toboe led him into the hot, confetti-littered club. The smell of sweat and beer assaulted him. Wrinkling his nose, Omi reconsidered; maybe alcohol wasn't a good idea. The pounding music swallowed him. The force of the bass vibrated the crowd and Omi with it, in time with the drum. It didn't matter if you couldn't dance, the crowd was so tight everyone danced together.

He pushed his way through, pulling Toboe along with him up to the second floor. Omi couldn't avoid all the bodies around him, and he was sure Toboe wasn't able to either. A hand from a passer-by brushed Omi's butt and he jumped and nearly fell down the stairs. He turned to hit whomever touched him, but whoever it was had evaporated back into the crowd.

Toboe had moved on ahead of him to an empty table and blessedly, the two escaped the throng. On the second floor the music wasn't as overwhelming. The speakers were facing out to the dance floor. Patrons could almost talk upstairs. Downstairs was the dancing pit, and the basement was for sex. No one would let a pink bracelet pass. If you took your bracelet off, they threw you out. That would mean you hadn't paid. Omi had done his research.

For a moment, they adjusted to the pounding music and watched the dancers below. Not only did the Underground let teenagers in, it also allowed heterosexual and homosexual couples in. That was the main reason Omi had wanted to check it out, and the one reason Heero was so opposed to it. He blinked at two girls making out to the music and smirked. He looked across the dirty table to his friend. Toboe had closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat.

Omi thought Toboe would have freaked out, this being his first time in a club like this. He would be devoured if some of these people got a hold of him. Omi shuddered at the thought, Toboe's parents would kill him if anything bad happened to their son. Forget about what Heero and Trowa were going to do if they found out.

"What did you tell Trowa?" Omi yelled across the table to the brunette. Toboe had seen with Trowa right after lunch. That left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Trowa usually got him to squeal.

Toboe blinked his wide eyes for a moment, trying to think of something Omi was sure. "Um…"

"You told him didn't you?" Omi glowered.

His fists shook at his chin. "No, no, no! I really didn't! I didn't tell him!"

"Liar…" Omi seethed. _Just great._ "Bean, you have no backbone."

In the flashing lights Omi saw Toboe's delicate features frown, first red, then yellow, then blue, and finally orange before the colors repeated.

"Trowa won't do anything. He promised he wouldn't tell Heero."

Omi snorted. "Bullshit. Unlike you, Trowa can lie."

"No, he wouldn't!"

"I'm thirsty," he announced standing up. "You stay here and don't move."

He opened his mouth to object but Omi used the moment to make his escape. There was a tiny voice in his head that told him he really shouldn't leave Toboe, even for a moment, but he told it to go to hell.

With a nod to the bar tender he ordered a cherry coke. He leaned his back against the bar as he waited. His eyes met a pair of blue, heavily lashed eyes, as a taller, older man approached the bar, though older was a relative term. He couldn't be more than twenty eight. As his eyes grazed over Omi, an appreciative smile graced his lips. After he seated himself on the bar stool next to Omi he ordered a Sapporo.

Omi cleared his throat and let his eyes wander back out over the crowd. He couldn't see the table where he had left Toboe. _Damn it…what the hell was taking the bar tender so long? It was a freaking soda!_

"Nice shirt." A smooth voice commented from his right.

Omi glanced over at the man on his side. He wore his "boyfriends are no substitute for a play station" t-shirt.

"I take it you like to play video games?" he asked as he turned more to face Omi.

"You could say that." Omi said as quietly as he could, still having to shout over the music. He gave the other man a once-over. Not only did he have those startling blue eyes, but he had the build of an athlete. His clothing was simple, a stretchy black shirt and tight blue jeans. Short brunette hair, a well chiseled face, he looked fucking perfect. Then he smiled and Omi hoped Toboe would be alright alone for a few minutes more.

The soda was finally pushed between them, Omi turned to pay the man.

He still felt the good looking man's eyes on him. Omi turned back to him and took a sip from his straw. The music from below pulsed the floor underneath them. The lights flashed colors across the man's bare arm as he accepted his own drink as it was passed to him. He smiled at him and Omi caught site of something silver as he opened his wallet to pay for the beer.

_This could get interesting_. Omi finally sat down on the stool, getting another heart-stopping smile from the man.

"I'm Ken." He introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Omi." He shook it.

Ken had a nice firm handshake, his hand lingered a bit longer then necessary; it caused a slight tremor down Omi's back. "You go to PS 046 right?"

_How did he know that?_ Omi pulled his hand back abruptly, the bottom of his stomach dropping out. "You a stalker or somethin'?"

Ken laughed a deep belly laugh. "No, sorry, I coach an elementary soccer team. We have practice on the field next to the school, I see you walking to the bus all the time. I apologize, I didn't mean to freak you out." He didn't move closer, but brushed his arm against Omi's.

Omi couldn't have been sure if it was a pick-up line or not. The move did make him jerk away. He did not like being touched. "Kid's soccer team huh?" Omi gave him a look. "That's kind of suspicious in it's own right."

Ken smiled, giving a good show of his perfectly straight white teeth. "What are the chances of you realizing I'm just a nice guy coming to the bar for a beer?"

"Slim to none. Nice guys don't come to bars and certainly don't hit on teenagers a good ten years their junior." Omi answered, touching his drink to his lips while keeping his eyes locked onto Ken's.

"How old do you think I am?"

"How old do you think I am?" Omi repeated his question, smirking slightly.

Ken took a long drag from his beer; he set it on the bar counter and took a moment to study Omi. "Well... since you are in high school, I'd say… seventeen …eighteen?"

Omi's lips twitched like he wanted to grin. "Try sixteen."

Blue eyes widened as Ken blinked at him. "No shit? You're only sixteen?"

"Sucks for you, huh?" Omi stood up from his stool.

"Wait!" Ken's hand shot out and caught him around the wrist. Omi froze. It took more willpower than was pretty not to turn around and punch Ken, but he managed. Ken picked up on his discomfort and let go. "What's the rush?"

Omi rolled his eyes at him. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I did. So you're sixteen. So what?"

Omi tried to wrestle his wrist from him. _Didn't this guy get the hint? I need to get back to Toboe._

Ken held his eyes in a strong gaze. "I'm twenty five. Is there some law against us talking?"

"You want to …_talk_?" He put a lot of disbelief in that one word.

"Talk."

Omi dropped back onto the stool and crossed his arms looking at him expectantly. "What on earth would you want to talk to me about?"

"Your t-shirt," he flushed, the added color looked very sexy on him. "Has me intrigued. Why are play stations better then boyfriends?"

Omi slowly smiled at him. He was deliberately trying to stall him. A very suspicious guy for sure. But... what could it hurt? It had been a long time since he had gotten this kind of attention. If he could keep his knee-jerk reactions down, the attention might feel good. _And when was the last time I felt that?_

Toboe had lost Omi. He had disappeared on him. He chewed his bottom lip and headed towards the stairs, on the look out for his friend. _Maybe the concession stand is downstairs?_

The three dancers on the stage caught his attention. He recognized one immediately as Duo Maxwell. He wore black leather pants that laced up the sides and a shiny zigzag patterned shirt that was a cross between silver and black that seemed like a second skin. He danced with his two friends from school, the same two from lunch. Duo and the tall boy had the blond sandwiched between them. Toboe could only imagine what that felt like. Duo rubbed against his back and the other against his front. All three of them moved to the music in perfect sync. _Wow. That looks like it should be illegal. _Toboe wasn't the only one who thought that, a group of people had stopped dancing to watch the three of them.

It was hard to tell, but the blond had to be wearing something. All Toboe could tell was that his tank top was shining and white. Either Duo had hiked the shirt up over his stomach, or the shirt only went down that far. His skin glittered, it glowed under the lights and was very …pretty. Toboe couldn't tell if it was an illusion from the strobe light or if the boy actually was covered in glitter.

The taller boy had on silver jeans and a tight t-shirt under a sports shirt, something green and shiny that flashed as he moved. Toboe watched so amazed he tripped on a step.

He let out a cry and caught himself before falling all the way down the stairs. Blushing, he picked himself up and tried to pretend he didn't just make a complete fool of himself. _I do have something else to worry about. Where is Omi?_

He held tightly onto the rail and went up on his toes to try and see over the crowd. Squinting he thought he saw a familiar green tank top. _Oh, my God! _He stepped down a few steps crouching under the railing. _What's Heero doing here?_ Trowa said his mother grounded him.

Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to think of something. If he could find Omi quickly they could sneak out without Heero seeing them. _That could work!_ He slowly rose to his feet again.

"Hi!" A guy's loud voice interrupted Toboe's thoughts.

He jumped and gripped the railing with both hands and looked behind him. Seeing no one there he started to move back up the stairs. _It's probably not for me._

"Down here!" The voice called, more urgently.

Toboe kept a hand on the railing and he turned to see the tall boy that had been dancing with Duo. Toboe tried to swallow his embarrassment.

"How ya doin'?" The boy asked with a goofy grin. His green jersey, Toboe saw, was for the Jets.

"F-fine…" Toboe answered.

"I'm Hige!" He shouted over the music, leaning toward Toboe. His brilliant eyes turned red and yellow and blue and orange with the Technicolor lights. One hand brushed his on the rail.

"To-Toboe," he answered, unable to breathe.

Hige smiled a lop-sided, mischievous grin that promised a good time. "Well, To-Toboe," he tugged on the brunette's hand until he held it, "dance with me?" He pulled the smaller boy away from the rail and into the pulsating crowd. Toboe wasn't sure if he should protest or not. Before he knew it they were out in the middle of the dance floor.

Toboe's head spun. He blamed the strobe lights or Hige's cologne. He realized that at school Hige wore baggy clothes that gave him a heavier look, but now in his fitted jeans and tight sports shirt showed off his muscular body. _Built like a football player_, Toboe thought. _Wow, he's gorgeous._

Warm breath down Toboe's neck caused him to tremble. A new sensation to him, he steadied himself with Hige's broad shoulders. He felt Hige's arms wrap around his waist in a loose hug. Toboe hid his red face against Hige's chest. After a moment he remembered to dance, he let the music guide him as he moved in sync with his partner.

Hige leaned down and nuzzled against his neck, laying a chaste kiss on it, the sensation was cold as he blew across the spot. Taking hold of Toboe's hand, he spun him around so his back was against his front. Toboe leaned back and let Hige move him. It was different then dancing with his friends, it seemed like it was only the two of them on the floor. Hige had practically wrapped himself around Toboe. One hand on the boy's stomach, linked with Toboe's hand. The other laid across his chest and collarbone. He could feel Hige smiling against his neck. It felt really good.

"You like?" Hige asked, mouth to his ear.

Toboe could only nod, wordless.

He let out a low chuckle that sent an excited shiver down Toboe's spine.

After the song finished, Hige led Toboe back over behind the stairs where it wasn't quite as crowded. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when someone grabbed Toboe from behind and spun him around.

Toboe's eyes widened as he looked up into Trowa's angry green eyes. "Trowa?" He squeaked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He jumped. "Um… I was…" He stumbled, not knowing what to say.

"Why aren't you with Omi?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Hige tugged Toboe gently out of Trowa's grasp.

Toboe jumped. _Oh no… _Hige was going to get into a fight with Trowa. "No! Hige… stop."

"Don't touch him!" Trowa grabbed Toboe against him shoving Hige back with his free hand. He was only an inch shorter, but no where's near Hige's equal in mass. Toboe's knees began to tremble. They weren't listening.

"What are you? His bodyguard?" Hige's mischievous brown eyes were now hard and glaring.

Oh my god…

"This isn't one of your little flings where you can screw with someone and then leave!" Trowa's body was rigid with indignation, his fists clenched tightly. Toboe knew he had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Trowa! Please!" Toboe moved in front of Hige trying to put distance between the two of them. "We can talk about this later!"

"No! We are going to talk about this now!"

"We were just dancing!" Toboe felt mortified. He was stuck in between two much larger guys being completely ignored while they glared at each other. _It's all my fault._ He cringed.

"You call that dancing? That was sex with your clothes on!"

Toboe's cheeks flushed bright red. "It was not!"

Trowa's eyes narrowed, he turned his glare back to Hige. "Duo isn't enough for you any longer? You have to taint another?"

Toboe floundered like a fish out of water. "Trowa!"

Trowa clenched his fists. "You have absolutely no respect for anyone. Be gone! This is one lay you will not get!"

Hige had had enough because he moved around Toboe again. "Watch what you say, asshole!" He gave Trowa one good shove, if the crowd hadn't packed the place, Trowa would have fallen.

Toboe covered his face with his hands. He felt like crying, but that wouldn't help. "Hige…" he turned to him. "Please stop. Don't fight with him, it's not worth it."

Hige blinked down at him, eyes slightly softening a bit.

Trowa grabbed Toboe by the shoulder and yanked him back to look at him. "Not worth it! Have you heard a damn word I've said?"

"Screw you, Trowa! You have no right to treat Hige like this when all he did was ask me to dance. What is with you?"

"He only has ill intent for you; I can't believe you are behaving like this. How naïve are you?" He spat.

Smack! Toboe's handprint reddened across Trowa's cheek. "H-how dare you!" Toboe's lip trembled as he glared at Trowa with as much anger as he could muster. "Screw you a-and the horse you rode in on!" He turned about on his heel and stormed out the side door.

"Holy shit." Hige blinked at Trowa who was now holding his cheek and looking desperately after where Toboe had run off too. He didn't know that little thing had such fire in him. Hige grinned, _oh, I like him even more now._

Trowa wordlessly looked back at Hige with another glare before brushing past him back toward the dance floor. Hige stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. _Should I go after Toboe or leave him be?_

"Hige! What are you just standing around for!" Quatre's voice boomed into his ear causing him to jump.

"Huh?" Hige blinked.

"He had a boyfriend, you idiot!" Quatre smacked him upside the head.

Hige yelped. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Glaring at Quatre, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Easy, Q! He didn't know!" Duo, for once the voice of reason, piped up in Hige's defense.

Quatre spun around at Duo, pointing his finger right at his nose. "You! I don't even want to hear it! This is entirely your fault!"

Duo crossed his eyes to look at Quatre's finger then blinked, confused. "My fault? How is it my fault?"

Quatre threw up his arms in exasperation. "_Hamar!_ You were the one that was all like, 'Oh, look, Hige! He wants you! Go ask him to dance!'"

"Hey now! He WAS staring right at him from the stairs! And besides! I didn't force him!"

"You shoved him off the stage!"

Hige watched his best friends bicker with amusement. Q was in rare form tonight. Duo had no hope of relief unless Hige interceded or the boy took complete blame for everything that went wrong, right down to global warming.

Duo resorted to pouting. "He tripped."

Quatre just looked at him and that one look was enough.

Hige put an arm around Quatre and kissed his head softly. "Relax, Q, it's alright. What's-his-face deserved it. You should have heard him."

Quatre shoved Hige off. "You and Duo go make this right!"

"Why do I—?" Duo stopped at the look Quatre gave him. Duo gulped nervously. "Ok, Q-man. I'm there, like, yesterday."

Duo grabbed Hige's wrist and dragged him out the side door and into the alley. A wave of cold air hit them as the door shut behind them. "I swear, Q is fucking scary. People just don't see it." Duo muttered, blowing a wisp of hair from his face.

Outside, Hige had to give his eyes a moment to adjust to the night. It took him a second to realize that something was off. He smelled it. The dirt and grim he was used to. The smell of smoke, exhaust, and sweat was there too, but under that he smelled blood.

Two figures in half-shadow off to his left stood over another body.

It took Hige one painfully slow moment to recognize the leather clad body, dark skin, and white hair. "Tsume…" Where Tsume went, Kiba generally wasn't far away. Standing behind Tsume was his gang leader. Cold blue eyes, long brown hair and a colder look on his pale face, Kiba keep his heartless reputation with ease.

"What the fuck?" Duo muttered, shoving past Hige.

"Just in time for the show." Tsume drawled, stepping into the light.

Hige blanked his face and squared his shoulders.

Tsume smirked and pulled a disoriented Toboe up from the ground. "I was just telling your little friend here that we used to be old buddies."

Hige went cold all the way down to his toes. A weight settled in his chest, the kind he had the last time he realized he would have to kill someone. It wasn't pleasant, but there'd be no pulling anymore punches. Five years of quiet times, but Hige knew it would have to end at some point. "You're done, Tsume."

Tsume slid his knife carefully up Toboe's neck, not drawing any new blood.

Toboe already bled from a nasty gash on his forehead, his body shook, probably from shock. A strangled sob made it past his throat.

Without thinking Hige swung at Tsume.

He ducked out of the way and shoved Toboe at him.

Catching the boy, Hige pushed him into Duo's arms and ground out a quick "Get down." Hige took kick from Tsume that knocked the wind out of him.

He'd be damned if he was going to let Tsume get away with hurting Toboe. Pouring his rage into his fighting, his fist connecting with Tsume's cheek and the taller man hit the wall.

Hige threw a glance at Duo. He had his hands full with Kiba.

Tsume tried to rush him.

Dodging the knife, Hige sucker punched Tsume in stomach. He doubled over and Hige dropped a fist on his spine. Tsume dropped to the ground, coughing and rolled away from Hige.

Tsume managed to get to his feet and charge him again. Hige threw him into a dumpster with a loud crash and a smack of skull on metal that would keep Tsume out long enough to grab Toboe and leave.

Hige turned his eyes back to Toboe, who was now secure in Quatre's arms. Hige's mouth went dry. How did Quatre end up out there without him knowing? He could have gotten hurt, like Toboe.

Kiba flew into the wall next to the dumpster. Hige winced as his head cracked against the wall. That had to hurt. Duo looked okay, if a bit annoyed.

A low growl erupted from Kiba as he pushed himself back up. His hazy blue eyes went back to Duo, then over to Hige, and landed on Quatre who held his gaze.

"What the hell is going on out here?" A strange voice bellowed, taking hold of everyone in the alley. Two young men ventured out into the alley, while more people gathered at the door.

"Who the fuck…?" Duo muttered.

"Ah shit." Hige recognized one of the newcomers as Trowa. "Just fucking great."

Tsume glared over at them. "Not man enough for your own fights anymore?" But Hige could see the instinct to bolt before things got too uneven for them.

"Just you and me," Hige smiled maliciously down at him.

More people started to empty into the alley. Hige set his eyes on Kiba who crouched mere inches from Quatre and Duo who stood between them.

"Damn it! Tsume! Move!" The silent Kiba finally spoke, pulling himself up and giving Duo one last shove before taking off down the alley.

Tsume gritted his teeth and glared back at Hige, "This is far from over!" Then he followed Kiba.

"Fuck me!" Hige dropped down by Quatre. He gently turned Toboe towards him. "Hey." he patted his cheek trying to wake him. He cast a look at Quatre, "Call for help,"

The blond nodded, passing Toboe completely to Hige. He got up and pulled out his phone. "Rashid, I need a car."

Duo knelt next to him. "Shit. Man, where the hell did they come from?"

Hige cast a quick look at Duo. "You alright?"

Duo opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by the sudden close proximity of Trowa and his friend. Hige had to think a moment, and then he knew why Trowa looked so familiar. These guys were the only two white guys on the basketball team, and the shorter teen with Trowa was Heero Yuy, the captain of the team.

"Get the hell away from him!" Trowa had apparently decided he was in charge and advanced towards Hige.

Hige sneered.

SNAP! Quatre shut his phone with such force it rattled the dumpster_. _"Why don't you get the hell away from him?" He sprang into action in a flurry of white and glitter and now stood between Hige and Trowa. Anyone who ever thought Quatre was as sweet as he looked was Vastly Mistaken, capitals required.

"You idiots got my friend involved in a fight!" Trowa ground out at Quatre.

A soft moan from Toboe snapped Hige's attention back. "Hey, Toboe." Propping the smaller boy in his lap, Hige gently touched his bleeding brow, trying to see how bad it was.

Confused brown eyes blinked open. "Huh…?" Hige's sight wasn't as keen as his nose, but Toboe's pupils looked two different sizes.

Hige tried to smile reassuringly at Toboe. Blood dripped down his cheek from his head wound and there was a puddle of the murky red on the ground beside them. He had to be bleeding from somewhere else as well. Pulling off his jersey, he wrapped it around Toboe and rubbed his arms, he was rewarded with was a wince before he fell against him, unconscious again.

"Move your scrawny ass before I move it for you!"

Hige's head shot up and he looked back over at Quatre. The blond stood between him and Trowa and now Heero. Quatre firmly stood his ground. His shoulders straight and chin held high. It was almost funny, how Quatre who was all of five feet and four inches, clad in his tiny cut off tank top, white leather pants, and body glitter that Duo had so generously applied all over him stared down two very angry and much bigger teenagers. "Listen to me you ignorant asshole… that boy ran out here because of your friend, so I will not hear that insolent bullshit from you!"

Heero's eyes glinted dangerously; he reached out to grab Quatre. Encumbered by Toboe, Hige couldn't spring into action, but Duo took care of it.

"What's that mother fucker?" Duo shoved Heero on the chest, hard. Heero stumbled back, catching himself with a martial arts move. Duo followed the move, as he advanced he put distance between Quatre and the other two.

Heero stepped back from Duo and turned to Trowa. "Go get Omi. Drag his ass out here if you have to."

Trowa opened his mouth to argue but the glare Heero sent his way cut off any argument before it started. He cast another look over at Hige and Toboe and then brushed past all the bystanders loitering outside the club.

"How long?" Hige asked Quatre when the blond's attention came back to him.

"Five minutes."

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Heero demanded, motioning towards the cell phone in Quatre's hand.

"We're taking him to the hospital." The blond answered, voice still clipped in irritation.

Duo put his hands on his hips and watched Heero with interest as the other teen looked like he was in turmoil.

"Why don't you butt out?" Heero finally managed to ground out. "I'm his friend! I'll take care of him!"

Quatre had been ready to dismiss him, but his anger won out. Quatre's eyes turned cold as they bore into Heero's. "Because you were _so _helpful fighting for his life. Why don't you let the people who _can_ take care of business actually do it?" His voice had dropped to a dangerous, low, hiss. Hige had only caught at glimpse of that look once and he hoped to never see it again.

Toboe's fingers clenched on Hige's arm, as he fought to open his eyes.

Hige looked down at him. "Shh… its alright."

Trowa came back out from the club, holding the arm of the blond boy Hige remembered seeing sitting with Toboe earlier that day. _Must be Omi._

"Holy shit! Toboe!" He pulled away from Trowa and ran over to them sliding down on the ground in front of Hige.

Toboe tried to move but Hige held him still. "No, no."

Omi cast wide blue eyes over Toboe's body again and again. He turned almost as pale as his friend. "Shit… shit… shit…" he mumbled so many times that Hige worried he would go into shock too.

Quatre came around Omi and gently pulled him to look at him. "Hey. It's going to be alright. There is a car coming to take him to the hospital, okay?" He put a comforting arm around him and kept him a distance from Hige and Toboe.

Blessedly, Rashid's black Mercedes chose that moment to pull up. He got out of the car and strode through the alley towards them.

Duo smirked. "Some soap opera, huh?"

Hige let out a breath and blinked down at Toboe.

Quatre felt small and guilty as Rashid's firm gaze stayed on him. The large Middle Eastern man had glared fire and brimstone at him when he saw the state in which he was dressed and had wordlessly taken off his coat and wrapped is securely around his five-foot-four form. There was going to be a serious lecture later tonight that was for sure.

They sat in the emergency room's waiting area. Toboe had been wheeled to the back shortly after they had arrived. Heero and Trowa had to step up to answer the questions of the nurses at the station, that left Hige, Duo, Omi, Rashid, and himself to wait.

Omi kept a distance from everyone. He sat across the room, his eyes still downcast to the floor with his shoulders hunched. Quatre felt sorry for him, even if he didn't know him. The events of the evening had put everyone over the edge. He just hoped Heero and Trowa were calmer now.

Duo casually strolled over to the blond across the room and slid into the seat next to him. Quatre scoffed, he was going to try to hit on him at a time like this? _Allah save me_…

The brunette said something to the disgruntled blond, who immediately picked up his head and slapped Duo's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't touch me, man whore. You're probably crawlin' with disease!"

Quatre blinked, well wasn't that unexpected? _Serves you right, Duo._

Duo was not bothered even though he probably should have been. He simply shrugged his shoulders and wandered back to his friends.

Rashid moved his disapproving glare to Duo.

_Finally off me._ He slumped against Hige's side. He ran a comforting hand over his friend's larger one. Hige had washed his hands clean of blood, at least. "You okay?"

Hige nodded, his eyes glued to the ER doors as if Toboe would come bounding back out of them. Half a dance and Hige was completely taken with the boy. Quatre pulled his head down and laid a quick kiss to his cheek. Hige gave him back a small smile.

"Can we go?" Duo asked impatiently from the other side of Quatre.

Quatre sighed. "Not yet, Hige wants to make sure Toboe is alright."

"He's got all his friends here with him don't he?"

"'Cause they were _so_ helpful before." Hige muttered under his breath. Quatre doubted anyone heard that but him.

"Duo, please." Quatre gave him a pleading look.

"I fuckin' hate hospitals." Duo crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

Quatre opened his mouth to respond when Hige jumped a bit next to him. "5-0!"

Looking over to see, Quatre saw two uniformed officers as well as a couple and a young girl, maybe seven, standing with Heero and Trowa by the nurse's station.

"What the fuck do _they_ want?" Duo grumbled.

"There was a gang fight outside a club with an injury… of course the cops are going to come." Quatre reasoned, he tightened Rashid's oversized coat around himself and stood. "Just keep quiet and let me do the talking."

Rashid moved from the wall to stand behind him, Quatre gave him a nod.

The well-dressed man clapped Heero and Trowa both on their shoulders and then made his way over towards them. He was Hige's height, which made him six foot one, and was of average build. His glasses gleamed in the harsh light from the waiting room. Now that he was facing them, Quatre could see he wore a FBI badge. _This wasn't serious enough for the FBI_, his stomach clenched, _something's not right here_. The man stopped in front of the chair Omi was seated in, and the boy didn't even look up at him. He bent down until he was in the other boy's sight. Omi finally sat back.

"Why are the feds here?" Hige whispered.

"Dunno…" Duo answered, "Better him then us."

Quatre watched with surprise as the older man embraced Omi tightly. "That's odd."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Omi said, his voice shaking. "The fight was over when I got out there; I don't really know what happened." Omi explained to the officer, the boy looked as white as the walls. "I should never have left him alone. I don't know what the hell I'd been thinking."

The agent pat him on the back and looked over at the other three of them. Hige straightened and Duo slumped. Quatre kept the corner of his eye on them but kept the bulk of his attention on the officer that was approaching them.

"So…" The agent's voice came out a steady tenor pitch. "You boys are responsible for what happened to my son?"

"Son?" Duo and Hige repeated. Quatre kept a neutral expression on his face, while Rashid towered over him from behind in case he was needed.

"Oh shit, sir, it's not like that…" Hige began but was cut short when he was pulled up from his seat and into a bear hug.

"Such wonderful boys!" he released Hige and then went for Duo, who jumped up and hid behind Rashid.

Quatre extended his hand to the man who shook it. "I'm sorry about what happened, Agent... Hughes." He read the badge.

His hand was shaken enthusiastically by the officer and, gratefully, no hug followed. "Quatre Winner, I must say it is quite a surprise to see you here."

_Great… he knows me._ Rashid shifted behind him.

"We would appreciate this being kept quiet." Rashid said, as he extended a hand, with something green folded in it. Quatre looked back at the officer to see if he would be offended or agree.

He gave them a huge grin. "Why of course! After all, you did help my little Toboe, didn't you?" He shook Rashid's hand but didn't take the money. He looked back at Quatre.

Quatre gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

He looked back over at Hige and Duo. "And you two are?"

Hige ducked his head, a half-bow, and extended his hand. "Hige Parker."

"Parker, eh?" He shook Hige's hand, "And you?" he asked to Duo, who was still behind Rashid.

"Maxwell." Duo didn't offer to shake his hand.

"First name or last?"

"Does it matter?" Duo asked, giving him a flat look.

The man grinned at him. "It does."

"Dear! Stop that. You're scaring them." A woman's voice called.

Quatre snapped his head to the side where now he saw the woman and the young girl who had come in with the police.

"Ah… yes, my love. I'm Agent Miles Hughes." He told them; with a glint in his eyes, "This is my lovely wife, Glacier, and our daughter, Alicia. I do thank you for helping Toboe… all of you." He added, making sure to hold eye contact with all of them, and a bit longer then necessary with Duo.

"I do hope you will come and visit Toboe while he recovers," Mrs. Hughes said sweetly, shaking all of their hands as well. She gave a meaningful look to Hige. Out of the three, he had been covered with the most blood and looked the most concerned. She took a moment to dig out a business card of her husband's and wrote down their address on the back. She handed it to Hige.

"If you think it would be ...permissible," Hige answered, again with that half-bow. Quatre noticed that he did that whenever he was nervous.

Agent Hughes pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You boys make it home safely now. I think Heero and Trowa can handle things from here." His gaze stayed on Quatre before winking at him. Apparently Heero or Trowa had said something of Quatre's leadership skills.

Relief flooded through Quatre's body. They wouldn't need to give any statements, not tonight anyway.

A nurse called to Agent Hughes and led the three of them into the triage.

Hige let out a breath. "Damn."

"Can we go _now_?" Duo asked again.

Quatre whirled to snap at Duo when they were approached again. A tall, looming figure with white hair stopped next to them.

"Haru!" Duo exclaimed, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck, "What the fuck are you doin' here?"

Haru gazed at Duo with his heavily lidded eyes and answered in monotone. "My cousin is coming to get the story, said you were involved."

Haru's cousin was a reporter for the New York Times. Word traveled fast. "We need to get out of here." Quatre looked up at Rashid who nodded to him.

"No shit?" Duo asked, leaving one arm looped around Haru's neck.

"I'm going to take you home," The taller boy told him, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist; he turned his eyes to Quatre, as if trying to get him to argue.

"Great! I thought I was never gettin' outta here!"

Hige stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Should we bounce? We just got let off the hook from talking to the police. I don't want to talk to the paper."

"I agree." Rashid answered for him. He gently took Quatre's arm in his meaty hand. "Do you require a ride Master Hige?"

Quatre sighed and didn't bother saying anything. He was tired, and his head was beginning to throb. It had been an exhausting evening. The police were still talking with Heero and Trowa and hadn't even looked their way, if they were going to turn them in; they would have done so already.

"Yeah, thank you." Hige moved to Quatre's other side. "You good, Duo?"

Duo and Haru had already started moving toward the glass doors. "Yeah!" He was leaning heavily on Haru, and seemed to be favoring his right leg.

_Was Duo hurt and we didn't know about it?_ Quatre bit his lip, that wasn't like him to be so careless.

Hige's hand moved to the small of his back, pulling him to his side. Rashid had let go of his arm and was leading them after Duo and Haru. "You ok?"

His eyes blinked sleepily. "Yeah, fine."

"I feel kinda bad just leaving him here, ya' know?"

A small smile ghosted Quatre's lips. "I know. He has his family with him now. We can leave the police to his friends, you did all that you could."

Hige nodded, still unsatisfied. "I guess…" He sighed. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter Three ~**

The morning light invaded Duo, even through his sleeping eyelids. Hige, that goddamn morning person, had left the fucking blinds open. Again. His eyes fluttered open with a groan. _It's just to damn early to exist._ He glared at the source of his irritation only to find one little window instead of two large, long windows that took up most of Hige's bedroom wall. Much more awake now, he sat up, wincing at the pain in his back. He rubbed the bruised ribs trying to judge how big the bruise really was. _That's gonna stay for a while._ Scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, Duo studied the room. Obviously it wasn't Hige's, the place was too messy to be one of Quatre's rooms, and it certainly wasn't his own; he did not own a television or game console. _That left who?—Haru?_ He scratched his head.

_Damn, I need coffee. My brain will just not function. _

He threw back the blanket and swung his legs over the side. He winced, rubbing yet another sore spot on his leg. It took a moment for the cow patterned pajamas to register. _Huh?_ He thought through the fuzziness in his head. Frowning, he sat for a minute going over what had happen last night.

_Fuck me. _

Duo sighed wearily and pushed himself to his feet. He found his black leather pants abandoned on the floor next to the bed and his black and silver shirt across the room almost falling off the desk, but it had caught on a book. He thought about getting dressed and putting on his knife but decided that the Souma household was safe enough that he probably wouldn't need it. _Time to see how damaged I really am._ He took an unsteady step forward. His leg did not like walking, but after pacing the floor he knew nothing was broken. He could almost hide the pain, if he was careful. Bruised and abused, but nothing that would require Hatori or any other doctor much concern.

_Didn't Hatori give me something last night?_ At his elbow joint was a band aid and a small amount of gauze. He pulled it off to find the tell-tale dot of blood indicating an injection. _No wonder my brain's a fog._

Dull laughter seeped its way through the closed bedroom door. Duo supposed he ought to go find Haru. His stomach growled. Breakfast at Haru's meant a meal, unlike Hige's where you were lucky if he hadn't eaten all the food in the place already. With a toss of his frazzled braid, he padded quietly to the door. The dull ache in his leg was threatening to turn into a throb. He would have to find something, that shot had apparently not been enough.

As he made his way down the short hallway towards the voices, he glanced at the family portraits that hung in perfect alignment all the way down. Haru's family only rivaled Quatre's in size and breath of influence.

Finally, he arrived at the kitchen where the smell of sausages and bacon greeted him. Haru sat at the table, with his back to Duo. Yuki sat beside Haru, too closely for Duo's taste. He watched Haru placed a hand over Yuki's and whispered something. Yuki jerked his hand away and turned showing his pink cheeks to Duo. Yuki started when he saw him in the doorway. "Duo… you startled me…" he said, causing Haru to turn.

Duo flashed him a trademark grin. "Really?" Duo asked, disbelieving.

Haru asked lazily. "Shouldn't you still be in bed? Hatori said you need to stay off your leg for the day."

Duo broke the stare-down to glance at his boyfriend.

"Sit down, please," Yuki offered his chair to Duo politely.

Ignoring Yuki, Duo draped himself over Haru's lap. "How's my little homebody this morning?" Then before Haru could answer he gave him a long, sensuous kiss. Haru wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Trapped, just the way Duo liked him. He gave Yuki a daring look. _Bring it, bitch._

Yuki's lip twitched. His pale fingers wrapped around the serving fork.

With a smirk, Duo whispered seductively into Haru's ear. "Why don't we go upstairs, so I can have …breakfast?" He licked up the rim of Haru's ear, making him blush.

Yuki's other hand went around the frying pan. Two pairs of violet met again.

Haru's arms tightened as he shifted his hips. Haru's lips brushed along Duo's neck. Duo arched back to give Haru better access. _Oh… that was nice…_

Yuki seethed, then suddenly dropped the pan and fork and stomped out muttering, "I can't eat in here. Hentai."

Duo beamed. Yuki never stood a chance. _Fucking pansy._

Haru blinked as Yuki left. He held Duo possessively and asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He must not be _up _yet…" He purred, shifting in Haru's lap for the effect.

The white haired boy let out a quiet groan and ground himself against Duo's hips. Wincing as Haru managed to grip part of the bruise on his lower back, Duo captured him once again in a smoldering kiss that was interrupted by another Souma entering the kitchen.

"Yo, Duo. I was wondering why rat-boy was so pissy this morning." Kyo Souma sauntered in. Duo grinned and flashed him a victory sign behind Haru's back. The red head smirked back and cracked his knuckles. "This should be good!"

Duo turned back to Haru as Kyo walked out of the kitchen.

"Yo! Rat-boy!" Kyo's voice was cut off by a huge crashing sound. Crack! Bang! Dust fell from the ceiling.

Haru and Duo blinked at each other. "What the hell was that?"

Haru opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh, no! Kyo-kun!" Touru, the only girl in the house, exclaimed. There was a soft padding noise followed by a cat's screech and hiss.

"Baka neko!" Yuki's voice added.

Duo shot a flat, annoyed look at the hallway. If he planned on staying any longer with Haru, he was going to have to learn some Japanese, because no one in this house spoke English.

"My Yuki!" Haru suddenly stood up, knocking Duo from his perch.

Duo caught himself on the table. "Your what?"

Haru started towards the hall distractedly answering, "Yuki."

"Run that by me again?" Duo demanded, looking at him oddly.

"Yuki." Haru said flatly. He stopped walking towards the hallway that led to the living room and turned back to Duo. He had that manic look in his eyes. It was the look Duo usually saw right before Haru snapped. "My first love. You stay here." He finished.

Duo's jaw dropped. "Your _what_? That's sick, man! He's your _cousin_."

The next thing Duo knew he was on the floor, legs tangled over the fallen chair. He didn't even see Haru move. He raised a shaky hand to his cheek.

Haru's ragged breathing filled the room.

Duo got to his feet, anger coursing through his veins. Boyfriend or no, Duo threw himself at Haru, landing one good punch to the sternum before Haru threw him into the table. It scraped along the floor, dishes sliding, silverware crashing to the floor.

"What's the matter?" He taunted. "Did I hurt your pretty face?"

Duo's eyes flashed. He hurled himself at Haru once more. He caught another punch to the face, he tackled Haru to the floor wrapping his hands around his neck. He needed to wipe that damn smirk off Haru's face, _now_.

Haru snapped a knife hand at Duo's elbows, breaking his chokehold. Coughing, he shoved Duo off him.

He crashed back into the table, dishes falling around him like rain.

"What is going on in here?" Hatori, Haru's cousin stepped into the kitchen. Both boys glared at him. Apparently their disagreement had attracted a crowd. Hatori stood in front of Yuki. Behind him, Touru gripped Kyo's sleeve. They all waited for the explanation.

Duo wiped his mouth. "To hell with you people. I'm outta here." He limped toward the door, completely ignoring Hatori calling after him.

Hige had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the front door slam. Cursing under his breath he grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. At least the bedroom was empty. He peaked out the bedroom door to find Duo storming into the living room.

_Not good._ Hige took one look at him, then another. Duo was clad in a pair of black and white cow pajama pants, a loose fitting white t-shirt, and pink bunny slippers that read: yes, in fact, it is all about me. Duo threw himself onto the couch and crossed his arms with a pout. It would take a stronger man than Hige to hold in his laughter.

Duo glared at him. "You got somethin' ta say?"

Hige laughed. "That's quite an, uh, …ensemble you have there."

"Shut the fuck up."

Hige fell against the wall laughing.

"You got two-point-five seconds before I get up and kick your ass."

He snorted. "Wait here while I go get my boots to shake in."

Duo glowered, his right eye twitched.

After he was done laughing, he inspected the Duo's blossoming bruises. "What the hell happened to you? This wasn't there last night." A small number were darkening across his cheeks and a nasty cut bled from the corner of his mouth.

Duo swatted his hand away. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it."

Hige let it go.

"I need to shower… I smell like shit…"

Hige answered. "Not really, but you look it."

Duo muttered something unintelligible that suspiciously sounded like "that rat-bastard." Then as if seeing Hige for the first time, he gave him a lascivious once-over. "Nice towel."

"I wore it just for you." Hige said flatly. He got up from the couch and padded back to his bedroom to get dressed. If Duo was flirting he couldn't be hurting that badly.

"That's my line." Duo followed him in.

_I spend too much time with Duo if I'm using _his_ lines._ "Don't take this wrong, it's not you, really, it's me. But… I think we need some time apart."

Duo snorted.

Hige pulled out a pair of blue jeans. "You takin' that shower or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Duo disappeared into the bathroom.

Hige sighed heavily as he heard the water turn on. He stared at his reflection in the dresser mirror wondering who he would have to kill and if Duo would be mad at him. When you messed with Duo, you messed with Hige. Don't even think about touching Quatre. It had to have been Haru, the pajamas were a dead giveaway. Haru was a decent guy by Duo's standards… when he didn't lose his temper. He pulled a yellow t-shirt over his head. He normally liked when Duo stayed with his fling for the week, because that meant he wouldn't be in trouble and last night they had just gotten themselves into a whole _lot_ of trouble. The Yakuza would be after them now. They would have to be very, very careful.

One of the few good things about Duo, he always walked around armed with one thing or another. _Right now_, Hige reached under his mattress, _that seems like a good idea. _He pulled out his knife. _It won't do a damn bit of good there._ He strapped it to his thigh.

Being the weekend, he didn't have work; he just a small mountain of homework to do. What he truly wanted to do was check up on a certain brown-eyed boy. Not that he had anything to say to him. The conversation would be what? 'Hi. I know you probably hate me for getting you in a gang fight, I'm sorry 'bout that, but… I wanted to come by and see how you were doin'?' Add to that the unnerving surprise of a Fed for his father? Granted, the guy had given Hige a hug and the boy's mother seemed nice…

He trailed into his kitchen rubbing the back of his neck. He refilled the coffee maker. Duo would need it; he did have work today. He doubted that Duo would let his injuries stop him. Haru wasn't normally violent, unless Duo got in his face about stuff, then he kind of snapped. It was not fun watching Duo's defense mechanism get him hurt.

A bad version of Pachelbel's Canon snapped him back to the present. He glared at his cell phone. The sneer quickly changed to a smile when he saw who was calling. "Yo."

"Hige?" Hige's heart leapt at the sound of Quatre's voice, "Is Duo there?"

Hige snorted. "Yeah, he's here. Don't bother trying to talk to him, though."

Quatre clicked his tongue and when silent a moment. "Well… Hatori, Haru's cousin, just called and said he left there in a fit. I guess they don't have your number."

"No surprise."

"They wanted to make sure he was O.K."

Hige rubbed the bridge of his nose and glanced in the direction of the bathroom. "He's fine. A little worse for wear, but nothing to worry about."

Quatre fell silent again.

"Don't worry about it, Q. He will be back to his normal provocative self after a shower." He reassured him.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

_Calm about what?_ "Because I know Duo and he doesn't dwell on things. And neither should you." The last person Hige wanted Quatre worrying about was Duo. Hell, if he spent his time worrying over Duo he'd have no time for anything else.

"Well maybe he should learn to dwell on things…"

"To what end? It's just what he does. You know that." Hige tried to find a way to change the subject.

"I guess." He didn't sound happy. "Tell him I called? And that Haru was worried about him?" Quatre's voice softened.

"Okay." Hige chewed his bottom lip. "Say, Q, what're you doin' today?"

There was a slight shuffling on the other end of the phone, and Quatre mumbled something to someone. "Just catching up on homework. Why?"

Hige licked his lips. "Well… I was thinking… of going and visiting Toboe."

"The kid from last night? …Why?" Quatre sounded suspicious.

"Is this jealously I sense?" Hige asked with a grin.

"You wish." He answered, deadpan.

_Right, right._ His heart dropped an inch in his chest. "I was just thinking about it…" he sighed. "And …shouldn't I? It was kinda my fault."

"Hige!" Quatre scolded. "That was not your fault."

"Really?" Hige made sure the sarcasm came out thick enough to walk on. "That's not what you said last night."

The other end went quiet.

"His mom invited us, remember? Wouldn't it be rude to not?" Hige baited him. He knew it. Quatre knew it. Quatre knew that he knew. He only had counted to three when Quatre gave in. It was almost a record.

"I suppose…" he agreed softly.

"So you're comin' then?" He brightened.

"What? No, Hige… this is your deal… I have to…"

"You have to come with me. I need a wingman for the 'rents."

"But Hige!"

"Who do you want me to take? Duo?"

Quatre hesitated, "Sanji's right?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay…" He hung up.

_Score!_ He patted himself on the back. Hige grinned, _guess who's got the luv!_

He went back to the bedroom and brushed his hair. The water had stopped; Duo must be done. Without much thought, Hige went into the closet. He grabbed Duo's work clothes and took them to the bathroom door. Duo reached out and snatched them, with a head's up for thanks.

The subway ride and walk to the All Blue restaurant happened with only one exchange. It seemed to Hige that Duo had to fight to stay on his feet. "Maybe you oughtta call out?" he offered.

"To hell with that."

Hige let it go. The rest of the trip went silently. It was not a companionable silence. He tried not to let it bother him and if he concentrated on his sneakers hitting the sidewalk he could almost succeed. Duo glided next to him in black slacks, deep blue dress shirt, and waiter's apron in matching black and blue on the edges. It went well with his face.

Hige's mood brightened when he saw Quatre outside the restaurant waiting for them. Duo immediately straightened. Walking up to the blond he smacked him playfully on the ass. "How you doin'?" Then he grabbed him and dipped him back for a long, passionate kiss that left a small smear of blood on Quatre's lips.

Hige smirked. One point for Duo.

Releasing Quatre, Duo gave a final wink and a head's up to Hige and disappeared into the restaurant.

Quatre's face flushed pink as he turned to Hige. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Told ya'," Hige interrupted, tugging the blond to him for his own greeting kiss. It was a little less tongue-down-your-throat and a little more gentle, serious heat. The kiss was not quite an invitation to retreat back to his apartment for the day, but that offer was always there if Quatre wanted to pursue it.

Quatre swallowed and nodded, as he took a minute to relearn how to breathe. Hige took that time to look him up and down. In a pair of khaki pants, a white dress shirt, a silk blue vest, and brown dress shoes Quatre always looked pristine and well groomed. Today he had left his blond hair flowing free over his shoulders. Hige twirled a few stands between his fingers.

Quatre blushed and swatted his hand away.

Hige simply smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Quatre's cheeks went from pink to red at the look he was getting from Hige. The blond waved to a plastic bag on the bench.

"What's this?" The distraction worked as Hige picked it up curiously and sniffed at it. It smelled like steak, potatoes, giving another sniff, with green beans and rice. "Lunch?" he brightened.

The blond shot him a look. "No. You don't know anything, do you?"

"Apparently not, why don't you tell me, O Wise One." He said deadpan.

Quatre glared at him. "It's common courtesy to bring a gift when you go to someone's house for the first time. And he's recovering, so you have to give a get-well gift. We kill two birds with one stone this way."

"O…kay… but a meal?"

"Just take it!" Quatre snapped.

Hige gave his friend a goofy grin. "Thanks, Q…" He draped an arm around his shoulders. "I wouldn't've known."

Quatre sighed and relaxing into him. "So… are we ready to go see your boy?" he asked weakly.

That made Hige look down at him. _Damn, I should have known better than to ask Q for help with this._ With an apologetic squeeze, Hige released him. "Sure…"

"I'll have Rashid give us a ride."

Hige winced. "Do we have to? I think he's still pissed off at me."

"Yes, he is. And I am damn lucky he didn't tell my parents where I was."

"But it was Duo's idea! And you looked hot."

Quatre flushed again. "Rashid refuses to let me out of his sight right now. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Damn." He resolvedly followed Quatre to the Mercedes down the street where Rashid waited.

In short order, Hige found himself standing before a modest looking two story brownstone in Washington Heights. He glanced over at Quatre who shoved him out of the car.

Quatre silently walked up to the door, the wind blowing his hair in his eyes. He turned around to Hige who still stood by the car with the sack of food in his hands. "Well, are we going in?"

Hige swallowed the lump in his throat. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He could always see Toboe at school, on Monday.

"Hige!"

He grinned sheepishly at his friend as he walked to the front door.

Quatre smiled sweetly back at him which meant he was thinking something particularly mean and reached around Hige to push the door bell.

Hige almost dropped the plastic bag at the sound. _Okay, way too jumpy._

The blond simply stood at his side and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

The front door opened slowly and curious blue eyes blinked out at them. As the door opened further it revealed the small blond girl that had been at the hospital last night. Alicia wore a pink over-sized sweatshirt.

Hige bent down to her level. "Hey there…"

"Alicia, who is it?" A voice who they recognized as Mrs. Hughes called from back in the house.

Alicia gave them both a once over before answering. "Some guys…"

"What do you mean 'some guys'?" Mrs. Hughes came up behind her swiftly.

Hige stood up straight at the sight of her. Quatre hadn't moved.

"Oh, Hige! Quatre," she smiled. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head, he smiled nervously at her. "Ah… We can come back later if it's a bad time..."

"Oh, no! No. Come on in, both of you." She ushered the two boys inside. "He'll love that more of his friends came."

Hige blinked in awe of the spacious foyer. A wooden stair case with a runner to ran up the left wall. The second floor hallway had a matching banister running to the right. He could see a bathroom upstairs behind the banister. Its walls were light pink. Straight back from the front door he could see led to the kitchen. Directly to the right was a maroon living room with a tan couch and an upright piano. To the left was another maroon room with a dining table. It smelled like melon and cucumbers. The scent gave him an oddly warm feeling.

"What do you have there?" She asked, noting the bag.

"Huh? Oh. It's, uh, steak dinner from the All Blue… for Toboe. All that, uh, blood loss… you need extra iron and protein… " Hige mumbled, staring at his shoes.

"How sweet of you! Here let me take that from you." She relieved him of the burden and smiled at the two of them.

"Glacier? Who was at the door?" Mr. Hughes appeared on the staircase.

"The boys from the ER; they came here to see Toboe."

Mr. Hughes joined them in the foyer. "Ah!" he exclaimed happily. "Toboe has such wonderful friends! Welcome to my humble abode!" He shook their hands enthusiastically.

Hige smiled weakly at him. This was going to be difficult.

Alicia excused herself back to her room.

"I know! How about looking at some family albums?" He exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

Hige opened his mouth, but Quatre beat him to the punch. "Family photo albums? I would love to see them." Mr. Hughes threw his arm companionably around Quatre's shoulders and began to lead him off. Hige mouthed a 'thank you' to Quatre as he went down the two steps into the living room.

"Hige." Mrs. Hughes tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Toboe is upstairs, first door on the left."

"Ah… thank you, ma'am."

She smiled at him and went into the kitchen with his gift.

Hige slowly made his way up the stairs. His stomach fluttered uneasily. _What if I say something stupid? Too late to get cold feet at this point. Hell, Q would kill me for dragging him here for nothing. Okay, okay, you can do this._

The upstairs smelled much like the downstairs. The walls were a deep tan color, and photo collages decorated them. Hige stopped to look some of them over. Staring at the smiling photos he realized this was a very different family than he was used to dealing with. Approaching the bedroom door, he took a moment to compose himself. He ran a hand through his hair, sniffed his armpits, and slipped a mint in his mouth. It was now or never. He knocked lightly on the door.

After hearing a muffled, "Come in," he slowly opened the door and peered in. A dark blue bean bag and telescope came into view. The room itself was a soft sky blue with a steel grey carpet. Sunlight filtered in through three small windows. Two boys sat on the bed, in front of a huge wolf poster at the head of the bed. Hige blinked at the cold blue stare before meeting Toboe's wide brown eyes. "Oh, that's what your mom must have been talking about."

Both boys blinked at him. Then blond boy spoke sounding annoyed. "You were at the hospital the other night."

Hige scratched his head. "…Yeah, I was." He studied them a moment. Toboe was under the covers. He wore a white undershirt that almost matched the color of his skin, minus the dark bruises all along the left side of his face. The blond had on a black shirt that read, "doesn't play well with others" and a pair of blue jeans and old sneakers. "Omi, right?"

Omi nodded just once.

"Hige!" Toboe smiled.

With a nervous laugh, he nodded.

"You came alone?" Omi asked.

Hige shook his head. "Nah… Q is downstairs with Mr. Hughes."

Toboe gasped. Both boys looked at each other with identical expressions of horror. "You left him alone… with Papa?"

"Yeah…" Hige cocked his head. "They're looking at, uh… pictures."

"Oh God…" Toboe dropped his forehead to his hand. "Omi, you better go save him."

"I'm on it…" Omi jumped up. He brushed past Hige muttering, "Idiot."

"What?" Hige asked even more confused now.

Toboe looked at him a second before letting out a laugh coupled with a gasp of pained. He grabbed his side falling back in his bed let out a few more painful laughs. "Hahaha. Ouch. Ha. Ouch…" Every time he looked at Hige he laughed again. "Ow!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Hige's lip twitched, wanting to smile.

"I'm… ok..." he gasped out. "Ow!"

Hige looked around frantically. What was he supposed to do? The kid was going to burst a stitch or something.

Toboe grabbed his pillow and held it over his stomach sitting back up, looking completely delighted.

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah… I'm really, really sorry!" Toboe grinned at him.

Hige chuckled, shaking his head. Strange kid, he certainly wasn't acting like he had been jumped last night. He was down right …giddy.

Toboe stared at him over the pillow. The bed seemed to swallow him in a mass of blankets. The bruises made Hige feel slightly queasy. They ruined his face.

"You can sit…" Toboe smiled sweetly at him, and gestured to the spot Omi had vacated.

Hige sat down and stared at the comforter. The room was silent once the laughter had faded. Searching for the right words, he blurted out. "I brought you a dinner… but your mom took it… it was, uh, steak."

Toboe's smile broadened. "Thank you."

Hige met his eyes again, there was no anger, no animosity in them. He had the most innocent brown eyes. Hige found himself easing off the knife's edge. "So, how are you feeling?"

Toboe waved it off. "I'm fine. Mama wanted me to rest, I had a concussion or something." He said pointing to the right side of his head.

Without thinking about he reached out and touched Toboe's head lightly just after the hairline, behind his temple.

The smaller boy's cheeks flushed. "But …I'm fine, really."

Hige's face softened, feeling the bruise under the boy's hair. "That's good. I'm glad." His voice drifted between them, just a whisper. _Too close_, he decided, _too damn close_.

Toboe grabbed his hand, "It's not your fault!"

Startled, Hige's jaw dropped. "Huh?"

Toboe blinked and released his hand. He said in a small voice, "You… looked so sad and …guilty. I don't blame you, it's not your fault." He smiled brilliantly.

"Okay." Hige echoed with his own grin. "I like your room here, big fan of wolves huh?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Look! I have a stuffed one!"

Hige stared as Toboe grabbed a black wolf from behind him and hugged it. _Oh damn …he is too cute_.

"This is Blue!" He held it out to Hige. It too had blue eyes. "She's my guardian wolf."

Hige took the stuffed animal and set it on his lap. He stroked the little wolf's head absently, watching Toboe.

Toboe smiled sweetly at him again. "They're fascinating, dontcha think?"

"I don't really know much about 'em," he confessed. He took another look around the room, something on the ceiling caught his eye. There were posters directly above them; star charts if he understood the blue circles correctly. "Like stars, too, huh?"

"Very much!" Toboe chirped. "Papa bought me a telescope a couple of Christmases ago… well, it was Santa, but really it was Papa. I just got my acceptance letter to the Amateur Astronomy Association of New York!" He beamed.

Hige watched the boy with a sad smile on his face. "It's good to have something to be passionate about." He did not like hearing that wistful tone in his voice.

"What are you passionate about, Hige?"

"Me?" He had to stop and think. No one ever asked before, except Tousan and Dad. He still didn't have much of an answer. He made an unhappy sound. "Sports, putting stuff together, fixing things… Anything with gears and working parts to play with, …cars." _And I like helping people_.

"Cars?" Toboe straightened.

"Yeah, I work at a garage." Hige told him, scratching his head. "We do all kinda of the things, the usual, you know? Repairs, oil changes, rotating tires, replacing lines, rebuilding carburetors, and stuff…"

"That's cool." Toboe took his stuffed toy back from Hige.

"I like it."

Toboe studied Blue for a moment before glancing nervously at Hige. "What about dancing?"

Hige colored. "Ah… yeah, that too."

Toboe let out a giggle. "I like you, Hige."

It was a simple statement, but damn if it didn't cause a his breath to catch in his throat. It took a few seconds for him to be able to answer a lame, "Yo-you do?"

He nodded. "Yes, you're funny."

Hige could only smile at him, completely at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry about your jersey…" He combed the wolf's fur with his fingers. "Mama tried to get the blood out, but it was a lost cause."

"That's O.K." Hige shrugged.

"No," Toboe shook his head. "I'll replace it."

"You don't need to." He smiled, taking hold of the boy's hand. "I'm glad that you are alright. You had me really worried."

Toboe blushed, squeezing Hige's hand. "Thank you."

Smiling, Hige moved to sit beside Toboe and kept hold of his hand. A little russet head settled on his shoulder. Silence filled the room until Toboe let out a sleepy yawn.

"I should go… Let you get some rest."

Toboe yawned again, "Hm…" he wrapped his arms around Hige's neck and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you for visiting me."

He closed his arms around Toboe, careful to avoid his wound. "You're welcome."

Toboe squeezed him tighter and buried his face in the curve of Hige's neck. "Hmmm… you smell good."

Hige felt his heart beat double-time. He silently thanked Quatre for the Curve cologne he'd bought him. "T-thanks," he gulped.

Toboe didn't answer. It didn't take long for Hige to realize he fell asleep.

Hige laid the small boy down and tucked him in. He softly stroked Toboe's un-bruised cheek; he skin felt so soft …a lot like Quatre's. Toboe nuzzled towards Hige's hand. Warmth flooded through his chest. With a soft smile, Hige slipped the little wolf under the covers next to Toboe. "You can repay me with a date." He whispered and placed a quick kiss on the small boy's forehead before silently slipped out.

Mr. Hughes led Quatre into the living room. There on the left wall of room from the floor to ceiling were bookshelves. One entire section consisted of nothing but photo albums. Quatre chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't enjoy being wingman, ever. This had better be worth it. It already was, in a way. It was rare someone showed interest in _Hige_. Everyone stared at Duo, wanted Duo, the sexy, fuck-able Duo. Everyone wanted to know or hang with Quatre, he was The Winner Heir, a somehow down-to-earth rich kid who was, reportedly, approachable. But Hige? He was always the wingman. No one looked at him unless he was in the way or pulling someone off his two friends. Then they noticed the big, quiet Hige. _A shame, really_, Quatre thought. _He's gentle, kind, and really a teddy bear, a rare find for New York City_.

"So!" Quatre stopped himself from jumping when he realized Mr. Hughes now stood right directly in front of him. "Have a seat." He pushed him down on the plush tan sofa against the wall. The interrogation tone could not be missed. He'd heard it many times before from Rashid. _Agent_ Hughes sat across from him in a matching tan armchair. He clasped his hands under his chin.

Quatre recognized that look. It was the same look he received from his mother when she grounded him for anything Duo did in public at any one of his parties. He was in trouble for something, he probably knew what, the only key was getting him to admit it. He smiled with his mouth at Mr. Hughes, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was too annoyed with Mr. Hughes to remember to lie that perfectly.

"Let's have a little chat, Mr. Winner."

Quatre kept his expression blank, sales-associate-pleasant. _Let the games begin!_ "What would you like to discuss?"

Mr. Hughes smiled just as emptily at him. "I'm not particularly pleased with what happened last night."

"That was a very unfortunate incident, sir," he commented honestly. _Highly unfortunate_, he thought. _Hige had better appreciate this_.

The older man's smile faded to a grim line. "My son was involved in a gang related incident. Now, I am an easy going guy, so how about we make a deal?"

Quatre did not falter. "What did you have in mind?"

"You tell me what I want to know, and I will keep it off the record."

_Off the record, huh? Nice try._ "Unfortunately, that's going to depend on what you want to know."

Mr. Hughes raised his eyebrows. "I don't normally get that response from civilians." He added, "Or children."

"Then it's a good thing I am no child." He answered more evenly than he felt. _What is it with adults? Just because I'm not eighteen means I'm that stupid and incompetent?_ "There is some information I cannot release without permission from all the affected parties and you are going to have to respect that or get no answers at all, on or off the record."

"The affected parties?" Mr. Hughes frowned. "You and your friends weren't up to anything illegal at the club last night, were you?"

"No, Agent Hughes, we were not doing or planing on doing anything illegal at the club last night." _We had the under-aged sex before we got to the club._ It was almost funny enough to laugh out loud over. "Hige playing knight in shining armor really was just a coincidence. He has a tendency to do that once in a while; when he thinks the person he's helping won't be angry with him for it." People are funny like that, they don't like being helped.

"Really?" That one word held a world of doubt.

"Truly and honestly." Quatre held up the Boy Scout's salute.

Mr. Hughes appraised him. "You better not tarnish that. I was a Boy Scout."

"Just a Boy Scout?" Quatre didn't believe him. "You made it all the way to Federal Agent. I'd say that's a bit more than just a Boy Scout."

"True." Mr. Hughes's face grew serious again. "I do need to know from you and your friends what happened last night."

Quatre leaned back, eyes impassable. "What has your son told you?"

People say green eyes are the prettiest eyes to have. Looking in Mr. Hughes's yellow-green eyes, the color of cheep green glass that were just as hard and empty did not support the claim. They stared at each other for a moment, unyielding blue to penetrating green until Mr. Hughes leaned forward with a sudden twinkle in his eyes and said, "Do you mean about last night or him being gay?"

Quatre averted his gaze.

"If that was the non-releasable information you were withholding to protect the affected parties," Mr. Hughes said gently, "it's all right. We've known almost since we adopted him. Though I do appreciate your concern. My offer still stands. Off the record, just between us."

"And this doesn't bother you?" Quatre met his eyes again.

"No. One of my good friends is gay. He's been dating this hot-tempered blond for years. By common law they'd be considered married," he thought a moment, "then divorced and then remarried."

Quatre cracked the beginnings of a real smile. _How interesting. A parent that wasn't totally appalled by homosexuality. Impressive._ He settled into the couch. Mr. Hughes seem trustable enough. _It's not like we did anything wrong last night. And I could nudge Toboe's dad towards liking Hige._ "Then I will take you up on your deal. If my name hits a newspaper or a police blotter my parents will have my hide, Mr. Hughes."

"But not for going to a bisexual dance club?" Mr. Hughes raised an eyebrow.

Quatre folded his hands on his lap. "The alias I use lets the owners and bouncers know I'm not there for the press attention. And a club that cards and slaps a wristband on everyone for safety is preferable to one that does not. It keeps the underage kids from drinking and the over-eighteen crowd from hitting on the ones that are too young."

"How so?" The look on Mr. Hughes's face said he already knew, but he wanted to hear it from Quatre anyways.

_Where was this leading to?_ "The pink wristbands are for anyone seventeen and under. The blue for eighteen to twenty, and yellow for twenty-one plus. Under a UV lamp they glow with the words, 'The Underground' on them so it'll be harder to fake. There are roaming bouncers that check people at random."

"And what color is Hige's band?"

_Ah._ "It's pink, sir. Same as mine." _As far as we know anyways._

"So what happen?"

"The fight wasn't Hige's doing. That boy," Quatre racked his brain for the name, "Trowa Barton and your son had an argument. We did not think it wise to leave him alone outside at that hour, angry enough to be careless. Hige went out to see if he would be alright and to apologize for causing a fight with his boyfriend."

Mr. Hughes blinked. "Boyfriend? Trowa?" The older man laughed. "Trowa is _not _Toboe's boyfriend, he doesn't have one."

Quatre processed that information. "Then what was his problem?"

Mr. Hughes looked at him for a moment then shrugged. "It's not hard to notice the attraction, I can see how he'd be jealous if Hige danced with Toboe."

_If? If he only knew how._ Quatre kept his mouth shut and his face blank. _But damn, this is going to be bad, very bad. Either Hige was going to get hurt or Trowa, and if Toboe was a good enough friend to Trowa, that will hurt Toboe_. He rubbed his temples. _Damn love triangles. Bad enough news in Shakespeare, even worse in real life_.

"Did Hige get a dance?"

"Half a song." He frowned, remembering Hige bristle at the skinnier boy. "Then Toboe smacked Trowa." He smiled broadly.

"He _what_?" His jaw dropped.

The smile faded. "It was really funny?" He got a glare for that. "It was. This little boy slapped him clean across his cheek. I'm kinda surprised he could reach."

"No wonder he hasn't talked to me about it," Mr. Hughes sat back in his chair and cupped his chin, thinking.

"I imagine he feels guilty for everything that happened, and then…" _Almost dying_, Quatre finished in his mind. "Getting hurt like that." _I'm so glad I made them go out after him._

"Last night was very close," he studied Quatre carefully. "I know you will not tell me everything, but what kind of a person is Hige?"

Quatre felt himself smile. His eyes fell to the coffee table and its stack of magazines. _What to tell him about Hige…?_ "He's actually the nicest of the three of us. He…" He licked his lips, "sometimes feels …overly responsible, even if it's not his fault." _Like this thing with Toboe_, he smiled ruefully. "I know he can look scary, he puts it to great use when defending me or anyone, really. I've known him since I was what—nine? I think I've only seen him mad, I mean really mad, once. The length you have to go through to get him angry, he's so easy-going and, and he doesn't _demand anything_. And whenever he does it's usually exactly what you need to feel better. He… waits. Patient. Kind. Gentle." _Loving._ The word stuck in his throat.

"You seem to …admire him quite a bit." Mr. Hughes said quietly.

_I love him._ "I trust him," he whispered. Then it suddenly occurred to him what he was saying. He jerked his head up, looked at Mr. Hughes, then blushed and turned his head only to see a blond boy standing in the doorway. _Damn. How long has he been there?_ He drew a breath and put back up his smiling façade.

"Is there a problem, Omi?" Mr. Hughes asked.

Omi's blue eyes darted towards the bookshelf then back at them. "No, sir… Toboe asked me to come retrieve him." he blinked at Quatre.

Quatre stood and nodded to Mr. Hughes. "Have I answered your questions?"

"More than satisfactorily." Mr. Hughes plastered a fake, goofy grin on his own face. "You kids have fun."

"Then I will take my leave, sir. Thank you, it was a pleasure to speak with you." Quatre lied.

Mr. Hughes nodded to him and waved them off.

The blond boy lead Quatre into the foyer, out of ear shot. "You handled that well…" He mumbled.

Quatre gave him a questioning look. "I'm sorry?"

Omi regarded him a moment. His lips set in a permanent frown, blue eyes cold to match. He wore sign for a shirt saying, "doesn't play well with others." Duo had a matching shirt that read, "sleeps well with others." Omi opened his mouth to say something when a thought occurred to Quatre.

"I don't think we were ever been officially introduced. Quatre Winner." He offered a hand.

Omi shook it. "Omi Tsukiyono."

_Tsukiyono? Moon… something_. "Japanese?" _With blond hair and blue eyes?_ He let the question show in the one word.

"Sort of."

Quatre shrugged, then started up the stairs. "I guess Hige is still up there."

"Yeah."

Quatre turned back to him. "You look familiar, and not just from last night."

He looked bored. "French, third period."

"That's right. You sit in the back. Next to that guy…"

"With the neon orange hat..." He looked less than enthusiastic.

"What is with that?"

"Dunno. And that teacher! All those fucking quizzes, every fucking day." It seemed to be his favorite word.

Quatre nodded. "I know, I have no time to study as it is with all my AP classes."

Omi finally snapped to attention. "You take AP classes? Heero takes those…" he leaned against the stair railing.

"Yes. We have sequential three and American history together. He never says a thing."

Omi snorted. "Consider yourself lucky."

"Apparently. He was …talkative last night." Quatre caught himself.

Omi smiled bitterly. "That's that superiority complex. He feels the need to fix everyone else's problems but never his own."

_One of those_. Quatre blinked. "Really?"

He was silent a moment, glaring. "Yes." The word came out in a hiss. "He is _always_ in everyone else business. And you have to do exactly what he says or he flips."

"I guess I broke that rule," Quatre smirked.

"Damn, did you ever. Awesome display. Is there anyone you _can't _chew out?"

_My mother_. Quatre smiled at him. "It's a hobby."

Omi snickered. "Nice hobby."

Quatre looked down the hall to the right then the left. "You know," he turned conspiratorially to Omi. "Next Saturday afternoon I'm having a birthday party. Why don't you come, and drag Toboe with you? It should start…" _At three, but knowing my guests_, "Anytime after two would be fine."

Omi blinked. "Um …okay."

"Hige has been in there for a while, so, I imagine they are going to want to see each other again."

"Heh." Omi smiled.

Trowa strode up to Toboe's front door, purpose set firmly in his mind. The hell of last night had plagued him, driving away all sleep. He needed to apologize again. Toboe had given him a weak smile as he was wheeled to his father's car. He was pale, his shirt had been cut off and his ribs were bandaged. Mr. Hughes had wrapped his son in his jacket. Whatever insanity that had come over him last night at the club had dulled. His only reminder was the memory of the sting on his cheek. All things considered, he was lucky that was all he got. It was his fault Toboe had run off. _It is my job to protect Toboe, how the hell could I have done that? I am so lucky the worst didn't happen_.

To his surprise, Omi opened the door. "Yo, Trowa."

He took step into the foyer and nodded to Omi. He then notice the blond that had been in his face last night.

"Trowa… I don't know if you ever got introduced, this is Quatre."

Trowa met Quatre's steady blue stare. "Hello, Trowa."

With a curt nod, Trowa commented. "You seem much more calm today."

"I could say the same for you. I only attack when provoked." He answered icily. Without glitter the stone-cold stare was even colder.

Trowa stared at him, trying to decide whether or not he had just been insulted.

The tall, broad-shouldered guy that had been dancing with Toboe appeared at the top of the stairs, with a blissful, goofy grin on his face. When he saw Trowa his face immediately dropped to a neutral expression. "Ready, Q?"

Quatre's attention quickly shifted to his friend. "Finally. I thought you'd never emerge. Lets go." He brushed past Trowa to open the front door. Trowa felt again as if he had been somehow slighted. "Oh, it was nice meeting you Omi, don't forget: Saturday, be sure to bring Toboe." And with that the blond disappeared from sight.

Hige shook Omi's hand as he passed. "Thanks! We will be going now." He turned to Trowa, with a frown on his face. "Toboe is asleep, don't bother him."

Trowa clenched his teeth a moment. "Excuse me?" But Hige ignored it and shut the door behind him. Trowa turned his smoldering gaze back onto Omi. "You," he accused, pointing his finger at him, "were conversing with the enemy!"

Omi gave him a wry look. "What the fuck are you smoking?"

Trowa scowled.

"They're not that bad," Omi smirked at him.

"Oh, riiight."

Omi smiled sweetly at him. "He invited us to a party."

Trowa glowered. "Correction, he invited you and Toboe to a party."

With a roll of his blue eyes Omi retorted. "Yeah… and I am sooo going." The smile gave the sarcastic words a hint of truth.

"Don't tell Heero." Trowa warned. Heero was unbalanced when it came to Omi.

Omi thought a moment. "You know… I think I will tell him."

"Your funeral."

"Isn't is always? Well, I'd better get going. I leave Toboe in your very …capable hands."

Trowa flushed. "What do you mean by that?"

Omi just patted his shoulder as he left.

Now he stood alone in the foyer. He could hear Mr. and Mrs. Hughes talking in the kitchen. He didn't want to get caught and possibly subjected to more photo albums and questions so he swiftly went up the stairs.

He passed Alicia's room. Her door was open; she was reading one of those American Girl books that had dolls and clothing and toys that she collected as well. She had given him an entire discourse in who was who one rainy afternoon Toboe had been babysitting. He waved to her, but she was absorbed in her reading.

He opened Toboe's door and slipped in quietly. Toboe was, in fact, asleep. Trowa watched him sleep, snuggled under his royal blue comforter, his wolf tucked in next to him. He reached out and brushed the hair off his forehead. He really ought to come back later. Toboe looked too peaceful to disturb.

He turned and headed for the door, when a sleepy voice called to him.

"Trowa?"

Toboe sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Trowa returned to his side. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Those bruises looked awful.

Toboe smiled softly at him with a yawn. "S'okay. Whatcha need?"

"Well…" He wasn't really sure how much he wanted to say. He'd left the letter at home, on his desk. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Trowa blinked with in surprise. "For being an asshole…" He hung his head.

Toboe stared at him blankly. "Oh… is that all?" He laid back down. "S'al'ight."

Trowa's jaw dropped. _Is that all?_ "I'm serious!"

Toboe let out another yawn. "You're already forgiven Trowa…" Then he stiffly sat back up and looked back at him. "But you really should apologize to Hige."

"Fuck Hige." He spat. Trowa leaned forward until their foreheads were almost touching. "I don't care about Hige, I care about you."

Toboe's cheeks reddened. "Tr-Trowa…"

Butterflies fluttered in Trowa's stomach as he captured Toboe's lips in a quick but emotional kiss.

Toboe pushed Trowa back with a gasp.

Trowa blinked, confused for a second before he saw the tears fall down Toboe's red cheeks. His chest constricted, he thought for sure...

Toboe covered his red face with one hand. "Trowa…"

Trowa went to reach for him but Toboe shook his head.

"Please… I can't deal with this right now…"

Trowa felt his heart crumble. He had screwed up. The letter meant to confess his feelings was at home on his desk. Trowa swallowed and back a step away.

"Go home, Trowa…" Toboe said softly. "Just… go home…"

Trowa nodded dumbly. "Okay… I'll call you? Tomorrow?"

Toboe wiped his eyes. "Yeah…" he said weakly.

Trowa watched him pulled the covers back over his head and grab his stuffed wolf. He closed his eyes. _Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT_. He turned and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter Four ~**

Monday morning came too soon for Omi. It was about a quarter to seven and he had stayed up until one on the internet. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Leaning against the cold, brick wall he waited for his friends. Toboe usually waited for him since his bus always arrived first. _Odd_, Omi looked around. Toboe was _always_ early, since freaking junior high. He caught sight of Trowa and Heero in the crowd as they headed his way. Not meeting Heero's eyes, Omi greeted Trowa with, "Where's Toboe?"

"He wasn't on his bus this morning, maybe he decided to stay home." Trowa looked like he should have stayed home too. His green eyes were dull and glassy. Omi shuddered, there better not be something going around, because if there was, at least one of the harpies would end up getting it, and that meant Omi would end up getting it. _I hate being sick._

He looked at Trowa again. _Home?_ Toboe was fine on Saturday, unless fatigue counted. The hospital had given him something if he had any pain and to help him sleep, but Toboe, being the little ball of energy he was, had fought the medicine so hard he ended up more tired then he was to begin with. It wasn't the first time Omi had wondered if Toboe had Attention Deficit Disorder.

_Wait. _

He gave Trowa a pointed stare. Trowa was the last person to see Toboe on Saturday, Sunday was Family Day, so no one would have come over.

"He overslept." Heero's stone cold voice said he knew exactly what happened and had confirmation from God.

_Ah, the bastard is here too._

"He's too much of a morning person to oversleep." Omi snapped. _The almighty Heero Yuy that knew everything. Strange, Heero never did show up to see Toboe on Saturday_.

Heero grabbed Omi's arm at the elbow. "Trowa will wait by his locker for him. Let's go." He glared at Trowa, daring him to contradict his orders.

The taller boy raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. Big surprise there, Trowa didn't care for Heero attitude, but he wasn't going to get into a fight over nothing.

Omi dug his heels in an attempt to stop Heero from dragging him around. His efforts did not yield much; Heero steered him into the school. There A/C pumped valiantly but could not cool the halls that were so packed with students.

Students pushed through and around each other chatting about their weekends. A batch of cheerleaders swarmed the buzzing hall, their obnoxious green and yellow frills were especially nauseating this morning or maybe it was Lina's new omelet recipe. Heero stiffened next to Omi, however, little princess Relena passed right by with her posse, leaving only a trace of her rose perfume. Omi couldn't keep from smirking, _ohhh… she got over Heero? Maybe she realized what a prick he was and decided to move on with her pathetic life?_ He reveled in the thought.

Unprovoked, his thoughts wandered back to the club, to that tall, dark, and handsome man. _Damn, what was a guy like that doing at the Underground?_ _Real shame, I'll probably never see him again after that stunt Trowa pulled._ _Too bad, he had been hot._

A violent yank on his arm Omi snapped back to the present. "Lay off!" With one firm wrench he freed his arm.

A crude comment from a passing jock made Omi twitch. _Was one morning without being called a prissy faggot too much to ask?_ Maybe he had a sign over his head that said 'Heero's bitch' but he doubted it.

Heero glared at the boy and took half a step toward the jock before turning back to Omi. "I need to talk to you." His hard blue glare should have made Omi nervous but instead only pissed him off more.

Omi shifted his backpack to his other shoulder, more interested in watching Trowa walk down the hall. Several girls hoarding around a locker watched his lanky form as he passed. _That was damn sad, that you could pick up girls looking like complete shit. _

"Omi!"

_Oh right, Heero's still there._ Omi blinked innocently at him. "I don't need anything from you but to be left the fuck alone."

Heero's patience had never been much to begin with. Omi amused himself with his flaring nostrils. "You," he said between clenched teeth, "never called me back."

"I was a bit preoccupied, Heero." Omi had totally forgotten about Heero's fifteen messages. That was his story and he was sticking to it. "Between Toboe and the harpies…"

"You spent a grand total of four hours at Toboe's you little shit, so don't even try it."

He fixed him with an ice cold sneer. "In case you haven't noticed, the world doesn't revolve around you. And for your information, I was at Toboe's all day on Saturday, until Trowa showed up." He carefully avoided mentioning that Hige and Quatre had also been there. "And I sure as hell don't remember seeing you there."

Heero punched the wall right next to Omi's head. "Do you get off or something when you piss me off?"

"Yes, Sir!" He spat, saluting him. "It's not my fault you can't control your self. You really ought to work on that. What would your Obsession think?" He added acidly.

Heero opened his mouth to retort, when low and behold, the infamous school slut chose that moment to strut his tight little ass by them. Heero's head turned and followed the braided whore down to his locker, where he dropped his empty book bag on the floor.

Omi rolled his eyes. _Yep… that was the end of that discussion._ He took immediate advantage of Heero's distraction and escaped down the hall. There were more important things to worry about, like where the fuck Toboe was.

It was after third period when Omi finally saw Toboe. He sauntered over to his friend dug through in his locker.

"Nice of you to show up."

Toboe jumped, and spun around. "God, Omi, don't scare me like that!" His shoulder's slumped in relief.

Omi gave him a look. "Where were you this morning?" The two of them, Trowa and Toboe were acting funny.

Toboe blinked owlishly. "I… um…" his lip shook slightly.

Omi suspiciously eyed his friend. Like Trowa, Toboe's eyes were equally dull and lifeless. The bruises on his face stood out in shocking relief, deep purple against pale white with rings of faded green and blue on the edges. He cursed that bastard who hurt Toboe again. _I shouldn't have left him alone. He wasn't that cute. Stupid hormones. _

With a blush, his tiny friend slipped his American History book into his bag. "I missed the bus… so Mama had to drop me off." He told him softly.

Omi wasn't satisfied. "You're acting weird. What's wrong?"

Toboe forced a smile. "Nothing. I'm fine." The lip shook again.

"Bull. Shit."

The jig was up. Toboe's eyes welled up with tears. "Omi! What am I gonna do?" He cried, throwing himself into Omi's arms.

"Holy shit!" Omi gathered his sobbing friend into his arms. "What the fuck happened?" He hadn't meant for him to go and lose it like that. _Stupid, Omi!_

Toboe shook, mumbling incoherently into Omi's shirt.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Omi told him, in the soft tone reserved only for him.

Toboe hiccupped and wiped his bloodshot eyes. "Trowa…" he whimpered. "He… and… I… and then…"

Omi winced as the waterworks came back full force. It had something to do with Trowa. With a sigh he wiped Toboe's face with his hand. He thought about it a moment. The fight probably had scared Trowa into confessing his feelings.

The bell rang.

"Shit!" Omi looked around the hall franticly. "I'm gonna late…" If he got another tardy, that would mean a detention.

Toboe held onto his shirt still crying his eyes out. _You wouldn't think he was sixteen_, Omi thought uncharitably.

"All right…" he gathered his friend into his arms again, he shut and locked Toboe's locker for him. A teacher started to approach the pair but Omi waved him away. He got a frown. He mouthed, "I'm taking him to the counselor's." The teacher still don't look happy, but left to teach his class. "I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you." He steered Toboe down the hall waving off concerned looks from other teachers and a few students.

"I know…" Toboe whimpered, stumbling along.

"What did he say to you?"

Toboe sniffed and rubbed his nose. "It's not what he said…"

"Then what did he do?" Omi tucked a piece of Toboe's soft russet hair behind his ear.

He stopped and leaned on Omi's chest again. Tremors went through his body again. Omi stroked his hair soothingly. He didn't think this had solely to do with Trowa. Toboe had done a marvelous job ignoring what happened Friday; it was only a matter of time before it hit him. _Ah well… Might as well play along with making it all about Trowa._ "Trowa really cares about you. Would giving him a chance be so bad?" Not that he wanted to have an opinion on the matter. He understood how Trowa must have been feeling. More importantly, Trowa was not Heero.

Toboe took a breath. "But I don't want Trowa…"

Omi pushed him back and studied him. "Why not?" _Trowa was a sap, and damn annoying at times, but he wasn't a bad guy._

Toboe's lower lip trembled, and Omi was almost sure he would start crying again.

_Why do I have the…_ "Does this have anything to do with Hige?"

Toboe's breath caught in his throat. "I don't wanna hurt Trowa."

_Well, damn… It sucked to be Trowa; he had waited too long_. "You need to be up front with him." _Please be up front with him…_

"I don't wanna hurt him." Toboe repeated softly.

Omi pulled him along, they were close to the counselor's office. "Anything you do at this point is gonna hurt him unless you already agreed to go out with him."

Toboe gave a weary sigh.

"Come on, you can stay at the nurse's." Omi reasoned.

Toboe shook his head. "No…"

Omi shifted and shut Toboe's locker. "Then I'm taking you to the counseling office."

"No…" he sniffed.

"Yes!" Omi pulled him into the front office. He could at least a pass.

Toboe watched Omi's retreating back sadly. _He left me …again_. The bottom of his stomach dropped out. He sat in the waiting area, resigned to have to explain the whole mess to a complete stranger all over again.

His head began to pound again, maybe his mom had been right, he should have stayed home. He didn't feel well, but he didn't feel horrible either.

"Toboe Hughes?"

He looked up at his name.

A tall dark haired man in a professional looking suit held the clipboard he had signed in on. He had the most vibrant purple eyes Toboe had ever seen, they were even prettier than Duo's. The man gave a smile meant to reassure Toboe and led him back to his office. 'Asato Tsuzuki' was written in bold letters on the door. He recognized the name, this was who all the girls gushed over. It was probably his eyes.

"Have a seat."

Toboe dropped himself onto the chair in front of the counselor. The walls, the parts that weren't covered by bookshelves, were a light green color. A small fountain with colored stones sat on a small table in the corner. The office smelled distinctly like sugar cookies. Despite all efforts to make the office look comforting, didn't help his nauseating anxiousness.

"Your friend was worried about you, why don't you tell me what happened to you?"

Toboe blinked at him. Omi hadn't been worried about him, he just wanted to go to class. He couldn't just blurt out to Mr. Tsuzuki that one of his good friends had confessed his feelings to him, but all he could think about was how warm Hige was and how good he had smelled. He brought his fists to his chin and shook them.

_Hige…_ Toboe's eyes welled up again, and before he could stop them, tears streamed down his cheeks.

Mr. Tsuzuki hastily grabbed the box of tissues from the shelf behind him. "Please don't cry!" He set the box on his desk and settled himself in the seat next to Toboe. "Hey, hey," he dabbed Toboe's cheeks dry. "Talk to me. What happened? Who did this to you? Have you been seen by a doctor yet?"

"What?" Toboe looked at him.

"Well," he scratched the side of his nose. "You look like you were on the loosing side of a fight. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Oh." Toboe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That all happened Friday." He suddenly felt very hot and dizzy. He dropped his head down between his knees, breathing hard.

Mr. Tsuzuki hesitantly rubbed circles on his back. After Toboe calmed down a bit he asked, "Is… it safe to send you home?" He received a blank look. "I mean," he licked his lips, "No one in your family did this to you…?"

Aghast, Toboe shook his head. "What? No, Papa wouldn't hurt me. I got jumped…" He had to stop, dizzy again. He rested his head on the desk. Without picking it up he continued, "Please don't send me home. I just got here. I've only been to one class, Mama just left… I'd feel so stupid if she had to come back already." He kept his eyes close, head covered, and pretended that he was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for a hot cup of tea. _Tea sounds nice right now…_

The counselor made an unhappy noise. "You've been through a trauma, I'm not convinced you're recovered enough to be here." He thought a moment. "Would you like to rest at the nurses office? If you get dizzy again?"

"Um," He mulled the idea over. "Maybe that would be a good idea..."

Mr. Tsuzuki looked relieved. "Good." He breathed. "Let me get you something to eat…" He went back to his desk, to the bottom drawer and pulled out crackers, a plastic knife, and cheese spread. He handed one to Toboe.

After a bite he said, "The cheese is still cold."

Mr. Tsuzuki put a finger to his lips, winked, and pointed to behind his desk. "Mini-fridge." He answered conspiratorially. He waited until Toboe had eaten several more before asking, "Was that all happened, or was there something else on your mind?"

Blushing, Toboe muttered, "It sounds really stupid after nearly getting k-killed…"

Mr. Tsuzuki sat back in his chair and munched loudly on his snack. "Life and death are the big ones, everything seems paltry compared to them if you look at it from the whole. But a single life isn't as big as the whole world and the problems most people face match the size and breadth of their lives, but that doesn't mean a problem isn't a problem because it's not life and death."

Toboe let that sink in while the counselor took a sip from his coffee mug. After a minute he spoke. "Well," he sat back, fidgeting. "My best friend… one of them, he—he likes me," He looked up at the counselor.

"You know," he said matter-of-factly, "love problems come right after life and death." Toboe could see the smile hiding in his eyes.

It made him laugh. It still hurt his stitches but he couldn't help it. He laughed anyway. When he could breathe again he continued. "The problem is I don't like him… I like this other guy, but I don't want to hurt my friend…" He finished, resigned. He already knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it.

He received a nod. "It sounds like you already reached a conclusion but I can tell you anyway. If your friend cares about you that much then he will understand." He added, "And… it's good that you feel bad for hurting your friend; it means that you're a good person. I can tell you a bit of good news." The counselor smiled, stood and moved around to sit at his desk. "Since your friend has such good taste, he will eventually find another wonderful boy to fall in love with and get over the might-have-been's."

Toboe gave him a flat look.

Mr. Tsuzuki smiled knowingly and replied in a soft voice, "Hearts don't stay broken forever."

With a heavy sigh, he nodded. That was all that could be said. The ball was in his court now. He left the counselor's office with a clearer head and a heart that wasn't as heavy as before. Someone else besides Omi agreed with him, he had to tell Trowa he couldn't return his feelings. He just didn't feel up to it today.

Somehow Toboe made it to lunch time. He headed to the cafeteria to meet up with Omi. He hadn't been paying attention because he walked right into the door. The students around him laughed. Toboe blushed, ducked his head, and stepped around the door, into the cafeteria. He made a beeline for the table he and Omi usually shared. He slumped down onto the bench, forehead to the tabletop.

"Feelin' better I see." The blond said, between mouthfuls of turkey sandwich.

"Not really…" He leaned back. Bone tired, all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with Blue. His eyes could barely stay open.

"Just be upfront with Trowa."

"I know." He whispered, heart on the ground. Trowa had looked so sincere. That had been his first kiss. "What if he hates me?" The thought of life without Trowa made Toboe feel sick. _What would I do without Trowa?_

"He won't hate you," Omi finished his sandwich, "He might be upset, but no one stays mad at you for long." He gave him a look. "Trust me."

"Oh, God, I can't do this today." Toboe's shoulders sagged. Across the cafeteria he spotted a familiar head of light brown hair, his stomach dropped down to keep his heart company. "Crap…"

"What?"

"I forgot Hige has this lunch period," Toboe watched Hige. He sat with Duo laughing about something. The blond looked less amused. Hige was so nice, really funny, and really handsome. _Comfortable_, Toboe thought, remembering being held on the dance floor and at home. He wanted to spend more time with Hige. Find out what made him laugh, what movies he liked, if he wanted to go see one with Toboe…

Hige noticed his stare and winked at him wearing a broad smile.

Toboe jumped and felt his cheeks warm.

"He was staring right at you when you came in."

Toboe turned completely red. Hige saw him walk into the door? "He did?" He asked weakly.

"Yup. And it looks like he wants to talk to you." Omi replied lightly, while he gathered his trash.

Toboe looked up, wide-eyed to see Hige walking towards them. _Oh, no! I can't talk to Hige like this! I look awful!_ Toboe panicked and jumped up as Hige reached the table. He shook his fists under his chin. _Oh, no!_

"Hey." Hige greeted, with a friendly smile that made Toboe's stomach flutter.

Omi looked back and forth between the two of them in the following silence and nudged his friend, "Say something, stupid…"

"I… uh…" Toboe looked everywhere but at Hige. _Oh, my God! What do I do?_

"Are you alright?" Hige sounded concerned.

He couldn't deal with this right now. He had to get away from Hige. "I have to go." He said and took off out the side door leaving them to stare after him in confusion.

Heero was absolutely furious at himself and at Omi. He had expected to fix the problem between them this morning, but when he had turned back, the blond had vanished.

Omi had been avoiding him since their break-up. It had become impossible to corner him while dodging Relena, keeping watch over Duo, and making basketball practice which happened almost every afternoon. Then on Tuesdays he had karate class. _There just wasn't enough time for this shit!_ Why couldn't Omi just forgive him? He hadn't even done anything wrong. Omi knew about his love for Duo… and he still agreed to date him. So if it was anyone's fault, it was Omi's.

Heero clenched his fist tightly; this had gone on long enough. Omi was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not. He would follow him home if he had to.

Heero slammed his books down on the cafeteria table he shared with Trowa. The brunette didn't look up from the book he had his nose in. Angry at everything, Heero tore into his lunch.

Trowa acknowledged him without looking at him. He took a bite of the school's lunch. They had served pizza today. "Didn't find Omi?"

"No."

"Toboe?"

"No."

Trowa did look at him then. He raised an eyebrow, watched Heero eat for a minute, and then went back to his book.

"Damn it!" Heero blurted. "Why in the hell is he avoiding me?"

"Because he's tired of your bullshit," he murmured casually, flipping a page.

Heero glowered, _his bullshit? Who was the one being childish?_ He had tried to be with Omi, to take care of him and protect him. Omi did nothing but complain, insult, and argue with him. He said the kissing wasn't worth the hassle of dealing with Heero's ego. One of his parting shots had been, "I'm not a girl, I'm not Toboe; I don't need protecting!" Come to think of it, Toboe was avoiding them too.

"What did you do to Toboe?"

Trowa's head snapped up, book forgotten. "What?"

"You were the last one with him, right?"

Trowa nodded.

"Unless he's taken Omi's side, something must have happened."

He struck a nerve. Trowa snapped at him, "Don't ever compare the situations; I'm nothing like you."

_What?_ "What the fuck does that mean, Barton?"

"I wouldn't do to him what you did to Omi." With that, he went back to his book.

"You told him then?"

"Yes." Trowa answered simply.

"Then where is he?" Surely Toboe would have been ecstatically happy, he would have been all over Trowa this morning.

"At class, I presume."

_Right._ "I didn't mean to hurt Omi."

Trowa nodded not taking his attention from his book. "Of course not."

Heero sighed; he raked his hand through his unruly hair. That had to be one of the longest conversation he'd had with Trowa lately.

After lunch, Heero set out for his locker. He spotted Duo talking to Hige. The taller boy looked worried about something. Duo, however, looked absolutely amazing, as always. His blue jeans fit every inch of him perfectly, and the t-shirt he wore stated the truth, 'I look even better from behind.' One thing that Duo and Omi both had in common was those damn shirts.

Heero walked by them, but Duo made a quick movement and they bumped into each other.

In painfully slow motion, Duo turned to him. "Oops…" Duo's velvety voice sounded like music. His violet eyes sparkled at Heero, the dark lashes blinking seductively at him.

Heero could only stare at him. _Say something! He's right here!_

Hige left them, muttering to himself.

Duo grinned at Heero and gave him a firm smack on the ass. "How you doin'?" And with a flip of the braid he was gone, leaving only a trail of AXE cologne in his wake.

Heero blinked. Had Duo really been right in front of him? And had he really spanked him? His head reeled. That was unbelievable! Heero's heart soared. Duo had spoken to him! Suddenly, he felt invigorated and nearly danced to his locker.

From the corner of his eyes he caught sight of Toboe, who was very quickly headed towards the gym, head down.

Forgetting he needed to get his books, he sprinted off towards his friend. Heero caught up with him in no time. "Hey! Where have you been all day?"

Toboe blinked up at him with tired, worried eyes that were slightly red.

"What happened to you?" He roughly grabbed Toboe's chin. When someone looked worse then the last time you saw them, something obviously had to have happened.

"No!" Toboe tried to pull away from Heero but he was too strong.

Heero examined his face closely, he had definitely been crying. "What happened?" he asked again, fiercer this time.

"No!" He swatted at Heero's hands.

He let go of his chin and grabbed his upper arms. No one kept things from him, especially not Toboe. It wasn't allowed.

Toboe began to cry. "Lemmie go, Heero!"

"Stop crying!" Heero ordered. Then he pulled him aside. "Stop it."

Toboe shook for a moment but slowly calmed. He chewed his bottom lip.

"Did someone hurt you?" If there was one thing Heero could not stand, it was the thought of someone laying a hand on Toboe. Again. From the way he friend behaved, someone did something wrong. "I'll kill them."

Toboe struggled in his hands. "I'm fine, Heero." He tried weakly.

"Don't lie to me!" Heero snapped, he could feel the anger rising through him. "Just tell me what happened and I will take care of it."

"You don't understand!" The tiny boy pleaded. He had fistfuls of Heero's shirt. He shut his eyes, gasping for air, going pale.

"Tell me." Heero shook him.

"You're hurting me…" Toboe whispered as his knees gave out.

With a wince Heero eased him down. He hadn't meant to shake him that hard. "I'm sorry."

Toboe leaned on him heavily. After a minute the episode passed, "This isn't something you can fix, Heero." Toboe told him softly.

His words slowly began to calm him, but not enough. "Then who can?" _Someone sure as hell was going to fix it!_

"Me." Slowly he got back on his feet.

Heero put solid hands on Toboe's shoulders. "Was it Trowa? Or was it Hige?" Heero felt his blood boil, if either of them had done something to Toboe there would be hell to pay. If Trowa had confessed his feelings, then maybe Hige had approached him again. He had looked suspicious earlier.

Toboe moved away from him. "No! Heero leave them alone!"

_Ah ha! So it was the two of them._ He smiled at Toboe and ruffled his hair. "I'll take care of it."

Toboe's eyes widened and he threw himself on Heero. "No! Heero! No!"

"It's okay now..." He told him, gently removed Toboe's small hands from his shoulders.

"Heero!" Toboe let out in a frustrated whine.

Heero pushed him along towards the gym. "Go on to class, I'll talk to you after school."

Toboe opened his mouth to speak but the second bell rang.

Heero rushed off to class, he could fix this problem. His lips curved into a smirk, he would take care of it for sure.

"I don't get it," Hige said for the millionth time.

"There ain't anything to get. He's over you." Duo snapped, Hige was whining about the damn shrimp again. "Forget about him already."

"Lay off him, Duo," Quatre frowned at him as he patted Hige on the back.

The three of them sat outside the school waiting for Quatre's ride. _That fine piece of silver Mercedes,_ Duo smirked; he couldn't wait to get himself a car like that.

Hige scratched his head. "You should have heard him—"

"Yeah, yeah. You were funny, you smelled good, he liked you, I tell my lovers the same shit. You don't see me pining over them. Find someone else." He looked pointedly at Quatre, who turned slightly pale.

Quatre rubbed his temples, "Ya ulla anna."

Duo ignored the blond and stood up in front of Hige. "Look, you danced with him, saved his life, went to visit him, and now he's ignoring you. Give it up, man, he's not interested."

Hige gave him that damned pathetic look he got whenever Q was ignoring him.

_Whipped._ Duo shook his head. "I'm just tellin' ya how it is." _Hige never did have good luck with this kind of thing._ Duo glanced again at Quatre who was biting his bottom lip. Some things were just never going to change. "Besides! Didn't the three of us agree _no_ boyfriends? They are nothing but trouble."

"You broke that a long time ago Duo." Quatre told him flatly.

"That's because I can have a boyfriend and not be emotionally involved, unlike some of us." Duo glared at Hige. _Emotions were way too much baggage._ For example, if Duo was emotionally involved with Haru, his little slut of a cousin would make him insanely jealous. _Freakin' Yuki, no one is that perfect._

"That's not something to brag about," Quatre commented.

Duo crossed his arms and turned slightly away from them. "All I'm sayin' is that the runt would be nothing but trouble. You have enough already. His dad's a _fed_, Hige."

"I know…" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The dogged-tiredness in his voice hinted at how worried he was that Kiba and Tsume had found him.

Quatre gave him a sympathetic look. "You know, he was skittish before, at the club… Maybe he's just nervous around you."

Leave it to Quatre to be the optimist. Or maybe he was just trying to pin Hige off on someone else. That sounded like something Quatre would do. Duo looked at the two of them. Hige was practically screaming for Quatre's attention. That's the only reason he was acting all upset. Hige didn't care about the runt; he wanted Quatre.

"Maybe…" Hige conceded.

Quatre's car pulled up to the curb. Rashid's face appeared as he lowered the passenger side window.

"T'sup?" Duo called to him.

Rashid didn't answer.

"Alright guys, I'm off." He gave Hige a quick peck on the lips. "Everything is going to be fine, Hige." He then turned to Duo. "And don't you put ideas in his head."

Duo flashed him an innocent smile. "Who me?" He pouted. "Don't I get a farewell kiss?"

Quatre gave him a glare and got into the car.

Hige snickered. "Ouch. Denied."

"Damn blonds…"

Duo and Hige waited until the car was out of sight before they headed towards the subway. As soon as they were off the school property, Hige lit a cigarette. He took a good long drag before he handed it to Duo.

"Work tonight?"

"Yeah." Duo blew out the smoke. He had more club clothes he wanted to buy, and for that he needed money, good money. "You?"

"Yeah. Nothin' but oil changes, though."

Duo nodded. Hige worked at a garage, at the other side of town. His adoptive father Mr. Sumeragi, insisted he worked at least part-time while he was in school. He wondered what Hige did with all the money. Most of their paychecks went to Hige's apartment, but it was across the hall from his fathers. Other than that, Hige never bought much. Mr. Weller and Mr. Sumeragi even kept Hige on an allowance for food and stuff.

"Then homework, I should be up when ya get back."

Duo wrinkled his nose; he couldn't even remember the last time he did homework. He gave Hige back his cigarette. "Ya' know… it's a shame about the kid, he's prolly a good lay." Now that he thought about it, he was tiny, but probably very flexible.

Hige snorted. Hige dropped the butt and stomped on it. "I'll see ya later."

"Later!" Duo called, and they both went their separate ways.

All Blue was already packed by the time he arrived. He gave Sanji, his boss, a quick wave before clocking in. A few whistles and cat calls greeted him as he went out to the floor to get started. _My loyal fans…_ he snickered. Within the first hour, Duo had made sixty bucks. He snickered as he counted; _the big wigs were out tonight_. A hand slithered out of a booth and brushed over his ass. He frowned. _No touching… this is business, not pleasure._ He lightly smacked it away.

"Duo! Table four." The hostess called to him.

"A'ight."

Duo slinked to the table. He saw a familiar black and white head. "Haru!"

His boyfriend looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes. "When's your break?"

_Straight to the point wasn't he?_ "'Bout an hour."

"Good, I'll take a coke, tofu-burger and come sit with me."

Duo gave him a wink and sauntered off with his order. Haru didn't make work visits, wasn't his style. Still, he looked hot tonight, so all was forgiven. _I wonder if he's still pissed about Saturday._

When his break finally arrived, Duo plopped himself across from Haru. The burger sat untouched; Duo wasn't surprised, fake meat can't taste that good. The fries barely had a dent in them. "So… what can I do for you?"

Haru gave him a blank stare. "We need to talk."

_Talk?_ Duo rolled his eyes. "If this is about Saturday, you pissed me off so I walked."

Haru pushed his plate to the side. "That's not why I'm here."

Duo looked at him oddly. "Oh! You want you stuff back? No problem! I'll bring 'em to school tomorrow." Those things were hideous! He had hid them, but somehow they kept showing up on the couch. Hige probably thought he was being funny.

"No." Haru slammed both hands on the table. "We need to talk about us."

_Us? This was going to be one of those conversations wasn't it? Duo, I need you to tell me what you're thinking. I need you to be more open with me. I want you to talk to me. All we do is have sex, don't you want to do something else?_ Duo sighed. "What? You wanna be monogamous or somethin?"

"I do," Haru answered. "Just not with you."

Duo's jaw dropped. "What?" _Not with me? What the fuck was this all about?_

"Yuki and I have decided to get together."

"Your cousin Yuki?" _That little purple haired bitch… _Duo knew he had been talking into Haru's ear.

Haru nodded. "Distantly, yes."

"Fuck you. You can't just dump me like that!" _People do not dump Duo Maxwell. I dump them. Duo Maxwell does not get dumped for some distant relative, twice removed or whatever the hell he was. That whole fucking family has to be sick to let this go on._

"You don't need to get all worked up. Besides, all we did was fuck."

"Isn't that what you do in relationships?" Duo asked more to himself than to Haru.

"Yuki and I have a different type of relationship."

"I'd say. You're cousins," Duo sneered at him.

"I don't expect someone of your background to understand." Haru said neutrally.

Duo hated him in that one moment. He hated him, Quatre, and every other rich idiot that looked down on him because the world he lived in wasn't the same place they did. "My background?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you and your background. Fine. We're over. Now get the hell out of my restaurant!" Duo stood up and pointed to the door. Other customers kept their heads down, ignoring the quarreling pair.

"You're being really immature about this, just like Yuki said you would."

Duo let out a low growl in the back of his throat. "You can tell Yuki to suck my dick." He grabbed the glass of ice cold coke and dumped it on Haru's head. "And don't forget to pay your bill on the way out!" He snapped.

Haru hissed as the cold liquid fell over him. The sticky drink dripped down his face and into his lap. Duo hoped it ruined his pants.

Duo marched back to the kitchen, with his braid flapping behind him. _That mother fucking sonouva bitch! No, that cousin fucking incestuous sonouva bitch!_ He met the surprised faces of his co-workers. "Forget it!" he snapped at them and stalked back into the empty large-party room to be alone.

Duo got cut at eight. Sanji had reprimanded him about mouthing off at the customers and informed him if it ever happened again, then his job would be on the line.

Duo was still furious when he stormed into Hige's apartment. Hige was hunched over the small kitchen table doing his homework. Duo slammed the door behind him, making Hige jump.

He stalked past his friend to the kitchen. "That sonuova bitch!" Duo threw open the fridge. "Where's the beer?"

"We're out." Hige informed him, watching Duo carefully.

"Goddamn it!" He sent a glare over at his friend.

Hige walked to him.

Duo hunched his shoulders. He punched the counter.

"What's wrong?" Hige's calm voice filtered through his senses.

Duo whirled around at Hige. "Haru dumped me!" He was not crying. He was not upset.

Hige raised his eyebrows.

"I'm so fuckin' hard." Duo yanked Hige down for a smoldering kiss.

"Make it better?" He asked in his throaty voice that promised a long, hard fuck as he ripped Duo's uniform off.

Duo nodded. _Hell, yeah. That's what I'm talking about. I don't want to think about this shit anymore, fuck me so hard I don't remember anything._

With a growl, Hige threw the vest and shirt to the floor. He bent Duo over the counter. He cursed at his zipper.

"Box." Duo gasped at the weight of Hige at his back. He moved against the feel of Hige's hand in his back pocket.

He ripped open both packets at once with his teeth.

The latex was cool and wet next to Hige's hand.

"Shit." He hissed.

"What?" Duo opened his eyes, white backslash too close to his face for comfort. He turned his head.

"Lube?" Hige lifted away from his back.

"Don't care." Duo grabbed behind him rubbing the hardness against his bare ass. "Damn it, Hige!"

Hige let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the liquid dish soap.

It was Thursday morning by the time Trowa decided to take matters into his own hands. He seated himself outside Toboe's house and waited. The cool morning air blew through his bangs as he closed his eyes. If Toboe wasn't going to come talk to him, then he was going to corner him. This whole avoidance thing had caused unnecessary tension between them all. He couldn't help what was going on with Omi and Heero, but he could fix the problem with him and Toboe.

Trowa's heart laid heavy in his chest. He knew he was doing the right thing but it hurt. He stood up when he heard the front door open, and Toboe say goodbye to his parents.

Toboe's beautiful brown eyes widened as he slowly approached.

"Morning." Trowa greeted him; he stuffed one hand in his pocket.

"M-morning…" Toboe watched him fearfully, chewing his bottom lip.

"I need to talk to you… and you've been avoiding me." Trowa watched the small boy fidget.

Toboe gave him a sheepish grin. "Not… intentionally?"

Trowa rolled his eyes. "I know what's going on."

With a cringe, Toboe refused to meet his gaze.

Gently, he took Toboe's face in one hand and raised it until he looked at him. "You don't have to be afraid of me, little one." He said softly, stroking his chin with his thumb.

Toboe's eyes watered. "I…" he whispered.

"No, let me talk first, okay?" _I need to say this quickly, before I chicken out like the coward I really am._

After he got a nod of approval he released him. "I didn't tell you to upset you… I never wanted to upset you." _I wanted you to be overjoyed, throw your arms around me, and tell me you felt the same._

Toboe flushed and his eyes fell away Trowa's.

"I told you… because you needed to know… and what happened Friday night scared the shit out of me…"

"Trowa!" Toboe sounded scandalized.

He held up a hand to silence him. "Wait until I'm finished." Trowa took a long good stare at Toboe. He loved him. He loved the way his hair moved in the wind, the way his brown eyes sparkled when he smiled, the sound of his voice, and his laughter. He had taken that away, and that could not be forgiven. "I know you don't return my feelings Toboe…" He drew a shaky breath. "And I wanted to tell you that it's okay, I want you to be happy, and that is all that matters."

Toboe's eyes widened again and he brought his fists up to his chin.

"And I know… that you won't be happy with me." _Your happiness is being ripped from me and handed to someone else on a silver platter._

"I'm sorry, Trowa!" Toboe buried his face into Trowa's chest. He sobbed quietly into his shirt. "I'm… so… sorry…"

Trowa swallowed. "It's not entirely your fault..." He said quietly, holding onto his friend tightly. _How many more of these will I get?_ He petted the soft red-brown hair under his chin. "I should have told you sooner."

Toboe rubbed his eyes and gave a laugh. "Like when?"

He gave him a tiny smile. "Before you met Hige."

He watched Toboe turn completely red. "Hige?" The boy squeaked.

"Yes." Trowa kissed his on the top of the head. "You know… I don't approve of him." He didn't approve of any of Hige's friends either, but they did save Toboe's life. For that… he would always be indebted to them. Because he had stalled, it nearly cost him everything. Why had he waited? He couldn't remember, but it had to have been a stupid reason.

Toboe hugged him like if he let go, Trowa would disappear.

Trowa felt the weight lifted from his shoulders. _It's my heart shattering on the ground._

"You'll find someone Trowa…" the tiny brunette breathed softly. "I know you will."

With a heavy sigh, Trowa stroked Toboe's head. "The miserable have no other medicine but hope." He spoke the words softly, knowing Toboe wouldn't understand.

Toboe brightened and grabbed Trowa's hand twining their fingers. He searched Trowa's face. "I'm sorry about Heero."

Trowa grimaced. _Oh right._ Heero hadn't been too pleased with him. He touched his bruised jaw. "It's alright… it didn't hurt." He lied. He was lucky it wasn't broken.

"I didn't tell him to."

"I know…" Trowa began walking. They needed to get a move on, if they were ever going to make it to school on time.

Trowa and Toboe walked into the school together, both relaxed. Trowa nodded to Omi who was leaned up against Toboe's locker. Apparently the blond had not waited outside, probably still avoiding Heero.

"Yo!" He greeted them.

Toboe bounced to Omi; he hugged him soundly before bounding to his locker and gathering his books for the day.

Omi raised an eyebrow at Trowa.

Trowa smiled at him. It was nice to have Toboe back to normal.

"You did a noble thing, Trowa." Omi told him softly.

Trowa looked down. "That it should come to this…"

Omi slapped him on the back and graced him with one of those true smiles that was left over from the time before he had lost faith in everything good. "And that my friend makes you stronger then Heero will ever hope to be."

Heero chose that moment to grace them with his presence. Trowa noticed with surprise that he had a nasty black eye. There was no way he could see out of it, the whole area was still swollen. _No basketball practice for Heero._

"What happened to you?" Did he corner Omi like he said he was going to?

After a pathetic version of Heero's normal glare, he shrugged, answering, "I got in a fight."

Trowa gaped at him, Heero got in fights all the time, but he couldn't remember the last time Heero came back black and blue, unless of course he counted Omi breaking his nose the week before.

"Yeah…" Omi piped up, looking so gleeful it was wrong. "Apparently Hige didn't like it when he told him to stay away from Toboe."

"You did what?" Toboe latched himself to Heero's arm. "I told you to leave them alone."

"I had to put Hige in his place." Heero reasoned.

"Well… from what I heard from Q, Hige put you in your place." Omi laughed. Even Trowa had to stop himself from laughing. He'd known one day Heero's attitude would get him into trouble.

Heero's ears turned red. "It's not funny!"

Toboe blinked at Heero and then at Omi. "Hige beat up Heero?"

"Knocked him flat on his self-righteous ass!" Omi's eyes danced merrily.

"Omi!" Heero glared, "shut the hell up!"

Toboe's eyes shown with realization "Hige beat up Heero for me!"

Trowa smirked at his friends. What would he do without this jolly gathering of wits every morning? Life would be damn boring without Omi. Toboe just made everything brighter. And Heero… was entertaining in the first place.

_Hige, huh?_ Trowa did not enjoy the thought. He promised to keep an eye out for Toboe. And secretly hope that Hige would screw up and sent the boy right back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter Five ~**

The truth be told, Quatre hated parties. He hated to attend them, hated to plan them, and hated to throw them. He hated to send invitations and write Thank You notes. He hated the tailor, who kept changing outfits and colors. He hated the caterers because they were greedy. He hated the decorations; he hated the noise. Most of all, he hated the people who attended, well, almost all of them.

Quatre stared at his reflection from the mirror in the first floor's bathroom by the kitchen. The eyes that stared back at him were exhausted and glassy. He ran his fingers through his damp, shoulder length blond hair. What did he hate more then parties? He hated himself. With an angry growl, Quatre swiped his arm across the counter. The bottles and jars fell to the floor. He gripped the edges of the counter and laid his head against the mirror. He hated it all.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid knocked on the door. "Are you alright?"

His lips quirked into a smile; he was just wonderful. "Yes, Rashid."

"The guests have arrived; your Mother wants you there to greet them."

"I'll be right out!" He bent down to retrieve the containers.

Once Rashid's footsteps echoed through the hall, he glanced back at his reflection. _Who are you?_ He dabbed cream under his eyes so they brightened. He quickly brushed his hair back and gave his reflection a radiant smile. After he popped four aspirins in his mouth, he braved the hall.

His mother's shrill voice echoed from the foyer as she ordered the servants around. With a roll of his blue-green eyes he slipped along the servants' passageways. Rashid waited by the back doors for him. Quatre looked at his bodyguard and that was enough.

With an encouraging smile Rashid opened the door. Quatre stepped out into the bright Saturday afternoon sun. He winced slightly and held his hand over his eyes. After moment he could survey the pool deck.

Rashid took his place at Quatre's side. He patted his shoulder.

Quatre put on his trademark Winner smile, and approached the party with practiced, elegant poise. The guests had arrived early, as expected. The pool deck itself was elevated from the yard. On the highest section, the DJ had set up and spun his discs. He amused himself with the dancers.

Off to Quatre's right he saw three couples, all with shining, beautiful hair. Allen Schezar, Quatre's fencing instructor and his date Hitomi Kanzaki, who Allen swore was psychic, stood in a circle talking with the vain Hotohori, one of Quatre's many tutors, his fling of the week Umi Ryuuzaki, who was always looking down her nose at people, and finally, the always polite Marron Glace with his sweetheart Isabel, they were engaged.

Quatre silently approached the group, wondering what the intense conversation was about.

"It's wonderful, leaves my hair silky and smooth." Allen was saying.

"You don't say?" Hotohori studied Allen a moment. "I always use Paul Mitchell Tea Tree, it uses natural ingredients."

"I agree!" Umi piped up, as she placed her hand on her date's arm.

Hitomi looked quite bored and kept glancing towards the dance floor.

Allen gave a polite laugh. "How about you, Marron?"

Marron's face pinked, his long black hair rested over his shoulders, gleaming.

"Marron uses VO5, with the hot oil therapy." Isabel spoke on his behalf.

"Brilliant…" Hotohori ran his fingers over his own hair.

_Wow… Battle of the Hair Gods. Not going in there._ Quatre sidestepped the group. _Wasn't it wrong to love your hair that much? Oh, never mind. Duo always held his braid like a life line._

There was a shady group positioned behind the disc jockey's station. _Strahls… Great. I was hoping they couldn't make it. Might as well just get it over with_, he told himself.

The Strahl candidates came from very prestigious German families and went to an equally prestigious German school. Quatre's father worked hard to keep in their good graces, since they helped fund a number of Winner satellites and smoothed the entrance and set up of Winner companies in Germany.

Ludwig, the son of the German senator stood out the most in the group. It was a casual gathering, but he dressed in a white silk ensemble. He held a cocktail in his hand with two fingers, a gesture that would have been elegant, if it had been anyone else. His long hair fell down his back in one sweep of glistening black. _He really ought to go join the hair debate._

Naoji, a very attractive Japanese exchange student, stood directly behind Ludwig, probably to make sure he didn't do anything too offensive. Quatre didn't particularly mind Naoji, just the company he kept. He at least had dressed in casual slacks and a cotton dress shirt, even if they were black and white.

Next to Ludwig was Orpheus, a very proper, blond young man, who was out to prove chivalry was not dead just yet. Quatre did not think he owned casual clothing, but Orphie had surprised him. He wore a pair of black jeans, abet freshly pressed, and a steel blue dress shirt, tucked in. He had probably borrowed the jeans from Edward, who stood half a step behind him.

Edward, an enigmatic, dark-skinned, red head smiled at something Orpheus had said. It was probably a barb to Ludwig, judging by the glare he was getting from the black-haired boy. Edward looked a match for Orpheus in black jeans but he wore a gray dress shirt loose with a tank top under it.

Standing in front of Ludwig was Camus, a small, very sweet boy, just a little on the eccentric side, he did talk to flowers after all. Maybe it was in his genes, he was Ludwig's cousin. The boy had silver hair and red eyes, accentuated by cream-colored pants, a red dress shirt, and a matching cream vest.

Quatre approached them alone; Rashid had disappeared.

"Ah! Quatre!" Orpheus stepped forward and bowed before him. "I wish to express my gratitude for being invited to such a wondrous celebration."

Quatre shook his hand. "I am honored to have such fine company to be graced with." He nodded to Edward who winked back.

"It was our great pleasure." Orpheus answered with a sweep of his arm to indicate all five of them.

_He hasn't changed at all._ Quatre patted Orpheus on the shoulder and smiled down at Camus. "I trust you are enjoying yourselves?"

Camus's red eyes sparkled. "Oh, yes! You have beautiful flowers! They speak very highly of you."

Quatre coughed politely into his hand to cover his chuckle. "The gardeners take excellent care of them. I'm afraid if it was up to me, they would quickly perish."

Camus looked horrified and grasped Quatre's hand. "That's awful."

"I am sure you jest, Quatre. The flowers would only need to look upon you, and they would flourish." Orpheus said in seriousness.

_Points for timing and bonus points for flattery that should sound stupid, but somehow didn't_, Quatre thought.

"That is the Arabian glow…" Ludwig's lazy drawl interrupted Orpheus's kissing up. "Such fair skin and hair, sun-sparkling brilliance."

Quatre removed his hand from Camus's, and patted the boy on the head. "You obviously haven't met Mother." He lifted his gaze to Ludwig.

The German boy gave him a smug look. "Ah yes… She is Aryan, is she not? And you are her only child, yes?"

"I am."

"A shame… She would have produced such lovely daughters. But then…" He leaned forward and grasped Quatre's chin turning it up. "Your features are …exquisite."

Quatre brushed Ludwig's hand away.

"I do hope that does not cause problems for you."

_The only problems I have from my looks come from _you_. And this bastard is one to talk!_ "I assure you, Ludwig. I am more qualified for my inheritance than you could hope to be for yours."

Ludwig's heavy lidded eyes glared at him. "And how could a little thing such as yourself possibly out qualify me?"

Orpheus stepped in front of Camus. "Quatre, allow me to duel Ludwig for your honor."

Quatre glared at Orpheus. _My honor? What am I? Some medieval maiden?_

Edward almost stepped forward. "It is your birthday, after all." He interjected.

Orpheus and Ludwig locked glares.

"Ya ulla unna…" Quatre waved them off. Orpheus never needed much of a reason to duel Ludwig. One day they may kill each other, but Quatre would be damned if that was today. "Stop. My honor has not been threatened by this trifling hamar."

Ludwig tried to push past Orpheus but was blocked by Edward and now Naoji.

_I think I should have taken more aspirin…_ Quatre smiled down at Camus. "How would you like to take one of these flowers home?"

Camus's eyes widened in horror, "Oh, no! I couldn't possibly."

Quatre quirked an eyebrow, "Very well then…" He sighed. "I can't spend all day snipping with your cousin, if you'll excuse me, Camus, Edward, Orpheus, Naoji, Ludwig."

Quatre left the bickering feud and crossed the deck toward the pool house. He could feel his head begin to pound. He pulled one of the glass French doors open and was greeted with a cool rush of air conditioning. Rashid stood by the bar, with a bin of keys. Quatre had an open bar, but if you wanted alcohol, you turned in your keys, not that any of his guests would be driving themselves. All but one person he could think of was under eighteen, the guests couldn't even vote, never mind drink. Not that such a little thing like the law would be a deterrent for indulgent behavior.

Quatre leaned against the bar. "Ahmad, may I have a Perrier?" He asked the Middle Eastern bartender. He was another Maguanac follower.

"Of course, Master Quatre."

"It's a tad noisy in here." A voice next to him commented.

Quatre looked over and saw Hisoka Kurosaki, one of his classmates from French class. He was very sensitive to loud noises. "Ah… I apologize; the outside may be a bit quieter." Quatre offered politely. Hisoka had referred to the music that blared from the surround-sound speakers that were arranged theater-style in the pool house walls.

"It's just as bad out there." He said dryly and took a sip of his drink.

Quatre's club soda slid towards him. "Thank you…" He nodded to Ahmad. He smiled as he noticed three cherries in his glass.

"You really ought to have fencing." Hisoka said, he turned on his stool to regard Quatre. "I would really like a shot at Ludwig."

Quatre laughed. "So would I."

Hisoka considered him for a moment, and then went back to his drink.

"If you'll excuse me," Quatre knew better then to stay in one spot for too long. He walked over to the television screen. It was so big it took up half the wall. In front of it sat a small group of people seated on the leather sectional, chatting. Soichiro Arima, Yukino Miyazawa, Wolfram Von Bielefelt, and Yuuri Shibuya Quatre knew from his summer camps learning to horseback ride. They sat with Daisuke Niwa, a former classmate, and his girlfriend Riku Harada. They were discussing paintings. Quatre clapped Daisuke on the shoulder and nodded to Soichiro. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

Wolfram smiled brilliantly. "Oh, yes. Daisuke seems to know a lot about the art thief and the history of each piece. Fascinating."

"Dark Mousy?" Quatre turned to the red-head. Daisuke did know quite a bit about him, which seemed odd for an active boy like Daisuke.

The redhead rubbed his head. "Yeah."

"Well, I leave you to it then," Quatre nodded to the girls.

_Next_, Quatre thought as he took a sip of his soda, eating a cherry. He scanned the room. Most of the guests were outside. He checked the sitting area, back in one of the guest rooms. Everything looked normal. The pool house could sleep near twenty-three people, if the guests could stomach sleeping on a folding couch. There were four bedrooms and multiple couches. Four couches were in each hallway leading to the guestrooms. It was a place to be away from the noise of the house. _Not yet_, he told himself. One more room to go, Quatre reluctantly pushed through the double doors that split the two main rooms of the pool house. The second room had two more of the smaller, big screen televisions, one for video games, and the other for Dance Dance Revolution tm. There was also a large pool table and a table for ping pong.

Surprisingly, there was no one gaming. There were four girls over by DDR. Quatre strolled over in that direction and spotted familiar faces. Carol and Lass, two other classmates, battled each other, he recognized Stomp to My Beat, which was one of Duo's favorites. Seated on the couch, watching the dance competition was Camilla, a good friend of Hisoka's, and Risa, Riku's twin sister. They spotted him and both waved. He smiled and nodded to them. At the pool table Bikky and Lai, Carol's and Lass's boyfriends, talked. Quatre nodded to them too; Bikky gave him a hand signal Duo always used and Lai gave a half bow. Quatre laughed to himself, those two were never far from their girlfriends. Probably a good thing, since both girls were very pretty.

Quatre made a circle around the pool table and stuck his head in the second sitting room. On one couch sat a gray haired boy with blood red eyes, Kaoru Nagisa. Quatre smiled. He was the first-chair violinist in the school band. He was talking with Reika Mishima, a girl from his Shakespeare class. Her brown hair fell across her forehead just above her light brown eyes. Reika wore a yellow sundress and matching scarf. Kaoru wore black slacks and a white button up shirt with a collar left open. They both turned their heads towards the door in unison. Each bore a steady gaze.

Reika smiled a fraction of a second after Kaoru, but she spoke first. Her melodic soprano echoed through the room, "Good afternoon, Quatre, happy birthday to you."

"Thank you, Reika." Quatre eased the door closed behind him.

"A merry greetings and salutations, Quatre," Kaoru rose, and with his unearthly grace embraced Quatre. "Please sit, relax, and enjoy yourself during your little …soirée." His mouth quirked, letting Quatre know Kaoru knew how much he disliked parties.

"If you please," Reika's musical voice recaptured Quatre's attention.

"For a bit, but I haven't made a full round yet." Quatre leaned against the doors.

Kaoru drifted back to the couch he had occupied and lounged upon it. "We should perform something soothing for you."

"We?" Reika repeated. "Do you sing?"

"Kaoru is first chair violinist in the school's orchestra with me. He is leagues better then I." Quatre answered before Kaoru could.

Kaoru frowned at him, it was the first time he'd seen Kaoru be anything other then faintly amused. Without that spark of joy, Quatre noted, he looked vaguely sinister. Kaoru was so colorless except those penetrating, red eyes. "You sell yourself short, Quatre Raberba Winner. You play technically perfect; I've heard masters not play like you can…"

"Then why is Quatre not first chair?" Reika asked.

The smile returned, "Because I am in love, and my music is more joyful because of it."

Quatre raised his eyebrows at Kaoru, "With whom?"

"A cello player in the band with us."

Quatre leaned back and tried to remember all the people in the orchestra. "I don't believe we have any women cello players."

"Because he is not." He received a wink from Kaoru. "Third chair."

"The shy one that blushes all the time?" Quatre racked his brain for the boy's name. At one point he had thought …Shinji was cute, if way too shy for his taste. "You should have brought Shinji, I wouldn't have minded."

"He is too shy for such an event." Kaoru shrugged. "And his father is too influential to have his reputation besmirched by his son's matters of the heart."

Quatre knew the feeling, "A shame." He ate another cherry with a swallow of soda.

"Indeed," Reika agreed. "Still, we shall have to find someone for Quatre. It is a pity to see such technical perfection ruined by a lonely heart."

Quatre did not like where this was headed. He gave a terse laugh. "Ah, everything in its own time," He straightened, "If you'll excuse me." He quickly made an exit before they could object.

"Quatre Winner! There you are!"

_Shit!_ Quatre winced as Dorothy attached herself to his arm.

"You were hiding from me!"

_Apparently not well enough_, Quatre downed the rest of his soda almost choking on the last cherry. "Ah… please accept my apologies, Dorothy. I had to greet the guests."

"Yes, yes, of course!" She laid her head on his shoulder.

Quatre clenched his jaw. Dorothy Catalonia was the girl his mother betrothed him to. He made it a point to avoid her, but apparently a mansion full of rooms wasn't enough.

As she rambled on about something, Quatre risked a glance at her forked eyebrows. He tried not to stare each time they met. Unfortunately, with her white-blond hair and pale skin, the black eyebrows stood out in dramatic relief. _By Allah, they were hideous. Did she cut them that way, or could that be natural?_ If they were natural, he feared for his children.

Something outside grabbed his attention. All the girls on the dance floor had huddled around something. _What in the world…? Did they find Camus?_

"Excuse me a moment, Dorothy," He extracted himself and went out to the deck. It definitely wasn't Camus; he was over in the garden with Ahiru, a daughter of his father's secretary. Bewildered, he inched closer.

"Oh, my God!"

"He is so cute!" A girl squealed.

Quatre winced; they were loud. He could barely see a short, red-brown head. _Could it be…?_ He hoped.

"Ladies! Ladies!" Omi shoved through the crowd, "You'll suffocate him with your lavishly endowed tits."

The girls backed off, eyeing Omi vehemently. Omi ignored them and pulled a much disheveled Toboe from the crowd.

_So! They did come!_ Quatre was pleased.

The girls whined.

"Back off, you harpies!"

Toboe, shaking, attached himself to Omi.

The girls huffed, sent a few lewd comments at Omi and stomped off. Quatre laughed and approached them.

"My God! That was scary!"

Omi pet his smaller friend on the head and looked up as Quatre approached.

"Omi! Toboe! I'm so glad you could make it."

Omi snorted. "You didn't warn me you had leeches."

"They're harmless." Quatre noted with amusement that Omi wore a shirt that said _Why don't I just drop everything and work on _your_ problem_. Something very akin to what Duo would wear.

The tiny russet brunette shuddered and eyed Quatre wearily.

Quatre took a better look at him. In khaki slacks and a moss-green dress shirt he almost looked his age, not sixteen, but fourteen at least. The boy still had some fading bruises mottling his face but, other then that, "I forgot how cute you were."

Toboe turned pink.

Quatre involuntarily pulled Toboe into his arms and petted his head.

"Whaa! Why does everyone do that to me?"

Omi snickered.

_Ack! Did I just do that?_ Quatre let go of him and composed himself. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Omi smirked, "happens all the time."

Quatre brought his hand to his mouth and coughed to cover his laugh. "Why don't you go inside, there is food and drink."

Toboe's eyes lit up. "Food!"

Quatre laughed again as the bundle of energy dragged Omi up the stairs and into the pool house. _I hope he doesn't get attacked again._ As Quatre turned, he felt a cold glare pointed at him. Heero Yuy sat on the steps, watching him. He gave Quatre that shivering, frozen on a train-tracks feel that he sometimes got walking around a school full of gang-bangers. Quatre gave him a smile and decided to take the long way back to the house.

His two best friends still hadn't arrived. He walked up the opposite side of the desk and stopped dead in his tracks. Hige was rocking on the deck's swing with a black cigarette held lazily between his lips. He noticed Quatre and opened his arm in a welcoming gesture, which Quatre graciously accepted.

Quatre collapsed into Hige's one armed embrace, "Here you are."

"Here I am." Hige took a long drag from his cigarette. He gave him a squeeze. "Congrats, Q! You made it through another birthday." Hige brought his free hand up and rubbed the back of Quatre's throbbing head. The blond turned slightly and buried himself into Hige's chest. Hige shook slightly as he laughed. "Relax. I'll protect you. Who do I need to glare at?"

Quatre smiled into Hige's shoulder.

His larger friend kissed the top of his head. "You're tense."

"You have no idea…"

Hige took another drag of his cigarette. He nodded towards the dancers. "Wanna dance?"

He snorted. _Right, with Mother watching?_ "Um, no."

"Those guys seem to be having a hell of a time."

Without sitting up he followed Hige's gaze. Tasuki and Koji, two friends from his early childhood had linked arms and danced in circles, not even remotely in sync with the music.

"That's fuckin' hilarious, Q… Where do you find these guys?"

Quatre snuggled into Hige's warmth. "They all find me." His tired eyes slid shut. He could just stay here with Hige for the rest of the party and be perfectly happy. _Rashid could take care of the guests._ Hige pushed the swing, and they started to drift.

"So, what was the commotion about?"

_Oh. Right._ Quatre fluttered his eyes open, Hige was looking down at him, with a small smile on his face. Quatre felt his cheeks warm. "The girls found Toboe."

Hige's eyes widened. "He's here?"

"Yeah. I invited him and Omi last weekend."

Hige pouted and looked back out at the party. "Whaddaya do that for?"

"Well… at the time," he sat up to look Hige in the eyes. "I was under the impression something was brewing between the two of you and I thought…"

Hige cut off him Quatre off with a kiss.

Quatre shoved him back. "Hige! You taste like cigarettes!" He accused.

Hige smirked at him. "So I do…" He leaned into Quatre's neck and kissed it.

Quatre opened his mouth to retort but stopped. _What were we talking about?_ He couldn't remember. Hige nuzzled his neck distracting him from any more thinking.

The bliss was short lived because Duo finally made his entrance. He sauntered out, clad in his tight black jeans and a t-shirt that read _as a matter of fact, the world does revolve around me_. In his hand he held a bottle wrapped in a paper bag. "The party has arrived!" He announced.

The girls from the dance floor cheered and several of the guys groaned.

"Is he drunk?"

Hige watched, mildly amused as Duo swung himself around. "Quite possibly."

_Damn it!_ "Hige, he promised!"

"And you believed him?" Hige hooted. "Wow, that's bad, even for you."

Quatre ignored him. "Why?"

With a shrug Hige took out another cigarette and his lighter. "Haru dumped him."

Quatre stared at Hige. _Duo got dumped? That was unheard of._ "You're joking."

Hige snorted. "I wish. I never got to finish my Spanish homework." He said with a grin.

"Why didn't you…" He stopped himself. _Oh._

Hige put his arm around Quatre again and pulled him back against him.

Duo caught sight of them across the deck. "Q-baby!" He threw himself onto their laps.

Quatre caught him awkwardly. "Duo, I think you've had enough for today."

He rolled his violet eyes; Quatre noticed the glitter on his eyelids. "I'm here for a _party_." He pouted. Then he yanked Quatre to him for a kiss.

_Damn Duo, and damn him for being able to kiss that well even drunk._

Hige shoved Duo's legs and he rolled off the swing laughing.

Quatre had grabbed the bottle in the bag before Duo fell. "Why don't you go inside and get something to eat?"

The braided boy sat up and regarded his friends for a moment, but his gaze drifted to the dance floor. "Don't mind if I do."

"Real food, Duo."

Duo waved him off and slunk off towards the dancers.

The blond clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Hige took a drag and blew the smoke in Duo's direction. "Let him be." He reached over and massaged the back of his neck.

Quatre sighed and pulled the bottle from the bag. Oozo. He shoved it back in the bag. Duo had drank a quarter of it, if not more. He handed it to Hige, who took a swig.

"Hige!"

Hige grinned guiltily. "Rashid!"

The tall bodyguard materialized next to the swing. "Yes, Master Hige."

"Put this at the bar, would ya?"

Rashid took it with a disapproving look at the two of them.

Quatre shrunk down in his seat. He was going to hear about this one. _Damn Duo_.

Hige put a large hand between Quatre's shoulder blades and rubbed. Well, there wasn't anything he could do about it now, he settled back against Hige.

Duo swung around until he was in the center of the dancers. "I have an announcement to make!"

The DJ turned the music down.

Duo turned to him. "Thanks, babe!" He blew him a kiss. Then he looked back to the now waiting crowd. _Oh yeah, that's right! Worship me._ Duo snickered. "I… Duo Maxwell, am now single!" He took a pass on all the staring eyes. "All advances are now welcome!" He stopped and thought a moment, "Well, they were always welcome."

The crowd laughed.

Duo walked in a circle making sure to make eye contact with all of them. "So, who wants to dance?" He threw his arms open. _Bring it, bitches!_

The girls laughed excitedly, and then began to advance on him. The DJ turned the music back up, and Duo found himself in the company of seven hot chicks.

He paid the grumbles on the side no mind. "Misato! Baby! Where ya' been?" he yanked the purple haired vixen to him.

"You kept me waiting, Duo…" She shook a playful finger at him.

_Oh, punish me!_ He clapped his hands together. "Let me make it up to you."

She gave a seductive smile. "You're welcome to try."

That was all the permission he needed. He dipped her back in one fluid motion and kissed her until he felt her thigh slide up his.

He released her and let his eyes appraise a red headed beauty. "Asuka!"

She tuned her head away, in an attempt to shun him.

He would have none of that. He let Misato go and walked around Asuka giving her a long appraisal. She fidgeted uncomfortably under his eyes. _Oh, how I loved a good challenge._ He pulled her forward against him and looked deep into her stormy blue eyes. "Come on now, don't be that way." He ran his finger down her neck. She let out a hiss. With a satisfied smirk he slowly released her. To his amusement her cheeks were flushed. _Damn straight!_

He turned his attention back to Misato who was eyeing him. Who was he to deny her anything? They both approached each other as the beat picked up. Duo let his hips move with the music, as he and Misato danced circles around each other.

Duo watched the other girls from the corner of his eyes. They were anxious to have their turns. He smirked, _girls were way too easy_. He made a side step and offered his hand to a black haired girl with bright eyes. She of course jumped at the invitation. Duo twirled her around until her back was pressed to his front. He held her in place with one arm, and they moved in sync. After a few moments of grinding and a smack on the ass he released her.

Hands brushed against his back. His lips curled into a smirk, he knew she would come around. He turned to Asuka and pulled her against him and gave her a good hump from the hips. She grabbed his shoulders and breathed against his neck. The music blared and the feeling of her firm breasts against him was driving him mad. With a growl, he grasped her on the ass and captured her velvety lips. She was a lousy kisser, but her enthusiasm almost made up for it.

The other girls were growing tired of the wait, and closed in around him. He nipped Asuka's lips and slid her arms off, she gave an indignant grunt, but was quickly replaced by Mirabelle, a luscious blond with perfect curves.

Duo threw one arm up and she pressed in on him. He exhaled as she ran her hands up his chest. Another girl with black finger nails pressed against his back. _That's right! You all want me!_ He smiled against Mirabelle's shoulder. He lost himself in the sensation of hands groping, ripping at him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as the girl behind him found his crotch.

_Alright, girls were great and all. But where was…_ He broke the girls down the middle, shrugging away the hands that desperately clung at him. _Not now, there was way too much fun to be had._ He emerged from the throng of horny girls to meet Geoffrey's cool green eyes. _Oh, there he was._ Duo ran his hands through his bangs. _Come on boy, show me what you got._

Geoffrey happily to complied. As the music switched again and so did Duo's provocative dance. He moved his hips to the beat, careful not to make any contact with the other boy. Duo spun Geoffrey around in front of him and finally, after a few feathery touches, he allowed the frustrated boy to pull him against him. _Ohh… He was _hard. Duo laughed and threw himself back. Geoffrey kept a good hold on him and swept him back up so their foreheads touched.

Geoffrey's breath was rapid against Duo's lips. "Tell me what you want." Duo mouthed against his lips. Duo hiked his leg up on the other boy's hip. Automatically, Geoffrey grabbed it and used the other hand to keep Duo's body against his.

_Okay, play time was over_. He brushed his lips against Geoffrey's who kissed back with a bite. Duo put his hand up on his neck and held the kiss as he removed the other hand from his leg.

Geoffrey didn't realize what he was doing until Duo had removed himself from his grasp. He broke the kiss and gave his chest a shove. There were plenty more where that one came from. It was such a chore, to entertain so many people. He threw his braid over his shoulder and exited the dance floor licking his lips. _Wow. That was almost good enough for a lay, but not quite._ He'd fuck Asuka first, if he didn't think she'd want a relationship to go with the sex.

Duo danced up onto the deck and shopped for targets. _Ohh… Strahls!_ He snickered to himself. He snapped his fingers and hummed to himself as he approached the regal looking group seated at one of the tables. "Lui! Baby!" He threw himself onto the disgruntled lap of Ludwig. "We have got to stop meeting like this!" He stroked Ludwig's white silk shirt and vest.

Ludwig glared at him.

"Ohh… are you still upset about _that_," Duo looked apologetic. "…are you? It's all right; a lot of guys have that problem."

Ludwig's lips twitched, Duo knew he was trying really hard not to strangle him.

Naoji, Ludwig's faithful follower, smiled behind his hand. Duo winked at him.

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand, Quatre didn't like Ludwig. That meant Duo didn't like him either. "You know Lui, baby…" He took a few strands of his perfect hair. "You have split ends."

Ludwig's jaw clenched.

"You should really soak these in heat or get it cut." He played with the German boy's collar. "And another thing." He went serious. "You need get over me already, the cards and flowers are …pathetic." He wiggled slightly on his lap. "It's not me, it's you. Really." With that he purposely slid off Ludwig's lap very slowly. He smiled noting the bulge in his pants.

Ludwig's eyes widened and the he sent a look of pure hatred at Duo, who blew him a kiss.

"Yo! Duo!"

Duo turned fluidly towards his name. "The one and only!" He recognized the tall, tan, chiseled chest. "Eddie! My man!"

Ed grinned at him. They did an elaborate ghetto handshake, top pound, bottom pound, straight on pound, hand slap and finger snap. "You're looking well."

"Always!" Duo left Ludwig's twitches, and could vaguely hear Naoji trying to calm him. _That was way too easy._

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." Ed led him back to the garden.

Duo spotted some new faces. "Ohh! More victims!"

Ed gave him a look and then turned him away from the little boy and girl playing with the flowers. "Duo, this is Orphie."

Duo's eyebrows rose. "The infamous Orpheus?" He looked the rigid blond up and down. "How you doin'?" He gave him a firm smack on the ass.

Ed was faintly amused and Orphie looked mortified.

_Right, then._ "Duo Maxwell." Duo extended his hand.

Orpheus considered him a moment, before cautiously shaking his hand, considering where it had just been. He cleared his throat. "A pleasure."

"You have no idea…" Duo murmured as he turned to Ed. "Gotten anywhere yet?"

Ed opened his mouth but then shut it and hung his head.

"Oh, I am _so_ disappointed in you." Duo sighed, he whispered into Ed's ear. "I can pick the lock to the guest room." He offered.

Ed flushed. "Uh… no… that's alright." He laughed nervously as Orpheus gave him a questioning look.

Duo smirked. He let his eyes wander again to the petite boy and girl with the flowers. The girl was flapping her arms like a duck, her red head bobbing. She tripped and fell on her face. The boy gracefully helped her to her feet, putting her right. The boy himself had white-silver hair and red eyes like Kaoru Nagisa from the school's band. Quatre was friends with him.

"No." Ed spoke simply.

"Why not?" Duo pouted, "I only want to play."

"That's Ludwig's cousin… 'sides he's not your type."

_Damn. He was right. Too young. Probably straight._ Duo gave a weary sigh.

"I do not understand." Orpheus looked between the two of them.

"Damn, Edward, you have your work cut out for you."

Ed nodded, leaving Orpheus clueless.

_Oh!_ Duo spotted something that excited him. A tall, very blond target strolled by. He licked his lips. "'Scuse me boys, I see someone I must seduce."

He left Ed and Orphie to figure out if he said what they thought he'd said.

His target had stopped and was leaning against the outside wall of the pool house. He straightened as he noticed Duo's advance. He smiled faintly.

Duo waltzed his way up to him. "How you doin'?"

The blond raised an elegant brow. He gave Duo a once over. "Quite fortunate, it seems."

_Oh, he's a smooth one. Too bad I'm smoother._ Duo threw his braid over one shoulder and extended a hand. "I would like to introduce you to the best lay you'll ever have, Duo Maxwell."

"Is that so…?" He took Duo's hand and kissed it. "Allen Schezar and I welcome you to try your luck."

Duo smiled. "You always lay it on so thick?"

Allen released his hand; he brushed his long blond hair back. "Are you always so forward?"

Duo shrugged. "Depends if I like that I'm lookin' at and I _like_ what I'm lookin' at."

Allen laughed an airy laugh. "You are quite a pistol."

"I try."

A girl with short brown hair and wide green eyes walked up to them nervously. "Ah! Hitomi, here you are. If you'll excuse me Duo, I have to escort my date home."

Hitomi blushed and refused to meet Duo's eyes.

Allen placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will be seeing you again, I'm sure." His words came out bland and formal but his eyes danced with anticipation.

"You would only be so lucky."

Allen and Hitomi left. Damn. _That was a waste of a perfectly good pick up line_. Duo turned to face the deck again. He put his hands on his lips and chewed his bottom lip.

"Is there a problem, Master Duo?" One of the servants asked.

Duo smirked; well he had attracted someone, too bad he had already fucked this one. Duo walked passed him. "Everything is wonderful."

He tapped his lips with his finger._ Now this was disappointing. Was that all the tricks?_ He met a pair of sharp blue eyes watching him from across the desk. _Oh, isn't that interesting? Might be worth a shot._ He sauntered over to him. Upon closer inspection, he realized this was one of the pricks from the club. _What was his name again? Heero?_

His eyes widened at Duo's approach. That's what he liked to see. "So, how you doin'?"

The boy only stared at him.

_Hmmm… The silent type… That's okay_. Duo dropped down on the step next to him, making sure their legs were touching from hip to knee.

Heero stared straight ahead, a faint blush on his cheeks.

_Ohh… This was going to be fun._ He brushed some lint off his conquest's shoulder, smirking as it caused him to stiffen. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Still he said nothing.

Duo was not discouraged. He watched the boy closely. "You want to go have hot steamy sex in the guest room? I have the key."

He turned even redder.

Duo shifted and ran his finger up the inside of the other boy's thigh. "Come on. I know you want me. You can have my right here." He whispered in Heero's ear. "What you scared of? Your body seems to know what you want." He tapped his finger against the boy's crotch. Saying he was stiff would be an understatement at this point.

The boy suddenly stood.

"You finally ready?"

He looked down at Duo like a deer in headlights.

Duo leaned back on his hands. "Well?" He drew out the word to be four syllables.

Then he did something totally unexpected. He ran.

_What the fuck?_ Duo pouted. _Again, complete waste of time._ He sighed and dropped his elbow on his knee and grumbled.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice broke through his thoughts.

Duo smirked. A very attractive black haired boy peered down at him. "I'm great now that you're here."

The boy gave him an odd look.

Duo jumped up and eyed his long hair enviously. _Damn, he had nice hair._ "Can I touch your hair?"

Taken aback by such an odd request he hesitantly agreed.

Duo reached up with both hands and grasped the silky threads. It felt soft… _I wonder if it smells as good as it looks_. He rubbed a clump against his cheek. He didn't get a chance to smell it, because the other boy quickly excused himself when a girl called him.

_Damn it! Why the hell did Q invite all these straight people? Speaking of luscious blonds, where was Quatre?_

Now on a new mission he looked around. Quatre hadn't moved from the spot Duo had last left him. Only Hige wasn't with him anymore. _This was going to be too easy!_ Duo advanced on the oblivious blond who was lazily swinging. "Q-baby!" Duo pounced on him.

"Duo!" Quatre jumped. "What the hell are you doing?"

Duo straddled Quatre's legs and admired his prize. "You're so pretty, Q."

Quatre's eyes widened. "No, Duo."

Duo didn't listen. He captured his friends lips and kissed him like he would eat him from the mouth on down.

Quatre was out of breath by the time Duo tore himself away. "Stop it! Not here!"

"No one is lookin'." Duo reasoned. He nuzzled and kissed Quatre's neck to distract him.

"Ugh! Duo!" He moaned. "Stop…" He was giving in slowly.

Duo smirked, he had him now. He ran his hands up the inside of Quatre's shirt and teased the soft skin.

Quatre hissed. "Duo!"

Duo kissed under his chin, "I didn't get to give you your birthday present."

"You can give it to me later." He pushed at Duo.

"No… now." He growled, grabbing Quatre's wrists.

"Hige!" Quatre yelled.

_Shit!_ Duo felt strong arms close around him and pull him off Quatre. _Damn, he was fast! Freaking Hige, always spoiled my Q-time!_

"Come on, Duo… it's time to go." Hige threw him roughly over one broad shoulder. Duo glanced at Quatre who was adjusting his shirt. _Damn it!_

Hige carried him to the pool house. "Good bye, my lovelies!" Duo called, blowing kisses as he went. Once they were inside Duo noticed he had a good shot at Hige's ass. He smacked it.

Hige let out a growl, unlocked one of the guest rooms and threw Duo in the bed. "Stop the bullshit."

He pouted. "You're right. I've been a bad boy, spank me."

Hige stood at the door fully intending to leave.

Duo gave him a pleading look. "Please?" He put his rear in the air.

Hige hesitated and then caved. Duo smirked as Hige locked the door and advanced him. _Oh yeah… _He was finally going to get what he came for.

Toboe desperately attached himself to Omi's arm. "No! I changed my mind!"

Omi glared down at him. "Tell me you didn't just waste my afternoon on some lame ass party…"

He cringed. It sounded like a good idea at the time. Find Hige and apologize.

"You insisted it couldn't wait until Monday."

Toboe smiled sweetly up at his best friend. "Well… maybe it can?"

With a roll of his blue eyes Omi yanked his arm again.

"No!" Toboe held onto it for dear life. "Don't leave me!"

Omi scrubbed his face. He glared over at some girls who were eyeing them.

Toboe hid his face in Omi's arm. _Don't leave me with the scary girls!_

Omi made a sudden jerk and Toboe lost his balance, falling right on his rump. "This is ridiculous, either you go find Hige or I will and I really don't think you want him to hear what I have to say."

Toboe tried his best not to pout, _point taken_. His cheeks burned as he realized he was still on the ground, and he looked sheepishly up at Omi.

Omi offered a hand and easily pulled him back to his feet. "Now, go!" He gave Toboe a good shove in the direction of the pool deck.

"Wait!" Toboe spun back around, but his friend was gone. A feeling of dread seeped into his stomach. _Omi left me again!_

He heard an excited squeal, and before he knew what was happening he was grabbed and pulled into some very soft, smothering breasts. _Ah! I'm gonna die!_ Toboe clawed helplessly at the girls arms. _Ahhh! Help!_

A hand stroked his head, "He's so cute!" The girl squealed.

Toboe squeezed his eyes shut. _Why does everyone always do that?_ He let his arms drop to his sides. He head began to feel light.

"Carol, let him go." A voice grumbled.

Toboe cracked an eye open.

"But he's so cute!" She squeezed him tighter.

_Oh, my God! Help! Where was Heero when he really needed him?_

"He can't breathe! You're gonna kill 'im!"

The girl groaned. "Ugh! Fine!" She released Toboe.

_Freedom!_ He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, out onto the deck. He gripped his chest. _Oh, my God, that was scary!_ Still feeling slightly disoriented, he made his way down the steps. He gasped in horror as he looked out and there were more girls. _Ack! Must hide!_ He hopped down the last step and made a beeline for the side of the pool house. _Shelter! Must find shelter!_

Some girl squealed again, Toboe cringed and waited… but nothing happened. He mustered up whatever courage he could find and cracked his eyes open. The girls were huddled around someone else.

Toboe exhaled. _Thank God!_ He quickly made it to his destination and slid down next to a flower pot and caught his breath. _That was scary!_ He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. He was going to kill Omi for bailing on him. How was he supposed to find Hige when wherever he went they attacked him?

He hunched his shoulders. This was bad, very bad. The music from the party pounded through the air. His cheeks warmed as he remembered his dance with Hige at the club. _It would have been fun to dance._

_Stupid, stupid_, he scolded himself. _Stop being such a baby, and go find Hige!_

Another piercing squeal from a girl made him jump. _No!_ He shook his head. _No way am I going back out there! They would eat me alive!_ He shuddered. He really wanted Omi, at this point he'd even take Heero.

A side door right next to him suddenly opened. He nearly jumped out of his skin. _Where did that door come from?_

Hige stepped out, a black cigarette between his lips, looking very pleased with himself. The door shut behind him with a bang, then a lock. Hige took out a blue plastic lighter from his jeans' pocket and glanced down at Toboe.

_I've been spotted!_ Toboe edged away. His eyes widened as they traveled all the way up Hige's body until they finally rested on his face. He completely forgot how tall Hige was.

The larger boy eyed him suspiciously and lit his cigarette.

The boy blushed as he realized he was staring. Hige's white t-shirt clung to him like he had just worked out. "Um…" Toboe bit his lip and met Hige's confused eyes.

The brunette cleared his throat, taking a drag from his cigarette and watched Toboe from the corner of his eye.

Watching him mutely, Toboe wondered, _What do I do?_

Hige blew out the smoke. Toboe watched it float away towards the party; while Hige watched the smaller boy curiously.

Finally he stood. Trying to seem taller then he actually was, he lifted his chin up.

Hige chuckled and leaned back on the wall. He shut his eyes, lazily nursing his cigarette.

_He's laughing at me!_ Toboe gave an indigent grunt.

The taller boy cracked an eye at him.

Toboe cringed. He shook his fists in front of him and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry!"

Hige raised his eyebrows at him, still not saying anything, though he had a glint of mischievousness in his eye.

Toboe shut his eyes and shook his fists harder. What else did he want from him?

"You're sorry, hmm?" He slowly exhaled in a rough, lazy drawl.

The russet-haired boy blinked up at him and dropped his fists. "Yes?"

With a smirk he put the cigarette back between his lips. He gave Toboe an appraising look. "Why should I believe you?"

His mouth hung open a moment. He blinked, then he shut his mouth. _What did he mean, why?_

Hige rubbed his nose. "After all I did? You ran away from me."

"No, no, no!" He cringed again, shaking his fists under his chin. "I wasn't! Trowa came by, and he said he liked me… but I didn't like him back, and I didn't wanna hurt his feelings, but I couldn't face you either!" He rambled.

"Didn't like him back, huh?"

Toboe stamped his foot. "No! Because you had to show up, and get me all confused!"

A broad smile split his face. Hige pushed off the wall. "Is that your way of saying that you like me?" He asked, his eyes dancing.

Toboe gaped at him.

He took a final drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out waiting for an answer.

His face burned. _Oh, my God! That did not just happen._ He ducked his head.

Hige dropped the butt and stamped his foot on it.

He watched Hige's sneakers with mild interest.

"So…" The taller boy drawled casually.

Toboe looked back up at him, cheeks still pink.

"You're cute when you're flustered."

"I am not cute!" He stamped his foot.

Hige snickered.

Toboe shook with anger and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You!"

"Me?" He asked feigning innocence.

"You are just screwing with me!" He exclaimed, mortified. Hige was laughing at him! "You're mean!"

He gave Toboe a wounded look. "I'm mean? Who was avoiding who here?"

"But—!"

"I should think that if you really are as sorry as you say you are… you would offer to make it up to me." Hige moved a little closer.

_Make it up to him? _Toboe bit his bottom lip. What could he possibly give him to make up for it? Toboe blinked up at him. "How do I do that?"

The taller boy grinned devilishly.

Toboe blushed. "Wait a second!"

Hige bent down and laid a kiss on his forehead. "I take my payment." He stood back and regarded Toboe.

If he could have turned any redder he would have. "So… I'm forgiven then?" He looked hopefully up at Hige.

Hige rubbed the back of his head and thought a moment.

"Please?" Toboe put his hands together.

Hige looked down at him. "Yeah, you are."

"Yay!" Toboe jumped up and down. "Hige forgave me!" He bounced.

Hige blinked. Then he reached out and caught him with one arm. Toboe was pulled against Hige in a loose one armed hug. With an excited gleeful grin Toboe hugged him around the middle. Hige was a big teddy bear.

Hige made a choking sound and released him.

Toboe tucked a piece of hair behind his hear. He felt a hundred times lighter now.

Watched him a moment, he asked, "Did you come here just to apologize to me?"

The boy pinked and ducked his head.

He made the same choking noise as before. "That's so cute."

"I am not cute!"

Hige didn't hear him and just hugged him against his chest and pet his hair.

_Why does everyone always do that to me?_

"Come on!" He suddenly said. He released him from the hug but seized his wrist. "Come dance with me."

_Dance?_ Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he let Hige drag him back into the party. Everyone didn't seem nearly as scary now.

Hige pulled him back into his arms as the dancers made room for them. Toboe looked up at Hige who had the most serene look on his face. Toboe smiled and pounced upon him. _Hige smelled good!_

The song changed, a familiar guitar riff jerked Toboe from his happy place. He glanced up at Hige who smiled at him and took both his hands.

"Dance with me…" He shouted over the music.

Toboe blinked and blushed as he realized he hadn't moved an inch. He ducked his head. Hige didn't seem bothered. He brought Toboe's hands onto his shoulders.

Toboe really liked Hige. He let his tall dance partner lead and they moved together. The song, Toboe remembered from one of Omi's little sisters. She had twirled around singing, "I'm falling even more in love with you..." _Love? Maybe._

Hige spun Toboe around in a circle causing him to laugh.

He wasn't sure how many songs played, or how much time had passed. All he cared about was the feeling of his head against Hige's broad chest and his hand clasped in Hige's. His stomach did flip flops and his heart beat too excitedly, but at the same time he felt as calm and protected as ever.

There were no squealing girls trying to smother him. No disapproving glare from Heero. Just himself and Hige, and Hige felt really, really good.

He reluctantly pulled himself from Hige's chest as a song ended. Hige took his hand and led him somewhere. He really wasn't sure where, until he was already inside. Hige pressed something cold to his face, snapping his attention back to the present. They were at the bar.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Toboe nodded. He gratefully took the offered bottle of water and put it to his lips. He didn't realized how thirsty he was until the cool liquid went down his throat. Very quickly he finished the entire bottle.

"Good thing that was just water." Hige joked, leaning against on the bar.

Toboe sniffed and blinked, his eyes adjusting to being back indoors. He actually felt really tired. He swayed slightly and Hige caught him with a steady arm. Toboe smiled at him.

Hige watched him, then lifted him up with one arm and put him on a stool.

_Must have overdone it again_. Hige pressed another bottle of water into his hand and chuckled.

Toboe felt his cheeks flush. _How embarrassing was this?_

Hige smiled softly and wiped his hand over Toboe's brow. "It's easy to get over heated."

Toboe sighed and closed his eyes as Hige's thumb stroked his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Hige's watch. _It was after six! Oh, my God!_ Toboe quickly straightened.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Omi wanted to leave by five…"

Hige blinked, confused for a moment.

Toboe slid off the bar stool. "I really should find him."

Hige kept a hand on Toboe's arm in case he lost his balance again. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

Toboe's heart thumped. _He wanted to call him! Ye…oh, crap… Tomorrow was Sunday._ "No…"

His brown eyes averted to the floor, he started to pull back. "Oh…"

"Tomorrow is Family Day…" He tried to explain, "But… I'll call you?"

"Sure…" He sounded relieved as he scribbled his number on a matchbook from the bar.

Toboe beamed at him as he took it, brushing his fingers against Hige's. "Okay… I'll see you later."

Hige nodded, giving him a sweet smile.

He gave him a quick hug and went on a search for his blond friend.

About an hour later Toboe's stomach was in knots. He has looked every where and couldn't find Omi or Heero. It was getting close to seven and he really wanted to go home. He was so tired.

He bit his lip and he felt his eyes water. No one looked familiar. _Don't cry… whatever you do… don't cry_. He desperately searched the deck. There were only a few people standing around talking. Some rude black-haired guy teased a tanned red-head.

_Hige!_ Toboe spotted the tall boy sitting on the bench swing, with another black cigarette, looking much like he had earlier. _Thank God!_ He raced across the deck. Hige was in his own little world and didn't notice him until he was right in front of the boy.

Toboe couldn't stop the tears this time. "Hige!" He tugged on his sleeve. "Hige." He whimpered.

The cigarette fell out of his mouth when he saw him. He had the same panicked look as when he visited him at home and he couldn't stop laughing. "Shit! What's wrong?"

Toboe sniffled. "I… he…"

At this point there was a small crowd of people watching them. Hige looked around helplessly.

Toboe brought his hands up to his face.

"Oh… Shit… Stop crying… Please?"

Toboe sniffed and looked up at Hige, the tears fell harder. _I wanna go home!_

"Hige Parker!"

Hige cringed, as Quatre stomped up to them.

Toboe hadn't even seen him.

"Q! I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me! Look at him!" Quatre said angrily.

Hige jumped up off the swing and gaped down at the little blond.

It was kind of funny how Hige cringed under Quatre's glare when the blond was only a few inches taller then Toboe.

"I swear! He was crying before I even looked at him!" Hige flailed his arms helplessly.

"I can't believe you, Hige! You're twice his size!" Quatre whacked him upside the head. "Hamar!"

Hige winced. "Q!"

Toboe smiled behind his hands. Okay, so it was hilarious.

The brunette looked around at the people who had gathered. "Oh, come on! One of you must have seen it. I didn't even touch him!"

The crowd grumbled and shook their heads at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Who do I look like? Duo?"

Quatre crossed his arms and stood in front of Toboe. "Go inside and stay there!"

The taller boy's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You heard me, Parker."

Toboe finally caved, it was too funny. He laughed behind his hands.

"Look! See that? He's laughing!" Hige pointed.

Toboe let out another laugh, as his shoulders shook.

"Hige!" Quatre snapped and pointed to the door.

He threw his arms up. "Alright! Fine! Whatever!" He retreated to the far wall.

Quatre shook his head, "Pitiful."

Hige plopped on the ground away from everyone and took out another cigarette. He threw a glare and turned his back.

Toboe wiped his face. _Darn… I think he's mad at me._

Quatre softened. "Are you alright?" He asked Toboe.

He swallowed. "My friends abandoned me."

The blond frowned. "What? Heero is gone?"

Toboe nodded pitifully. "If my parents find out I went home by myself they are gonna kill me."

Quatre tapped his chin. "Well, damn… Omi left awhile ago… He said to have Heero take you home, I didn't think to check his story."

Toboe whimpered. He could feel the tears threatening again.

"I'll take him home!" Hige called from his perch, apparently still listening.

"Hige!" Quatre gaped at him, scandalized.

Hige's lip twitched. "To his house, not mine!" He turned back around and sulked.

Quatre clicked his tongue.

Toboe wiped his nose.

"Rashid!" Quatre called suddenly, as he laid a comforting hand on Toboe's shoulder.

Toboe's eyes widened as he gawked at the huge bearded man that appeared. "…You're even bigger then Hige!"

Rashid smiled and gently patted him on the head.

_Why does everyone pet me?_

"Mr. Hughes requires an escort. Can you see him home safely?" Quatre asked.

"Of course, Master Quatre, it will be my pleasure."

_Wow… _Toboe blinked from Rashid to Quatre. Quatre was cool.

"Thank you, Rashid." Quatre gently nudged Toboe towards the giant.

Rashid bowed to Quatre and regarded Toboe. "If you would please follow me." He walked towards the main house.

Toboe beamed. "Thank you very much!" He quickly pulled Quatre into a hug. He bounded over to the boy crouched in the corner and pounced on him from behind. "Bye Hige! I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I'm sorry, really, really sorry."

Hige patted him on the head. "Go on, kid, your parents will ground you or something."

"Okay." He bounded away and followed Rashid out.

He really liked Hige.

Omi almost felt bad for giving Toboe the slip, almost. It was the only way to get the pipsqueak to find Hige. He stepped out onto the sunny deck. He hated parties. They were too long, there was nothing to do, and no one to really talk to.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and roamed idly. He had at least two hours before the time he informed Toboe they were leaving. _Damn. What am I supposed to do until then?_

He spotted and then avoided Heero, who was seated on one of the steps. He was staring at something off by the DJ. _Ah. Duo finally showed, big surprise there._ He caught sight of Quatre, who was seated on the deck swing, his eyes on the party.

_Well…_ at least it was someone intelligent to talk to. He winced as a very high pitched squeal erupted from the dance floor. _That was getting damn annoying._

Quatre glanced up at him as he approached. He wordlessly scooted over to make room.

Omi slid onto the swing and they sat in silence. Quatre's eyes were locked on the dance floor, where Duo was making quite a scene.

"He always does this," Quatre finally spoke.

"I imagine so…" Omi watched with mild interest. He wondered if Toboe had found his target yet. He didn't see Hige anywhere.

"So, Toboe…" Quatre began, "he's cute."

Omi snorted, cute was an understatement. "Adorably clueless and gullible."

Quatre smirked. "I see…"

"With the attention span of a gnat."

Quatre laughed.

"And as loyal as a puppy dog."

"Hige likes him."

Omi sighed, _everyone liked Toboe. It was impossible not to. Was I ever that innocent? I hope not._

"I don't want to see Hige hurt." Quatre got straight to the point.

Omi shifted, "It was a rough week. He wasn't himself."

Quatre cleared his throat.

Omi wondered if he should try to explain the soap opera that had developed. Quatre wouldn't really care; all he wanted was to make sure Hige didn't get hurt. "There is no one standing in the way anymore."

Quatre pressed his lips together. "This no one being Trowa Barton?"

Omi nodded and watched him. Quatre was an interesting person. Mr. Hughes had been impressed with him. He was defiantly not as innocent as he looked. Omi grinned, that made two of them.

"I see our captain of the basketball team came." Quatre nodded towards the stairs.

"Yeah… our babysitter." He said wryly.

Quatre smiled, "Seems like Duo grabbed his attention."

Omi snorted. "He's had Heero's attention since freshman year."

Quatre looked faint.

"He's obsessed."

Quatre turned to him, eyebrows raised and a sparkle in his eye. "Obsessed with Duo…? Imagine that."

Omi pursed his lips. He glared over at the dance floor.

"Poor sap." Omi stole a glance at the other blond. He had the most malicious smile on his face. "Duo will eat him alive."

Omi's lips curved into a smile. "Let's hope so." An image of Heero on a skewer popped in his mind, he laughed. He sat up. _Heero was there, he could take Toboe home! Why hadn't he thought of that before?_ "Quatre… I need to head home."

Quatre blinked. "Already? It's early yet."

"I have to baby-sit." He lied. It wasn't a complete lie, he normally did baby sit on Saturdays.

"Oh… okay."

Omi nodded towards Heero. "He'll take Toboe home." He jumped up from the swing.

"Okay."

Omi started to walk and then turned back. "Happy Birthday."

Quatre nodded to him and gave a small smile.

_Freedom!_ Omi headed out through the main house, walking fast, but not suspiciously fast. He checked his watch; it was still early, only four o'clock. No way in hell he was going home this early, or else he really would be baby-sitting. _I'll go see Trowa or something. He's probably all depressed. He could listen to his poetry or have a jam session._ He waited on the platform for the subway to Hamilton Heights.

"Omi!"

He turned at the sound of his name, _who the fuck followed me?_

The tall brunette from the club last week ran up to him covered in sweat, with a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He greeted Omi with his very nice smile.

"Damn… I didn't expect to see you ever again." Omi admitted.

His smile slipped ever-so-slightly.

_What was his name?_ "Who were you again?"

He looked at him, affronted. Omi raised an expecting eyebrow.

"Ken." He supplied.

_That's what it was!_ "Ken… Yes, you coach the kid's soccer team."

"Weekends and once during the week."

Omi nodded and gave him an appraising look. Ken was in track pants, some light blue jersey material and a wife-beater tank-top. He forgot how damn hot this guy was.

"So, where you headed?"

_Ah! A pick up line!_ Omi smiled at him. "Where do you want me to be headed?"

Ken shook his head with that sexy smile again. "How 'bout to dinner with me?"

Omi smirked. _Dinner?_ He gave Ken another look.

The brunette blinked innocently at him, waiting patiently.

_He was serious! That was new._ He shrugged his shoulders. "All right, I guess."

"Great! I just need to run home and get changed."

"Yeah… and you stink." He received a flat look. Omi winced. "Sorry…" He had to stop doing that. _Bad Omi! He's just a nice guy trying to take you to dinner._ He bit his cheek to keep from saying anything more. They boarded the train. Omi faintly recalled a lecture about never go homing with strangers. He gave Ken another look and caught himself before he laughed. _Riiight._

"Where do you live anyway?" Omi asked.

"Lower West Side," he said. "And you?"

Omi didn't answer him; instead he watched the stops.

They got off and walked two and a half blocks before they came to a townhouse.

"Shit." The blond stopped.

"What?" Ken turned to him.

Tapping his foot Omi studied at Ken for a minute. "I really shouldn't do this… You are a stranger after all. For all I know you could be a pedophile, I mean, you coach little kids."

Ken looked pleased with the statement. "Good to know your parents at least warned you. I was wondering when you'd bring that up. You're sixteen. And you are about to enter the home of a guy you just _met_, rather randomly I might add, at a night club." He finished in a light tone, laughing on the inside Omi was sure.

The boy considered him for a moment. He stood calmly, that tall, muscular body and easy smile; he knew there was no decision to make. He grabbed Ken by his shirt and pressed their lips together. After a moment he ordered, "Kiss me back."

And he did. Ken knew how to kiss. Omi didn't mind the sweat or the smell, so long as Ken kept sucking on his tongue like that and kept his rock-hard body pressed against his. One strong arm locked around his waist. Ken pressed just hard enough to draw out a groan.

Omi licked his lips, nodding. "There. You're not a stranger anymore." He said breathlessly.

With a self-satisfied laugh, Ken unlocked the door and opened it for Omi.

Omi raised an eyebrow. _Like hell._ He grabbed Ken and shoved him through the door way and walked in behind him.

The townhouse was plain: cream-white walls, wooden floor, with modern furniture and was kind of empty. It struck Omi as a new place. It didn't look lived-in. A stair case ran up the wall left of the spacious, virtually empty living room. The only things in the living room were a nice wide-screen with equally nice stereo equipment, a dark blue easy chair, and a matching dark blue couch. On the couch lay a red head with piercing violet eyes that glared up at them, a book in his hands.

Ken smiled. "Hey Aya."

Aya grunted and went back to his book. Omi's eyes wandered over him. He wore a pair of black leather pants and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons left undone. He was hot too.

"That's Aya, my roommate, housemate rent-splitting person," Ken explained. "Aya, this is Omi."

Aya looked up for a moment from his book, gave Omi a look that might have been meant to say hello and went back to reading.

To the right of the living room was the open space for a dinning room that currently consisted of an old, cheap linoleum table and four metal folding chairs, and two, empty free-standing cabinets. Next to that was the kitchen. The kitchen had a half wall with a window and counter set into it looking out onto the living room.

"Welcome home..." A blond man in the kitchen called.

"Youji! Why are you here?" Ken demanded of him.

"I came to see Aya."

Omi noticed the red head raised an eyebrow without looking up from his book.

"Bullshit, you're just here to raid the fridge."

Youji feigned shock. "Cannot I come visit my friends without being accused of something?"

Omi snorted behind Ken.

Youji smiled mischievously. "Why Ken-Ken, you have a guest."

Ken rolled his eyes and turned back to Omi. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and then we can go…" He looked back at the blond behind the counter. "Don't get too close to Youji."

Omi shrugged. "No problem."

Ken disappeared up the stairs. When his foot steps vanished, Omi glanced back at Youji, who chugged a beer.

_It would be way too easy to just walk out now. Too bad I'm actually hungry._

Youji gave him a look up and down. "You're a little young for Ken don'tcha think?"

Omi crossed his arms. "You're a little old for that shirt don'tcha think?"

Youji choked on his beer. "What?"

"Oh, excuse me, you must be twenty-nine."

Youji glared at him. "Look here you little…"

Omi regarded him critically, "That hair style doesn't help at all. It's so seventies."

Youji crushed the now empty beer can. "And what would a little street punk know about style?"

"I live with nine girls, pops."

"Pops?" He grabbed another can from the fridge. "Did you hear that, Aya?"

"Alcohol poisoning is the leading cause for delirium," Omi warned him lightly.

Youji's eye twitched, he pulled a cigarette pack from his pant's pocket.

_Oh dear, I think I upset him_. "Please don't smoke around me… being so _young_ I could breathe in second hand smoke that may stunt my growth."

Youji looked over at Aya, who only raised an eyebrow back at him. He broke the cigarette between his fingers and put the pack away. "Happy now?"

Omi smiled sweetly at him.

"Where the hell did he pick you up anyway?"

He sat down on the easy chair, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Youji.

Aya looked from Youji to Omi and a small smile graced his stoic features and he went back to his book. Youji looked about ready to burst. He glared and twitched for a full forty seconds before Ken returned.

Fresh from the shower he wore a fresh pair of blue jeans and a soccer jersey over a plain, white undershirt. Omi stood up. "You clean up nice. Let's roll." He turned and headed for the door. "See ya, old man." Then he nodded to Aya who briefly waved back.

"Uh, right." Ken grabbed his keys and followed Omi out. They had gotten to the subway entrance when he commented, "Youji looked frustrated. What did you do to him?"

Omi shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Ken stifled a laugh. "Right then. We're underdressed for anything really nice… How does Cosi Sandwich Bar in Midtown sound to you?"

"Good. I'm starving."

Ken led the way. Before Omi had realized it; they arrived.

Omi studied the menu while Ken studied him. The scrutiny got very irritating, very quickly. He met his blue eyes, "Problem?"

Ken smiled that perfect show of teeth. "No."

Omi set his menu down. "Good… for a second there I thought you were going to give me some cheesy compliment."

The man frowned. "No compliments allowed?"

"Please…" Omi set his cheek on his hand and regarded Ken. "Flattery only works on dates."

Ken regarded him a moment, surprised.

"Don't get any ideas, buddy. This ain't a date. I don't do dates."

"Why not?" Ken asked, he seemed to be actually interested in what he was saying. _There's a first for everything, right?_

"Because I haven't found anyone worth dating, much less commit to."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He took a sip of his soda. "Should I give up now?"

"Yes. Give up now before it's too late." He said deadpan. _And sell your soul to the devil._

"So young, so cynical, such a shame. You'll miss all the joy of life if you keep that attitude."

"Truth hurts." Omi sunk further into his seat.

"It's been my experience that the truth will embarrass the hell out of you."

Omi laughed. He didn't think he'd be doing that today. "Alright. You got me there."

"I'm amazed I got you here." The brunette commented. "Damn, you're like smoke on the breeze."

"Meaning?"

"There's just no catching you." Ken leaned back. "Is your friend ok?"

"Yeah, barely…" Omi looked up as the waitress took their order and left. "I should have never stayed to talk to you."

Ken studied him for several minutes. "I'm sorry."

Omi looked at him oddly. "What?"

"You're right. Maybe if I hadn't kept talking to you your friend would have been fine. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He looked it.

Ken confused Omi. On one hand, someone actually agreed with something he had said, but he was also sorry for something he had no part in and that made him suspicious. His instincts told him Ken was ok, and his hormones really liked him, but his head wouldn't trust either of them; both had been wrong before.

"So…" Omi watched the very handsome man across from him leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "If you don't date, what do you do?"

Omi smirked. He leaned forward echoing Ken's position. "I seduce the poor fools, use them for all their worth, and then leave them in pieces for some sap to put them back together." _Damn, do I really sound that bitter?_ Omi thought, _fuck Hiro. And fuck Heero._ He suddenly lost all interest in being around other people. He just wanted to go home and play his video games. If they gave him grief, he could just hit the reset button.

He saw a flicker of sorrow but after a second it was gone. "Sounds unpleasant."

"I'm sure." He muttered, not feeling like talking anymore.

The waitress brought their meals. They ate in silence. The whole situation became increasingly uncomfortable. Every time Ken tried to engage Omi in conversation he gave one-words answers or sarcastic replies. Ken's attempts to get to know Omi got very annoying very quickly. Ken became _really_ annoying when he tried to pay the bill.

_This had to gave been the worst idea I have ever came up with._ He paid his half and left the restaurant without waiting for Ken.

"Omi! Wait!"

Omi threw his hands up in exasperation. "What?" He spun around.

Ken straightened. "It's getting dark. At least let me see you home."

Omi let out a laugh. "Walk me home? What do I look like? Some invalid who has to have a big strong man take _her _home?"

Ken winced. "That's not—"

"Forget it, Romeo. I can find my own way home."

"Alright! Alright," Ken held up his hands in surrender.

"Good. Bye." He turned again and headed back to the subway.

By the time Omi made it home it was after eight. His foster father snored in the easy chair with the TV muted. Omi rolled his eyes and noticed the answering machine blinking. He hit the play button and got a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Omi, you jerk!" Toboe's voice echoed from the machine.

Omi winced.

"You _and_ Heero left me! I had to get an escort home! I hate you!" The message ended.

Omi snickered and deleted it. _Heero left? Maybe he ran off with Duo. Toboe hates me? We'll just have to see about that._


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

Quatre stared out of the tinted window of the car. His fingers tapped on the violin case in his lap.

"It should be a beautiful day." Rashid commented from the driver's seat.

"That's nice…" He trailed off, not looking away from the passing scenery. He blinked his tired eyes, the remnants of the migraine the weekend had wrought had left him with a dull throb. At least he wasn't sensitive to light anymore. He thought, _perhaps I should have accepted the offered extra cup of coffee at breakfast._

"Do you have all your things?"

"Of course." His stuffed book bag sat by his feet. _It must weigh twenty pounds_, he spared it an unsavory glance. He had stayed up half of Sunday night to finish it all. Saturday was a complete waste, due to the party that ran late. Sunday the family went to Mosque and had the supposed 'day of rest' that involved company partners, associates, and family to dine a late lunch and an even later dinner. Quatre had to entertain the younger ones in the pool house. _Spoiled brats_, he sneered bitterly.

Some children waited by a bus stop at a street corner they passed. They laughed and danced around each other, buoyant and joyful. _Had I ever been that happy?_ He wondered. He could only remember a vacation he had taken Hige on. They had stayed on the yacht with Rashid going up and down the east coast all summer. Hige had made him do nothing but laugh the whole time.

"I do hope you aren't losing yourself in your studies." Rashid's voice had gotten louder.

Quatre turned his weary eyes from the window, and finally looked at his bodyguard. "I beg your pardon?"

Rashid gave him a look from the side of his eye, as he watched the road. "Your studies, Master Quatre, don't let them consume you."

_If they only could_. A small, sad smile formed on his lips. _Poor Rashid_. His studies were all he had. If his grades weren't perfect, he could forget about a life outside the Winner House. He settled back against his seat.

"Perhaps a holiday is in order? Now that things have quieted down from your birthday."

_Things had quieted down?_ Quatre thought wryly. The image of his mother as she towered over him, voice laden with disapproval and malice appeared in his mind. She had heard from one of the guests about Duo's little spectacle, probably from Lui. Quatre had been grounded, that meant no outside visitors and no going anywhere for the next week.

On top of that, where could he possible go to get away? The only places he was allowed to go were family owned. Now an isolated island somewhere, with no phone, computer, or television, that would be something.

_Right, like that was going to happen._ His mother would flip out, if she couldn't control everything he did. Not even his music was sacred anymore.

"That would be impossible, Rashid. But I appreciate your concern."

The larger man's jaw line hardened. "Yes, Master Quatre."

He knew his bodyguard held back what he really wanted to say. "I hate to see you this way, you know how fond I am of you." He said affectionately.

Quatre winced. "My apologies." He honestly did feel bad for worrying Rashid. His attitude left something to be desired lately. The older he got the more that was expected of him and the more he hated his life. Come his eighteenth birthday, he planned on leaving and never looking back.

Rashid went silent as they pulled up to the curb at the school entrance.

Quatre gathered his things and opened the door.

"Will you be staying late today?"

"Yes." He had to practice two new music pieces for the December recital. It would be easier to do at school where there were no interruptions.

"Very well, Master Quatre. Have a wonderful day."

"Thank you." He shut the car door and strolled up to the entrance. _Right. Wonderful day_, he mentally checked it off.

Hige had propped himself up against the gate, waiting. He watched the students pass by with bored eyes. It was a lie, his boredom act, Hige paid much more attention to his surroundings than most people gave him credit for. He finished his cigarette as Quatre approached and raised an eyebrow at him. "Rough night, Q?"

"What?" _How would he know?_

The larger boy wordlessly pushed off the wall, and took the violin in one hand, and twined his fingers with Quatre's. "Come with me."

Quatre's stomach fluttered slightly, surely Hige didn't want to start anything here, this early.

Hige led him into the school and towards the restroom. _Shit, that was what he wanted?_ His back stiffened. "Hige, no." He planted his feet firmly on the floor.

"When was the last time I took you over a school sink?" His friend's voice was steady as he pulled him into the darkened room with ease.

"Never." He took a shaky breath and willed himself to calm down, this was Hige after all, not Duo.

"And I'm not about to start." Hige let go of his hand and flicked on the light switch. No one was inside; Hige smiled. "Relax." Hige took his book bag off his shoulder. "Shit, what do you have in here? It weighs a ton!"

A smile formed on his lips.

Hige dropped the bag against the wall.

Quatre sighed and turned to the mirror. He looked a mess; he really ought to pay more attention to himself in the morning.

Walking up behind him, his friend wrapped his arms securely around him; he planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Don't make that face."

He leaned back into Hige's embrace and closed his eyes.

The taller boy kissed his head again, lips lingering on his blond hair.

Quatre pulled away from him. _No. Stay away from Hige. You can't do this_, he scolded himself.

"Hey…" Hige's hand grasped his arm gently before he moved too far away. "Come here."

He shook his head. "No, Hige…" _Don't do this; I don't have the strength to stop myself today. I just want to curl up in your arms and disappear for a month._

Pulling his unwilling body to him, Hige held his face in both hands.

"Hige…" He refused to meet Hige's eyes. How was it that his friend's mammoth hands were always so gentle? So kind?

"Let me help you." Hige's fingers trailed up across his cheeks and through his hair in even strokes.

"You don't play fair…" he sighed, knowing he had already lost this battle.

"'Course not." He turned Quatre back towards a sink.

Hige's eyes looked gold in the mirror. He smiled a sweet smile that promised the world. His experienced hands found his shoulders and dug into the tense muscles.

Quatre leaned against the sink with a hiss. _Damn_… He hadn't realized he was _that_ tense. He massaged so deeply that Quatre had to grip the porcelain to keep from falling. He let out a moan.

Hige laughed softly, that husky sound he only used when they were alone.

It made Quatre shiver and for a second he was sorry he wouldn't get the sex promised in that laugh. "You suck," he gave in and rested his forehead on the cool glass as Hige massaged lower.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Hige grinned and turned him back to face him. Trapped between the sink and his friend, Quatre gripped his arms. Hige leaned down, kissing him so softly he barely felt the brush of lips.

He pushed his lips harder against Hige's. _If your going to kiss me, you damned well do it right!_

Hige made a disappointed sound when he pulled away. "Is that all I get?" He teased, nuzzling Quatre's cheek affectionately.

He closed his eyes and reveled at the feeling. They really shouldn't be doing this, especially not right now. _But damn it…_ His arms wound up around Hige's neck. "We shouldn't do this…"

Hige kissed his cheek. "Tell me to stop."

Quatre grabbed fistfuls of Hige's shirt and kissed him passionately. He felt Hige smile against his lips. He wrapped his arms around him again. Warmth flooded his senses, Hige's so large body, Hige's so insistent lips, Hige's so intoxicating smell. "Don't stop," he whispered.

Hige hoisted him up onto the rim of the sink. One hand moved to the small of his back, while the other tangled itself into his hair. He kissed along the underside of Quatre's jaw.

Quatre held him forehead to forehead. His lips brushed against Hige's in a series of short sweet kisses. Hige let him take control. The hand on his back rubbed circles against him. He rested against him, hiding his face in the curve of Hige's neck.

"Anything you want." He murmured.

Quatre rolled his head to the side, pressing his face to Hige's neck. _Stay with me forever. Let me keep you._ His breath caught in his throat as he clung to Hige. Fingers brushed across the back of his neck. Hige always touched him so softly.

"Shh…" Hige held him closely. "It's alright."

He felt a feather light kiss on the side of his neck.

He craved the feeling he received when he was with Hige. Hige was safe, Hige made everything else disappear. No one could touch him. No one could hurt him. The voice of his mother slowly ebbed away, leaving nothing but the two of them. His mind became calm.

Quatre pulled back and stared into Hige's hazy eyes. They had turned completely gold with passion.

Hige closed the distance once more, capturing Quatre's lips in another long, sensuous kiss that left both of them breathless. The bathroom door opened and shut without either of them looking over. He had just started to unbutton the blond's shirt when the first bell rang.

Quatre's eyes snapped open. "Shit!" He pushed Hige back and slid off the sink.

His friend stumbled back, catching himself on the one stall's wall.

Quatre wiped his cheeks and checked his reflection, everything looked okay. He buttoned his collar. Okay, he looked flushed, but passable.

Hige had closed his eyes and had a look of heavy concentration on his face. He too looked redder than normal and his chest heaved with every breath.

"I'm…" he swallowed, "going to be late."

Gold eyes met blue in the mirror. "I'm sorry…"

He picked up his things before remembering. "Did he ever call you yesterday?" He being Toboe, Hige had mentioned that he had given the cute little thing his number.

Hige looked startled for a moment and then shook his head. He stood up and adjusted his shirt to try and hide his erection.

He pursed his lips. _Then… I suppose it would be okay._ "Why don't you come over tonight and finish what you started?"

Hige blinked at him with wide eyes, his mouth agape. "Alright…"

"Good." Quatre was pleased.

Lunch time came surprisingly fast that day. The excitement from the morning kept Quatre high. Even the hell of the weekend could not bring him back down. Walking on air, he arrived at their table first. He pulled his lunch bag out and dropped his book bag on the bench.

Hige arrived shortly after him, having stopped at his locker.

Quatre didn't look up from his bag as he unpacked it. Lunch consisted of grape leaves, a small container of lentils and rice, and his carrot sticks.

"What the hell is that?" Duo sat down next to Quatre and poked at the lentils and rice.

Quatre glared at him. "Something you aren't going to eat."

Duo gave him a wounded look.

Rolling his eyes, Quatre finally met Hige's gaze that had been locked on him since he sat down.

Hige gave him a silly grin. "I'd let him try it."

"It's a waste of a perfectly good meal." Quatre pulled the containers further from Duo.

Duo leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You are impossible!" Quatre allowed the lunch to slide from his hands. Let Duo try it, he'll get it back soon enough.

"Hige…" Toboe had mysteriously appeared at Hige's side, eyes wide and cheeks slightly flushed as he tugged on the sleeve of his NASA long-sleeved polo.

Quatre's attention immediately switched from Duo's disgusted, choking noises to across the table.

Hige blinked, baffled by the tiny boy's sudden appearance. "Yo…"

Once he had the larger boy's attention, Toboe brought his fists to his face and shook them. "I'm really, really, really sorry I didn't call you last night! Family Day ran way late and we decided to go to the park and throw the Frisbees and then had dinner and then…"

Hige blinked, his lips held a small frown. He placed his hand on the top of Toboe's russet head and the rambling stopped.

Quatre brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle. He had an off switch. That was too cute.

Toboe's eyes widened as he meekly stared at Hige.

"Don't worry about it." Hige said, patting the small boy's head.

"You forgive me then?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Hige forgave me!" Toboe's threw his arms around Hige's neck and hugged him.

Quatre sighed. _Damn the cuteness._

Hige looked to be at a loss of what to do with the boy attached to him. He gently pat the small boy's back and looked at Quatre unsure for what he should do.

_They are adorable together._ Quatre smiled back and shrugged. It was Hige's call. He ignored the murmur in his heart beat and snatched his lunch back from Duo with a glare. "Satisfied now?"

Duo pouted. "No. Now I'm hungry!"

"Hey! Bean… leave the poor people alone." Omi now stood just behind Hige and Toboe, holding two lunch trays. "You said your piece, now let's go."

Toboe made a whining noise like a puppy that didn't get its treat and then reluctantly pulled himself off Hige. The larger boy's face fell when he let go. Hige always did love being affectionate.

"Why don't the two of you join us?" Quatre asked.

Hige gave wide eyes Quatre, asking if he was sure. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Really?" Toboe perked back up and happily plopped down next to Hige, sitting very close.

Omi rolled his eyes and dropped Toboe's tray in front of him. "Well… that solves that one…" He grudgingly walked around the long table to sit down in the only other open seat, the spot next to Duo. The blond did his best to ignore the braided boy.

Rather pleased with himself, Quatre finally dug into his lunch. He kept a close eye on Toboe who beamed at Hige. Hige tried to be comfortable. Poor kid, even after coming all the way to the party to apologize, Hige was completely over him. Quatre blinked, thinking of Saturday. "Duo," he said sweetly, putting an arm around his friend's shoulders. "I heard the most interesting news this Saturday."

"Oh?" Duo wasn't really interested, he took the opportunity to sneak his hand under the table and place it on Quatre's thigh squeezing it.

He jerked his leg away from Duo's hand. "Do you remember a certain brunette boy? Dark blue eyes, muscular?"

Duo hadn't taken the bait, but Omi's head shot up from his lunch tray.

"Brunette? No… but I do remember a really hot blond… really long hair…nice package." His hand found Quatre's thigh, rubbing further up the inside.

Quatre twitched. Allen? His fencing instructor? "Duo! Tell me you didn't do anything to him?" He swatted the roaming hand away from his leg and glared at his friend.

Duo snorted. "Bastard had a girlfriend."

"Damn right he does!" Quatre snapped.

"What about this brunette?" Hige's voice rolled between the two, turning them back to the original topic.

Quatre's eyes moved from Duo to Hige. "Heero Yuy, from the basketball team. Remember him?"

Toboe almost choked on his sandwich. Hige patted his back. "You alright?"

The tiny boy swallowed and nodded.

"Apparently he has an obsession with Duo."

Hige raised his eyebrows. "You don't say? Our Duo?"

"That stiff? Fuck no…" Duo grumbled. "He ran away from me like a blushing virgin!"

"The captain of the basketball team is a virgin?" Quatre laughed. Those still existed? He stole a glance over at Toboe, _well… I guess they do._

"Ran? From you?" Hige snickered.

Duo snorted. "Yes, from me. Can you believe it? Me!" Duo sat up, his long braid slipping off his shoulder.

Quatre ran a hand through his bangs and caught a look from Hige. He gave him a smile.

"Am I that damn unapproachable?"

Toboe blinked his big brown eyes from behind Hige's arm to watch Duo. Omi's attention had gone back to his lunch.

"Course not, Duo," Quatre reassured, patting his shoulder.

Duo looked disturbed by the thought, then a sensuous smirk graced his lips. He jumped up from his seat and stood up on the bench.

_This should be good…_ Quatre crunched on a carrot stick.

Duo's eyes grazed the lunch room; he placed his hands on his hips and tapped them against his waist. Omi finally looked up from his meal, as Duo was now standing next to him, kind of hard to ignore. With one fluid step up onto the cafeteria table, Duo addressed the room. "Who here has never been able to approach me? Am I not the God of Sex?" He extended his arms out to the students.

_Oh Allah…_ Quatre dropped his forehead to his hand as the lunch room erupted.

"Yeah!"

"Oh baby! Take it off!"

Duo smirked, pleased with himself, he dropped his hands back to his hips and stood, one leg extended slightly in front of him. There were more cat calls and whistles as Duo's flung his braid over his shoulder. "Ah… my adoring public!" He blew a few kisses.

"Maxwell!" The voice of a security guard bellowed through the lunch room.

Duo swung his hips around and cocked his head at him. "Yes?"

"Ow!"

"Baby, you're hot!"

More voices from the peanut gallery. Quatre shook his head.

"Off the table!"

Groans erupted from the rowdy crowd.

"Aww…" Duo pouted his bottom lip. "Do I have to?" He brushed the bottom of his braid against his waist. He swiveled his hips erotically.

"No!"

"Don't do it!"

Quatre rolled his eyes, _well this was asinine_. He stole a glance over at Hige and Toboe. Hige didn't look bothered, he actually stared right back at Quatre. Toboe on the other hand, had his eyes even wider then before and had attached himself to Hige's arm. _Poor thing… this was the first time he was subjected to… Duo._

"Off, now! Or it's detention!"

Duo sighed dramatically. "Oh!" He purposely slid down from the table, with a feline grace, and onto the bench, resting back on his arms, now facing the lunch room. More appreciative whistles and crude comments followed. Duo gave a suggestive wink to an admirer, before his eyes fell on the blond next to him. "How you doin'?"

Omi didn't look impressed. "Apparently not as good as you."

"Aww… really?" Duo slid a little closer and placed a hand on Omi's leg. "That's a shame."

"Tragic…" Omi went back to his meal; he was done with Duo.

Quatre smirked into his hand. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite Omi and Toboe to sit with them. He glanced back at them; Duo was practically sitting on top of Omi now.

A nudge against his leg brought Quatre's attention back to Hige.

Hige smiled at him and gave him a wink.

Duo leaned over Omi and whispered something into his ear.

Omi blinked wide blue eyes back at him, mouth slightly agape. He swung a leg around so he was straddling the bench.

Quatre nudged Hige back and smirked.

Toboe blinked at the two of them, bottom lip trapped under his front teeth.

Quatre quickly slid the food away from Duo.

Duo bent Omi back against the table. "Like this…" He purred catching the other boy in a kiss.

The lunch room roared again.

"Whhoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Freak!"

Toboe squeaked and Hige placed his hand over the tiny boy's eyes as their friends made out on the table.

Quatre sighed. _One. Two. Three._

"Maxwell! Tsukiyono! Detention!"

Hige snickered.

Duo blinked up for a moment then looked down at Omi. "Oops..."

Omi grabbed his shirt and pulled him back into another kiss.

Hige wiggled his eyebrows at Quatre who smirked back at him.

Duo let out a groan and hooked his arm under Omi's leg. "Yo… Q…" he breathed, cupping his hand on the blond's ass.

Quatre slipped the altoids box from Duo's bag and slid it across the table to him.

"Thanks…" he pulled Omi up fluidly up off the table.

Omi blinked slightly disoriented. "Eh?"

Duo leaned in and whispered into his ear, giving the earring a slight tug with his teeth.

Hige gave a little wave as Duo led Omi away from the table. The lunch room was still spewing comments left and right, even after the two of them were out of sight.

"Where is he taking Omi?" Toboe blinked, looking scared.

Hige pat him on the head. "Don't worry, Duo will take good care of him."

Quatre snorted behind his hand.

Toboe pouted his lips and watched them. "But…"

"S'alright…"

Trowa had just set down his flute case on the side walk when he saw a familiar russet head, all but zoom by him. Toboe looked flustered, that wouldn't do.

"Toboe!" he called, before the little one got too far to hear. Toboe turned and blinked. Trowa waved his arm to get his attention.

"Trowa!" Toboe beamed and rushed over to where he was standing, his eyes wide with excitement and cheeks slightly pink.

Trowa wiped the strands of reddish hair from Toboe's eyes. "What on earth has you so flustered?"

Doing his familiar characteristic gesture with his fists, the brown eyes squeezed shut. "Omi got detention!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Detention is hardly something to become upset about, especially when it comes to Omi."

The fists shook again. "But…"

Trowa smiled at him. "Why did Omi get detention? He didn't hit Heero again did he?"

"Uh-uh." Toboe blinked his wide eyes a moment. He appeared to be deep in thought about something.

Trowa reached out and gently grasped one shaking fist.

He jumped slightly and his eyes met Trowa's. "He got in trouble at lunch…" He blushed bright red, "for making out." He said in a rush.

_Omi?_ Trowa laughed. "Who did he make out with? Don't tell me it was you. I'd have to kill him."

Toboe vigorously shook his head. "No, no! Not me! Duo!"

"Duo?" Now that was interesting, very interesting. "Omi doesn't like Duo."

"He really, really, really, _really _likes him now!"

"Uh-huh…" Trowa leaned back against the wall of the school.

"It was scary! They were on the table and everything!"

Trowa quirked an eyebrow, "The table? You don't say," It wasn't that he really minded whatever Omi chose to do with his time. He just wanted to talk to Toboe like normal again.

"I do say!"

A smile curved its way to his lips.

"And the lunch room was going nuts! Like at the basketball games!" Toboe moved closer. "They were yelling all kinds of stuff when Duo jumped on the table."

Trowa held out his arms and let Toboe lean into him. "Did that upset you?" He put one hand on the boy's shoulder.

Toboe shook his head again. "No… Hige covered my eyes."

A pang hit Trowa's heart. He stiffened. "You had lunch with Hige…"

"And Quatre and Duo… I actually just went to apologize to Hige for not calling him last night. Then they asked us to stay."

Trowa went silent. He let his eyes appraise Toboe's facial expressions. There was lightness to his eyes when he said _Hige_. It was almost enough to break his heart all over again, but Trowa had made a deal with himself, that as long as Toboe was happy, he would leave it alone. He trailed his fingers up and down Toboe's arms.

"Course, then they started making fun of Heero."

"Heero?" Trowa released Toboe.

"Yeah. He ran way from Duo at the party on Saturday and everyone was laughing at him. I don't get it! What's wrong with being a… a…" He blushed again. "Virgin?"

Trowa gave wide eyed to his little friend. "There is nothing wrong with it, Toboe." _There was absolutely nothing wrong with that._

He shook his head. "But everyone was laughing and making fun of Heero…." His bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Never you mind them…" Trowa took Toboe's hand in his. "There is nothing wrong with it. Okay?" He stroked Toboe's cheek with his thumb.

Toboe nodded mutely, his large expressive eyes still forlorn. "I think Omi had sex with Duo…"

"Then that's Omi's business."

"But Duo doesn't care about him, so …why?"

Trowa sighed. "Don't concern yourself with Omi. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself."

"Won't Heero be upset?"

_Well, of course, though would he be more upset with Duo sleeping with Omi…or with Omi sleeping with Duo? That's going to be a mess._ "Heero will have to deal. He has no claim over either of them."

Toboe sighed, his tiny shoulders slumped. "Yeah…"

He smoothed the angelic boy's hair back. "Shall I walk you to the bus?"

Toboe lit up. "You'll still do that?"

Trowa smiled. "For as long as you'll let me."

"Thanks, Trowa!" Toboe threw his arms around his friend again giving him a squeeze.

Trowa hugged him back, relishing in the moment and secretly wondering how many more hugs like this he would be lucky enough to receive.

After depositing Toboe safely on his bus home, Trowa returned to the sidewalk just outside the school. He sat down on the bench and opened his flute case. Hopefully Toboe wouldn't think any more about what happened today.

Heero stalked up to him and plopped down next to him.

Trowa blinked at him. "Why are you still here? There is no practice today."

Heero snorted, his features set in a permanent scowl. "I'm waiting for Omi."

"You'll be waiting awhile."

"I know!" Heero snapped.

Trowa shrugged and went to lift his flute.

"Can you believe him?"

"It's a free country. Last I checked people were free to make out with whomever they please, just not during school hours, or in Omi's case, in the cafeteria."

"He's just doing this to piss me off!" Heero fumed.

"Did you ever stop to think maybe this has nothing to do with you?" Trowa regarded his friend with annoyance. He wanted to play some music, but he couldn't do that with all Heero's negative vibes.

"It has everything to do with me! Omi hates Duo!"

"Maybe he finally sees what you've seen in him for so many years." Trowa busied himself with piecing together his instrument.

"That's a load or shit…"

_Most likely._ "What? That you and Omi have the same taste, or that your finally realizing there isn't anything to like about Duo Maxwell?"

Heero's back went rigid. "Fuck off, Barton."

Trowa rubbed the side of his nose. _Right… Okay._ He gracefully got to his feet.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I left something in the band room. I'll see you tomorrow." Trowa grabbed his bag, flute in hand and strode off, leaving Heero to gloom on his own.

Trowa could vaguely hear music coming from the band room, but that didn't bother him, since he was planning on playing outside. He finally sat down on another bench, where it was finally quiet and brought his flute to his lips. His eyes slid shut as the notes of Nocturne flitted before his mind's eye. Every note flowed through his veins allowing him to relax into the music.

When he finished his song, the sound of clapping brought him out of his trance. Quatre Winner stood just off the side. He put the flute down in his lap and regarded the blond.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you." Trowa watched the other boy as he walked more into the sunlight, his school bag slung over his shoulder and a violin case secured in his right hand. _That's right. We are in band together._ Quatre sat in the second violin chair, next to Kaoru.

Quatre's eyes moved from Trowa to the parking lot then back to Trowa again. He seated himself on the bench next to Trowa. "Do you play any other instruments?"

Trowa was taken aback, Quatre was actually attempting to converse with him? That was quite a turn of events. He put his flute back into his case, suddenly not feeling much like playing anymore. "Quite a few."

"Mmm…" Quatre's attention was once again out into the parking lot. "You've got musician's fingers."

Trowa blinked at his hands. He had musician's fingers? "I do…?"

Quatre turned to him, tucking some stray blond hair behind his ear. "They are long and graceful, you can tell in the way you play."

His green eyes traveled over to Quatre's hands. They too were slender. "…I see."

Quatre smiled at him. Not a true smile, but a well practiced friendly smile.

Trowa licked his lips. It was now, or never. "I would appreciate it, if you and your friends didn't upset Toboe anymore."

"I beg your pardon?"

He looked up to meet the blond's eyes once again. "Whatever happened at lunch today had upset Toboe."

"That was not the intent, I assure you."

"At any rate… please steer conversations away from people's personal lives."

Quatre laughed. "Are you joking? People's personal lives are the _only_ thing to talk about. Honestly it's your friend Heero's fault. A virgin, please."

Trowa's head shot up. "What's wrong with being a virgin?"

Quatre's eyes widened at him. "Oh no…" He coughed into his hand to cover his laugh.

"What? What's so funny? What's wrong with being a virgin?"

Quatre couldn't cover his laughter any more. "I get it… um, nothing. That's great. Really." He pat Trowa on the shoulder.

He seethed. He was being made fun of, again!

A Mercedes pulled up along the curve. "Ah… that's my ride." He got up and gathered his things and walked to the car.

"Wait a minute!"

Quatre turned to him, eyes sparkling, "I'm sure someone will be very happy to receive your virginity, Trowa." He gave a sensuous smirk. He got into the passenger side door of the car with another laugh and was gone.

Trowa sat for another moment, frowning; _I think he just insulted me again._

"Good evening, Master Hige." Rashid greeted him by the door.

"Evening." Hige entered the Winner mansion.

"Master Quatre is awaiting you."

A smile graced his lips. "Then I won't keep him waiting." Longing edged deep in his stomach, it had been way too many weeks since he'd had a lone night with Quatre.

Rashid nodded to his picnic basket. "Will you be requiring a guest room this evening?"

"I don't believe so." _Hopefully, I'll be rooming with Quatre._

"Very well then."

Hige nodded his thanks and headed to the stairs. The Winner mansion was huge, there were six floors. All of Quatre's rooms were on the fourth floor. Normally, he took the elevator, but tonight he walked on air.

Quatre would probably be in the bedroom suite. Hige's stomach fluttered as he knocked on the door.

When he heard the soft, "Come in," Hige opened the door and stepped inside.

Quatre was seated on the bay window bridge. "You're early." He commented, his brilliant blue green eyes sparkling with amusement.

He grinned. "I had divine encouragement to complete my task."

"Mmm…"

"Hold that thought…" Hige set his basket on the floor and pulled out a blanket.

He was aware of every movement the blond made from his perch. From the slight bending toward him to tilting his head as he watched Hige set out the taper candles. Next he placed the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, and then the two wine glasses.

"Why Mr. Parker… are you planning to seduce me?"

Hige took out the final touch, the CD. He put it in his portable player, and the melodies of Yanni filled the room. "Seduce? I could only be so lucky…" He lit the candles.

Quatre was silent as he dimmed the lights.

"Perfect." He walked over to his friend and sat next to him.

The blond shifted to face him. "You still haven't given up?" he asked softly.

Hige reached out and softly caressed Quatre's cheek. "Not on your life."

"Hopeless romantic…" He chuckled, covering Hige's larger hand with his smaller one.

He sighed. _Only for you._ "Come here…" he coaxed, turning his hand and grasping Quatre's fingers.

The candle light illuminated the blond's pale, pale ivory skin. His eyes slid shut as Hige pulled him gently to him.

Hige cherished Quatre. He loved every inch of him. With the right series of touches, calm words, and butterfly kisses, Hige cuddled the petite blond against his chest. He reached behind his head and released the silky hair from its tie. He ran his fingers though the soft blond strands to find them still damp from the shower. Massaging Quatre's scalp, he let the hair trail down the sides of Quatre's face. "Come with me." He gently tugged his friend to the candle light picnic.

He pulled the blond into his lap and kissed the back side of his neck. "Your skin is so soft." He murmured, opening the bottle of sparkling cider.

"No alcohol?"

"No alcohol." He poured two glasses. He handed off one glass and left his own where it stood. Instead he drank at Quatre's skin, kissing and nibbling at his neck. Very slowly he pulled the velvet bathrobe tie away, only to be blocked by blue green satin pajamas. He pooled the robe around Quatre's waist before leaning him back for a long, passionate kiss that lasted for minutes.

Quatre's body rose to meet Hige's, his fingers burying in brown-blond hair. He had lost himself in the kiss, not noticing Hige's fingers trailing down his neck to unbutton the night shirt.

Hige succeeded in unbuttoning all the buttons without Quatre noticing. He kept Quatre's flushed face away from what he was doing by sucking, kissing, and blowing softly down the hollow of the boy's throat. So when he trailed the cold chocolate covered strawberry across one pink nipple he was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath, and a half-strangled scream. Smiling against Quatre's skin he watched exactly where he dragged the chocolate all the way up to Quatre's half opened mouth.

Hazy eyes shifted from green to blue then green again with each heavy breath. The strawberry dangled above his lips. Quatre snatched a bite, red juice dribbling from his mouth.

Hige growled bringing Quatre's eyes to his. He held that gaze and slowly lowered his mouth to follow that trail with his tongue. Quatre tasted like chocolate, sex, strawberries, and sweet tea.

Quatre captured his lips, hands wandering down Hige's neck and shoulders. "You're," he panted "still dressed."

Hige sat back up, leaning over Quatre. "Mmm…" He looked at himself disapprovingly. His eyes traveled the length of Quatre's body, watching the heat rise through the boy at the same time. Making love to Quatre was an art form Hige had mastered long ago. He didn't bother trying to hide his erection. He kneeled at Quatre's feet and seductively threw off his sweater, almost painfully slow. Next came his socks in a quick, almost non-existent notion. Then very slowly, he pulled off his belt one trailing loop at a time. He rose deftly to his feet letting the belt trail from his fingers between his legs suggestively. It curled at his feet like a waiting serpent.

Quatre laughed out loud, thoroughly enjoying the show. He picked up a large strawberry and started licking off the chocolate with knowing eyes.

_Oh yes…_ Hige swayed on his feet. That was the look he missed. That heat in those eyes staring at _him_, that was what he wanted. The strawberry was almost clean before Hige remembered to finish stripping. It was almost too difficult to unzip and remove his jeans. He wore the gold silk boxers Quatre had bought for him years ago. They were too snug to wear for long periods but for this, they were just right.

Quatre's eyes lit up at the sight of them. "You still…" He sat up, reaching for him.

"Like I could," He grabbed Quatre's hand and brought him to his feet, pulling their bodies together, "ever," he laid a kiss on his collar bone, "get rid," the night shirt slid to the floor, "of anything." He picked Quatre up by the seat of his buttocks and reveled in the feel of being chest to chest. Even through his own rushing heartbeat he could feel Quatre's frantic pulse. "You give me," he carefully laid him upon the bed, "my…"

Quatre grabbed his hair and cut off his sentence with a bruising kiss.

Hige winced. _Right, right._ He stroked Quatre's hair and the sides of his face in apology. He knew better. He couldn't keep Quatre, no I love you's and no tears. Those were the rules.

_Damn it._

He buried his face in Quatre's hair, willing his shoulders to not shake. No tears. He took a deep breath and moved his hips.

The moan Quatre gave stole Hige's attention. He slid his hands down to the waist band and pulled off the pajama pants and boxers with aching slowness. He blew across Quatre's hot skin as he moved down with them. He licked the hollow where the leg joined the hip.

Quatre jerked in response. "Hige!"

He reached back and pulled off the last of his own clothes.

"Tell me what you want." He breathed against Quatre's erect penis. He laid a series of butterfly kissed on it driving the blond into another moaning, thrashing fit. He licked from that pink, hot hole to the tip of his cock. He watched him writhe and gasp breathlessly.

Quatre looked so beautiful, so hot. Hige blinked away the water in his eyes. He took a moment to blow out the candles, pitching them into darkness.

That moment let Quatre find his mind enough to answer. "I want…" he trembled on the bedspread, "you, over me, on me, to feel you." He reached for him in the moonlight. "In me, through me…" He begged.

Thought fled Hige as he climbed on top of Quatre and devoured him. There was nothing but skin and kisses and heat.

"Be loud." He whispered as he trailed down to prepare him. He gave Quatre his fingers to suck on while he searched the nightstand for Quatre's lubricant, rimming only went so far.

Several gentle prods turned Quatre on his side while he licked and stretched him. He reduced Quatre to a moaning screaming thing with just his tongue. He stroked that clean, wet channel until his four fingers fit easily. Quatre was crying out, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Hige." And mumbling in Arabic between moans.

Hige tore two condom wrappers open with his teeth. One went on Quatre to keep from making a wet mess on the bed. He coated his own condom with copious amounts of oil, he turned Quatre on his back. He settled back between those creamy white thighs and slid home.

He had tried so hard to forget how good it felt to make love to Quatre. He felt so good beneath him. He loved the taste of his skin, the sound of his voice, the rise and fall of his chest timed with his thrusts. He couldn't tell him out loud, but he said it with every touch, every kiss, and every look.

He let Quatre's throaty moans take his mind away. Hige was glad that he turned the lights off this time; so Quatre wouldn't see the tears in his eyes as they made love.

Hours later when both had been spent, Hige cradled the little blond against him. He slipped off the condom from Quatre's limp manhood and while Quatre watched he tossed it back, drinking the seed. Licking his lips he stole away from Quatre with a wink to clean himself up quickly and throw out the condoms. He came back with a small bowl of warm, soapy water and washcloth. He bathed Quatre clean, delighted to see him blush about it still. Even after Quatre had been cleaned he ran the cloth between his legs until Quatre batted him away.

"I don't remember my name." He groaned, laughing.

Hige kissed his lips. "Damn." He smiled, satisfied with himself. "Then can I hold my nameless fey until he falls asleep?"

"Yes, yes. Hold me so when I wake I know the beauty I dreamt of was truly with me." From Quatre's mouth only such a line could be said in seriousness.

Hige wrapped Quatre in his arms, the covers, and held him while they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

Music conquered Quatre's ability to hear. That familiar tune invaded his ears and it made his stomach clench. The church's ceiling disappeared into a high vaulted darkness. The stained glass window behind the alter had been broken. Cold wind whipped through his hair and stung his skin. He ran toward the exit, heart pounding. He tripped on a pew and fell.

His breath came out in short, ragged gasps. _I have to get out of here!_ With more effort than he should have needed he lurched forward into the center aisle. He ran but couldn't seem to get anywhere. Then the procession began. All the figures around him marched toward the alter. _Out now!_

He had made it a few more staggering steps away before a hand grabbed his wrist. He twisted around to meet his mother's piercing blue glare.

"No!" his voice echoed off the walls.

She said nothing and pulled him closer causing him to shiver as her long blond hair slithered against his skin.

"No!" he screamed, trying in vain to break free. He found himself dragged to the altar, a black, iron handcuff shackled his left wrist, its chain disappearing into a hole in the floor. Someone below shortened it, bringing Quatre to his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for help. _This is wrong! Allah save me!_

The priest appeared with an oversized bible behind the alter. "Damned and twisted souls," He rasped. "We are gathered here today…"

Quatre pulled at his chain and cursed while he spoke.

"Quatre."

He let out a strangled sob. _Help me._ He tried to scream but he couldn't get to the words passed this throat.

"Quatre."

He lashed out with his free arm. _NO!_

"It's alright now."

Quatre blinked. _What?_ He looked up into Hige's hazel eyes.

His friend smiled down at him, offering a hand. "It's alright." His soft tenor voice overcame the music.

Slowly, Quatre reached out to Hige, who took his hand. Pulling him to his feet gently, they hugged.

"Hige?" He whispered into the boy's hooded sweatshirt.

Hige pulled something from his pants' pocket and touched it to handcuff. It cracked and fell off Quatre's wrist, clanging loudly before the floor swallowed it up. The music abruptly halted. Quatre looked around the church, wide eyed. The silence was almost as oppressive as the music.

He turned to the alter. The priest loomed over them, eyes red with rage.

All the people stood, glaring at them, eyes glowing red. Hige tugged him back up the aisle lined by glowing red eyes. Suddenly he stopped.

_Why won't Hige move? We have escape!_ Quatre reached up with both arms and tugged at other boy. He looked to see why they'd stopped.

Dorothy blocked their path. The white lace of her wedding dress glistened like spider's silk against the darkness of the doors behind her. Her dress filled the entire isle, touching it would be deadly to Hige, he just knew it.

She glided towards them, maliciously grinning.

Hige tensed. He turned, gathered Quatre in his arms, and pressed a cold, wet kiss to his lips. Quatre struggled against him. _No, this isn't right. Hige doesn't kiss this way. Hige is warm._ The eyes that stared back at him, weren't Hige's. Panic rose in his throat as he shoved at the imposter.

Whatever held him suddenly vanished leaving him alone and shivering. Opening his eyes he found Dorothy Catalonia's luminescent blue eyes staring back at him. She had caught him, he could feel her dress eat away at the white nightshift he wore.

She smiled at him, one white glove hovering over his throat.

"Noooo!"

Quatre shot up in bed, his heart trying to leap out of his chest. He brought his shaking hands to his face. He tried to calm himself, taking one deep breath and then another. Still his heart beat against its cage, valiantly trying to escape. _Allah save me…_ He mouthed, blinking back tears.

The soft sunlight from his bay window shone over him from the left. He dragged one hand down his face. Tired blue-green eyes turned to the warmth covering him and it gently pushed then tension out of his body. His comforter had gotten tangled around him. It had nearly suffocated him during his nightmare. He untangled himself, feeling freer with every part of himself exposed to the light. He flung the drapes back and stood next to the bed. Quatre walked away from it and entered the main area of his bedroom.

Sunlight enveloped the whole room in warmth; the clock glowed six forty five. It was still early. With each step he took he felt better, stronger. He stopped abruptly at his bureau, where a violin gleamed at him. _Why in hell did Rashid leave that atrocity here?_ He plucked one of the strings and it made a high eerie sound; just like its owner. There was no way he was going to keep this.

That warmth turned into rage. With an angry swipe, he knocked the violin to the floor. It cracked but did not break. Just like the damn betrothal papers. Quatre glared at it, it just _had_ to be resilient, didn't it?

He grabbed the instrument by its neck and held it over his head, _this is what I think of you!_ He swung down; the violin splintered and broke as it hit the floor. Quatre held the neck like a knife and stabbed the pieces. The sound of ragged breathing filled his ears.

"Master Quatre!" Rashid threw open the bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

Looking up from where he knelt, Quatre had to take a moment to compose himself. He dropped the broken violin neck on the pile of wood. _Oh…I'm fine. _ He smiled, stood, and stepped over the mess he had just made. "Dorothy's violin fell off the dresser," he said lightly and brushed past Rashid into his bathroom. He heard Rashid call a maid to clean up the mess.

Quatre brushed his hair slowly, letting it scrape across his cheek. The unease in his stomach ebbed away, leaving him feeling only irritated. Destroying the violin had been fun.

"Master Quatre, shall I fetch some breakfast for you?" Rashid asked, his towering figure took up the entire doorway.

Quatre's eyes met his in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. "That won't be necessary, Rashid. I'm not hungry." His voice came out steady and even, if spiteful.

Rashid stood a moment; Quatre expected some kind of reaction but received only a sigh of defeat. "As you wish."

"My school bag is in my study."

The tall bodyguard nodded and retrieved his backpack.

Quatre quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and pulled his hair back into a tight pony tail that rested at the base of his neck. When he walked back into his bedroom; clothes had been laid out for him. Not amused, Quatre changed into something else. Black felt like a good color wear. His pressed pants fit a little loose, he grabbed a black belt with a gold buckle. A black tank-top under a black button-up dress shirt that effectively covered his fingers didn't feel like enough protection. Quatre frowned and added a black and red vest.

Rashid re-entered the room and took in Quatre's outfit. He only said, "The car is ready, Master Quatre."

The drive to school passed by eventful as always. Quatre didn't feel like talking, but Rashid asked him a question every few minutes. By the time he got to school, Quatre was so irritated he trembled with a fine rage. Quatre bade Rashid goodbye and slammed the door shut.

Still early, the halls were relatively empty. It gave Quatre time to put on his happy lie and greet everyone like he cared. For now, he slammed his locker open and shoved his things inside. So absorbed was he in throwing notebooks and books around in his locker he didn't notice Hige approach until he felt the kiss on his cheek.

"Hey." He had a warm, love-sick smile on his face.

Quatre shut his locker with a bang and flicked his eyes angrily to Hige.

Hige's smile faded as his eyebrows rose. "Rough night?"

"Why do you always ask me that?"

Pressing a little closer, he reached out to touch Quatre's arm but teen shied away. The taller boy's hand dropped. "Cause you were fine all yesterday, so something must have happened last night."

Quatre turned his back to him. "Don't worry about it."

"Did Duo do something?"

A harsh laugh found its way out his throat. "For once, this has absolutely nothing to do with Duo."

"With me?"

"Why would this have anything to do with you?"

"Because you won't look at me and keep flinching when I try you touch you." He spoke softly to Quatre's back.

"I don't want you to touch me," he said louder than he'd intended. "And I don't want you in my personal space. It doesn't take a fucking rocket scientist to figure it out." He spit out sarcastic enough to drown the island of Manhattan. Quatre turned back to Hige to glare at him.

Hige licked his lips and kept silent a moment, his eyes on the floor. "I'm going to let that slide, Q. Cause I know you are in a really bad mood."

Quatre sneered, _bad mood?_ _You have no idea._

He brushed his fingers over Quatre's cheek. When Quatre made no move, he let his fingers trail down to the side of his neck. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Fuck off, Hige." Quatre cut him off.

Hige winced but he covered it up before it could to stir any reaction in Quatre.

"Leave me alone, Hige." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"You don't want to be alone, Quatre." Hige's voice ran through him.

"I can't do this." Quatre put more distance between them, refusing to look at him. "And you aren't going to do this either."

"Do what?" Hige asked innocently, his hand slowly trailing down the edge of his vest.

"You can't just fix everything! You think you can, but you can't." Quatre smacked his hand away. "You can't make it go away; you can't make her go away." He drew a deep shaky breath and met Hige's solid, concerned look with ice and steel. "And you can't make something out of nothing."

"It's nothing now? It wasn't nothing Monday night."

Quatre could feel the dull ache of a migraine coming on. "That was a mistake." He spat.

Hige went silent, putting one hand over his heart.

Quatre hoped he would leave, but he stood next to him, very still. It took every ounce of willpower Quatre possessed to not give in and lean against that strong, sturdy body and apologize. He couldn't afford that; he refused to lead Hige on. They were through, they had to be. He moved to walk past his friend, but a hand caught his arm. Hige pulled him against his side. He made the mistake of looking up and Hige's intense eyes mesmerized him. "L-let me go." He whispered.

"How can you say that it was a mistake? It wasn't a mistake. _We_ are not a mistake."

"There is no _we_!" Quatre pulled away from him. "There is never going to be a _we_…" _Allah forgive me._ "And you need to accept that."

Hige's jaw tightened. "Why won't you just let me be with you?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions, this is over." Quatre walked passed him without any interference this time. He didn't look back, he couldn't. He couldn't bear to see Hige's heart shatter into little pieces like his own; he would cave, and he refused to allow that.

Hige stared at the same page he had been trying to read for the past fifteen minutes. Duo and Omi sat across from him at the lunch table, bickering like they'd known each other forever. Detention does that to people. Toboe sat next him, watching the other two with wide eyes. His mouth kept opening like he wanted to say something, but then snapped shut. Quatre, of course, was no where to be found.

He had avoided Hige after their little conversation. He sat in the same desk next to him during class, but never looked his way. Quatre was being cold today.

Duo smirked to the blond at his side. "How you doin'?"

Omi obliviously ate his sandwich. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Then you know where it leads." Duo purred, closing what little distance there was between them.

The blond gave him a flat look, "And here I thought lunch time was for eating."

"You could do that too."

Omi leaned into Duo, "You go on ahead and when I'm done, I'll come find you."

A knowing smirk graced Duo's lips.

"If you do that again you are going to get detention, Omi!" Toboe squeaked finally.

Blue eyes rolled as Omi slid back from Duo. "Oh… the horror."

Duo snickered and stood up, "Well, it's been real, but I have places to go and people to screw."

Ignoring them, Hige closed his book threw it into his backpack.

Omi shoved the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth and grabbed his bag, he left in the opposite direction.

Toboe made a whining sound. "Why does he keep doing that?"

"Duo or Omi?" Hige looked at his lunch before deciding he wasn't hungry at all.

Toboe turned to look at Hige, as if he forgot he had been sitting next to him.

"Leave 'em be. It'll be fine."

"Hige?" Toboe slid a little closer and put a small hand on his arm.

Putting his food away, Hige blinked at the littler boy.

"What's wrong?" His face was full of concern, light brown eyes shining.

He patted the boy on the top of his head with his free hand. "Nothing's wrong." He lied to him and didn't like the feeling. Toboe was so trusting, innocent, and honest it hurt not to be as honest back.

"You're upset." Toboe bit his bottom lip and looked shyly up at him. "Is it because Quatre yelled at you?"

A pain lanced through Hige's chest, he had successfully forgotten about that for a whole two seconds, he had be concentrating on how cute Toboe looked. "What?"

Toboe let go of Hige and fidgeted nervously. "Well… I was walking to class this morning and I saw the two of you. You looked like you were fighting... and you looked so sad, Hige."

He turned to the smaller boy and sighed. In Toboe's eyes he saw honest, sincere worry. It was a refreshing change from the neutral, blank looks he received from Quatre. Toboe could never cover his feelings, he was an open book. It made Hige smile just a little. He opened his mouth to tell him not to worry about it but what came out was, "Don't ever change. Don't ever learn to lie or hide."

He snapped his mouth shut and turned away, blushing. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He missed the furious blush across Toboe's cheeks. He took a breath to compose himself and answered the boy. "Q and I… will be fine."

"But didn't he break up with you?"

_Break up with me? Quatre can't break up with me; we have never been 'together.' _"Not exactly."

Toboe looked troubled, "But…" He brought his fists up to his chin.

Hige fought the urge to touch Toboe on the cheek, on the hand, or anywhere. It had been a long day and it was only half over, surely it wouldn't hurt to just give in a moment and take comfort where it was offered? The need to be physically affectionate with the boy made his nerves raw and that was the only reason the next question took him by surprise.

"Don't you love him?"

Hige's mouth went dry. "Love?" he asked hoarsely. "It's a little more complicated then that." _Please stop asking me this_.

Toboe inched closer; Hige was hyper-aware of his closeness. "You do though… don't you?"

His eyes slid shut and he swallowed. _Please stop_. "Toboe." He pleaded. Hige put a hand over his heart, trying to summon some strength from his fathers for this.

"But if you love him-"

"I never said that!" Hige snapped.

Toboe squeaked and moved away from him. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

_Dumb ass… it's not Toboe's fault you have no chance with Quatre._ He sighed and laid a hand on Toboe's head. Just the act of touching another person made him feel better. "I'm sorry. Please, don't worry about it… we will be fine." Was it wrong to be sixteen, seventeen, and want to go home and curl up with his father and cry? Probably. Hige let out a heavy sigh. _I'll just have to deal on my own._

Toboe leaned against him. "Okay, Hige."

Hige slipped his arm around the boy. They sat in silence until the bell rang.

He followed Toboe out of the lunch room, and was going to offer to walk him to class when he saw Quatre from the corner of his eye and stopped. Toboe had seen him as well and made a dash in the blond's direction. _Shit!_ Hige took two steps after him but stopped dead in his tracks when Toboe reached Quatre and spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Quatre! Please don't break up with Hige!" Toboe pleaded, attaching to himself to the other boy's arm.

Quatre looked down at him in bewilderment. "I beg your pardon?"

"Hige! He's sorry for whatever he did! And he really, really, really loves you! So please don't break up with him!" Each 'really' had been accented by a tug on Quatre's arm and every tug hit him like a physical blow.

Hige's heart stopped.

Quatre's eyes widen. The blond paled.

Toboe just watched him in wide-eyed, perfect innocence having no clue what he had just done.

Hige could not bring himself to move.

Duo appeared out of the crowd and grabbed Quatre. He pushed Toboe away. "Beat it!" He steered Quatre away from the crowd and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

_Do I go after them?_

He must have moved because Duo sent a glare in his direction that said, _don't you dare… you've done enough._

Hige swayed on his feet. He fell against the wall, one hand over his heart.

Omi grabbed Toboe and tugged him out of the spot light. He still had that damned innocent look on his face. Hige want to scream at him! _What have you DONE? Yes, I love Quatre! But you don't say that! You __**never**__ say that!_

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Quatre didn't show up for the rest of the day. Rashid must have picked him up. It was just as well, he didn't look like he could take seeing Hige again today.

Duo met him outside the school.

Hige nodded to him and pulled out a cigarette. "How is he?"

"Went home." Duo answered. He stretched his arms over his head, allowing his short t-shirt to ride up, exposing his stomach.

He lit his addiction.

"Kill the shrimp?" Duo asked the corner of his mouth quirking.

Scrubbing his face with one hand Hige sighed and collapsed against the brick wall. "He didn't know any better. He didn't know any better." He took a long drag. It was his fault for telling Toboe how he felt in the first place, this was going to take some serious apologizing, groveling, or blood. "Fuck. Me."

"Why? You fuck yourself better than I could fuck you. The only screw up you've ever done right is hook up with Sumeragi and Weller." Duo settled next to him.

"Don't talk about my fathers like that." Hige warned him.

"Then let's look at your latest screw up," He went on boldly. "The shrimp? Has a _federal agent_ for a _father_. A real one."

"Duo." Hige's voice had dropped to a low growl.

Duo hadn't stopped talking. "With a birth certificate and everything. You cannot, you _cannot _get involved with this kid, _Whiskers_."

Jumping up he put his face in Duo's. "Don't lecture me on shit I already know. And don't call me that."

"Fine." Duo backed off. "But fix your shit. The whole school is all over this. It would suck if his 'rents ever heard what happened today. What do you think they'd do to their precious little heir?"

"They can't make him any more miserable than he already is." Hige muttered, taking a long slow drag of his cigarette. The nicotine flowed through him, easing some of the tension from his shoulders, but nothing would relieve it completely. Nothing short of a drunken stupor, make up sex with Quatre, or killing Dorothy would make the tension go away completely. The first and last he could do, but he'd prefer the second. Which left him nothing to do but go to work. He walked away from the school, Duo falling into step beside him. They made it to the subway without speaking. The tense quiet between them was a reverse of last week, with Duo in the doghouse and Hige lecturing.

At his stop Duo nudged him. "See you after work."

Hige nodded and made his way to the garage.

Quiet greet Hige upon arrival. With only two cars in the shop, today Winry and her husband Alphonse, call me Al, Elric had disappeared into the office to catch up on paperwork. Hige dropped his school bag in his locker and pulled on his dirty, blue uniform. _I should take this home and wash it_, he reminded himself. He clocked in and checked his workload, replacing a fuel and break line. At least burying himself in car work would let him forget about his blond problem. Quatre wanted space; Hige could give him that. Unfortunately it looked like any hope he had of staying on the inside of Quatre's shields was over, maybe it had been over long before today and he hadn't wanted to see that.

Ken Hidaka had his head buried under the hood of his project. Even in his dirty, grease-cover blue jumper Ken looked hot. He had the body of an athlete. So long as Hige didn't say it out loud, he could admire Ken's perfect body and his perfectly round ass as he bent over the engine.

Hige let out a low whistle. "Damn…" He said, shifting his eyes to the car.

"I almost got it." His assignment was to change the timing belt on a 96 Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"Right," Hige snickered. "You and what herd of gremlins?"

"Be nice to Ken, Hige." Winry said, emerging from the office. Her long blonde hair had pulled back from her face into a ponytail. Her pink jumpsuit had been rolled down to reveal her black sports bra and bare, washboard stomach. Not that Al had anything to worry about from Hige and Ken wouldn't dare, but they sometimes wondered why he would let other men see his wife like that. She's too pretty, Hige would worry that they might try something. But then she did work on cars and carried a fourteen inch pipe wrench in her belt. She patted Ken on the back. "He's having boy problems."

"Boy problems?" Hige smirked as he popped the hood to his project. He glanced at Winry. "I didn't know he had a boy." _Ken? Gay?_

Ken made a sound from under the hood that distinctly sounded like a curse.

Hige grinned again. "Or… should have one?" He ventured.

Winry sighed, and leaned against the car giving Hige a solemn look. "He thought he had one… Little shit has been taking dear Ken-ken for a ride."

"Hige doesn't want to hear about this." Ken said angrily, not taking his head out from under the hood of the Eclipse.

Fitted the support rod in its hole to keep the hood up, Hige said, "Anything so I don't have to think about my own stupidity."

"You, too?" Winry gave him a once-over, noting how tired he looked. "What happened?"

He thought about the day, how he hadn't done anything really wrong except mismanage one of Quatre's bad moods. Having their private business blurted out in front of the entire school was too much embarrassment as it was, Hige didn't feel like admitting how stupid he'd been to agree with Quatre's rules in the first place. He opened him mouth and then shut it. Leaning against the car he mumbled, "I'm sure our problems are nothing alike, Winry."

"I'm sure Omi is way worse." Ken assured him. The man had successfully removed the timing belt and celebrated with a swig from his water bottle like it should have been beer.

_Omi?_ Hige studied his coworker. _There was no way…but then how common a name could Omi be?_ "Omi?"

Ken nodded, wiping his hand across his mouth.

Winry disappeared back into the office with a conspiratorial smile on her face.

Hige laughed. "I know an Omi. Oh man, do I know an Omi."

"From the tone alone I know it's probably the same one," Ken smiled. That one movement made him look gorgeous and sexy, model perfect if he was taller and less muscled. Hige would bet Ken never had trouble finding a date. "You go to the same school. How in hell do you know him?"

"I didn't until last week." Hige sniffed, "There was a… situation one night at a club we went to."

"The Underground?"

Hige looked up at Ken, a bit startled. "…Yeah."

"That's where I met him. We were getting along pretty good too until his friend showed up and dragged him off."

Hige laughed at the irony. "I get it. You were the one distracting him."

"Distracting?" Ken eyed him suspiciously. "I was talking to him."

Hige crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, while he was off talking to you, Toboe was getting into trouble." _Nearly killed_, he scowled.

"You were the ones involved in the gang fight? It was all over the news but they didn't give any names; I would have recognized yours."

"We got lucky." He admitted, being more truthful than modest.

Ken wiped his sweaty bangs from his face.

"So what did Omi do to get you so pissed off?"

"Nothing, that's the problem, never gave me a last name, phone number any way to reach him. I took him to dinner and everything."

"Cold shoulder?" Hige sighed. "I know how that is." He meant it. He couldn't tell him the truth about Omi, that would be cruel. Still, Hige did owe the smart mouthed little brat for calling him an idiot in front of Toboe. "Say Ken, what would you pay for a little information on him?"

"What kind of info?"

"I know his best friend, could probably get the stats on him."

Ken thought on it moment. "You're having some problems of your own right? How about some heavy duty apology flowers? For Omi's last name, address and phone number?"

Quatre did like flowers and Ken worked at a flower shop part-time, like he worked at the garage, so he probably knew a lot about flowers. "You got yourself a deal." They shook hands on it, then both got to work before Winry came back out and noticed them slacking off.

Toboe fidgeted. Hige had just sat down across from him at the lunch table they now shared. Yesterday Quatre had gone home right after lunch period. Toboe had seen it from his seat in English class. Of all people, Duo Maxwell had helped him into a silver car. Quatre hadn't come to school today either. He was sure it was all his fault. Quatre had reacted really weirdly to being told he was loved. Maybe he should have let Hige say it, but how could it be a bad thing to be loved? Toboe would have happily changed places with Quatre if that meant Hige would love him. "H-Hige?" he squeaked.

Hige looked around. "Where are the trouble makers?"

Toboe sat up straight. Omi and Duo had left before Hige had even got there. "Getting lunch?"

Nodding, Hige pulled out his lunch.

Toboe studied him. The green of his shirt made his brown eyes look more greenish than their normal gold-brown. He looked less worn out today but there were dark circles under his eyes. Even still… _He is so cute._ Toboe sighed, _mind out of the gutter!_ He worried his bottom lip. "I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry about yesterday!"

The larger boy said nothing, just gazed back at Toboe neutrally.

_He's not going to forgive me!_ Toboe shook his fists close to his chin and squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't know that he didn't know you loved him, and he shouldn't be upset about it anyways cause if someone like you loved me I would be ecstatically happy and-" A firm hand plopped down on his head. Toboe's mouth shut and he meekly opened his eyes to Hige.

Hige's lips were one, thin line. "Leave alone what you don't understand, Toboe."

Toboe gulped and nodded.

"And you are forgiven," He patted his head twice and pulled away. "I know you didn't understand what you were doing. Quatre is fine, he's …sick."

"Sick?" Toboe asked softly. He had looked pale. He could have been sick. And Hige said he was sick, so he was sick, right? Toboe trusted Hige.

Settling back into his seat he said kindly, "Yeah… don't worry anymore."

Warmth flooded through Toboe. It only happened when Hige spoke to him, like the day just suddenly decided to be beautiful. "Okay, Hige." He answered brightly.

Hige smiled, "I need to talk to you."

He cocked his head. Hige needed to talk to him? _Really?_ His heart started beating a little faster. "Okay!"

"You don't even know what I want to talk to you about and you're all excited." Hige chuckled softly.

"That's cause Hige needs me!" Toboe beamed. "Besides, I wanted to ask you something too."

Hige blinked a moment, as if surprised by his answer.

Toboe smiled sweetly at him. "The basketball game is this Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with Omi and me. We go to all the home-games."

"Sure," he answered almost immediately. "I don't have work, I think…" He dug in his backpack for a day planner. He flipped it to the paper-clipped page. "Yeah. What time does it start?"

"Seven," he chirped. "So, you'll come?"

The brunette nodded.

"Cool!" The smaller boy tore into his lunch with gusto. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well," Hige leaned forward conspiratorially, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening he whispered, "it's a favor, for Duo."

"Duo?" Toboe blinked confused. What could Duo possible want from him? _That's kinda scary._

He continued, "I'm sure you've notice that Duo has been spending a lot of time with Omi."

A lot of time. The last three days they were like glue, which was odd considering how much Omi had hated Duo. Toboe nodded back to him, leaning closer. The smell of Hige's cologne made him giddy. It would be wonderful just to sit next to him again like yesterday, but, no; Hige loved Quatre so he was off limits.

"And Duo asked me, if I would ask you," he emphasized his words by putting his hand on Toboe's that almost made him jump. "Some questions about him."

Toboe chewed at his bottom lip. Omi didn't like telling people anything. _I'm not sure it's right to tell Hige anything, even if it is to tell Duo, but couldn't Duo ask him himself?_

"Duo wants to do something to surprise him, otherwise he would ask him." Hige answered his thought.

"Something special? Like what?" Now he was curious. People never did special things for Omi. Not even Heero when they were dating. Toboe's eyes widened. Duo would do something special. _That would make Omi happy! He needs a good thing to happen to him, he's been so angry lately._

Shrugging he answered. "I don't know. That's for Duo to decide."

_I wanted to know…_ Toboe pouted.

Hige smiled at him. "You are so cute."

His face burned. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are!" Hige laughed laying a quick kiss on Toboe's forehead.

He didn't think he could get more red, but his face tried.

Hige sat back with a smug look on his face. "Now Omi." He dug through his bag to pull out a notebook and pen.

Toboe swallowed. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the basics: birthday, family, and where he lives."

Scratching his head he looked at Hige. "But, why would Duo need to know that?"

"Well, it's important to know his birthday, and his address would be nice, maybe he could send him flowers or som— "

Toboe gasped. "No!"

Hige's head shot back up, startled. "No?"

"Omi's allergic to flowers! Don't send him flowers."

"Oh." He made a note.

Toboe fidgeted as Hige scribbled down the address in his notebook. "You know, Omi is going to be mad at me for telling you this stuff."

"Don't worry." Hige didn't even bother to look up from his notes. "Duo won't tell him you helped."

The Winner mansion always bustled with activity. With six floors and more than one hundred different rooms, it supplied many people with jobs. Whether they were hired to clean, cook, secure the area, or in Rashid's case, guard a body, there was never a shortage of chores, assignments, or crises to solve.

Today was Rashid's day for a major crisis. He checked in on his young master. Quatre had buried himself under the comforter. The only indication he was even there was the mound in the middle of the bed, of course that could have been one of the dogs. Rashid would give him another twenty minutes to stay in bed, then it was time to get up.

Master Quatre had ordered all of his lessons and engagements cancelled. He didn't go to school either. The migraine wouldn't go away with just his medication. Far be it from Rashid to ever question anything the blond boy wanted, but he had the distinct feeling there was more to his staying home than just a migraine.

Master Quatre had been in an odd mood yesterday morning, so he had not been surprised to receive a call, requesting that the young heir be brought home. What did surprise him was that Mr. Maxwell had been the one to call. What concerned him more was that there had been no word from Master Hige, only a bouquet of flowers that had arrived today. There had been no explanation from Master Quatre, only a wounded look and an order to throw them away.

Rashid stroked his beard thoughtfully. He had little say in his charge's love life, the mess that it was. He had hoped in the beginning Quatre's relationship with Hige was a rebellion against the betrothal. They had both been so young when it started he had dismissed it as fooling around, but it had gotten too serious too quickly. While they were still young enough to change their minds, find a nice girl to settle down with and have a family, it seemed unlikely. He sighed. _Thursday, it's only Thursday,_ he reminded himself.

Perhaps tea would help to ease the migraine. He went into the kitchenette attached to Quatre's bedroom. The pot was still hot from the tea that had been brewed that morning, so he poured a steaming cup of chamomile tea and retrieved a ready made sandwich. Master Quatre needed food in his stomach to take his medicine, if he couldn't keep down lunch he might not be able to take his medicine later.

Quatre had moved from the bed and now curled up on his lounge chair. He picked up his head for a moment when his bodyguard entered, then laid if back against his arm. "What time is it?" His voice dragged and faded before it ever became fully pronounced.

Rashid set his tray on the bedside table. "Just after noon." He picked up the tea cup carefully and held it out.

Quatre took it with both hands and blinked into it. He cleared his throat. "I don't suppose its time for my next dose?" His voice still sounded soft and dull.

"Not until four, Master Quatre."

He took a sip of the tea slowly. The effects of his migraine medicine still showed in the way he moved, trance-like. Rashid made ready to claim the cup of tea before it tumbled from Quatre's fingers.

"Why don't I open the window; give you some fresh air?" Rashid asked. He moved behind Quatre to one of the windows.

The blond didn't answer, he just blinked down at his hands like they were very interesting. When he did look up he glared at the flowers. "I thought I said to dispose of those."

Silent, Rashid tied back the drapes in hope of finding a comforting ray. Not much would comfort his young master at this point.

"You don't have to watch me so close, Rashid." Quatre's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I am your body guard, I am paid to watch you."

Quatre snorted. "No. You're watching me like I'm going to do something stupid."

Rashid pulled up a chair and sat next to his master. "And would I be wrong?" he stared at Quatre's face, but the boy wouldn't look at him.

"Tell me…" Quatre shifted and finally looked at him. "What would you do?"

Rashid placed his hands on his knees. "In your position?" He weighed his answers carefully. "I would take more care of my own well being."

"What for? There are people like you to worry about that for me." He set the teacup and saucer down on the table rather hard.

"Don't be childish, Master Quatre." Rashid sat up straighter. "You have much to look forward too."

Quatre gave a harsh laugh. Rashid had heard it many times. "The sole purpose of my existence is to entertain my mother and provide my father with an heir to the fortune that he has sacrificed his own happiness for. Why come to America in the first place? Nothing is different."

Rashid patiently turned Quatre so he sat facing him. "You would have the opportunity to change things."

"Not while my mother is still alive."

"Your mother is only looking out for what she believes is in your best interests, Master Quatre. And try not to be so hard on your father, he has much on his plate." Rashid treaded carefully.

There was no use in trying to reason with the young heir.

"Right, remind me again how forcing me to marry a water retaining sea cow and taking over a company I hate has anything to do with my _best interests_?" Quatre turned away from his bodyguard. "I'm tired, Rashid."

Rashid patted the teen's leg.

Quatre's lip turned up slightly as if he wanted to smile, but couldn't.

The two golden retrievers that had been laying on the bed moved to their master's side. Tasha put her nose next to Quatre's hand and Sherizade laid on the floor by his feet.

Rashid pet Tasha's soft golden head. "You take care of Master Quatre." He told her quietly. He stood from his seat.

Quatre turned back to him. He blinked up at him, blue eyes looking suspiciously watery.

"There is something I must attend to, will you not eat something?"

"Not hungry." Quatre mumbled, laying his head back on his arm and stroking Tasha's head.

"You need to eat to take your medicine."

"I've a couple of hours."

Rashid left his young master with his dogs. He left the sandwich with Maria, one of the house maids. With a heavy heart he went up the far left staircase to the fifth floor. He nodded to the guard standing outside Mr. Winner's study. The well dressed man rapped on the door once. After hearing an "Enter" Rashid went in.

A middle-eastern man sat at the desk at a laptop. Mr. Winner with dark hair and eyes looked nothing like his son. His permanent frown lines on his forehead and around his mouth made him look much older then his fifty years. He glanced up at Rashid and took off his reading glasses. "Is there a problem, Rashid?"

Rashid sat down in one of the chairs across the desk from his employer. "There is something I wish to speak with you about."

"Does this have something to do with my son?" There a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Rashid ignored it. "It does."

"Then why not discuss it with my wife. I am very busy."

"If I may, sir. I believe this is a matter that should be brought to your attention."

Mr. Winner rubbed the bridge of his nose, a familiar habit Quatre picked up. "Very well, what has he done this time?"

Rashid swallowed his irritation. "Sir, he has not done anything, I am concerned about his well-being."

"Well-being? He is better cared for than myself, you know this." Mr. Winner's brow wrinkle grew deeper, the man was losing his patience.

"Master Quatre is unhappy."

"He's a teenager."

Rashid's lips formed a firm line. "He is."

Mr. Winner finally turned his full attention to Rashid. "Quatre is a normal teenager, if he was happy I would worry about him."

Rashid clenched his fists on his knees. "Sir, I wish you to reconsider the betrothal."

The other man's eyes bulged. "I beg your pardon?"

"In the past, betrothals have been both approved by the parents as well as the children. Master Quatre deserves more of a say in this."

"Quatre owes an obligation to this family, he will marry whomever we choose for him." Mr. Winner snapped, "Now, if you will excuse me, any matters that pertain to Quatre are to be discussed with my wife."

Rashid stood straight and bit back a harsh reply. "As you wish." He turned and walked back to the door. There was no use in discussing matters with the master of the household. Master Winner would not concern himself with his son, until his eighteenth birthday, when Quatre would walk right out of their lives and never return.

He walked back into the hall. Maria ran to him. "Rashid! Master Quatre is ill."

"I'm well aware of that."

"No, he is _sick_." She wrung her hands nervously in her apron. "He ordered me to leave."

Rashid nodded, "I understand, thank you."

She curtsied then hurried off to her other chores.

Rashid went back down to the fourth floor and back into Quatre's bedroom. Shattered remains of the vase of flowers lay abandoned all over the floor. The dogs picked up their heads from where they sat alone by the chair, tails wagging forlornly. Rashid walked over to the bathroom and rapped on the door. "Master Quatre."

"Leave me alone!" his master's hoarse voice called through the door.

Rashid opened the door and slipped inside. Quatre leaned over the toilet, back heaving. "You should have eaten something." He went to the boy and stroked his back.

It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

A quick blast of _Get Ready for This_ bombarded Hige as he entered the school gym. The music boomed loudly against the concrete walls. He thought it was fairly good turnout, the bleachers on each side of the court had to be three quarter's full. Hige grimaced as he saw some of the less pleasant students dealing right under security's nose. A speaker boomed in he ear. _Why did I come here again?_

Toboe's small hand grasped his tightly.

_That's why…_ Hige smiled down at Toboe and let the tiny boy lead him toward the bleachers. His sneakers squeaked on the polished wood floor of the gym.

Not many students actually sat on the bleachers. They stood on the sidelines, in the aisles, and in the rows making it difficult to move around and find a place sit. Omi climbed up first, taking the rows two at a time. Toboe started after his friend, then turned to Hige and gave him one of his brilliant smiles. "We can see better from up there."

Hige nodded and followed the boys up. Once seated, Hige looked over at the other two teens, "So, who we rootin' for?"

Toboe blinked a moment, like Hige had surprised him.

Omi chimed in before Toboe could answer. "Do what I do, root for both sides that way you will win no matter what happens."

"Omi!" Toboe sounded scandalized.

"No one said I _had_ to root for the home team."

"But you owe it to Trowa and Heero!"

Omi snorted, "Bullshit, the only thing I owe Heero is another broken nose."

Toboe shut his mouth and pouted, looking defeated.

Hige resisted the urge to put his arm around him and kiss his head. Toboe had asked him to a basketball game, not to be his boyfriend.

Both teams emerged to throw practice runs. Hige recognized Heero and Trowa easily. Trowa stood just off the left sideline; he wore his long green and yellow jersey out over matching green shorts, complete with a grim look on his face. Heero spouted out orders to the other team members. _Big surprise. _The coach didn't seem to mind. He stood behind Heero, writing away on his clip board. With the graying hair, suit, and tie, he looked almost like a college basketball coach, minus the wrinkles.

Toboe put a hand on Hige's arm, stealing his attention. "Heero says they are sure to win this game."

Omi snorted from the other side of Toboe.

The brunette ignored him. "They've been practicing really, really, really, hard."

"Our wondrous star backward." Omi muttered venomously.

"Omi!"

"I'm hungry." Omi placed a hand on Toboe's shoulder and stood up. "Want anything, Bean?"

Toboe thought a moment. "I'll take two hotdogs and a coke." He turned to Hige. "You want anything?"

The flat look Omi sent Hige's way worried him. "No, thanks." _Can't count on him not to poison it before he got back. _Omi climbed back down the bleachers and headed back outside to the concession stand. Hige watched him go and wondered. "He really doesn't like me."

"Omi doesn't like anybody." Toboe mumbled, eyes watching the court.

"I noticed."

Toboe turned his attention back to Hige. He gave him a sweet smile that made Hige's breath catch in his throat. "Thanks for coming, Hige."

He tried to shrug it off like it wasn't a big deal. "Sure." With his homework done he had nothing to do. Duo went off on his own after school, mentioning something about breaking up with some chick. Quatre had returned to school, but still avoided him, so in reality this proved to be the best entertainment for the evening. Being with Toboe always put him in a good mood too. Last night his father had commented on his lack of enthusiasm lately.

Toboe smiled again at him before turning his gaze back to the court. He excitedly jumped up and waved to someone.

Trowa sent a small smile in Toboe's direction, but he didn't look pleased once his eyes found Hige.

Excited chants and cheers came from the crowd as the cheer leaders began start their routines. Duo would have been in heaven, so many girls with such short skirts and little tops. Two scoreboards, one on each side of the court, blinked to show zero points for each team. The announcers, one in a 'show team spirit' shirt and the other in a green and gold jersey took their seats.

Toboe hummed along with the tune blaring over the speakers. He also waved to Heero, who had held up a hand in greeting to him.

Omi returned with the food and sat on Toboe's other side. "Oh, look, Trowa's little cloud is back."

Toboe bit into his hotdog, chewing thoughtfully.

"Cloud?" Hige asked.

"He has a little cloud that hovers over his head. He must've seen you."

"Ha, ha." Hige sent a glare in the blond's direction. He looked back at Toboe, who was very intimately involved with his hotdog. Hige swallowed uneasily. _Wow._

Toboe licked the remnants of ketchup off his fingers before he noticed Hige's gaze and turned pink.

A familiar shout drew Hige's eyes from the lusty image of Toboe and back to the court. "I didn't know Bikky was on the team." Bikky Goldman, one of the regulars at Quatre's parties stood next to Trowa on the court. Half white and half black, he had shocking blond hair against dark skin. Bikky said something to Trowa then jogged off for his turn to toss a basket. Hige smirked, this should get very interesting.

Toboe blinked, "How do you know him?"

"We shoot hoops every once in awhile, me, him, his girl and sometimes Duo."

Toboe looked delighted. "That's cool! Are you good?"

Omi snorted in opinion. "He's taller then Trowa, of course he's good."

"You should join the team, Hige." Toboe suggested, eyes blinking up at him.

"Ah, ha… not really… Besides, it's not my scene." Hige smiled down at the smaller boy, rubbing the back of his head.

Toboe kept his adoring eyes on Hige. "What is your scene, Hige?"

Hige blinked down at him, a small frown forming on his lips. _My scene?_ He didn't really have one, but damn Toboe for looking that interested.

A whistle from the court snapped their attention back to the players. The referee, complete in black and white stripes, blew his whistle a second time. The players stopped their warm ups and took their positions on the court. Bikky, Heero and Trowa all stood with the opening line up along with two other tall, black teens.

The game didn't start out in the home team's favor. Trowa played distractedly; Heero was too occupied with glaring at Hige than playing the game. Poor Bikky just wanted to make a shot but had little to no support. It didn't help that almost every five minutes Omi stood up on the bleachers and yelled some crude remark at their team. Hige joked that it didn't look like Omi rooted for the home team at all.

The whistle blew shrilly through the gym to signal half time. The team grudgingly retreated back to the locker room. _Probably gonna get an uplifting lecture or something. Good luck with that one._

Toboe worried his bottom lip and adorable frown etched onto his face.

Hige nudged him with his elbow. "Don't worry," he smiled. "They can make a come back in the second half."

Omi snickered to himself. He seemed far too happy that their team was losing.

Toboe didn't say anything; he just started forlornly off in the direction of the team's locker-room. Hige took the moment to study him. He wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and a dark blue t-shirt with a pack of running wolves on the front. The bruises had completely healed, leaving nothing but perfect, creamy skin in their wake. Toboe and Quatre had the same fair complexion. The skin was just as soft. His light pink lips transfixed Hige.

A wail from the other side of the court grabbed everyone's attention. Hige stood up to get a better look, _please tell me that's not who I think it is._

Duo strode passed the cheerleaders in a cocky strut. His rope of a braid flapped behind him. He almost made it to half court when a student jumped off the bleachers and blocked him.

"Injustice!" Chang Wufei, a Chinese boy in Quatre's debate club, shouted at him.

Duo didn't look bothered. He tapped his foot, laid his hands on his hips, and asked, "What's the matter, Fei? You got yours already."

The other boy stepped back. "Just what are you insinuating?"

A female voice called from higher in the bleachers of gawking students. "WE are talking about justice! It is unjust to make a girl cry! Especially at a basketball game when she has to cheer and lead the crowd!"

Hige finally got a good look at the cheerleaders; they all gathered around two sobbing girls, Relena Peacecraft and Hilde Schbeiker. _Duo was screwing both of them?_

Amelia Seyruun, the owner of the second voice jumped down off the bleachers and crowded Duo's other side. "While the other students may be able to forgive you, I, Amelia, will not!" She poked a finger on his chest.

"That's enough justice twins." Hige's breath caught in his throat as he recognized Quatre's authoritative tone.

Duo turned fluidly and welcomed the blond to his side. "There you are Q-baby."

Hige almost got up and went down there but Toboe caught his arm. "Did Duo really make those girls cry?"

_Ah, shit… _

"Of course he did." Omi answered for him. "He prolly dumped their sorry asses."

"To go out with you?" Toboe asked innocently, turning to his best friend.

"Fuck no!" the blond snapped.

"I thought you two were-"

"We aren't!"

Toboe let it go, he squeezed closer to Hige to avoid Omi's seething vibes.

"We demand he apologize!" Chang's voice broke through their conversation loud and clear.

"On what grounds?" Quatre stood face to face with the black haired teen.

Duo stood with Amelia, smiling at her. "How you doin'?" She yelped when his hand found her backside and quickly retreated behind her partner.

Chang sputtered at Duo's crude advance on his girlfriend and whirled at Quatre. "His blatant disrespect for the female race!"

"Oh! But, I love girls!" Duo turned to the crowd. "Don't I?" He asked them.

Excited squeals erupted from sporadic spots among the students. Security shifted uneasily. Riots had broken out over less, they weren't equipped to deal with one.

Quatre smiled that thousand-watt smile that could melt the North Pole and turned it on the crowd. "Let's have a vote, after all this is a democracy," His voice carried through the room. Hige had no idea how he managed that, but the crowd heard every word. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand. "Who thinks Duo should apologize to Ms. Peacecraft and Ms. Schbeiker?"

Naturally, all the cheerleaders and the justice twins raised their hands; a few other hands went up among the bleachers. Not as many as the justice twins wanted. Hige saw that some of them were former flings of Duo's.

Quatre slowly blinked his blue eyes up at the crowd; Hige knew he had to be working them. "And who thinks they deserved what they got for being whiny, jealous—"

"Harpies!" Omi yelled, causing both Toboe and Hige to jump.

Quatre smirked, "Whiny, jealous harpies?"

A roar erupted from the crowd. Duo and Quatre both looked pleased with themselves. Chang and Amelia both stood rigid as the two passed them. Duo waved and blew kisses to his adoring public while Quatre made a beeline for the three on the bleachers.

Hige swallowed uneasily, as Quatre gracefully climbed up to join them.

"Quatre!" Toboe cried excitedly, sliding down so Hige could make room for the blond.

"Hello, Toboe." Something flashed in his eyes as he looked at Toboe, but only a sweet smile played on his lips.

Hige suddenly felt the need to shield Toboe from his friend.

"Are you feeling better?" Toboe asked, his attention completely on the other teen.

Quatre met Hige's eyes a moment, dread slid down and settled in his stomach.

"Much, thank you." The blond replied and sat.

Duo finally made his way over to them and deposited himself next to Omi. "How you doin'?"

Omi slid closer to Toboe, like Duo had something he didn't want to catch. "I think a better question is, how _you_ doin'?"

Duo smiled slyly, "I can tell you how I could be doin'."

"Not likely."

Toboe settled back to watch the communication going on with Omi and Duo, leaving Hige and Quatre to stare into each others eyes.

Hige licked his lips, "So…"

Quatre broke the contact first; he looked away and sat with his back against the bench. He raised one knee so could set his foot on the empty row in front of them. In his pose Hige saw he had dressed casual, dark jeans and a pale, blue striped, button-up shirt. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before he spoke. "I have something for you."

"For me?" Hige almost smiled. _Did he forgive me already?_ He had been prepared to grovel before Quatre if he had to, he didn't expected the blond to come find him.

"Yes." He finally turned his eyes back to Hige, looking up at him guardedly. "RENT is playing tomorrow night, at eight o'clock; I have orchestra seats." He withdrew a white envelope from his breast pocket and held it out to him.

Hige would take Quatre anywhere he wanted. _Happily_. He took the envelope.

"I want you to take Toboe."

Hige looked from Quatre to Toboe and back again a few times. "What?"

Quatre turned to Hige, eyes locking with his. The boy did not look angry, just tired, very tired. Instead of answering he just shook his head and turned toward the game.

If this would bring peace between them, he would do it.

The second half started, home team a depressing thirty points behind. To encourage them, both Omi and Duo shouted obscenities at the them. The two of them played well off each other. Omi in his blue jeans and mustard yellow shirt that read 'warning: mouth operates faster then brain' and Duo in his tight black jeans and 'I'm not completely useless, I could be used as a bad example' shirt. They almost acted like a couple, but Hige did not want to dwell on a couple of what they might be.

Heero actually fumbled a pass, and spent the rest of the game glaring in their direction. Duo must have distracted him, Hige smirked.

The coach finally traded out Trowa and Heero for two teens Hige did not recognize ten minutes into the second half.

The cheerleaders returned to working the crowd, minus Relena and Hilde. They yelled defense while the spectators stomped their feet on the bleachers in a steady rhythm. Toboe stood up and stomped with the crowd. Without Heero and Trowa, the home team made up ten points with Bikky scoring a three-pointer and a foul.

Sometime in the last half hour everything went quiet. Hige finally tore his gaze away from the court and noted that Duo and Omi could not be found. Hige frowned, _where did the trouble makers go? _Toboe didn't notice. His tiny fists shook up under his chin as he watched his team get denied time and time again; the away team had tight defense, even with the substitutions the home team just didn't have it in them tonight. Quatre had noticed that the two had disappeared and rolled his eyes at Hige.

The game finally came to a close by the referees whistle. The home team lost by twenty-three points. Toboe pouted as they watched the team head back to the locker room with heavy hearts.

Hige shrugged. He'd seen much worse games, but also much better ones.

Toboe let put a puff of air and turned to Hige. The fact that it was just the three of them finally hit to him. "Where did they go?"

Hige could only give him a helpless look. "Dunno."

Clearing his throat, Quatre suggested. "Let's go down and wait for your friends, shall we?"

Toboe lit up, "Yay! Trowa!" He jumped up and bounded down the bleachers without falling on his face. Hige followed the brunette at a much slower pace, Quatre trailing.

Duo and Omi emerged from somewhere to join them outside the locker room and waited. Both looked flushed; Duo had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Omi! You missed the end of the game!" Toboe stamped his foot and tried to do his best glare.

"They lost." Omi answered nonchalantly.

Toboe opened his mouth and then shut it.

Quatre edged over to Hige. Hige automatically dropped an arm on blond's shoulder. The boy melted into his embrace, not enough for other people to notice. Toboe watched them, something unreadable played through his eyes, before turning his attention to Duo, "Where were you guys?"

A sly smirk formed on Duo's lips. He motioned Toboe forward with one finger.

Hige immediately grabbed Toboe and gently pulled him away. He sent a glare of death at his best friend.

Duo put his arms out innocently. "I wasn't gonna do anything."

"Bull. Shit."

Toboe blinked at them and a dawning realization lit up his face. "Omi!" He looked horrified. "You didn't!"

The blond smirked.

"That's dangerous!" Toboe pulled away from Hige and stomped over to his best friend. "He could have an-an STD or something." He blushed.

"Hey," Duo piped up, "I'm careful, damn it. I always use a rubber."

"Fine." Toboe turned back to Omi, "But the last ti—"

Omi shut him up with a flat look that caused the smaller boy to squeak. "It's not like _that_." He said with a meaning Hige didn't quite follow.

"But—!" Toboe sputtered and flushed. "You aren't supposed to do that unless you love someone. T-teenager hormones or no." He dropped his gaze, unable to keep Omi's smirking eyes.

"That's your code, Bean." He patted the boy on the head. "Not everyone has your high moral standards."

"You're not a casual person," Toboe said softly, gnawing at his bottom lip.

In a voice softer and quieter than Hige thought Omi could have possessed, he said, "I'm not going to get caught up."

Toboe studied his face. "Alright." Then he attacked Omi's stomach, tickling the boy to the floor. Toboe had the advantage of surprise but once Omi recovered he never had a chance. He was tackled and pinned to the floor, being tickled mercilessly until Trowa arrived a minute later.

He towered over Omi and glared down at him.

"Trowa!" Toboe chirped happily, he hugged onto the taller boy tightly.

Trowa, didn't pet him, but put his arm over his shoulders and met Hige's gaze.

_Oh, it's a challenge now? _Hige smirked back at Trowa. _This could be fun. _

"Yo! Parker!" Bikky jogged up to him, with Heero following. "Long time no see."

Hige nodded to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Why ain't Lass on the team? She throws better then you."

"Prick." Bikky laughed; they both knew Lass never touched a basketball in her life. He nodded to Duo and Quatre. "Didn't think you had team spirit."

"We don't," Duo and Hige both answered.

Bikky shook his head, he still had his uniform on and slicked with sweat. "I'm out." He tapped his chest twice and threw them a peace sign and exited the gym, keeping a safe distance from the cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders glared in their direction, like they plotted to come and attack them with palm-palms. Wufei and Amelia, stood in the center of them.

"Maybe we ought to bounce, before Duo's fans decide to attack." Omi suggested, eyeing the group suspiciously.

Toboe finally broke away from Trowa. "Oh! You guys should come to movie night!"

Both Heero and Trowa visibly cringed.

Omi smirked at them. "Yeah, why don't ya?" He turned to his other two friends. "Might as well, right?"

Hige didn't know what to say, he looked over at Duo who seemed to be considering it, Quatre remained neutral. "Um… okay."

"Yay!" Toboe cheered. He latched onto Hige's arm, but then met Quatre's eyes, made a tiny squeak and moved away.

"Can you for once NOT rent a Disney movie?" Omi grumbled, as Toboe shoved his choice in front of him. The two best friends stood in the section with the large bold letters for FAMILY up above them. Video Box kept a large variety of movies, the extent of their collection being in children's movies. It was located in Hamilton Heights, close to the Bartons' apartment and business.

"But we haven't seen this one yet!" Toboe reasoned, which could have been true, the only time they watched Disney stuff, came once a month on Toboe's turn.

The Disney movie could be a comedy, possibly a tear-jerker, or perhaps just a PG rated action flick. Toboe never ventured past the Family section, part of that had to be his parents' doing.

"It's the same thing!" Omi always tried to object to Toboe's choices, no matter what they were.

Toboe brought his fists to his chin and shook them vigorously. "But!"

"That movie will be fine, Toboe." Trowa chided, poking Omi on the shoulder. He materialized next to them, gliding over from the foreign films that required subtitles. Heero wrinkled his nose, next week would be Trowa's choice for movie night. One more French commentary on life and he might snap. "You have to forgive Omi, all that positive energy drains his bitterness."

"Who's the one with a cloud over his head, O King of Angst?" Omi shoved Trowa back playfully.

"Yes. And I'll read you poetry if you keep that up." Trowa threatened him. "Robert. Frost."

Toboe bounded over to Heero, who hid in the action movies watching them closely. "We are gonna get _Pirates of the Caribbean_! Is that ok?"

It only took one look into Toboe's enormous brown puppy eyes for the decision to be made. He gave a slight nod, before turning his attention to more important matters. Mainly, Duo.

The additions to their group took to the horror and science fiction sections. Or rather, Duo did, Hige and Quatre followed reluctantly. Duo looked through the different bloody covers, while the other two talked quietly to each other. Horror was one of the few genres that never made it to movie night, for Toboe's sake. Heero smiled. _Now's my chance!_

Heero stuck his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to the braided teen. He waited a moment to see if Duo noticed his presence, if he did, he didn't show it. Covers of red, black and green had the other boy's attention. Something new to add to the list, Duo liked horror movies, that meant that now Heero did too. He leaned in a little closer and cleared his throat. _It's time to lay on the charm._

Duo finally turned his violet gaze to him. He nodded to him, "T'sup?"

"Since it's your first movie night with us, you can pick a movie." Heero kept his voice low and steady, despite the pounding of his heart. Since it had been Toboe's idea to invite them, he wouldn't mind giving Duo a turn. If it got too scary, he would send Toboe to Trowa's room to play with the cat.

Violet eyes lit up and a wicked grin formed on his lips. "Really now?"

"No." Both Hige and Quatre interrupted in unison.

"But!—" Duo turned to them with liquid grace.

"I already know what you want to rent, no. Don't do it." Hige said, crossing his arms over his chest. His height did a good job of looming over Duo, who hardly cared.

Quatre glared at Duo, eyes coming close to flashing like lightning as they had done a few weeks back. "You'll scare the little one half to death. Absolutely not."

Duo pouted. "What's up with that, Q?" he leaned down almost brushing their lips, "You liked it last time."

"You can't take all the credit." The blond retorted.

_Are we still talking about a horror movie?_ Heero opened his mouth to say something when movement off to his right caught his attention. Trowa walked briskly after Omi with Toboe hot on his heels. _What the hell are they doing now?_ _I can't leave them alone for a minute!_ He left the arguing trio to go fix what ever problem came up with his friends.

"Two roads diverged in the wood..." Trowa spoke loudly to make sure Omi heard him.

The blond turned a quick corner into the Drama section. "No!"

"And long I stood..." Trowa easily kept after him. Hands in his pockets, relaxed, thoroughly enjoying the blond's distress.

Omi covered his ears, "NO!"

"Looking down each as far as I could..."

Heero wasn't sure if he should be angry or laugh. Trowa reciting poetry to Omi? That had to be a joke. _It had better be a joke._

"NO! Stop! God, no more poetry!" Omi ran passed Heero and hid in the Horror section.

_Well, there you have it._ "Trowa, enough." He barked.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at him.

Toboe hugged Trowa around the waist. "I like your poetry, Trowa."

Omi pointed venomously. "It's psychological warfare!"

"Save it for home." Heero ordered.

Trowa smiled, not sweetly and not kindly, but just that smile of his where you had no idea what he was thinking.

He turned back to find Omi, who to his surprise, wasn't in the Horror section anymore. _Where the fuck…?_ If Omi would stand still for a minute he might actually get to speak to him. "Are we done? Let's go."

Trowa took Toboe up to the counter to rent his movie. Heero stalked over to where Omi had gone to escape him, which just happened to be with Duo. Those two had become way too close, way too fast. Something remained amiss about the situation. Toboe swore Omi and Duo dated now. That was something he just could not accept. But if Duo kept his arm around Omi's waist and Omi let him, they had to be _something._

It finally hit him. Omi took advantage of Duo in his hurt state from breaking up with his boyfriend, to get back at him, to prove that he could have what Heero wanted. _Sly little bastard._

"It's time to go." He called to them, before getting too close. Blue eyes that belonged to Quatre, glanced at him. The rest ignored him completely.

Duo leaned in and whispered something to Omi, who grinned back.

"Omi!" Heero snapped, "It's time to go!"

"Fuck off! We're comin' already!" Omi sent a glare Heero's way before stalking off toward the exit with Duo hot on his trail. Hige and Quatre followed them out.

Heero felt the anger rise in his throat. How dare Omi! First he takes Duo and now he disrespects him! This had to end tonight. He just had to get Omi to talk to him first.

Comfortable silence greeted them as Trowa led the posse up the old wooden stairs to his apartment. The first floor his mother and sister used for their sewing business. They made anything from clothing to drapery, with a few odd requests every now and then. The years had taken their toll on the building; the walls that once had been bright were now dim with peeling paint. The tattered carpet came up on the ends and the fringe had too many stains to count. Trowa always made sure people knew the stains had not come from Heavy Paws; he never came down there. A sign that a customer donated hung over the apartment door. It had been pink and blue but had faded to washed-out, grayed versions of their former glory. It banged against the doorframe every time it opened.

His mother would be out for the evening on a "date." He would never get used to his mother dating. As for Cathy, she would be leaving shortly. _So movie night shall be free of interruptions, hopefully._ He stood to the side to allow the others in before him.

Heero walked past him, bags of soda and chips in his hands. Toboe bounded after Heero into the too small apartment; they could handle getting things set. Trowa kept the door open for the rest of their little group. Hige entered first, followed by Quatre, and then Omi and Duo who remained joined at the hip.

Trowa trailed after them. The smell of fabric disappeared and the scent of lavender and jasmine replaced it. His mother tried her best to keep the apartment as separate from work as possible. They had to make some major adjustments when they moved into the smaller apartment and shop. The apartment had three bedrooms with only one bathroom. Trowa rolled his eyes, one bathroom plus two girls out of three people equaled very little bathroom time for him. He learned at an early age to take quick showers.

They had a small dining area, with wooden table and four matching chairs. One hutch held his mother's prized floral china. On top of the hutch sat two fake plants, the vines dangled in front of the glass window. A large window was just behind the table. In front of it stood the antique, upright piano his mother had given him for a birthday many years ago. She wanted him to be able to looking out over the street while playing.

An equally small kitchen joined the dining room. A bar counter with two stools separated the living room from the kitchen. His mother set a vase of flowers on the counter. Over the sink was one small window that Cathy had put her frilly cherry patterned curtains over.

Their family room, the largest room in the place, housed their modest seventeen inch television on a white painted wooden table. A DVD and VCR player sat just next to it, and underneath the table was Trowa's old, handed down Play Station. Four white, wooden bookshelves lined the walls, two around the television stand and the other two next to the front door. They had too many books and not enough shelves. Books almost tumbled off. The white furniture had been covered with embroidered duvets, the same color, just much prettier. Their couch and two matching chairs all had several dozen mismatched pillows, all in different colors. A bamboo coffee table sat in the center of the room group stacked with girly magazines.

Hige stopped at one of his bookshelves in the family room. He picked the shelf with Trowa's collection of musicals and movie scores. Since the family loved musicals and sometimes worked on costumes for them, they had started collecting scores from the musicals they had seen or worked on.

Trowa glided over to him and raised an eyebrow in question.

Hige picked up the RENT bible and stared at it intently. "What's this about?"

"RENT? It's about the struggle of a group of friends some with AIDS and others without, life, friendship, and love." Trowa answered.

Hige blinked, confused by something. "There anything weird about it?" His brow lined, showing the beginnings of a frown.

"Define weird."

"Can I look at this?" The other teen asked, tapping the cover with his finger. The frown became more evident, like he really worried about something.

Giving him another odd look Trowa shook his head, wiping his bangs from his face. "Of course."

Hige nodded his thanks and took the book to the white covered couch and sat, leafing through it. He almost put his feet up on the coffee table, but then smiled sheepishly at Trowa and placed them on the floor.

_Odd_. _RENT was the musical for people who don't like musicals, but Hige doesn't seem the type either way…_ Trowa filed that away for later pondering.

Quatre had stopped by another bookshelf, Trowa felt compelled to investigate. The blond crouched down by the bottom shelf and appeared to be reading every title. The Shakespeare collection was one of Trowa's most prized possessions.

Quatre laughed softly to himself as he picked up an old, leather bound copy of Much Ado About Nothing. "Marvelous," he mumbled, stroking the hand stamped leather. The copy he had picked up had been published in 1778.

"I had no idea you liked Shakespeare."

A small smile graced Quatre's lips. "One of life's few pleasures."

"And music?"

Quatre shook his head, tucking some hair behind his ear. "The world would be boring without it."

"Agreed." Trowa watched Quatre a moment. _He couldn't possibly be all that bad if he loved of Shakespeare, right?_ He suddenly felt as if he could talk to the boy.

"You have an extensive collection here, Trowa. An anthology without the buying just one book of him."

Trowa smiled, "Most single volume anthologies of Shakespeare are…"

"Poorly done." He supplied.

"Hm." He nodded. He watched Quatre brush elegant fingers over the old cover lovingly.

Trowa touched the book in Quatre's hands, "You may borrow it, I'm sure you will treat it well."

Quatre blinked for a moment at the offering. Then he smiled again, still small, but a larger then before. "Thank you." As their fingers brushed Quatre smiled beautifully; _I wonder why he never smiles much, almost like Omi._

"Trowa! I'm leaving!" His older sister Cathy came through the family room. She stopped short noticing three new people.

Trowa left Quatre at the bookshelf and strolled over to her. "Out for the night?"

She nodded absentmindedly and finished putting in her earrings. "Mom will be back later, but she said she would come in quietly and not to worry about it." She grabbed her purse. "Um? Have fun?"

Trowa walked her to the door. She had to pass Duo. The boy jumped up, winked at her and asked "How you doin'?" He smacked her on the rear.

Cathy smacked him across the cheek so hard she knocked him into the chair behind him.

Hige and Quatre laughed as Duo fell.

"Serves you right, jack ass." Hige hooted.

Trowa smiled.

"I'm sorry about him, Miss." Quatre stepped up.

"We're sorry about him." Hige stood and bowed to her. "He was raised in a barn by wolves and all that."

"Hey!"

Cathy blushed and laughed. "Okay. But if he does it again and I'm going to pull out my mace."

"Feel free to put him down if you have to." Quatre assured her lightly.

"Hey!"

She cleared her throat and decided to escape. "Bye Trowa!" She waved and ran.

Trowa glowered at the braided boy, "Don't try that again."

Duo shrugged, "Well, she's hot." He rubbed his cheek and wandered to Omi's side. Piling some of the surplus pillows on the floor he pulled Omi down to sit with him.

Trowa was about to say something back when Toboe bounded back into the room, with a huge bowl of popcorn. "Movie time!"

Quatre had joined Hige on the couch. He leafed through the book Trowa handed him, completely ignoring everything around him, including Hige's arm that had draped across his shoulder. Trowa wondered if that happened out of reflex. Hige placed the RENT bible on coffee table.

Heero emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of chips and paper cups. Toboe left the popcorn on the table and bounded back into the kitchen for the soda.

Trowa took the rented movie and put it in the DVD player. Once Toboe returned, he pounced on the empty spot on Hige's other side and curled up next to him. Again, the arm wound around his shoulders. _It has to be a reflex._

They looked too perfect sitting that way. Then again Toboe melded well to anyone. A knot formed in his stomach, _that should have been me_.

Only the two chairs remained empty. Trowa lowered himself down onto one and Heero took the other.

Heavy Paws entered the room. Trowa pat his lap but the cat only gazed at him with his huge, light green eyes. The cat scanned the room, then hopped up onto the couch and deposited himself in Hige's lap.

Trowa attempted to not gawk. _E tu, Heavy paws?_ He glowered to himself and turned his attention to the TV screen where the movie finally started. At least he could _try _and enjoy the movie.

About twenty minutes into the movie, movement on the floor caught Trowa's attention. Omi and Duo no longer watched the movie. Trowa looked up at the three on the couch to see if they noticed. Toboe sat transfixed on the television; he laid against Hige's side with his legs pulled up under him. Quatre fell asleep on Hige's other side. Hige had one hand petting Heavy Paws and trailed the tips of his fingers up and down Quatre's arm. He did spare the floor's occupants an unsavory glance and returned to watching the movie with Toboe.

Trowa shifted slightly. Heero paid all of his attention to the ones on the floor. His stony blue gaze had a lot of weight to it but the two paid him no mind at all. Trowa tried to turn his attention back to the movie, but the very soft sound of lips below him and the purring from the couch kept distracting him. He finally got up after he heard a moan, sounded like Omi, but he couldn't be sure.

Heero's eyes followed him until he disappeared around the corner into the bathroom. Trowa shut the door and leaned against it. This had to be a twilight zone episode or something. Nothing made sense to him anymore, and now, if Hige became a regular, it would be all the harder to ignore the pain in his chest around Toboe.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Trowa washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face. _You can do this Trowa,_ he consoled himself, _this isn't over yet_.

Toboe felt very sleepy. He leaned against Hige on the subway ride home. Hige was a huge warmth unit. Toboe wanted to bury his hands in Hige's green hoodie, he imagined they would be toasty warm. Once the sun went down, it started to get chilly, so Hige had brought something with him to keep warm with. It went well with his dark, baggy jeans and white t-shirt, even his tennis shoes had a bit of green in them. His cheeks colored. _Was I just imaging stuffing my hands down his shirt?_ It must have been and XXXL large, Hige was a big guy and it was baggy on him. Toboe moved back slightly, turning his pink cheeks away from the larger boy. _I bet the hoodie smells really good though. _

Hige watched out the window as they passed stops. He looked deep in thought about something, but Toboe didn't want to be nosy.

Toboe had been overjoyed when Hige offered to take him home. But then Heero jumped in and said he would take Omi home since he would be by himself. That could only mean one thing: Heero would ask about Duo. Omi wouldn't even tell his best friend what went on with Duo, not that he didn't know anymore. _I can't believe Omi would be so casual with Duo. I hope Omi doesn't hit Heero again. _Withthings already tense, it wouldn't shifted a moment trying to get comfortable on the hard plastic seats.

The other boy turned and looked at him, offering a small smile.

His cheeks warmed. _Hige…_Toboe sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. _What's happening with Hige and me? After the whole mess with Quatre, I was sure they had to be dating._ The boy frowned. _But then, if they are dating, then why is Hige acting the way he is, dancing with me and taking me home? And… did Quatre even like Hige that way? He must, they always stayed together and he had been curled up with him during the movie. _None of it made sense and it stared to give him a headache._ I probably deserve this, for what I did to Trowa…_

Hige's arm closed around his shoulders causing him to look up into his golden eyes. The larger boy smiled at him. "Don't think so hard, you'll give yourself a headache."

With his cheeks burning Toboe followed Hige off the subway. They fell instep with each other. Even though Hige was much taller, no one ever complained that Toboe couldn't keep up.

Toboe stayed very aware of how close he walked to Hige and when their arms brushed. Hige kept looking down at him, then away, and then back at him. He chewed on his bottom lip, thoughtfully. His mind drifted again. He really liked Hige, but didn't know how to act around him. _I can't even compare to Quatre…_

"You're quiet." Hige commented softly from his side. His voice drifted through his thoughts and brought him back to reality, "Something wrong?"

Toboe shook is head vigorously. "No, no! I'm really, really, really sorry, I was just thinking and—"

Hige's hand plopped on his head silencing him. "Thinking about what?" He had stopped walking and Toboe had stopped with him.

Cheeks pinking slightly, Toboe chewed his bottom lip. He couldn't think of anything to say; Hige's touch had made his mind go blank. "Um…"

"About me?" Hige asked, smiling down at him, removing his hand.

"You?" Toboe squeaked. "Wh-why would I be thinking about you?" he asked nervously, staring intently on the sidewalk in front of him.

"No?" Hige rocked back and forth on his heels. "Damn. I must be doing something wrong." He looked genuinely worried.

_Wrong?_ Toboe grabbed his arm. "No! I was, I just, I mean, … Um…" He flushed and let go.

"Hm." The larger boy smiled. He brushed Toboe's bangs away from the boy's face with one finger. For a moment it looked like Hige would lean down and kiss him but a couple stepped out of a taxi down the block and the moment passed.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. The tension ate at Toboe's comfort, by the time he saw his house he sighed with relief. He could just go run into his room and bury his face in his pillow. Thank God this embarrassment would soon be over.

Once they reached the front steps of his house Toboe turned to Hige. "Thank you." He mumbled even though he meant it. Having Hige take him home meant more to him then the other boy could know. Even if it was only for a few minutes, it had been wonderful to just walk with him.

Hige smiled down at him. "Anytime." He paused and dropped his hand on Toboe's shoulder, keeping the boy's attention. Hige licked his lips. "I want to ask you something."

Toboe nodded, swallowing the jumpiness. "Okay."

Hige's hand dropped back to his side. He rocked on his heels. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

_Tomorrow night? Could he really be…?_ Toboe blinked wide-eyed at him, "Um… nothing."

Hige smiled slightly, "Would you—"

"Yes!" Toboe blurted. _Oh, my God! I did not just do that._ His face burned and he looked down at his shoes.

Hige chuckled. "…like to go see RENT with me tomorrow night?"

Toboe felt so embarrassed he covered his face with his hands. _Wait…_He peeked out from under his bangs. "Aren't you dating Quatre?"

Hige pet his hair affectionately. "I told you before, we aren't dating."

Toboe pulled away from Hige, he knew his face was still bright red. "But…"

Hige sighed and knelt down on one knee so he was looking up at Toboe. He took both his hands. "Look, I know that Q and I are confusing." He gave a little laugh, "Hell, sometimes I'm confused. But one thing I can tell you for sure is that we aren't dating."

Toboe's eyes remained wide and his heart beat excitedly in his chest. Wasn't this what he wanted to hear? They weren't dating. _Hige is free, un-attached, date-able._ Toboe looked down at Hige kneeling in front of him, "You look like you're asking to marry me." He laughed.

Hige blushed. "No," he stood up. "All I want is to take you out tomorrow night."

Toboe's whole face turned red.

"I'll pick you up at six?"

Toboe couldn't speak, he just nodded. His hands felt warm and tingly still held in Hige's larger ones.

Hige leaned down to place a kiss atop his head. "You better get inside before your parents worry bout ya'."

He nodded again, dumbly this time. He felt a severe sense of loss once Hige released his hands. "Goo-goodnight, Hige." He said softly. He turned back to the door, slowly opening the door. When he turned back from the doorway Hige still stood in the same spot, a goofy smile on his lips. Toboe felt himself smile back and give a little wave.

Somehow he got inside without tripping over his own feet. Toboe fell against the door and his legs gave out. Quiet surrounded him; his parents must have already gone to bed. Only the hall light and the light over the front door remained on; they always left those on for him when he came home late.

"Toboe?" his mother's voice called, she stood at the top of the stairs looking very worried in her pink robe.

_Oh… I must look really silly._ Toboe grinned at her. "Hi, Mama."

"What on earth are you doing on the floor?"

"I can't get up." He said, trying not to laugh and failing.

His mother gave him an exasperated look and walked down the stairs. "Why?" She drew the word out to two syllables.

Toboe giggled and stifled it. He pulled his knees to his chest and laughed into them. His mother knelt in front of him, blue eyes staring intently. Her perfume, Charlie, always smelled so good. She could usually read him like an open book.

He made another gleeful sound and threw his arms around her. _Hige asked me out! He's not dating Quatre! I can have him! I can really, really, really have him!_

She squeezed him tightly. "Was that Hige I saw?" She asked with a smile in her voice. He nodded against her. "So I take it he's why you're like this."

Another nod. _Oh, my God!_ He pulled back, eyes wide again.

"What is it now?" she smiled sweetly, wiping his hair away from his face.

"What am I gonna wear?"

A flash of light blinded him.

His father stood at the foot of the stairs. "Our little Toboe got asked out on his first date!" He laughed and kissed the Polaroid. "This calls for a new album!"

"Papa!" Toboe whined, suddenly having the strength to get up. He chased his father up the stairs and into his parent's bedroom and pounced on the bed. "Give me that!" They wrestled until Toboe had managed to roll the large man off the bed and held the picture triumphantly in his hand.

"Shhh!" His mother scolded from the door way. "Alicia is sleeping!"

"Sorry." They both mumbled, sheepishly.

Toboe grinned again and bounded out of the room hugging the picture to his chest. _Hige!_


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

The only thing that sucked more then having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn had to be waking up at the ass crack of dawn to baby-sit. Omi slumped down in his seat at the kitchen table. His black boxer shorts rode up slightly making the cold wood raise goose bumps along his skin. The yellowish stove light made him feel slightly nauseous or it could have been the smell coming from the pot underneath it. Lina talked a mile a minute about what to feed the harpies, what time for to put them down for naps, what time for bed, and a bunch of other information he'd been given every Saturday for the last three years of his life.

"Omi, are you even listening to me?" Lina asked, putting her hands on her hips, her eyebrows melded into one. She'd mastered the look; some days she did look like a monster.

He tried to decide if he should be nice or not. "Give them oatmeal and raisins for breakfast, Nina and Sakura need their nap after lunch, Lita is not allowed to leave under any circumstances…" Omi rambled off the list back to Lina. Her eyes widened in surprise. Nice worked best, it got them out of the house faster.

"Alright, good." She turned back to the stove to cover the oatmeal. "Gourry! Let's go!"

His tall, blond, foster father came barreling into the kitchen, face still covered in shaving cream half-dressed. His shirt hung over one shoulder, not through the sleeve and the other arm came out the right sleeve. "I'm ready! I'm ready!" He cried.

Omi snorted, _sure, he looked ready_. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. The sooner they left, the sooner they came back, in theory. That, or the sooner they left the better chance he had for some peace and quiet before the kids woke up, but not likely.

Lina clicked her tongue in annoyance and used a kitchen towel to wipe the white cream off her husband's face. She adjusted his shirt correctly and smoothed it over his shoulders.

"Sorry, Lina." He apologized, smiling sweetly at her.

_Feign ignorance, it always worked before._ Omi traced the fall leaf pattern on the table cloth, yawning. Both foster parents to turn and look at him. _Great. Here comes the lecture._

"You came home late last night."

He shrugged, "And?"

"Later then normal, you knew you had to baby-sit today, I can't have you sleeping on the job."

"Do I look like I'm sleepin' to you?"

Lina's lips formed a firm line. "I'm just saying, maybe movie nights are starting to run too late for you."

"Fuck that!" Omi glared across the table at her. "Movie night isn't the problem."

"Watch your mouth!" Gourry ordered from the refrigerator. He scoured the refrigerator for last night's leftovers.

"Then what's the problem?"

_Like I'm gonna tell you._ Omi rolled his eyes. Movie night actually ended at the normal time, he would have been home on time too, except Hige decided to take Toboe home. Heero just couldn't let Omi go home alone. With Toboe it would have been acceptable because, somehow, Toboe—that menacing little thing—gave Omi some kind of protection. _Like I need an escort_. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Omi!"

"I didn't curse!" What the fuck did they want from him anyway?

"It's the attitude." Lina sighed. "Alright, have it your way."

_Finally!_ Omi walked them out, shut and locked the door behind them, and went to collapse on the beige couch. The slipcover, he noted, could use a wash.

The house could be called modest. It had two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a family room, a garage, an office and an attic. The floors were wood, with oriental throw rugs to keep the furniture from scuffing it; the walls were a light beige. Lina kept the decor neutral colors, since she liked to decorate for the season. September was one of those months where nothing major happened, so the house had the fresh flowers and a fall motif. The fake trees boxed in the family room furniture, and the flowers usually sat on the windowsills. Thankfully, they didn't have any gaudy window decorations, the blinds were simple and white with a white border. Some months Lina hung appropriately patterned curtains.

Nina and Sakura appeared at the foot of the stairs, their old, eye less teddy bear held between them. They contrasted each other well. Nina in her yellow duck pajamas with her long straight brown hair loose over her shoulders and Sakura in her pink piglet pajamas with her straight brown hair cropped above her shoulders. Nina's brown eyes and Sakura's blue eyes widened at him.

_Ah, fuck._

The four year olds' bottom lips quivered.

"Hey!" This could be labeled on of _those _mornings.

Then the tears came and when they came they gushed like one of those cartoons where the tears spouted from the sides of their heads like fountain spigots.

With a groan he scooped up one girl in each arm. "Alright, calm down, they'll be back before you know it." He vaguely remembered Mrs. Hughes telling him something about how little girls constantly needed to see their parents until they turned five. It proved true, at least in Nina's and Sakura's cases.

They continued to wail, burying their faces in his shoulders. He made a disgusted face as he felt the tears seep through his shirt. _Freaking girls._

He had just about gotten them into the kitchen to try to win their happiness with food when the doorbell rang. _Who the fuck…? At eight in the god damn morning?_

After depositing both now screaming girls on the couch he ran to the door. _If it's Heero I'm gonna kill him._ He yanked the door open, and found himself staring up into the cool blue eyes of… "Ken?" His stomach immediately dropped to his feet.

"You remembered my name!" The brunette grinned, then he gave Omi a very obvious once over, his eyes lingering on the smiley face with a bullet-hole through its forehead on his shirt.

Omi coughed into his hand, trying not to laugh. He took a breath and his brain kicked in, "How in hell did you find me?"

Ken gazed at him, still flashing his picture perfect smile. "Funny you should ask that." He took out a manila envelope from under his arm.

Omi cocked his head to the side and wondered what was in the envelope.

"You remember that sandwich shop we went to right?"

"Yuh-huh." Omi leaned against the door frame. _This should be good._ He took the moment Ken's eyes dropped and studied him. The man wore faded blue jeans that had holes in the knees; they fit him well, not baggy but not too tight. The blue t-shirt brought out the deep blue of his eyes; it had an emblem on it, probably some sports team Omi never cared to learn. His hair actually looked neat this morning, unlike the last time he saw him where his hair had turned out at their ends. Omi wondered which way it naturally fell or if he had to spend hours in front of the mirror combing it just right. Probably just dumb luck, he didn't seem like the vain type.

"So then you know the little old lady who runs it."

He nodded. He enjoyed staring at Ken and all, but he did have stuff to do.

"Well," Ken leafed through a few pages from his envelope. "I went back there, a few days ago, and she says to me," Ken threw his voice into an imitation of an elderly woman. "_Aren't you that strapping …totally unsuspicious, nice looking guy that came in here with Omi a while back_?" Ken widened his eyes still in his impression, took a step to the side now impersonating himself. "And I told her, _why yes I am!_" He placed a hand on his chest.

Omi rolled his eyes. _Totally unsuspicious, nice guy?_ "Is there a point here somewhere?"

Ken shook out his papers, "Don't be so impatient, I'm getting there. Then I asked her, so you know Omi, and she tells me '_Yes! He comes in here all the time with Toboe, always orders one of those Salami, Bologna and thinly sliced Muenster cheese with sauerkraut and extra pickles_'?"

Omi blinked. _Now that was interesting, my favorite meal from the place. Either Ken had a really good memory, or the little old lady really did talk to him._

"To make a long story short, she ended up giving me your last name."

"My last name?" Omi questioned, that was a joke, besides she didn't even know it. _Hell, Toboe was the only one who knew it._

"Yes, Inverse. So then I looked it up in the phone book."

"Huh... I'm pretty sure Lina made sure it was unlisted."

Ken grinned, "That's right!" He looked rather pleased with himself. "So as you can imagine, it was a pretty bad let down." He swiped at an invisible tear under his eye.

"Yes. I imagine." Omi deadpanned, tapping his foot impatiently.

Not bothered by him, Ken continued. "So, I was helping Aya out at the flower shop—"

"Aya works at a flower shop?" _Aya? Hot, luscious, roommate Aya?_

"Owns it actually—"

He laughed. "And you work there?"

"Part-time but—"

"How many jobs do you have? Don't you think coaching little kids is strange enough?"

"Three... look, do you want me to answer your first question or are you bored now?" Ken was getting impatient.

Omi shut his mouth and crossed his arms. "Right. Please, do go on."

"So, Aya has a listing with the name Inverse on it. He's delivered flowers there a few times. I checked the database and pulled up the address."

Omi blinked. _Well…I'll be damned._ He could almost admit to being impressed.

"And…" Ken handed him the file. "You will find a printed version of the listing, with all the delivery dates, also a signed letter from the old lady stating she gave me your last name."

Omi actually took the file and leafed through it. _Interesting…very interesting. _Omi smirked and closed the file. "Right…" Omi handed him back the envelope. "So what the fuck do you want?"

Ken took his things back and grinned back at him. "Two things, first," he motioned to a plastic bag on the ground Omi hadn't noticed it before, "to bring you food, and then to see what you were doing today."

"You do know it's eight in the morning?"

"Morning person." He shrugged.

Omi licked his lips, "So what would you have done if I wasn't awake?"

"I would have been fresh out of luck," He answered.

Omi shook his head. This had to be one of the weirdest things that ever happened to him. He studied Ken a moment. "Babysitting."

Ken didn't miss a beat, "Ouch, want some help?"

Omi caught his mouth before it dropped. "Are you insane?"

The brunette shrugged both shoulders this time. "I love kids, soccer coach, remember?"

"Your funeral." Omi grabbed Ken by the front of the shirt and pulled him inside. After he let go of the older man; he snatched the bag from the doorstep. Two sandwiches, wrapped in foil with chips. _Not too shabby._

Ken let out a low whistle. "Nice boxers."

Omi felt slightly miffed, _who gave him permission to look at my ass?_ He stole another glance at the tall soccer player. His stomach rumbled, _oh right_, _breakfast_.

Nina and Sakura had climbed out of their seats and had walked over to the door They now stood staring up at Ken with their watery eyes.

"Are these them?" Ken asked, squatting down to be at their level. "Hey there, little ones, what's with the tears?"

Omi snickered to himself, so much for a boring Saturday.

Ken picked Nina up and blinked over at him. "They are adorable."

_Wait until nap time_. Omi shook his head and walked by them. Sakura followed him into the kitchen and Ken soon followed with Nina in his arms.

Omi set the bag of food on the two rectangle tables that Gourry pushed together so they could fit all the chairs. It dwarfed the kitchen, leaving very little maneuvering room on the side by the wall. The appliances all varied in colors, depending on how new they were. The stove was white, the dishwasher black, the microwave chrome and black. They had one light fixture that hung over the center of the kitchen and one light over the stove, when both lights where it was damned near blinding, so they usually left the main light off and used the small window over the sink for sunlight. He lifted Sakura into her yellow booster seat. Ken mirrored him with Nina and went over to the stove and stared dumbly at the huge pot. He noted the stack of bowls and spoons on the counter before asking, "Isn't this a little much for just three people?"

Omi grinned at him. Ken returned a bewildered look. "What?"

He walked over to the stairwell and whistled loudly, "BREAKFAST!"

Ken laughed nervously as the house seemed to shake with the sound of feet across the second floor. Omi turned back to him and counted as six more bodies ran past him into the kitchen. "Let me introduce you, Lita, Rei, Hikaru, Marie Maya, Serena and Miaka." He touched each girl on the head as the passed. "And that's Nina and Sakura at the table. Harpies this is Ken, Ken meet the harpies."

Ken looked aghast at Omi's eight little sisters. Lita, the oldest of them at thirteen, stood about five foot three; she had long brown hair that curled at the ends due to massive amounts of care, her eyes were green and always looking for ways to get Omi in trouble. Rei, Lita's partner in crime, was eleven. She had long straight black hair and violet eyes, she lacked a solid personality, she mostly shadowed Lita. The four eight year olds could be quite a handful. Hikaru had long curly red hair and eyes, she had loads of energy when she needed it but mostly kept out of trouble. Marie Maya had short, red hair, blue eyes, and always got into trouble. She had a mouth that never stopped. Serena, with long blond hair always in two pig tails and blue eyes, had a mouth even bigger than Marie Maya. And finally, there was Miaka, just thinking about her made Omi cringe. She had brown hair and eyes, her hair was always in two buns on the sides of her head. She had to be the most annoying of the bunch.

Lita and Rei both squealed. They had forgotten to get dressed or even look in a mirror before running down for breakfast. Bed-head was their fashion this morning. "Omi!" They ran back out the way the came, faces burning red and could be heard bounding back up the stairs. Omi didn't know what the problem could be. They always paraded around in their skimpy pajamas when the 'rents went out.

The rest of them didn't even bother protesting at being called harpies. Ken had their complete and undivided attention.

Ken's eyes became very round as he figured out what he condemned himself too. _Poor bastard._

Omi turned to the girls. "Line up! Bowls ready! Ken's gonna dish out breakfast."

Ken stood still as a statue with the ladle still held tightly in his hand. He only paused a moment then smiled at all the eyes on him. "Um." He cleared his throat. "Sure."

"I thought you weren't supposed to have friends over?" Rei asked, panting as she made it back to the kitchen before Lita. Her violet eyes went from Ken back to Omi.

"And you aren't supposed to be wearing a training bra." Omi muttered back, snapping the strap.

She turned bright red again and made an indignant squeal.

"He's not my friend." Omi moved back to the table. "'Sides, would you rather it be Heero?"

Lita made it just in time for her turn. Ken smiled down at her, causing her cheeks to lightly tint. She couldn't say a word. _If that's all Ken is good for, I'll take it._

Ken did well; he made sure everyone got an equal share of oatmeal, counted out the exact same amount of raisins for the eight year olds and made sure they each had a napkin. Finally he took a seat next to Omi and blinked around the table. "Wow."

Omi wiped Sakura's mouth once she finished eating. Wow was not exactly the word he normally fished for. "Don't get too comfortable." The harpies giggled and talked among themselves. Their voices always sounded screechy, it used to make Omi cringe early in the morning, but he got used to it.

Ken blinked his bewildered eyes. "Huh?"

A spoonful of oatmeal hit him straight in the face. He wiped it off with two fingers and glared at Omi, who shrugged at him innocently.

"It was Serena!" Miaka tattled, waving her spoon at the other girl.

"It was not! It was Marie Maya!"

"No, it wasn't!" Marie Maya huffed, "It was Hikaru!"

Hikaru turned bright red. "It was not!"

"Alright, girls, eat your food don't play with it." Ken scolded; his voice never wavered from its soft baritone.

Omi blinked at him. He would have thrown the oatmeal back at them.

As if on cue, a warm spoon of oatmeal slapped against his face. _Why those little…_

"Alright, you little maggots, who threw it?" Omi stood up, pushing his sleeves up.

Each girl pointed to the one sitting next to them. _Like that never happened before_, Omi rolled his eyes.

Marie Maya looked particularly guilty, more so then usual. Omi smirked at her.

"No! It wasn't me!" she tried to escape but, Omi was faster, grabbed her around the middle and held her kicking and screaming over the pot, threatening to dunk her head in. She struggled and cried and did everything all little girls do when they get caught. Then came the over-used complaint. "I can't breathe!"

Omi set her back on her feet and whapped her on the butt with the towel. "Anyone else wanna try?"

Ken laughed, one of those nice ones. Omi never particularly cared for laughs. In fact, Omi normally never laughed himself, unless it was at Heero's expense.

Omi whirled on him, "Oh, you think this is funny, huh?"

He only smiled at him.

Omi smiled sweetly back before grabbing a handful of oatmeal and shoving it in Ken's face.

The girls squealed with laughter.

"Food fight!" Serena yelled.

Suddenly everyone stood up and oatmeal went flying in all directions. Even Sakura and Nina were sloshing their food around; it never hit anyone, just sent piles to the floor with a splat.

"Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?" Ken asked, watching Omi, a pleased smile on his face.

Omi wiped a finger across Ken's face and licked the oatmeal from his finger. "Totally responsible. It's all my fault." He admitted.

The older man cleared his throat. He might have been blushing, but Omi couldn't tell because his face was coated with the sticky substance.

After the oatmeal wars, Omi left Ken in the kitchen and herded the little ones upstairs. "Don't run, don't sit, don't move actually until you have baths."

"We don't take baths until after dinner!"

Omi squatted down and glared into Miaka's brown eyes.

She smirked at him and crossed her arms. "Are you annoyed yet?"

"It's too damn early for that shit… Marie Maya and Serena in the tub, Miaka and Hikaru strip." He set Nina and Sakura on the counter in the oversized bathroom. There was only one bathroom to share for all the kids. Lina and Gourry had their own bathroom in the master suite.

The bathroom was mostly white. The bathtub was white with a white plastic shower curtain with little colored fish all over it. The sink and counter tops were white with tan borders. A bin of toys sat on the floor underneath the sink. Also underneath the sink they had two foot stools since most of the girls couldn't reach the faucet. Two sinks had been put in to ease hygiene care. The towels were all color coded, but no one ever obeyed that rule. Lina organized all their products in small plastic crates. The neon colors totally off set the rest of the room. Pasted on the wall was a key, to show who had what color to keep arguments at bay.

Nina and Sakura both shared a crate. He pulled off their pajamas and dropped them onto the floor. He took one of the neon blue wash rags and wet it. He then started wiping Nina off when it began. "I don't wanna take a bath with her!" Marie Maya whined, fluttering her hands at Serena.

The blond girl stuck her tongue out and poked her back

"Omi!" The other little girl whined.

"Alright! Miaka! In the tub! Serena, out!" Omi turned on the water for them. _Fucking girls_. Hikaru sat quietly on the toilet and watched him with her bright red eyes. At least one of them knew how to behave.

"I don't want to." Miaka told him haughtily, sitting on the floor pretending to read one of their cloth books.

Omi scratched the side of his nose. _Too many witnesses_, he decided. Someone would tattle on him. That and trying to get blood stains out of the mat would be a bitch. He bent down by Miaka and yanked the book out of her hands, before she could protest he lifted her up and deposited her in the bubble bath with Marie Maya.

Marie Maya pointed and laughed until Omi shot her a look and she stopped. Miaka still huffed and tried to argue but Omi just ignored her and threw the wash rag over her face.

He took his eyes off the four year olds for a moment, but that's always enough. Both girls ran back down the hall, naked as the day they were born and tracking oatmeal all along the floor.

"Shit!" Omi glared at the other girls, "No one move!"

He took off down the hall after the smaller ones. Skidding on the floor in his socks he almost hit the wall.

"Need some help up there?" Ken called from the staircase.

"No!" Omi snapped, grabbing both wiggling bodies and carrying them back into the bathroom.

Water spilled all over the floor, the white furry rug sucked up the water. It squished when Omi stepped on it; the cold water ran through his socks. Cold seeped up his back and turned the hairs on his neck on end. He cursed under his breath. "Don't you know how to turn off the damn faucet?"

Miaka and Serena's eyes widened. He knew that look.

"Don't you even—"

Tears exploded down both their faces and they sobbed. _Ding_… That was four he made cry today.

Omi dragged his hand down his face and closed his eyes. _What did they say? Take a deep breath and count to ten or some shit like that?_

He didn't bother to apologize. He threw their rags at them and finished washing the four year olds. When he went to get them dressed, Miaka and Serena finished and Hikaru and Marie Maya got into the tub.

After dressing Sakura and Nina, he left them in one of the bedrooms with their building blocks. Marie Maya and Hikaru were still washing up when he peeked into the bathroom. He made one final pass to make sure Serena and Miaka actually got dressed. Then he collected all the dirty pajamas and towels and carried them down the stairs and into the laundry room where he deposited them into the hamper. Lina could get as mad as she wanted about the mess, he didn't give a fuck.

He trudged into the kitchen. Lita and Rei sat at the table, giggling over a magazine. The place sparkled. Ken stood over by the sink, drying his hands on a dishtowel. Omi blinked, wide-eyed at him.

"They all clean?"

He nodded. He scrubbed? He did the dishes? He honestly cleaned the whole fucking kitchen? All the appliances sparkled in the light. The dishwasher had been loaded and was running. Not a spot of water could be seen on any of the counters. It had to be some kind of a miracle.

"We cleaned up in here, why don't you go take a shower, I'll go watch the little ones."

A scream resounded from the upstairs, then sobs. _For the love of…_ Omi shot off back upstairs, Ken on his heels.

Hikaru sat right outside the bath room door, tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetheart." Ken spoke softly to her, kneeling down. "Are you alright?"

She hiccupped and gasped until she finally managed to say that she slipped.

Ken scooped her up into his arms. He regarded Omi again. "I got her, go get changed."

Omi stood still a moment, not sure how to react to that. He did have oatmeal stuck in his hair and he did need to get dressed, so what would it hurt to leave Ken alone with the girls for a moment? He nodded to Ken and then disappeared up the attic stairs into his room. Thankfully, Lina and Gourry understood his need for solitude and converted their small dusty attic into a bedroom for Omi. They didn't bother to paint the naked, faded sheetrock; it didn't bother Omi. He had his twin bed tucked in the far corner with his old worn sheets and brand new blue comforter, not that he ever made his bed. He had a small desk in the corner at the bottom of his bed with an old broken chair. His computer barely fit on the desk. Papers were all over any area that could have been clear. He had more crates that were full of video games and comic books. A small television with his play station hooked up sat on the floor by the desk. It wasn't much, but it was his.

He grabbed his clothes and went back into the vacant bathroom and took a very quick shower, just to clean the crap out of his hair. He pulled on his navy 'my life is a reality show' shirt and his favorite blue jeans and went off to find Ken and the harpies.

The group of them had accumulated in the family room. Ken currently took a vote on what program to watch. Omi groaned. _Don't let them watch TV, it never ends well_. They _never_ all decided on one thing. It would be better to take them outside, let them run around before cabin fever hit. But, more importantly, where the hell did Lita and Rei go? Omi's lip curled. He left Ken to deal with the television debate and went straight for Lina's office. It was on the first floor behind the dining room.

From a crack in the door, a small line of light shone through. Someone had turned the light on and that someone shouldn't have even been in there. Omi pushed the door open silently and peeked in. From the doorway everything looked normal, but giggles came from under the desk. _Ah ha…caught you._

Lita and Rei both hid underneath Lina's desk. The desk was a left corner unit with a nice black leather chair. She had a printer, copier, and fax machine Gourry got her for her last birthday. A three filing cabinets sat off in the corner so she could keep things organized, but the top of the desk still remained a cluttered mess. And what office would be complete without inspirational posters on the walls. His foster mother worked from home, so she could take care of all the children. She owned a business hacking and programming computers. She let Omi in on some projects to make a little extra money, every bit counted. They never paid him enough for babysitting.

Lita had the cordless telephone attached to her ear and giggled excitedly with Rei. Both girls gasped and looked up when he reached under and the seized the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" Omi demanded into the phone, keeping Lita back with a hand on her shoulder.

A click and dial tone greeted him on the other side of the line. _Figures._ Just when he could have used some random outlet to vent at.

"Omi!" Lita pleaded, reaching for the phone.

Omi hung up the phone with an irritated growl then whirled at her. "You are grounded. Do I need to spell out what that means?"

"Screw you!"

Omi stuffed the phone is his back pocket. "Get your asses out of here."

Lita's eyes began to water. _That made her what? The sixth one? Just a normal Saturday._

"Don't even try that shit with me, it doesn't work anymore. I have no sympathy for you, get the hell out of my face."

She stood rigid. "No."

Like it or not, Omi still had a good few inches over her in height. He stared her down until she dropped her gaze. Then he turned his glare on Rei. "Unless you have something to say, get out."

Rei knew what was good for her, and she escaped. _See? Not all of them had shit for brains._

"This isn't fair!"

"Yeah, well life ain't fair."

She cried harder then. "You have no idea how I feel!"

"You know what? I don't give a fuck how you feel. You're in this house and you have to play by the same damn rules as everyone else." He bit back a wince. _I have become Lina._ _I got this lecture how many times? _

"He says he loves me!"

Omi's jaw tightened. _Love, huh?_ Love didn't mean a damn thing. He could see it now, Lita would become one of those women on Judge Judy crying over her boyfriend leaving her with a dozen kids.

She angrily wiped at her eyes. "You are such a bastard, you know? No one around here likes you! The only reason you are here is to baby-sit!"

He ignored the clench in his stomach. "Yeah? Well, I don't like anyone around here either."

She stamped a foot, then turned on her heel and ran out of the office. Probably to go cry her eyes out to anyone who would listen, like Ken.

Omi stood for a moment and listened to his own breathing. He didn't give a fuck if no one here liked him. It wouldn't be the first time. But did she always have to throw it in his face? Fucking teenaged girls.

Since he really didn't want to go and find the rest of them, he decided to go and get lunch prepared. Lina had left some meat and cheese for sandwiches. He laid out all the bread; two pieces on each plate. Systematically putting mustard on some, mayonnaise on others and leaving some plain. He counted out the slices of meat and cheese, closed the sandwiches, put the chips and pickle on the sides, set out napkins and then finally put out the juice-boxes. That looked like everything. He even set out an extra setting for Ken.

The phone rang, ruining his attempt at table setting. He grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"How you doin'?"

Omi frowned. "How the fuck did you get this number?"

Duo laughed, a sultry laugh, not like Ken's; it annoyed him. "The runt gave it to me."

"Why would Toboe give you my number?" Omi felt his anger stir again. The one person he definitely didn't want having his number was Duo Maxwell. In fact, he would like to retract his number from a few people's call lists.

"Dun'n't matter." Duo excused the question with a slur. "Hmm…" He made a content noise.

_What is up with him? Is he drunk?_ "Well?" Omi needed to get back to babysitting, yeah, that was it.

"Come over tomorrow." It was an order, not a request.

"For?"

"You know wha' for-r-r." Duo purred.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll come ta you, I got your address."

_WHAT? Toboe equals dead meat when I find him. _

Duo laughed again at the silence. He rattled off the address, Washington Heights.

"I thought you were from Harlem," Omi bit back the frustration. _I could go to Washington Heights and take my info out of his brain. With a crowbar if need be_.

"I am."

"Whatever, gotta go." He hung up the phone and blinked at the scribbled address. Would he really show up at the front door if he didn't show up? Yeah, he would. _Shit…_

An excited squeal came from up stairs. _Ah... ha. Time to go and save Ken, he must be ready to leave by now._ He stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and went upstairs. All the harpies had huddled into Serena, Miaka, Marie Maya and Rei's room. The door had been shut, but they knew better then to lock it, and Omi knew better than to bother knocking. He pushed the door open and didn't catch himself before he burst out laughing.

Ken sat on the floor, in the middle of all the girls. They had taken his shoes and socks off. Miaka painted his toe nails some obnoxious pink, Serena painted his finger nails, and Marie Maya put his hair into two bouncing pig-tails. Hikaru sat in his lap so he couldn't move and actually read her book to him. Nina and Sakura laid on the floor on both his sides, rambling about something. Lita and Rei were nowhere to be found.

The room had pink walls with blue trim. Two sets of bunk beds had been placed on either side of the room. They had a multiple shelf unit with a section and bins for each kid. Lina loved her bins. Not that everything stayed in those bins, toys had been thrown all over the room. They all shared two big dressers, and each had two drawers all to themselves. It worked for now.

Ken seemed to be in good spirits. He pretended to be listening to all the girls at once, adding a word here or there when an opportunity arose. But his attention went to Omi, once the laugher began.

Omi leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. He wiped a tear from his eye, he really needed that. "Lunch time."

"Later!" a unison of six voices answered.

Ken shot him a look, then a grin. He couldn't really be enjoying himself, could he? Omi straightened his shoulders and walked into the room. He took Ken's dry hand and studied the color. Purple with sparkles in it. "I didn't take you for the purple type." He clapped Ken on the back.

"Yeah, I was thinking mauve myself."

"Omi! Can I paint your nails too?" Serena asked, her wide blue eyes boring into his.

"No."

"_Please?_" He now had Serena, Miaka and Marie Maya begging him.

"Didn't you little harpies hear me say it was lunch time?"

"Yes," they grumbled, still not making any move.

"And do I like to repeat myself?"

They answered. "No." Swaying slightly, some began to inch towards the door.

Omi leaned over Ken to stare the little girl down. He tried his best to look angry, not that that took much effort at all. "Then…GO!"

A squeal erupted and they all scrambled out like a flock of sheep.

_There_, he nodded, counting the last body as it ran out. He turned back to Ken and gave him a hand up. "Not too shabby there, Mr. Totally Unsuspicious Nice Guy."

Ken bowed his head. He blinked and the gaudy blue eye shadow jarred Omi. There was also pink rouge on his cheeks. "I try. You could pass for a sheep herder."

He crossed his eyes. _Wasn't I just comparing those brats to sheep?_ Grimacing he looked back at Ken. "Thanks." He answered dryly.

Ken stretched his arms over his head with a groan. His head shook, causing the pig-tails to bounce.

Omi tried to stifle the laugh, but Ken noticed anyway.

He didn't even bother trying to look offended; he just played with one between his fingers. "I think this could be a new look for me." He gave Omi a heart-stopping smile and leaned closer. "Think your sister would be interested in a job?"

_Personal space, has now been violated_. The warning bells went off in Omi's head and he took a cautious step back. "She's not my sister."

Ken blinked a moment, caught off guard, then a flash of knowing came over his eyes.

Omi left the older man to think on that and headed back out of the room and down the stairs. Too much alone time with Ken could be a bad idea, he tried to convince himself.

The girls all sat in their respective seats and actually ate. Omi mentally counted them, Lita, as suspected, didn't come down to join them. That was fine by him, not wanting to see her face right now anyway. He picked up the extra plate and handed it to Rei. "Take that to the drama queen."

Rei looked like she wanted to say something, but once she saw Omi's eyes she decided against it. _Smart girl._

She passed by Ken as he entered the kitchen. The damn pig-tails were still on his head, they bounced distractedly as he walked.

Omi motioned to the table. "I figured I'd at least feed you before you left."

"Who said I was leaving?"

Omi gaped at him. _What?_ After all that, he still wanted to stay?

Ken smiled and sat himself next to Nina's chair. "I offered to help you, and I am."

Omi huffed a moment, then gave up trying to find a reason for Ken's stupidity. _Whatever…_

The glorious silence ended abruptly, the second the last bit of sandwich emptied from Serena's plate. "Let's go play!"

Rolling his eyes Omi pushed her back into her chair. "Just because you wolf down your food doesn't mean everyone else does." That kid was going to have some serious indigestion one of these days.

She whined. "But!"

"No leaving the table until everyone is done, you know the rules."

She looked to Ken. _What was this? Defiance?_ Omi raised an eyebrow at Ken, daring him to counter his decision. _It's like we are on some damn couple's show._

Ken chomped on another bite of his lunch, after he swallowed he answered the little girls stare. "Do what Omi says. We can all go play together later."

"Omi has to play too!" Serena stood up on her chair and exclaimed.

"Omi has to put Nina and Sakura down for naps." Omi mumbled, then he met Ken's eyes with a glare.

Thankfully, Nina and Sakura were so engrossed in their mess of a lunch they didn't hear him say the n-word.

"Need some help?" Ken offered, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"No." Omi gathered up the empty dishes before regarding the now suspicious four year olds. He dropped them into the sink, dishes could be cleaned later.

The other girls dragged Ken out of the kitchen to do lord only knows what. That left Omi and his mission impossible task.

Nina began with the eyes watering and snot coming out of her nose almost immediately. Sakura soon followed in suit.

Omi picked them up. "Come on, you know the drill." The same drill, every Saturday. Didn't they know by now there was no way they could get out of nap time?

"No!" Nina wailed, flailing her arms.

"No nap!" Sakura cried, wiggling in his arms.

Omi kept a firm grip on both tiny bodies and took them upstairs. Ken and the rest of the girls were setting up a board game. Candy Land. Omi almost felt bad for the guy, but he signed his own death warrant.

He entered Lita, Hikaru, Nina and Sakura's room. Thankfully, Lita had vacated, they probably went to the other room knowing it was almost nap time. The second bedroom was set up a lot like the first one. The same colors the same two sets of bunk beds, shelves and two dressers. Only in this room, Hikaru had Harry Potter posters on the wall around her top bunk, and Lita had who ever the "in" actors were. The rest of the room was cluttered with the four year olds' toys. He deposited Sakura one of the bottom bunks and then Nina on other. Then, he went to the door and locked it so no other little bodies could interrupt. Pulling the tiny chair that sat at the nightstand, he sat in the middle of the two beds. Both girls now cried silent tears.

Omi searched through a tiny basket of story books that sat under the nightstand and rattled off titles to see if one could appease the girls enough to agree to go to sleep.

"I want Ken!" Nina begged.

"Let Ken read to us!" Sakura whined.

Omi rolled his eyes and shut the _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ book he had planned to read to them. "Alright, fine. But don't either of you move from those beds!"

Both girls became still and silent, Omi nodded his approval. "Good girls."

Omi descended down the stairs. The Candy Land board game had been set up and the harpies were arguing over who could go first, clockwork.

Ken looked up to greet him. "That was fast."

He snorted. "They want you to read them a story, then they will go to bed." Omi hardly minded letting Ken take over that task.

"Oh, okay." Ken turned back to the other girls. "I need to go help Omi put Nina and Sakura to bed." He looked at Omi.

"You can't go!" Marie Maya whined.

"We need you to play!" Serena added.

Omi rolled his eyes. "Ken has to go, now stop being so damn selfish and play the freaking game."

Ken shot Omi a serious look, then took his hand and placed the dice in it. Closing his hand and holding it, he said, "I leave the fate of Candy Land in your hands."

The blond opened his mouth to speak but the harpies beat him to it.

"Omi can't play! He cheats!" Miaka shrieked rising to her feet.

"Yeah!" Serena chipped in.

Rolling his eyes Omi answered, "I don't cheat, you just don't know the rules."

"Because you keep changing them!" Marie Maya accused.

"Not my fault you can't read."

"Do you really make up rules?" Ken asked studying Omi closely.

Omi shrugged not committing to an answer.

"Hmmm… Okay." Ken picked up the rule book and handed it to Hikaru. "You be in charge of the rules."

The little red headed girl clutched the book to her chest and pinked. She gazed adoringly at Ken.

Marie Maya, Miaka and Serena all huffed and even sent death looks at the other girl but couldn't argue. They took their seats again and waited for Omi to roll.

Ken left them and headed up the stairs to read to the little ones.

Briefly, Omi wished he went with him. He hated Candy Land and what could it possibly do to follow the rules?

Despite Hikaru's perfect rules, Omi still won. The girls whined and challenged him to another round which he promptly declined.

He sat back on the couch and watched the game. His eyes began to grow heavy, he was damn tired. Ken returned about half way though the second round and sat next to Omi until it was his turn again.

Now having a distraction Omi eyed the pig tails. How did that work? He had such short hair… but they bounced. A lot. He stole a look at Ken, who was busy watching the girls play. He smirked to himself and reached out a hand and batted the pig tail closest to him. The little tuft bounced against Ken's head snapping the man's attention from Candy Land to Omi who now laughed to himself.

Omi sobered up and met Ken's gorgeous blue eyes. He felt an almost familiar flutter in his stomach. _No! Not doing it_. He quickly tore his eyes away and pretended to be paying attention to the game.

Ken cleared his throat. "Why don't we watch a movie?"

Omi sighed, hadn't he already tried that after breakfast?

"I wanna play outside!" Miaka whined tugging on Ken's arm.

"Me too!" Serena agreed.

Marie Maya begged, "Outside!"

Hikaru sat quietly, hands in her lap and watched Ken, waiting for an answer.

The brunette met their gazes steadily. "Why don't we wait for Nina and Sakura to wake up? It wouldn't be fair to play outside without them."

They pouted of course, but by some strange act of God listened to him.

Ken learned his lesson from that morning and didn't bother to ask what movie they wanted to watch. He pulled out _A Goofy Movie_ from the cabinet.

_Not that again!_ Omi groaned.

A questioning look from Ken made him wave it off. It didn't matter anyway, he had other stuff to do and other harpies to check on. He got up from his perch. "I'm gonna go make rounds." Patting Ken's shoulder he added, "You kids have fun."

Ken made a disappointed sound but put the movie in and the harpies gathered together on the couch.

The sounds of the movie died down the further Omi moved up the stairs. First he stuck his head in on Sakura and Nina, both still sound asleep, very good sign.

Next he went to check on Lita and Rei who were being way too quiet for his liking. The door to the other room had been shut but Omi pushed it open anyway.

Lita looked up from her magazine and scowled. "Don't you knock?"

"As a matter of fact, no." he muttered, moving into the room. Lita lay on Rei's bottom bunk and Rei sat with her back pressed to the side of the bunk. She looked slightly pink, like they had something going that they shouldn't.

Omi sat on the bed, making Lita pull her legs back. Lord only knows what they were actually talking about, and frankly he really didn't care, but he did have to tell them something.

"What?" she spat.

"You have dinner tonight," he looked at Lita first then Rei, "both of you."

"Forget that!" The brunette girl rolled onto her stomach and set her teen magazine on the pillow. "We aren't going to do anything."

Rei didn't say anything just watched their exchange with wide eyes. She slowly began in inch away from the bed, ready to make a hasty retreat if she needed too.

"Then go tell the others that they are going to starve."

Lita gave him a hard look, like she didn't believe him.

Rei gasped. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Omi stood up and walked back to the door. "And don't even think about using the phone, I have all of them downstairs with me."

She growled and threw a pillow at him that he easily avoided by closing the door behind him.

He really didn't want to go watch the movie, but he also didn't think it would be right to just leave Ken with them again.

_Such is life. _With a heavy sigh he stopped at his bedroom and grabbed his school books. He could at least sit down there with them and do his homework. Then maybe tomorrow he could escape. He snorted, correcting himself, _like that was going to happen._

The harpies were so engrossed in the movie they didn't even notice his return. But Ken did. He felt the older man's blue eyes on him the second he appeared at the stairs.

He met Ken's gaze a moment before plopping into a chair by the couch. There had been room by Ken on the couch, but he didn't want to get that close to him again. Taking out his homework he got right to it. Believe it or not, Computer Programming had quizzes on book material, plus he had some French exercises to do.

Every once in awhile he looked up when a particularly funny part happened and they all laughed. Even Ken got into it, laughing his hearty laugh at the clean Disney antics.

By the end of the movie, Sakura and Nina still hadn't woken. The other girls itched to go outside. So Ken took them out, while Omi went back to check on the sleeping beauties. If they slept too late, they wouldn't go to bed at normal time that night.

He gently shook them awake. Nina always took a little longer to wake then Sakura, but before he knew it, he followed their bounding bodies down the stairs and outside.

Apparently Ken bribed them with the promise of time on the swings if they went to sleep when he told them. Omi thought he was just a good story teller, not hardly.

When they got outside, Miaka and Serena were playing in the sandbox with a bucket of water making mud pies. Their yard only measured a eighteenth of an acre. But it had just enough space for Lina to put up an old wooden swing set. Marie Maya went up and down the rusted slide and Hikaru used the monkey bars to show Ken how many she could do with out falling. The set also had two swings and a climbing rope.

"Ken!" Nina squealed with delight as she flung herself into his arms. "I wanna swing!"

"Me too! Me too!" Sakura tugged on Omi's hand.

Ken smiled kindly at Nina. "It was a promise, wasn't it?" He lifted her easily into the swing and moved behind her. Omi did the same with Sakura and soon the girls were soaring high and laughing.

Ken made idle chit-chat with him as they pushed the girls. Omi didn't supply much to the conversation. Frankly, he just didn't care. They day was going by quickly due to the help Ken supplied but he still didn't trust him. _Totally unsuspicious my ass._

Miaka came up behind him and tugged on his shirt.

Omi glared down at her. "What?"

"I want to swing."

"Too bad." Omi continued to push Sakura trying to ignore Miaka who kept tugging on him.

"Please! I want to swing! Come on!"

Omi growled. "No! It's Sakura's turn."

"Are you annoyed yet?" Miaka asked with a smirk.

"So what's the deal for dinner?" Ken interrupted giving Nina one good push. She squealed as she rose higher than before.

He blinked. "Lita and Rei should be handling it." Omi answered, keeping his eyes on Sakura's back.

"Haven't seen much of them."

"Consider yourself lucky." He muttered still not looking at the attractive brunette.

Miaka eventually went off to find someone else to annoy. Omi almost felt the need to thank Ken, but he was getting cocky without him helping.

When five o'clock finally rolled around they ushered the little ones back in the house, the smell of lasagna greeted them.

Omi smirked, _oh they thought they were so smooth._ "Looks like you get to eat after all." He called after the other girls while Ken took them to wash up for dinner. He went into the kitchen. Lita sat at the already set table still leafing through that damn magazine. Rei was by the stove taking the pan of steaming lasagna out of the oven. The tin pan gave it away. They took it from the freezer and the garlic bread was Texas Toast. The only thing they could take credit for was the salad, but even that came in a bag. "Hope you didn't break a nail."

Lita gave him a haughty look. "You just said in charge, you didn't say we had to cook."

"Yeah, 'cept this is what Lina was saving for tomorrow night, good job."

Steam could have come out of Lita's ears and Rei looked sick. "Don't lie!"

"I'm not. She mentioned it to me this morning." Omi shrugged pulling out the chairs for Nina and Sakura.

About to retort, Lita opened her mouth but shut it immediately when Ken walked in. She stared hard at him, could have been the pig-tails. That or she didn't want to make a scene in front of their house guest. Funny, it never mattered who was over; she was still a brat.

Ken put the little ones in their booster seats and the others followed in suit, idly chattering to each other.

Rei watched every move Ken made like a hawk, with a faint blush on her cheeks. Lita pretended to be indifferent but failed. Omi could see the awe in her eyes.

They all sat quietly and ate. Somehow Sakura and Nina got more sauce on themselves then they got in their mouths. That meant _another _bath. The water bill would be insane this month.

Ken chewed thoughtfully and regarded the girls. "What do you all usually do after dinner?"

"Play outside!" Serena beamed.

"But we just came from outside." Hikaru said softly.

"We can play hide and seek!" Miaka suggested. "Outside!"

"Right… on this little plot? Did you forget how many of you there are?" Omi asked.

"I think letting them play hide and seek outside would be fun." Lita said, glaring at Omi.

"Only if you are playing it." He retorted.

Suddenly all the girls started whining at once, Serena wanted to go outside, Miaka wanted to play hide and seek, Hikaru wanted to play cards, Marie Maya wanted to play Barbie's, Lita wanted to do whatever pissed Omi off and Rei was with her.

"Hey!" Ken called out over the voices and stood up.

All the bickering stopped. Omi set his cheek in his hand and blinked up at Ken. _Okay… so now what?_

"Okay, hide and see inside then."

Omi's head almost hit the table. _Oh no…_

An excited squeal erupted from all the girls and those not already finished quickly did so. The table cleared in record time and all the dishes in the sink. Now that was something.

"Serena, it's your turn to be it!" Miaka remembered, jabbing her stubby finger at the other girl.

"Nuh-uh! It's Marie Maya's turn."

"No!" Marie Maya argued, "It's Hikaru's turn."

Omi rubbed the back of his neck with his eyes closed. He could see Toboe shaking a finger at him _'don't kill them, you would go to jail and Lina and Gourry might notice!'_

"Me and Omi will be it, and you can all hide, how's that?" Ken, attempting to be the mediator but he had just condemned both of them.

"Yay!" They all cheered, Omi cracked his eyes open in time to see the triumphant smile that brightened Ken's face. Best let him figure it out for himself.

Ken didn't realize that even though the house looked small, little girls still had plenty of places to hide. Omi left Ken to start the search while he took care of making sure Lita and Rei cleaned up the dishes from dinner. By the time he made it back to the older man, Sakura, Nina and Hikaru had all been found and were sitting on the couch.

He ventured out to the garage where he found Ken scratching his head. "I could have sworn some of them were out here."

Omi almost laughed at him. Making a beeline for the only car in the garage which was Gourry's old beat up sedan, he opened the front door and popped the trunk. Marie Maya popped up red faced and panting slightly. She never remembered that she couldn't get out of the trunk once locked in. She started crying at Ken who took pity on her and lifted her out. Omi shut the trunk and moved over to the dusty garbage cans and lifted the first lid, empty. He tapped a finger on top of the second can and gave it a kick, eliciting a scream from inside it. _Bingo!_ He removed the top and grinned down at Serena who looked a little green. After helping her out and sending her over to Ken he moved on to the final girl: Miaka.

They all moved back into the house. Ken deposited Serena and Marie Maya on the couch with the other losers and followed Omi upstairs and into the bathroom.

Miaka liked to think she knew where to hide but she hid in the same damn spot every time. He pulled aside the shower curtain to reveal Miaka who curled up on the seat. Her eyes widened at him. "Gotcha."

"Nuh uh!" She flew past him and out of the bathroom.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Omi took off after her, he chased her past Ken and back down the stairs towards the couch. They ran around the couch five times before she finally leapt onto the other girls and claimed safety. Omi felt slightly light headed from running in circles and fell backwards. Ken tried to grab him and both of them to fell to the floor. Omi landed in Ken's lap. He couldn't help it; he laughed. The girls blinked over the back of the couch at them and started to laugh too.

Omi moved off the other man's lap and Ken sat up. He could feel Ken's breath against his cheek. He hadn't realized they were that close. They met eyes for a moment, then Omi swallowed his breath and moved to stand up. Ken immediately rose and helped him, despite Omi pulling his arm out of his grip.

"I won!" Miaka squealed happily.

Serena whined. "I didn't have time to find a good hiding place!"

"Yeah!" Marie Maya pouted at the two babysitters.

Omi leaned over the couch and caught his breath while Ken rubbed the back of his head in thought. "How about a new game?"

The harpies all perked up and all their beady little eyes turned to Ken at full attention. Even Omi was curious, he looked to the brunette too.

"Freeze tag."

"What's that?" Serena asked, twirling some of her blond hair in her fingers.

"Well, it's like tag. Only when you get tagged you have to stop where you are and stand with your legs out and your arms out."

"Ohhhhh…." They replied in unison.

"How do you get untagged?" Miaka asked.

"Well, one of your team mates has to crawl under your legs and then you are free."

That made them laugh, but Ken was indeed serious. Omi raised an eyebrow, that's an interesting visual.

"Who are the teams?" Hikaru asked softly.

"Omi and me, against all of you." Ken replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Awww!" Miaka whined, "I wanna be on Ken's team!"

"But he's it!" Marie Maya squealed. They all screamed and scattered like cockroaches exposed to light.

Ken did an impression of a maniacal laugh, complete with hand clenching. Omi had to hide his smile behind his hand. The brunette turned to Omi. "You guard the fort!"

"Huh?"

Ken pressed him down onto the couch. "I'm counting on you." He gave him a solemn look.

Omi saluted him. "Aye, aye sir."

The brunette gave another evil laugh and took off after the harpies. Squeals could be heard all over the house.

Lita and Rei finally emerged from the kitchen. They deliberately went around the couch so they wouldn't pass Omi. He put his arms out on the back of the couch and sighed. Damn… this had to be the most boring thing he'd done all day, but his body appreciated the rest.

Serena suddenly appeared and saw Omi a second too late; she got tagged. "Hands up."

She whined. "But—"

"No buts, Ken made the rules."

She pouted. "That's not fair!"

"No talking either!" Omi laughed to himself. This kind of game he could enjoy.

He managed to get Serena and Hikaru, the rest he assumed Ken got, until Miaka came zooming through the room with Ken hot on her heels. Omi reached out to grab her and his leg accidentally tripped Ken who had been a millisecond behind the girl. Ken toppled into Omi's lap knocking the wind out of him.

Ken laughed. "I have a strange sense of deja-vu."

"Get off me, you oaf!" Omi gave him a shove and he landed on his ass on the floor with a grimace.

Miaka cried. "That's not fair! Omi can't sit on base!"

"Sure, I can."

"How is anyone supposed to win then?" She crossed her arms, pouting.

"You shoulda thought of that before you agreed to the rules."

She huffed and then looked to Ken who shrugged at her, still from the floor.

"Ok, we won, that means it's time for baths and bed." Omi ordered, pointing to the stairs.

A series of groans and whines answered him. "Can't we stay up later?" Serena begged at Ken.

"You heard Omi."

"But!"

"Now!" Omi yelled, causing all the harpies to jump and start to climb the stairs, all but one. Marie Maya stood still in front of Ken face turning red. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No!" She stamped her foot. "I'm not going!" and then she started to cry. "I don't wanna."

Ken sighed in unison with Omi. He wordlessly picked up the screaming girl and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked, flailed her arms and cried all way upstairs. Ken didn't even bat an eye. That impressed Omi, Ken wasn't a complete push over, point for him.

Marie Maya dropped into the bath first, then Serena, Hikaru and Miaka. Ken sent them off to their rooms while he helped Omi with Nina and Sakura who were a bit sleepy. Tuckered out four-year olds meant easy bed time.

As soon as all the lights went out, the night lights turned on, and stories read, bedtime came.

Omi sat on the couch reading a gaming magazine while Ken cleaned up. He went all day with that obnoxious make-up and hair-do. The brunette emerged with clean skin. He collapsed on the couch with a sigh. "Wow."

"Don't celebrate yet."

Ken sat up. "Huh?"

Omi's watch reached the ten minute mark. "Miaka! Serena!" he yelled so loudly and so suddenly it made the other man jump.

The pitter-patter of tiny feet ran across the wooden floor up above them and a door slammed.

"Impressive."

Omi held up a hand to silence him, then counted to five on his fingers. "Marie Maya!"

Something thumped and then a door slammed again.

Omi nodded and settled back into the couch. He let out a huge yawn and stretched.

The brunette gave him an appreciative look. "You do this every Saturday?"

"Just about." Omi let his eyes fall on Ken's hands that still sparkled. "You forgot something."

He coughed. "Yeah, I couldn't find the nail polish remover."

Rolling his eyes, Omi got up and went up to the bathroom. He grabbed the nail polish remover and a roll of toilet paper.

A bewildered look crossed Ken's face when Omi re-joined him on the couch. The blond wadded up a length of paper and poured the nail polish remover on it. The smell made his nose wrinkle. He took one of the brunette's warm hands and starting at the base of the nail he wiped towards him with a little bit of pressure. The polish came off clean in even strokes. Omi used the opportunity to enjoy the feeling of Ken's hands. They were callused, muscled like he knew how to work; it was reassuring.

Ken silently watched him work. Omi felt the heat of his gaze, it made his stomach clench uneasily. He just couldn't relax around Ken, the guy was just too suspicious.

Once Omi finished, Ken inspected his work. "Perfect."

"I've had lots of practice." Omi muttered, screwing the cap back on the stinky bottle.

Ken settled back, he crossed one leg and sighed. "Ah kids, they have way too much energy."

The corners of Omi's lips quirked and before he knew it he was meeting Ken's smile. It felt odd to him, smiling like this it made him laugh.

Ken's smile only widened and he inched closer. He leaned in far enough for their noses to almost touch before Omi flinched back again.

"It's late, you need to go before they get back."

Ken sighed in understanding and got up. Omi followed him to the door. Ken turned back to him. "I had a good time."

Omi swallowed, he nodded to him and then shut the door. Turning slowly he rested against it. This had been by far the most enjoyable Saturday he had had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

Hige's closet had exploded onto the floor. Jeans, t-shirts, button-up dress shirts, sweaters, and dress slacks littered the floor like a minefield. The boy tripped on a pair of jeans on his way out to the living room to show his fathers yet another outfit.

Subaru sat on Hige's black leather couch, a small smile on his face. His green eyes were generally hidden behind a fall of jet black bangs but lately he had been sweeping those to the side and the vibrant color demanded attention. He wore a green turtleneck sweater that added to the intensity of his eyes. In a simple pair of black slacks and loafers, he looked totally at ease in his son's apartment.

Conrad leaned against the wall bordering the kitchen, openly enjoying Hige's distress. He was in all brown, brown t-shirt, brown hair, brown eyes, and brown corduroy jeans. _If he stood in a forest he would blend in_, Hige thought.

"What about this?" Hige came out in a pair of light brown slacks and blue-green dress shirt.

Conrad chuckled.

"Dad." Hige shot him a flat look

Subaru smiled, trying not to laugh, "Hige-kun, you look fine in all of them."

"This is what? The eighth one?" Conrad pushed off the wall.

"Something like that," Hige flushed.

"I don't think it will matter much," Subaru continued, "You've already made a good impression."

"I know, Tousan, I'm..." Hige teetered, "just..."

"Nervous?" Conrad filled in. "I still say wear something comfortable and that will absorb sweat."

"Agreed, but it's going to get cold tonight, he should have a jacket." Subaru got up and steered Hige back into his bedroom. "_Honestly!_" He groaned in Japanese. He looked around the room disgustedly. "Do know how much cleaning this is going to require?" Subaru picked up a dress shirt and hung it. "You'll have to iron this..."

"I don't remember being this bad with Quatre…" Hige muttered, rocking back and forth on his heels in a nervous gesture.

Subaru and Conrad shared a knowing glance. They both sent a disbelieving look at their son.

"... Okay…" Hige said, feeling small. "Maybe it was?"

Subaru nodded, smiling.

"Okay." Hige replied, laughing. He dropped onto his bed, shaking his head. "What am I gonna do?"

"Going to do," they both corrected automatically.

Sheepishly, Hige hid his face behind his hands. "Going to do."

Conrad threw a small pile of clothes at him. "Put those away."

"I'll do it later, Dad." Hige dumped them off himself.

"Now." Subaru stood next to Conrad, leaning against the oak dresser he'd given his son.

Hige got up and put back the chaotic mess he'd made trying to find something to wear for his date. Might as well keep the peace, so long as they were here to help him.

While he cleaned up, Subaru went through his closet. "My sister," he said softly, "had very good fashion sense. She would put you in this and this." He handed Hige a nice pair of chocolate brown slacks and a forest-green, long sleeved dress shirt. "And no sneakers."

It was very rare that Subaru ever mentioned his deceased sister, even more rare was him mentioning her without any sadness in his voice. Hige swallowed. He didn't want to make a big deal because it would embarrass his father, but he couldn't let just let it go. He hugged his father tightly before disappearing into his bathroom. Before shutting the door he caught a glimpse of Conrad kissing Subaru softly. Hige smiled.

Hige donned his outfit with pride. His fathers had moved back into his family room. Subaru sat on the couch quietly, hands folded in his lap as he waited. Conrad leafed through a car magazine Hige borrowed from work. "And…?"

They both looked up. Subaru nodded approvingly. "Very nice, Hige-kun."

"And," Conrad presented him with a brown corduroy jacket with suede patches on the elbows. "To finish the outfit."

Hige grinned. "Thanks." He slipped into the jacket, then went back into his bedroom to take a final look at himself. Giving his reflection a scrunched face, Hige grabbed his brush. His hair never looked good no matter what he did to it. After pulling the brush through the fluffy mop a few more times, he gave in. _Hopeless_.

"Here." Conrad grabbed from the bathroom a bottle of gel, he squeezed some of the green gooey substance into his hands and rubbed them together. He tackled the mass of unruly locks with precise back movements, trying to slick it back.

After what felt like forever, all the hair stayed in place. Hige gave a whoop of joy. Slowly one lock pulled away from the rest followed by another and another. Soon his hair looked the exact same way it did before, only now it looked greasy. "Son ova—"

"Hige-kun." Subaru cut off his curse. "_Enough_. Your hair looks fine."

Hige gave his father a sheepish grin. He ran his fingers over the spiky mess. It looked okay, looked styled; it could work. Like one of those models with the punk look. _No way!_ Toboe's parents already knew he got in a gang fight. He dunked his head into the sink to rinse as much of the gel out as he could.

Subaru finally shooed both of them out to the living room. "Do you have your cell phone? Wallet? And tickets?"

"Shit!" Hige felt around his pockets, missing the frown on Subaru's face at his language. _Where did I leave my wallet? And the tickets! On the dresser?_ He could have sworn he set them out where they would be easy to find.

Conrad handed him his wallet and cell phone. He also added some tissues. "I've seen RENT." He explained when Hige gave him a questioning look.

"You made the reservations for dinner?" Subaru asked, smoothing the jacket over Hige's shoulders and gently slipping the envelope with the tickets into the breast pocket.

"Yes."

"Your shoes, Hige-kun." Conrad handed him is brown dress shoes.

Hige let out a breath of air. He wouldn't get far with just a pair of socks on. If he didn't have his fathers here, he would be in some serious trouble. He wouldn't have dreamed of asking Duo for help; he wouldn't look presentable.

His fathers steered him towards the door. Subaru told him, "Remember to be respectful and modest. Don't wolf down your food; don't order anything messy. He might not like it if you opened doors for him or pulled out his chair, so ask first. Please be careful about being affectionate, you'll be in public. And have him home a few minutes before curfew."

Conrad pat his back. "And don't forget to have a good time."

Laughing, Hige stopped at the door. "Must remember that one." He hugged Conrad and kissed him. "Thanks." He rested his head on his shoulder a moment.

"Don't worry about his father." Conrad put both hands on his shoulders. "You'll be fine." _We love you_, he meant.

He nodded. He opened his mouth to say _I love you,_ but from the look on Conrad's face he didn't need to. Conrad kissed Hige's brow and let him go. Hige turned and gave Subaru a hug and kiss, inhaling the scent of chrysanthemums and incense. He received a hug and a kiss in return. "_I love you two_." He whispered.

"_Un. Take care_." Subaru rubbed his son's head, sprinkling water droplets on them both.

"_I'm off_." Hige left.

A few moments after Hige knocked on the Hughes's front door, it opened to reveal the lovely Mrs. Hughes in pure house-wife attire. A dress with flowers printed on it and white apron, a wooden spoon in one hand complete with a red sauce on it, she even had some flour on her cheek. As a young child Hige imagined all housewives looked like Mrs. Hughes.

Hige laughed to himself envisioning his Dad in the same get-up. Although Subaru cooked much better food, he would definitely scoff at being referred to as the 'wife' in their relationship. Conrad would be goofy enough to wear an apron, especially if it would make Subaru laugh, or at least smile.

"Oh, Hige!" she greeted him with a bright smile, "How nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hughes." Hige bowed slightly at the waist to her before stepping into the house.

The familiar scent of cucumbers and melons washed over him. Strangely enough, the smell of the food cooking in the kitchen didn't overpower it. Hige almost sighed out loud. He turned back to Mrs. Hughes.

"Toboe will be down shortly. He got distracted on that computer program of his again." She shook her head fondly.

Hige smiled, "That's fine, I think I'm early…"

"A little over eager?" She teased. "You certainly look handsome."

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I take no credit for it. Without all that help I got I probably would have left without shoes..."

Mrs. Hughes opened her mouth to say something else when her husband appeared beside them.

"Mr. Parker." Agent Hughes came from the living room. He clasped Hige's hand before it could be offered.

"Agent Hughes." Hige gave him an unsteady bow.

The FBI agent pushed his glasses up his nose; they gleamed dangerously in the light. He reminded Hige of the horror movie cop that pulls over the victim that thinks they are saved only to find out the cop is the killer. Hige smiled uneasily. Lady luck must have taken the night off, Mr. Hughes wasn't at work.

"Why don't you join me in the living room while you wait for Toboe."

"Yes, sir." Hige fought the urge to salute the older man, he didn't want to offend him. Subaru's voice echoed in his head, "_Be respectful!_" He gave an awkward bow to Mrs. Hughes then he followed Mr. Hughes into the living room. He sat on the tan couch while Mr. Hughes sat in the matching armchair. Toboe's father watched Hige for a moment. Hige could picture the spotlight. Tugging on the color of his shirt he thought, _it sure is warm in here_.

An entire far left wall was stacked with photo albums. This must have been where Mr. Hughes took Quatre when he asked to show him family pictures. A towel sat on the coffee table. On it were gun parts, Hige recognized the dismembered Smith and Wesson revolver. The teen swallowed waiting to be spoken to. He clasped his sweaty hands together.

Mr. Hughes picked up the six inch barrel gun and polished it. His hardened green eyes never wavered from his task as he methodically cleaned each piece. In the silence Hige began to fidget. Mr. Hughes set each shining piece down on the coffee table just hard enough to make Hige jump just a little. He felt the sudden urge to excuse himself to smoke his last cigarette before being executed.

Using his deep breathing exercising he learned from Subaru, he tried to get his body to relax. _What was taking Toboe so long anyway?_

"Mr. Parker."

Hige cleared his throat.

"Are you aware that this is my little Toboe's first date?" He set aside the now clean and oiled pin and hammer.

Hige gulped. "Um, no, sir, I had only, uh, suspected."

"I'm not sure how many dates you have been on, Mr. Parker." Mr. Hughes finished cleaning the last piece.

Hige's throat went dry, "Actually—"

"And I don't care." He assembled the gun with such quick, efficient movements it was over before it started.

Hige shut his mouth.

"But there are certain ground rules to dating my son and I expect you to follow them." Very calmly Mr. Hughes opened a box of ammunition and chambered the first round.

Unable to speak, Hige just nodded.

"You will carry a cell phone at all times." Mr. Hughes slid a second bullet into the six chambered wheel. On the table next to the box of ammunition was a cellular phone. "You will not, under any circumstances, leave him unattended," A third was chambered. "You will give me the names of the places you are taking my son to." He loaded a fourth bullet. "There will be no smoking or drinking in his presence." The fifth slid into place. "There will be at least five feet of personal space between you at all times." The last bullet was placed. "And of course he will need to be home by ten." He closed the chamber with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Ten?" He squeaked. Hige hadn't heard his voice reach that high since he hit puberty. He cleared his throat. "But the show ends at ten." He almost sounded normal.

"Very well," he flicked the safety—on or off Hige couldn't be sure. "Ten thirty." He put the gun on the table with a clunk.

"Eleven will be fine, Hige." Mrs. Hughes blessedly joined them. She gave her husband a cross look. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Hige?"

_I don't think I could keep anything down right now_. Hige shook his head. "No, thank you. I made reservations to take Toboe to dinner before the show."

"Dinner! I don't remember agreeing to that."

"Dear, put your gun away and leave Hige alone." Her tone had an undercurrent of anger.

Mr. Hughes grudgingly packed his revolver away in its case while Mrs. Hughes sat down next to Hige and squeezed his knee.

"I think dinner is a lovely idea. I should warn you though; Toboe eats like someone twice his size."

With her next to him Hige felt more at ease. He smiled a little. _A boy after my own heart_. "That won't be a problem, he can have as much as he wants."

A door slammed above them and then the sound of someone running down the stairs echoed through the house.

"Looks like Toboe is ready." Mrs. Hughes commented.

Toboe finally made his entrance, sliding into the living room with a shoe in each hand. "I'm really, really sorry!"

Hige's stomach fluttered as he stood. Toboe's hair was still damp from his shower. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black wolf t-shirt that had a howling white wolf sitting in front of a large moon.

Toboe's eyes widened. "Oh, my God! I'm underdressed!"

Hige blinked down at himself and then at Toboe. He wished he went with Conrad's idea of wearing something comfortable; Toboe looked fine.

Before Hige could respond Toboe was back up the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

He opened his mouth but Toboe had disappeared like he'd never been there. _I didn't even get a chance to say hello._ He stood staring after his date for a minute before Mrs. Hughes patted his back and bade him sit again.

A few minutes later the boy returned in a pair of khaki pants and a grey, orange, and blue striped polo. His damp hair plastered to his face, Toboe held onto the wall, panting, "Okay, I'm ready." He even remembered to put on his shoes.

Mr. Hughes looked his son up and down, frowning. "Here." He picked up a backpack from beside his chair and held it out to the boy. "Take this with you."

Toboe eyed the bag suspiciously. "Papa." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not taking your spy stuff with me. I'm going on a date, not …gathering recon from the enemy camp. I'm sixteen. I'll be fine."

"But—"

"Dear." Mrs. Hughes interrupted. "I think we've done a good enough job raising him to trust his judgment." She took the bag from him and smiled at Hige. "You two have a good time and be home by eleven."

"Yes, Mama." He waved jauntily to them. "Bye!" he called and bounded out the door.

Welcoming the evening air, Hige bid his date's parents farewell and stepped outside. Toboe bounded out ahead of him, now waiting at the foot of the steps. His face tinted pink. Hige smiled at him. He stepped down and joined the smaller boy on the sidewalk.

"Hi!" Toboe greeted, a brilliant smile on his face.

Hige goofily grinned back. "Hi, there."

The boy suddenly grabbed his hand and blinked up at Hige with his huge brown eyes. "Papa didn't do anything to you, did he? I told him to leave you alone when you got here but he can be so over protective and then him with his gun and sometimes he—"

Dropped a hand onto Toboe's russet head, the chatter immediately stopped. "Don't worry about it."

Toboe dropped his hand and blushed again. "Okay." He relented softly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Hige rubbed his stomach. He didn't feel truly hungry just yet, nerves left over from Mr. Hughes's display still robbed him of appetite but he had to distract the boy somehow.

The smaller boy's eyes widened with eagerness. "Food!"

Hige laughed. "I hope you don't mind, I made reservations."

"Really? Where are we going?" Toboe's eyes got even larger, if that was possible.

"Carmine's in Midtown."

"Wow! That's a nice place, Hige." Toboe shifted his weight from foot to foot.

_He's nervous._ Hige sent him what he hoped was a comforting smile. "What can I say? I wanted to impress you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

A small blush appeared on the other boy's cheeks. "But you already impressed me."

He reached forward and pulled Toboe against him and pet his head.

The small teen stiffened for a second and then melted into the hug wrapping his arms around Hige's waist. When he pulled back his face had turned bright pink again.

Hige chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Toboe looked at him like he couldn't decide to believed him or not, then he looked troubled. "Say, Hige?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is this really okay?" He asked, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"Is what okay?" Hige almost reached for him again, but movement down the street caught his attention. Two men stood by one of the mail boxes several houses down from them. They both wore black sunglasses and kept looking over at him and Toboe. One man wore a long blue trench coat and had black hair. The other was short, blond, and in black. Uneasy stole his appetite again. _The Yakuza didn't send someone after me already did they? We'd better get a move on…_

"That we are going out, won't Quatre be mad?"

The name of his best friend snapped his attention back to the small boy. "Q? Why would he care?" Toboe opened his mouth but then it hit Hige. Toboe still thought there was something going on with the two of them. Not that Hige could blame him. He reached out a finger and touched Toboe's soft lips, keeping him from saying anything. "He's fine, don't worry about it."

Toboe nodded and Hige reluctantly pulled his fingers from the other boy's lips.

"What do you say we get outta here?"

"Yeah!" Toboe cheered, bounding off down the side walk.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hige had to jog to catch up to the little bundle of energy.

The smaller teen bounced down the stairs into the subway terminal with Hige hot on his heels. He finally quieted down for the ride and his eyes transfixed on the advertisements. Every so often he slid closer to Hige until they were touching.

Hige sat beside him trying to look calm. _I am out on a date with Toboe Hughes_, the thought made him giddy. Earlier in the week it felt like his life had ended with the whole mess with Quatre, now things were looking up.

He let his thoughts briefly float to the blond, who he imagined was sitting at home, alone. Hige shook his head. _No… don't ruin tonight by thinking about that kind of stuff. This was Q's idea after all, he gave me the tickets._

Once they reached their stop, Hige led Toboe off the subway and back up to the street. Toboe became animated again once they got above ground. He practically buzzed with excitement. Hige imagined a little bee-sized Toboe buzzing around him. Reaching out he snagged a hold of the back of the teen's shirt so he didn't lose him in the crowd as they weaved toward the restaurant. Because of Toboe's size, Hige doubted he could see past the crowd, but somehow the little thing found his way.

When they reached Carmine's, Toboe stopped and stared with wide eyes. The ambiance of the restaurant, one of the main reasons Hige picked it. At least, he thought it looked impressive. The entrance had a blue awning covering walkway with the name of the restaurant in white. Two trees on pedestals framed the front doors. To the right of the door was an illuminated menu to look at. Blue awnings with the name adorned all the outside windows on the first floor.

Hige came up behind Toboe and whispered to him. "Well, come inside."

The hostess greeted them and led them to their seats. Hige had requested the second floor for more privacy. That and it was a Saturday night, all the restaurants were packed.

His date seemed very excited studying the décor as the made their way through the main dining room. Spotlighted portraits hung along the walls, most were black and white, a few in color. The walls had been painted a tan with dark wainscoting waist high that melded into the dark wood floor. A bar off to the side had bottles of every kind of liquor Hige could name. The bar stools had red cushioned seats. Over the bar, two large chandeliers lit the area in a soft yellow glow. The stairwell rose behind the bar. Hige pulled Toboe past the elegantly decorated and full tables toward the stairs.

They walked over the polished black and white checkered floor up the stairs. Toboe gave a little sound as they reached the top. The floors returned to the dark wood, two trees sat on the sides of the stair case, large antique vases sat in a corner. More photos decorated the walls. Several tables had been lined with red leather benches instead of chairs. A gigantic chandelier sparkled over the tables.

Following the hostess to their corner table, Hige pulled out a chair for his date. He winced when he realized what he was doing and looked up at Toboe. The boy didn't look angry, just embarrassed. "I… uh…"

Still red-faced, Toboe sat in the chair opposite the one Hige had pulled out, with his back to the room.

"Sorry," Hige said quietly as he deposited himself in his seat. "I was supposed to ask first."

"It's okay." He answered shyly. It seemed like whenever they sat somewhere, Toboe's energy lowered to a hum; something about sitting still lulled him. Hige made a mental note of that. It might also be due to the dim candlelight.

Toboe exhaled. "Oh, my God."

"Are you alright?" Hige watched the wide-eyed boy intently. Toboe reacted exactly how he hoped. He was totally in heaven.

The boy nodded.

"Have you ever eaten here before?" Hige asked.

Toboe bit his bottom lip as he studied the menu, his face glowed in the candle light. "No. But Papa's favorite restaurant is near here. Sometimes we walk by this on Family Day."

Family Day, Hige remembered Toboe said, was on Sundays. Hige picked up his menu and started to look it over. "Family Day… is that every Sunday?"

Toboe nodded. "Papa's schedule is different every week depending on his case, but he always makes sure he has Sundays off. He always says there is nothing more important than family."

"That's nice…" Hige smiled wistfully.

Brightening, Toboe questioned. "Do you do something special with your family, Hige?"

"We have dinner a few times a week together." He answered. "If that can count as something like your family day." Unless the days they only spoke in Japanese could count as an equivalent.

"Do you have a big family?"

"No… I'm an only child." _Seems big though, with Dad and his brothers_.

Toboe set his menu down, a small frown on his face. "Don't you get lonely?"

_Not with Duo around. _"Not really." Hige confessed with a shrug.

The frown stayed in place. "My little sister can be annoying sometimes, but I'd hate to be without her, don't you ever wish you had siblings?"

"Duo and Q are like brothers to me, they are my siblings." Hige struggled to find a way to change the subject. He didn't like the frown it made on his date's face. "We're always together, so it's like being a family."

"They don't have their own families?"

_Oh boy…_ Hige rubbed the back of his head. How to describe his friends' families? He cleared his throat. "Well…"

The waiter appeared suddenly beside them interrupting their conversation. "Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Touya, I will be serving you this evening." He set down two glasses of ice water with straws. "What can I start you off with to drink?" He was a tall guy, probably almost Hige's height, with short dark brown, almost black hair and bangs that fell in his brown eyes. For a uniform he wore a simple white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and a black half apron that held his book and pens.

Toboe blinked a moment, then snapped his attention back to the menu. "Oh!"

Hige watched Toboe mull over the different drink items on the menu. "Can I just have a coke?" he asked, blinking at the waiter.

Touya nodded and turned to Hige. "I'll have the same and a cup of coffee. And we will need some time with the menus before we will be ready to order."

Once the waiter was gone, Hige blinked back at Toboe. The other boy seemed to have forgotten their conversation completely; he studied the menu with a fervent gaze. "This stuff sure is expensive, Hige."

"Don't worry about it, have anything you want."

Toboe blinked up at Hige. "Really?"

He grinned. "Sure."

"Okay." Toboe said softly. He reached out and touched Hige's hand for a moment before returning to the menu.

Hige's heart skipped a beat. Any doubt he had previously about this date flew out the window. Couldn't he just skip the play; take Toboe back to his apartment and have his way with him?

Settling back into his chair Hige almost choked on his water when he saw who the hostess led past them to another table. It was the blond and black-haired guy he saw earlier. _Who were they?_ He narrowed his eyes.

"Hige?"

He snapped his attention back to Toboe who stared at him. "_Hai_?" He shook his head. "I mean, yes?"

Toboe blinked once, "That's Japanese isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Toboe, delighted at finding out another little morsel of information, commented, "I didn't know you were part Japanese." Hige would have been touched if he wasn't worried where this conversation would lead to, a conversation he wasn't ready to have just yet. "Heero is part Japanese, too."

"Heero?" That explained the last name then. "So that's how you knew?"

"I hear him speak it to his mom sometimes, other wise he wouldn't speak it at all. He doesn't talk all that much, actually."

"I kinda figured."

"Unless he's talking to Omi, then he has tons of things to say!" Toboe's eyes brightened at his best friend's name. "Say, did Duo decide what he was going to do for Omi yet?"

"Huh?" Hige blinked, a bewildered expressed passed over him. _Oh wait… _The lie that got him the information he needed to give to Ken. "Not yet, he is still thinking."

Toboe frowned. "Oh, okay."

_Must keep him talking! _"Are you taking any foreign languages?"

He wrinkled his nose cutely. "Mama made me take Spanish. I wanted to take French with Trowa and Omi, but she said Spanish would help me when I go to apply for jobs, looks good on a resume."

"Wise woman. Duo and I take Spanish."

"You do?" Toboe giggled behind his hand. "I would never have guessed."

"Q knows all kinds of languages, though. He speaks Arabic fluently, French, English…"

"Cool! He's like Trowa, really good at languages. Omi doesn't really understand French. Trowa does his homework for him and Omi keeps Trowa ancient HP running."

Hige laughed. "Well, I can't see that, they don't seem compatible."

"No? Omi and Trowa get along fine." Toboe stifled a smirk. "After they worked out some stuff."

"And how are you friends with him?" As much as Hige didn't want to admit it, he didn't understand the two of them being best friends.

The smaller teen played with his straw in his water. "We kinda grew up together."

Hige nodded. He couldn't miss the reflective look that came over his date.

Touya returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

Hige looked to Toboe first.

"Oh! I'll have the chicken scallopine with butter, no lemon please." Toboe told him handing him the menu.

Hige smiled then turned to the waiter. "I'll have the rigatoni with sausage and broccoli and we will take a side of garlic bread."

After writing down their orders and retrieving their menus Touya took his leave.

"So… Where were we?" Hige asked, placing his hand over Toboe's to get his attention.

Toboe looked shyly down at their hands, his small hand was totally covered by Hige's larger one. "Um…"

"Your mom said you were playing with some computer program?" Hige supplied.

Toboe's head snapped back up and his eyes sparkled. "Yeah! Papa just got me the upgrade for Adobe Photoshop."

Hige stroked his fingers lightly over Toboe's hand as he talked. "Photoshop? A graphics program?"

"Uh-huh!" Toboe almost bounced with excitement. "You use it to make adjustments and things to pictures. We just got a scanner, so, now I can scan all my pictures and fix the lighting and colors and add different effects and stuff to them."

Hige commented, "That sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is! I'm working on a project right now for my photo class; we are making collages of all our favorite things." Toboe shook his fists excitedly under his chin. "I have all my friends, my family, and Heavy Paws! Oh, and Heero's fish!"

"You'll have to show it to me when it's done."

"Okay!" Toboe pinked slightly, perky once again.

"Now I see why you have so many photo albums all over your house."

He made a face. "That's not me; Papa is obsessed!"

"I think all parents are obsessed with their kids." Hige laughed. His own fathers had a small collection of photos from their adventures together. Conrad especially took pictures of things that would embarrass Hige or that had made Subaru smile, which generally was the same thing.

"But, I mean he is really, really, really obsessed! He has to take pictures of everything!"

"Including naked baby pictures?" Hige flirted, leaning closer to Toboe with a mischievous grin.

Toboe squeaked. "You wouldn't dare!"

Hige whistled innocently. "I don't know… I do want your Dad to like me, maybe I'll ask him to show me some albums."

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and flailed his fists under his chin again. "That's mean!"

"Awww… I'm not mean." Hige pouted. "I just want to see how much cuter you were as a little kid."

His mouth dropped open. "I'm not cute!" Steam almost came out of his ears. "Plus! I wasn't adopted until I was six! So, ha! Papa and Mama don't have any!" He smirked triumphantly, reminding Hige of Omi who had taken a similar pose after the game.

_Adopted?_ Hige's mouth dropped. "No way. You look like your mom. I would never have thought…"

Waving it off, Toboe said, "A lot of people say that." His voice dropped down along with this gaze. He flushed completely red and hid his face behind his hands. "I can't believe I just said that. I don't normally like to tell people…"

"Hey," Hige took the boy's hand in his own. _Should I tell him? Would it sound dismissive? _He opened his mouth and out came, "It's alright. I'm sorry. We'll… talk about… um…" He said the first thing that came to mind. "The Yankees won last night."

Toboe laughed. "Argh! Not baseball! Besides, the Yankees always win."

"Not a sports fan, huh?" Hige smiled. _Damn, there goes that._

"Not really." He shrugged. "I don't mind playing them, but I'm not very good. I'm not the competitive type. Do you do sports?"

"Yeah. I fence and take Aikido…"

"But talk about the Yankees."

"I follow most of the games," Hige shrugged. Sensing his date's dislike he cautiously reached out his hand. Hige gave a quick look around to make sure no one was watching them, then brought Toboe's fingers to his lips and placed a kiss on them.

Toboe's breath caught and he pulled his hand back, blushing.

Hige marveled at how easily he could make the other boy blush. Quatre blushed, but it usually took much longer and he only did it in private. Hige could understand Toboe's reluctance. He couldn't help himself, though; something about Toboe screamed to be touched.

Their food finally came and Hige could see the relief on Toboe's face. Maybe he needed to tone down his concentration. He'd been told before by people that his gaze carried a lot of weight. With a sigh he quietly ate his food, sparing a glance at Toboe every once and a while and then another at the odd pair that had taken a seat in the opposite corner. Best not to let Toboe know that he thought they were being followed, no use in alarming him unless he was sure.

Toboe ate dinner differently than he had eaten at the basketball game. He had practically engulfed the hot dogs. Here he ate smaller, deliberate bites. At times he even closed his eyes and a small smile graced his lips as he enjoyed chewing every bite. Hige became so enthralled with just watching Toboe eat he almost forgot about his own dinner.

After they finished the main course Toboe still had plenty of room for dessert, and Hige always willing to partake in life's pleasures, ordered them each a Chocolate Torta.

Hige paid the check and let Toboe explore the restaurant a little longer before they left. Once they made it outside the restaurant Toboe stretched his arms over his head with a pleased sound. He turned to Hige and beamed up at him. "Thank you for dinner, Hige."

Hige smiled down at him. "You're welcome. What say we head to the theatre? They should be ready to seat people."

"Okay!" Toboe bounded on ahead of Hige once again. Hige shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets he followed after Toboe at a more leisurely pace. He caught up with him at a street light and Toboe stayed in step with him until they reached the Nederlander Theatre.

"Wow!" Toboe blinked up in awe for the second time that evening, as they stood outside the theatre. The bright yellow building had RENT banners around the roof. The building was lit up by small round lights up and above them the marquee declared that RENT had won five Tony awards, including Best Musical. Once they got closer, they could see figures painted on the yellow walls on of the characters. The doors into the theatre had pictures of the cast members standing and singing. Toboe thought they looked amazing.

Smiling, Hige pressed his hand to the small of Toboe's back to get him to move inside. He handed the greeter their tickets and they walked into the lobby. The lobby contrasted the yellow outside by being bright blue. Immediately inside there was a black board that listed the cast members on it. Hige read through the list even though he knew he wouldn't recognize any of the names. They continued through the rounded blue arches, past the concessions and merchandising tables to the main doors. Inside the main room looked like a movie theatre with a second floor balcony. An usher directed them to their seats. Once sitting, Hige stretched his arm over the back of Toboe's chair and watched the crowd as they entered. Toboe read through the program, every few minutes he read aloud something to Hige.

Their seats in the orchestra section gave them a wonderful view of the stage. Nothing less from Quatre, Hige reminded himself with a smile. The stage set up had a table with a few folding metal chairs. A yellow cord ran from the table to the opposite side of the stage. Also on the floor sat an acoustic guitar. The backdrop had a fire escape and balcony, like most apartment buildings in New York City.

Two spectators off to Hige's right caught his attention. They were the same two from the Hughes house and then Carmine's. _Definitely being followed._ Hige unhappily settled down into his seat. They couldn't try anything in the theatre and Hige sat between them and Toboe. Thankfully, they didn't take any seats and disappeared back out into the lobby. Hige would deal with them later.

Toboe patted his hand and showed him the program, "Trowa taught me some of these songs on the piano."

"Really?" Hige glanced at the song list, he couldn't remember hearing any of them before, even when he read through the RENT bible at Trowa's apartment.

"_Seasons of Love_ is our favorite."

Hige leaned over to Toboe. "Would you play it for me sometime?"

Smiling, Toboe nodded. "Sure."

The lights started to dim signaling the beginning of the show. Toboe reached over and took Hige's hand and held it. Hige smiled wider as the lights went completely down.

Act I did not at all do what Hige had expected. Quatre took him to see Phantom of the Opera years ago, but Hige didn't remember much of the show because he stared at Quatre all night instead of paying attention to the stage. Something he was in danger of doing again tonight. He turned his eyes back to the stage and got sucked into the story.

When Roger sang _One Song, Glory, _Toboe squeezed his hand tighter. Hige wasn't sure if he followed the deeper, melancholy meaning of impermanence and insignificance a man's life had, but he thought it was beautiful. _Roger must be Toboe's favorite, _Hige thought as Toboe leaned forward in his seat for _Light my Candle._ Toboe held his hands to his chest like a little fan girl. It made Hige chuckle.

He could tell the favorites in the cast because the people in the very front cheered every time a new person entered the show. Sometimes they even sang along with the cast. The main favorite was Angel, a drag queen. Hige never understood drag queens. They dressed like girls but they didn't want to be girls… He just didn't understand. What was the point? What did they gain from cross-dressing? Other than running away from who they were, but if they really felt more female than male, why not complete the process? He shoved the ponderings out of his mind and paid attention to the show.

His favorite character, Collins, had been jumped and Angel patched him up. The second time he saw Angel he came out in full drag queen apparel. For nothing else, that man could sing. All the guys got together for a number _You'll See_ that at the ended with Collins singing, "I like boys." Toboe gasped and he looked at Hige with a smile before turning his attention back to the show.

Act I closed with a _La Vie Boehm,_ another crowd pleaser. Toboe cheered with the crowd and almost bounced into Hige's lap.

During intermission, they both got up to use the rest room. Hige kept his eyes peeled for their stalkers but he didn't see them. His imagination must have been getting to him. The whole business with the Yakuza kept him and Duo on edge. The two were probably nothing to be concerned about.

He had been so preoccupied he didn't notice Toboe had come up to him after exiting the restroom.

"Hige?" Toboe tugged on his sleeve.

He looked down at him.

"I'm thirsty, can we get a drink before we go back in?"

"Anything you want."

The smaller boy beamed at him and attached to his arm as they went over to the concession stand.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's really, really, really good!" Toboe shook his fists under his chin excitedly. "Trowa is always telling me I should go see it but I never…" He ordered a bottle of water and paid for it himself.

"I'm told RENT is for people who don't like musicals." Hige put away his wallet before his date could see.

Toboe's eyes widened. "So they aren't all like this?"

He pet Toboe's head affectionately. "I don't know, but there is still another half."

Once they returned to their seats, Hige took Toboe's hand this time and stroked it with his thumb as they continued to watch the show. Act II started with _Seasons of Love_ much to Toboe's excitement. It continued through some more upbeat songs about New Years. Angel's passing away shocked Hige. He hadn't gotten that far in the book. He heard Toboe take in a shaky breath and then offered him one of the tissues Conrad gave him. Toboe took it graciously and Hige silently thanked his father for the help. Hige even caught himself feeling misty-eyed. It was damn sad. The couples established in Act I went their separate ways. Toboe's favorites, Roger and Mimi, had a very sad song Mimi sang to Roger _Goodbye Love_, Hige had to give Toboe more tissues.

Like a cheesy romance movie, the couples eventually found each other again. Hige thought Toboe was going to bust when it looked like Mimi would die too. Hige didn't think he could handle the girl's death either. Thankfully she came back. For the final song Roger sung to Mimi Toboe hugged onto Hige's arm and laid his head against his shoulder, sniffling.

The show ended with a standing ovation. Toboe stood up on his chair steadying himself with one hand on Hige's shoulder as he cheered. He turned his bright, slightly pink eyes to Hige. "That was so amazing, Hige!"

"Yeah, it was." Hige answered softy. He helped Toboe down from the chair. Since they sat in the center and near the front they waited until the crowd thinned out before trying to leave. In the lobby they waited in line for merchandise. The table displayed everything from the book Hige saw at Trowa's, to dog-tags, t-shirts and CDs.

"Can I buy you a souvenir?" Hige offered, while they waited.

"You paid for everything so far Hige!"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? As your date?" Hige said with a wink. "Pick something."

Toboe picked out a RENT dog tag for Hige to buy him. Then he bought a copy of the soundtrack for himself. He refused to let Hige buy both things for him.

When they got back out into the cool night air Toboe shivered. He didn't bring a jacket. Hige mentally scolded himself for not noticing before. He immediately took Conrad's jacket off and draped it over the smaller boy's shoulders without asking. Toboe beamed up at him and snuggled into the large jacket, thankful. They walked in silence back to the subway. Hige didn't like troubled look on Toboe's face.

"What's wrong?"

Toboe picked up his head and gazed up at him. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Hige reached down and took Toboe's cold hand in his. The poor thing really was cold. He rubbed Toboe's arms through the jacket.

"AIDS…" Toboe pursed his lips a moment before continuing. "It's not fair."

Hige sighed, a sad smile forming on his lips. Most of life wasn't fair. Most of life was do or die, not much room for love, compassion, or caring for the sick; that was what civilization had been made for. "You're right. It's not, is it?"

"I mean… I know it's bad to do drugs and share needles and have unprotected sex, but…"

Wasting away in delirium seemed a terrible price. "I know." Hige nodded, he squeezed Toboe's hand.

"And what's AZT anyway?"

Hige frowned. "I dunno." He'd have to ask his fathers when get got home.

Toboe became silent again.

Having gotten the tickets from Quatre, Hige wondered if something else was meant by the show and its message. The cover worked beautifully; Toboe loved it. Still, something about the show struck Hige wrong. Quatre had little to do with love, he refused to even admit he loved Hige. Could this be his farewell?

He worried about Duo more, knowing about his track record with drugs and sex. He worried for all three of them. Even with a condom, there was no guarantee against AIDS or other STDs. When was the last time he had gotten tested? Or any of them?

Toboe suddenly piped up, "I'm worried about Omi."

"They are using protection." Hige told him softly.

"I don't care! It's still dangerous—and!" Toboe shook his fists under his chin. "I know no one cares what happens to Omi, but I do!"

Hige stopped walking and pulled Toboe around so he faced him. "Hey."

Toboe blinked up at him, his eyes watered slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Look, I understand how you feel, but I know Duo, and Duo would never have sex without a condom."

Toboe nodded, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

Hige pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair. "You can trust me on that one, okay?"

"Thanks, Hige." Toboe nuzzled into Hige's chest sniffing him.

Talking more to himself, he said, "Maybe testing is a good idea…"

"Get tested? For AIDS?" Wide brown eyes stared up at Hige. "Test Omi? He'd never…"

"For Duo, you're supposed to get tested every so often," Hige rubbed the boy's shoulders. "It's confidential and most free clinics will do it." He received a considering look and hastily changed the subject. "Did you have a good time tonight?" Hige asked, rubbing Toboe's arms to help warm him up.

"I did. I really, really, really did." Toboe burrowed against his side and gave him a half hug. "Thank you so much, Hige."

A goofy smile played over Hige's lips as they boarded the subway. He almost felt giddy; sitting next to Toboe who looked dwarfed in Conrad's jacket.

Toboe gave a yawn and settled against the plastic bench. "What time is it?"

"About twenty after ten, don't worry, you'll be home in plenty of time."

Toboe smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "Good." He cocked his head to the side. "And bad, 'cause…" He blushed.

Smiling, he gave a small laugh. Toboe didn't want the night to end either. "I know what you mean."

The walk back to the Hughes house became slow. They ran out of things to say, walking in comfortable, excited silence. Neither wanted to break the magic of the moment. Hige walked Toboe back up to his door. His chest felt a little tight, he didn't want to say goodnight, it was far too nice of an evening, despite the AIDS discussion.

Toboe looked a little melancholy. He shrugged out of the jacket and handed it back. "Thank you for a wonderful time, Hige."

Hige took the jacket and ran his fingers over it before turning his attention back to Toboe. "Can I?" he swallowed "Um… I would like to kiss you."

Toboe pinked. "O-okay."

Hige smiled in relief and bent down, he could almost feel Toboe's soft lips.

A sudden flash from a bush next to them made both of them jump.

"Papa!" Toboe yelped, pulling away from Hige. He glared down at the bush.

A grinning Mr. Hughes popped up from the bush holding a Polaroid and cackling like a mad man. "I got the first kiss for my new album!"

"Papa!" Toboe looked mortified. "Give me that!"

Mr. Hughes skidded past them on one leg and ran into the house with Toboe hot on his heels. The two of them ran all over the house and then up the stairs.

Mrs. Hughes popped her head out of the door and blinked at Hige who stared at her with wide eyes. "Is everything alright, Hige?"

Hige recovered quickly and smiled at her. "Ah… yeah, got him home before curfew."

"I see that, very good."

"By the way, Mrs. Hughes, I wonder if you could answer something for me..." Hige scuffed his shoes against the stoop.

"Yes?" She cocked her head to the side.

"What's AZT?"

"Hm?"

"AZT." He scratched the back of his head. "They mentioned in it RENT and Toboe asked me and I couldn't tell him."

"Oh. It's a drug the doctors thought would cure or stave off the AIDS virus back in the 1980's." She sighed. "It didn't work, though."

The two strangers from the date got out of a cab down the street. Hige stared off in their direction, an angry frown on his face.

"Hige? Are you okay?"

He turned back to Mrs. Hughes. "I didn't want to say anything to Toboe, but I think we were followed. I was willing to dismiss it until I just saw them get out of a cab."

She considered him. "Really? Was it two men?"

Hige blinked. "Um… yeah."

"One short blond with a braid and an Asian man in blue?"

He blinked at her. "Uh… yeah, actually."

She nodded then turned away from Hige and yelled so loud it made him cringe. "MILES! HUGHES!"

Both Mr. Hughes and Toboe stopped dead in their tracks up the stairway. In quiet horror they turned very slowly in unison to look down at Mrs. Hughes.

"You sent Roy and Ed after them, didn't you? I told you not to do that! You worried poor Hige half to death!"

Mr. Hughes looked at the boy, trying to decide something. "He noticed?"

"Papa!" Toboe whined, shaking his fists under his chin. "How could you!" He turned and ran up the rest of the stairs and a door slammed.

Mrs. Hughes tensed with anger. "Miles! If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Leave Toboe and his friends alone!"

The door slammed in Hige's face, he could hear Mrs. Hughes screaming and Mr. Hughes pleading with her.

_Well… I guess that's that._ He waited a moment to see if anyone came back, but they didn't. He frowned, no good night kiss? He stuffed his hands in his pockets. _Damn… _He trudged back towards the subway. He pulled out a cigarette as he passed the now named stalkers, Roy and Ed. He stopped to ask them, "Hey, Roy? You got a light?"


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter Eleven~**

The smell of freshly brewed coffee woke Duo from a restful slumber. He groaned and rolled over, putting his pillow over his head. Hige turned on the light, and it burned! He didn't want to get up yet. _Damn Hige and his fucking morning rituals._ Hige finally shut off the light after what felt like forever. Shuffling his gym bag over one shoulder and quietly mumbling "going to the gym," and he left. Duo grunted an answer and reburied himself under the covers for a few more hours of precious sleep.

When Duo finally woke for the day, sun glared through the white blinds on the windows next to the bed. The digital clock on the night stand read 10:30 in big red numbers. Duo slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and blinked sleepily at the wall. Wasn't there something going on today? He wrinkled his nose, _oh right, have to go see Ma and pay the rent._

Something else tugged at his mind as well. _Fuck me… Drank too much last night. _

Coffee sounded good right about now. With a fuzzy head, Duo stumbled out into the kitchen. He poured what was left from the coffee Hige had brewed earlier and nuked it. After adding five spoonfuls of sugar and milk he sat down at the tiny kitchen table made for two and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _Damn…_ Sipping his scalding coffee he rested his cheek on his hand and listened to the quiet humming of the refrigerator. Footsteps could be heard up above him, shuffling around. He never met the people who lived right above them, and he didn't particularly give a damn, but they sure as hell knew how to be noisy. In the mornings they sounded like a herd of goddamn elephants trampling around.

The day started way too early for his liking. As much as he hated sitting around alone, he liked of these types of mornings, where Hige left before he woke and wasn't around to make him move faster, like he did during the week for school. Duo rolled his shoulders back and stretched letting out a huge yawn.

A piece of paper lying on the table finally caught his attention. Hige left a note saying he'd be with family most of the day. Duo crumpled the paper in his fist. No fun with Hige today, maybe not tonight either. _Fuck._

After he finished his coffee he set another pot to brew, one cup never seemed like enough. He grabbed a blueberry pop-tart from the cupboard and dropped it into the toaster.

Finally, it hit him like a smack upside the head. He invited Omi over, and the blond just couldn't refuse the threat or _offer_. A sensuous smirk crept onto his face. The day wouldn't be a complete waste after all. He snickered remembering how pissed the blond had been over the phone when he called.

He quickly ate his breakfast and downed another cup of java before making his way back to the bedroom to properly groom himself. Being Duo Maxwell didn't come easy; it took a lot of work to appease his drooling fans.

His showers lasted no less than forty-five minutes; all that hair took time to wash. Half a bottle of shampoo later, his hair finally ran effortlessly through his fingers, no more knots. The Axe body wash he shared with Hige gave him a tingling sensation down to his toes as he lathered himself up. Letting the warm water beat down on him, Duo smiled to himself. His fingers ran all along his skin lovingly, they stroked down his arms, over his chest, and up into his hair. The sleek muscles flexed under his hands. Good looks, great body, what more could a teenager ask for? Duo threw his head back with a laugh, his mane of hair slapped against his ass. _I am hot stuff. _He turned off the water and wrung his hair out.

After exiting the shower he gathered his mass of damp hair and twisted it, shoving it into a towel. He pulled on a clean pair of tight black jeans and an dark blue t-shirt that had the white outline of a lady and a pole in the top corner that read _I support the performing arts_.

He brushed his teeth and shaved, all the while tapping his feet and drumming his fingers to a beat in his head. He ran a finger over his smooth and silky cheeks and he smirked, _just the way I like it._ His hair fell from the towel in a fall of damp waves. It spread under his comb like lover spreading his legs. Carefully, he plaited it into a tight braid and threw it over his shoulder. Spraying some Axe Phoenix cologne on himself he finally left the bathroom. Hige liked to joke that he took longer than a girl to get ready in the morning. Duo liked to tell him to fuck off.

A knock on the door snapped Duo's attention back to reality. He sauntered over to the front door and opened it to a very disgruntled blond.

"How you doin'?"

Omi glared then brushed past him into the apartment. Dropping his chipped, lightning bolt skateboard on the floor he let out a growl "Where the hell is it?"

"Is what?" Duo asked innocently, running his finger along the hem of the other boy's shirt. The blond wore his normal faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face that read _I HATE YOU_ in big, bold red letters.

Omi smacked his traveling hand away and started looking around in the kitchen. Opening and shutting cabinets and drawers loudly. "Whatever piece of paper you wrote my number on."

"Oh. It's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Omi's baby blues almost bulged out of his head.

"I imagine it got thrown out." Duo said as he slunk over to where the rigid blond stood. He placed his hands on his waist and drummed his fingers against his hips before continuing. "Hige, you know, likes to clean and shit. But don't worry, I have it all right here…" he purred, tapping the side of his head.

Omi let out a breath. "Cell phone." He demanded, holding out his hand.

"But since you came all the way here…" Duo trailed off, tugging Omi out of the kitchen.

The blond ripped his arm free. "Let's just get one thing straight, you moron." He poked Duo in the middle of the chest, and it almost, possibly, couldhave hurt, if Omi wasn't so damn weak. "The only reason I screwed around with you was to piss Heero off, which I have done. So this shit, is over."

Pouting, Duo put his hands back on his hips. "Awww… you don't mean it." He purred.

"Try me." Omi growled.

_That boy had some anger issues. _Duo advanced on him, shoving him backwards when he refused to budge. He stopped when Omi's back hit the couch. The braided teen licked his lips eagerly. "But you came all this way, why not stay awhile?"

The glare he got could almost be an equal to Q's. But, this blond still had novice status.

"Come on… One last time?" Duo licked the blond's ear and nipped at it.

Omi stiffened and then his blue eyes twinkled dangerously. "Sure." He reached forward and grabbed Duo through his jeans with a satisfied smirk.

"Fuck!" Duo managed to spit out after the initial shock of his balls being assaulted. He felt the familiar tingle of excitement in his groin as he waited to see what Omi would do next.

Within in a matter of seconds, Omi spun them around so it was Duo pressed against the leather couch. He still kept a firm grip on Duo, his knee spreading the other boy's legs.

Duo steadied himself with his hands on the back of the couch. His hips grinded against Omi's hand as his head slid back on his shoulders. An appreciative groan escaped his lips. _We can do it right here. _

Omi released him causing an almost audible whimper from his lips. _Damn… fucking tease. Must be a blond thing_, Duo curled his lip.

He reached out and yanked Omi against him, chest to chest. When the blond didn't initiate a kiss, Duo dived right in. He captured his lips, thrusting his tongue inside his captive's mouth.

Bunching Duo's t-shirt in his hand Omi played into the kiss. Duo just got into the sensation of their tongues sliding against each other when the blond abruptly pulled away.

Duo growled deep in his throat and pulled the other boy to him again, Omi turned his head just in time for Duo's hot lips to brush across his cheek. Frustrated beyond words Duo grabbed both of the shorter boy's arms.

Omi struggled in his grip. "That hurts, you prick!"

Duo pinned the other teen's arms and pressed his need against his waist. He leaned into his neck and blew against it causing the blond to shudder; he caught a whiff of Omi's spicy aroma. Old Spice, probably the generic brand, Duo never cared much for it, but for some reason it totally suited Omi.

Releasing the arms, Duo's hands crept to the faded blue jeans and flicked the top button open. He felt the blond stiffen again and then relax. After all, they had done this before.

Omi looked away for a moment then turned back to Duo. A million thoughts seemed to be going through his head. Then finally he spoke, a hint of anger still in his voice. "You wanna do this? We do it on my terms."

"Your terms?" Duo laughed, crossing his arms. "…and what might those be?"

The blond pushed the braided teen more out of his space and moved away from the couch. Duo's eyes followed his movements as he inched closer towards the bedroom. Duo took the hint and slithered after the enticing morsel.

There wasn't much to Hige's apartment. It had a small kitchen, a living area, the bedroom and the bathroom. The walls were smooth sanitary white like a hospital, and the floors were a dark colored wood. All the furniture came from Hige's fathers. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

Omi looked around the bedroom with a sour expression. "Damn… you need to fire your decorator."

The bedroom severely lacked in the decoration department. Hell, all it had was the bed, dresser, a mirror and that damn picture of Mt. Fuji Hige refused to part with.

Duo shut the door behind them. Who gave a flying fuck how the room looked? They used it for two things, sleeping and fucking, more the latter then the former.

Omi turned back to him, his eyes still holding an annoyed look. "So, whose place is this anyway?"

This time, it was Duo's turn to look annoyed. "Mine."

Omi raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were from Harlem."

"Who gives a fuck?" Duo gritted his teeth. _Enough with the chit-chat._

The blond shrugged. "No one."

Duo opened his mouth then shut it, glaring at the blond. _Fucking bastard._

He reached around to Duo's back pocket and pulled out the Altoid's box. His fingers lingered in the pocket a little longer than necessary brushing against Duo's butt with feathery touches. "Get on the bed."

Duo searched the other's face for any hint of uncertainty. He had no problem letting someone else take top. Hell, Q did it all the time.

Shutting the little tin box, Omi set it on the dresser. He walked a circle around Duo before stopping by the bed. "So?" He flicked his wrist, the shiny wrapper of the condom sparkling between his fingers. "You wanna fuck, or not?"

Duo closed the distance between them and pulled the blond against him in a smoldering kiss. He cupped the other's firm ass kneading it under his skilled hands.

Omi returned it with heat; he gripped Duo's braid tightly as he turned them around and backed him onto the bed. He pulled the taller boy's hands from his behind and stood in between his spread legs.

Expertly, Duo's fingers pushed down the blond's partially opened jeans, revealing a line of blue boxers and Omi's pelvic bone. He pushed both down to the floor while Omi tugged Duo's t-shirt over his head. His hands squeezed Duo's shoulders, digging his nails into the skin, causing him to buck with excitement.

Sick of waiting for Omi to make the move, Duo un-buttoned his own pants and pulled them off in one swift well practiced move.

"Lube?"

Already in hand, Duo passed it along, pressing it into the blond's palm. Not that he felt he particularly needed it, but people could be funny about lubrication sometimes.

"Roll over." Omi ordered, straddling Duo's hips.

The excitement flailed through Duo as he took the submissive role. Omi pushed his face into the pillow as he braced himself over Duo, grabbing onto the head board. Duo groaned into the cotton as the blond entered him easily, he could handle much bigger.

Duo bumped back against Omi after a moment to get him moving.

Omi obliged and started to thrust in and out. Duo could tell this was his first time taking top, but damn it still felt good. Duo's own member throbbed with need; Omi made no move to help so Duo grabbed it himself and pumped along with the rhythm.

Duo closed his eyes; the sensation of a moistened body moving against him made him tense with the apprehension of what he knew would come next. He kept urging Omi on with throaty moans. _That's right, baby._ Omi kept himself braced over Duo with his head bent forward, beads of sweat fell from his forehead down Duo's back. And finally they both climaxed.

Omi slid out almost immediately after discharge and moved away from Duo.

Duo panted against his pillow and wiggled his butt enticingly. _Tell me you have more then that._ The blond didn't even pay attention to him. He rolled over onto his stomach and watched Omi with amusement as the blond rushed to clean up and pull on his clothes.

Omi noticed the other teen's eyes and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why don't you ever show off your body?"

The blond took a moment to pull on his t-shirt before answering. "Why bother?" he asked in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. He ran a hand through his sweaty bangs.

"You're hot, you know." Duo offered, resting his cheek on a hand and giving the other boy another appraising look. "You could get anything you wanted." Some guys had to work for hours at the gym to get that firm of an ass.

"Yeah, well, I don't want nothin'." Omi spat, he finished dressing and opened the bedroom door and walked back out into the living room.

Duo rolled off the bed and sauntered out after the blond, still naked. He had enough sense to grab his dirty night shirt and clean himself as he followed Omi to the door. "Well, it's been real."

Omi grabbed his skateboard, he leaned closer to Duo. "Do me a favor, don't call me." He was gone.

Duo smirked at him and shut the door behind him with a laugh. _Damn blonds._

About an hour later, Duo exited the apartment complex. The cool air felt good against his flushed skin. Omi left him still hot and bothered; he had to jack himself off again and still didn't feel completely satisfied. _Last time, my ass._ _I do so love a good challenge. _He pushed his sun glasses up his nose to block out the sunny rays of the afternoon.

He strutted along the side walk toward the subway. He mentally checked off the things he had to do once he got to Harlem. If he had any luck it wouldn't take all day. It was just barely after noon.

He boarded the subway and headed toward Harlem. Putting on his headphones, he pocketed his Ipod into his back pocket. The other riders paid him no attention. It suited Duo just fine, they weren't anything that he particularly cared for. Mostly older, middle class, homemaker types or grubby, air-conditioner mechanics, Duo wrinkled his nose. He settled back against the bench and popped his gum with a smile. An advertisement for K.Y. lubrication jelly appeared on the overhead. Duo wiggled his eyebrows at it, self-heating; now that was the stuff.

The subway came to a halt, signaling their arrival at the next stop. Harlem, home to the lowest filth of New York City. Sure, over the past decade the government decided to give a damn about the residents there. More police stations popped up around the city, businesses, and, hell, they even had a Star Bucks now. But Duo knew what still lurked there and the cops could do nothing about it.

Once up on the side walk, he began his trek to the projects. Humming along to _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ as he walked. The music gave him a beat to swivel his hips to. His braid swung back and forth as he strutted along the side walk. Some passerby's smirked at him but he paid them no mind. People just automatically noticed him, who could blame them?

'_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet, yeah' _

He lowered his sunglasses to catch a glimpse of a hot little number that passed by him. His lips formed a thin line when he saw her stop at a car and lean over into the window before opening the car door and getting inside. _Damn… _

A haze of smog always settled over the area. Too many people and not enough clean air. Duo smirked, it didn't matter. People, who for some strange reason, didn't smoke still breathed in other people's second hand smoke, so no one had clean air.

All of the buildings he passed had graffiti on walls, some with tags, declarations of exploits, and others with pictures. Every once in a while, Duo studied the walls a little closer, sometimes they had offers and phone numbers written on them. Building after building had shades over the windows, looking almost abandoned. The streets littered with people, like a suffocating mob the further he got to his destination. Vendors stood along the sides of the street, in the middle of the throngs of people, shouting out to them about the deals they offered. They sold anything from t-shirts to stolen jewelry. The only time Duo ever appreciated them was when it rained and he needed an umbrella.

The cars parked on both sides of the road were dingy, old, and dented. Like those cars seen in old gangster movies, with the bullet holes in the windows and body. Duo stopped to check himself in one of the cleaner driver side mirrors. He lowered his sunglasses so he could look himself in the eyes. Most of the Harlem residents could barely pay their rent let alone finance a car. Rich people could afford nice cars.

Duo grew up on the streets of Harlem. Q liked to say it made him rougher around the edges. Hige liked to say it kept his survival instinct in check. Duo liked to think it kept life interesting.

The streets weren't any place for a kid. Dealers stood at almost every corner with a runner, waiting for their next client, or victim and not a damn pig in sight. One of the tall, black men gave him a smile, his gold teeth shining. Duo pushed his glasses back up over his eyes. Maybe later, Duo thought to himself, he might actually need it. He ran his hand absentmindedly over his braid where he stashed his trusty knife. He had a 9mm tucked into his boot, but he preferred the knife if he thought his opponent didn't have a gun. Guns were just too expensive to replace and could be traced too easily. Still, better to have one, never could be too careful. He was really starting to regret not wearing his Kevlar vest, but it didn't show off his body. _Same 'ol Harlem._

Finally making it to his personal project, Duo opened the waist high, rusty red gate. The glass on the door had a thick layer of grayish film, that couldn't be seen through. And the windows had old, rusted and peeling steel bars covering them, like from a prison. _As welcoming as ever, gotta love that false sense of security_.

After entering the building, he stopped at the mail boxes and unlocked his. The stack of bills had been sitting there for over a month, since the last time he checked. He took the envelopes flipping through them, power, water, cable, he checked them all off. He pulled a letter with California return address from the stack and opened it. He stuffed a check into his pocket and threw the letter that came with it in to the trash can without looking at it.

One of the tenants daughters, Edward Wong Pepelu Tivrusky IV rolled up and down the stairs as she in her VR world. Duo stepped over her as he climbed up five flights of stairs to his floor. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he walked down the dark hallway. Silence never held much comfort here, silence usually meant a gun shot and wailing sirens soon followed. The yellowing walls and flaking paint, used to make him claustrophobic, now it just made him sneeze.

Knowledge of what lurked inside these apartments would have scared even the bravest of the brave. Pedophiles, murderers, drug-dealers, prostitutes and gang members lived in this project. Memories Duo had of living here would haunt him for the rest of his life. He shook off the feeling, keeping as many doors in his sight as possible. He pulled out his key and unlocked 5C.

Smoke greeted him as he entered. He inhaled the familiar scent, _ain't no place like home_. Walking into the pigsty, he set the mail on the counter.

The tiny apartment had scoffed, rotted wood floors that hadn't seen a broom in years. A few faded old rugs with frayed, unraveling ends tried in vain to cover some of the worst mold spots. One couch that used to be beige but now was a sickly, dark, gray-brown sat in the middle of the living room with a board held up by two old plastic crates that pretended to be a coffee table. The window that led to the fire escape looked a lot like the window from the entrance; film prevented the sun light that attempted to shine through. Didn't bother Duo any, he hated the sun. Old, splintering cabinets lined the kitchen walls; some of the metal handles broke off leaving two vertical holes. The stained countertops that at one time had been white. Appliances that still had life in them were white underneath all the dirt and grime; at least he thought, they were. _Ma never did like to clean. _

"The prodigal son returns…" came a greeting from the couch. Smoke wafted up from the back on the dirty piece of furniture, but all he could see were two red antennae poking up. Had to be Sha Gojyo, the cockroach his mother fucked on a regular basis. Duo's eye twitched. One day that bastard wasn't going to know what hit him.

Duo chose not to respond to the bait and walked down the tiny hallway past the bathroom to the bedrooms. "Yo! Ma! I'm home!"

The silence that answered him came as no surprise. Duo pushed open the door to his mother's room. Clothing was strewn all over the place, pieces of lingerie, panty hose, bras, corsets, a whip and some random feathers along with the normal panties, shorts and cut-off shirts. Duo wrinkled his nose and picked up the whip and tapped it on his thigh as he walked over to the bed. Some porno store was probably looking for its missing merchandise.

His mother lay out across the bed vertically, like she had just fallen onto it. The room had one lady's leg lamp, with fishnet stockings that sat on a small bedside table. On the table she had her opened carton of cigarettes, a lighter and a few condom wrappers. Her bed had no comforter, only sheets that never seemed to stay on the bed, too much romping around. A cheep plywood dresser with a swirling pattern on the drawers sat against the wall opposite the bed. One sliding door to her closet sat broken against the wall, and the other permanently stayed open. Only a few boxes remained on the shelves, her shoes littered the floor, spiked heels, plat-forms, and sandals. Duo used to wonder how she kept her balance in the damn things, but now he just didn't care.

Duo flicked on the light, but she did not stir. Still dressed in her work outfit, black bikini with fish-net stockings and a see-through shawl, she resembled an abandoned doll. Her hair fell in unraveling purple curls that framed her face. Faded make-up stood out on her pasty skin like a layer of dirt. Duo tapped her stomach with the whip. "Yo! Ma!"

She moaned and rolled over. "Not now… five more minutes."

Duo rolled his eyes and dropped the whip back on the floor. "This place is disgusting, Ma." _And you know it's bad when I notice._

She didn't answer him, but something that sounded suspiciously like a snore escaped her open mouth.

Duo started to pick up the scattered laundry, carefully putting just his pinky through the straps as he dropped it into the basket. He went back into the hall and dropped the basket on the floor and pushed his way into the bathroom.

Another vision, towels on the floor, make-up all over the counter, even some stockings hanging over the shower rod. Duo pulled them down with one fluid motion and gathered the soiled towels and added them to the basket. The clear shower curtain that shielded the tub had a layer of soap scum clouding it. Those were a pain in the ass to wash. Pulling back the curtain, Duo inspected the tub; a ring of dirt formed around it from too many baths and not enough cleaning. He pulled the curtain shut roughly.

He grabbed the discarded make-up bag that was left flopped open on the floor and shoved the make-up into the bag. He searched the cabinet for the 409 cleaner and couldn't find it. Probably need to keep that under lock and key from now on.

Duo went back out into the kitchen, Gojyo hadn't budged. Cracking his knuckles he smirked. He bent down and picked up one of his mother's spiked heels that he almost tripped over, and threw it at the cockroach's head.

Gojyo cursed and finally jumped up, turning a smoldering look at Duo.

"Pay the fucking rent." Duo growled, he grabbed his keys off the counter and took his laundry basket outside.

On his way to the laundry room in the building, he had to pass another number of apartments. His throat tightened as a familiar door came into sight.. The door cracked open slightly at the sounds of his footsteps. Just as he made to pass it by, a hand came out and seized his arm. Gateau, a middle aged, muscle man's frame stood in the doorway. Duo couldn't see his face in the dim light, but he knew it well, the man was obsessed with beautiful things.

"Going somewhere, my little vixen?"

The laundry basket dropped to the floor and with a liquid movement Duo had his knife in hand and Gateau pulled his hand back with a nasty red gash on it.

"Feisty as ever I see."

Duo smirked at him. "You know the rules."

"Fucked up rules, you better watch yourself, you mom has been promising things again."

Duo kept his knife in hand. He reached down to retrieve his laundry. "And all you bastards know that she can't promise shit."

Gateau smiled, his eyes wandering up and down Duo's body. "Rotten shame."

Duo rolled his eyes and finished his trek to the laundry room. Fucking Gateau. Sorry bastard.

An elderly black woman, with her shower cap and magazine seated at one of the machines was the only other person using the amenities. Duo ignored her and grabbed two washers, he sorted the clothes and shoved them inside, the quarters he took from his mom's pockets slid into the slots and the machines came to life. He left the basket there and then took off for another errand.

It took him an hour to make it to a bank outside Harlem. He cashed the check sent from his brother. He asked for a sticky note to write on. The teller gave him an odd look but gave him one. He wrote down all the bills listed on it and then got money orders for all of them. The rest of the cash he stuck in his pocket.

A small grocery mart was just around the corner. Duo usually went there to get food for the apartment. It had a modest selection of items, like a drug store. He grabbed some milk, bread, meat, and a few other necessities, like cleaning supplies. He paid for his purchase and then hopped the subway back. He made a stop in the laundry room to switch the loads then took the groceries back upstairs. He passed Gateau's apartment again but thankfully the man had found something else to do, or someone else to molest.

Unfortunately, his neighbor Dr. Muraki hadn't. The tall, silver haired man stood outside his apartment, hands in his white trench coat pockets. He caught Duo's eyes and his mouth pulled back into a sinister smile. He reminded Duo of one of those mad doctors in horror movies, just waiting to cut into flesh. Duo held back a shudder as he felt the creepy doctor's red eyes on him.

He did not make eye contact or even pretend to notice him even though he stayed aware of the man. He made sure to stay out of arm's reach this time and kept his senses on the older man until he safely made it around the corner.

Gojyo wasn't on the couch anymore; he probably moved to the bedroom. Duo growled under his breath. Somebody needed to do something with that freeloader. He shook off the tenseness that tried to seep into his shoulders and set to his next task. The sooner he was done, the sooner he could get the hell out of here.

Of course, the refrigerator was empty. Duo put away the cold items. He threw out the moldy bread that still remained in the bread box from last month. He used the bottle of cleaner he just bought and sprayed down the counters and appliances. Once the kitchen looked presentable he went back to the bathroom and did the same. He scrubbed the toilet that had a permanent red ring around it, the sink and threw out the old toothbrush and put in a new one. He blinked into the mirror and smirked. _All in a days work_. _I'm so good, some days I even impress myself. _He found the half full box of condoms in the back of the cabinet and refilled his Altoid box.

His mother's bedroom door was closed. Duo amused the thought of barging in, but the thought of seeing Gojyo naked almost made him want to hurl. He went into his bedroom. He pulled the chain in the middle of the room, and the small 40 watt light bulb clicked on and dimly lit the room. Black curtains covered his window that was over the mattress, the only furniture he had. The mattress lay on the floor, without a box spring. He only had one decoration in the room, his Limp Bizcut poster, and it peeled half way off the wall. He still had some old clothes lying around; he kicked them into his small closet. Some playboy magazines still waited on the floor for him. He didn't need them, but… Duo flopped himself down on the bed. It would be a rotten shame to waste such good entertainment before he had a chance to read it.

After going through all his magazines and taking a much needed snooze, Duo gathered up some of his club clothes he left there last time and stuffed them in a duffle. Q could probably wear some of them; he even grabbed his collar Haru had bought him when they were together, plus the chains and leather straps. Blonds in bonds, Duo smirked; he was just so clever sometimes.

He went back out and threw the duffle onto the now vacated couch. Dust rose up from the cushions making Duo sneeze. _Damn it all._ He shook the cushions out over the fire escape. He found some change and trash in the couch. _Look at that_,he thought sarcastically, _I'm rich._

Finally, Duo decided he didn't give a damn and barged into his mother's room. His mother still lay in the same position, but now had Gojyo's naked ass over her. He threw a sheet over the old, wrinkly Gojyo and pulled his mother out of the room.

She laughed and almost fell over him. "Baby… when did you get back." She slurred.

"Few hours ago." Duo answered, steering her into the clean bathroom. He carefully set her onto the toilet and pulled off her remaining clothing.

"Momma is making the big bucks!" she continued.

Duo turned on the water. "Yer wasted, Ma."

She scoffed, nearly tipping over to the side. "Gojyo got some new stuff…" She sniffed wiping her nose. "You want some?"

"No." he answered simply, he could get his own stuff if he wanted it. He would be damned if he touched anything that cockroach had his filthy feelers on.

After making sure the water wasn't too hot he helped his mom into the tub, she sat laughing as he threw a rag at her.

She rambled to him about pointless stuff, as she cleaned herself. Duo pretended to listen; he ran his hands through his bangs as he leaned over the bathroom counter. He reminded himself, she could be worse; she could not even be able to stand at all, like last month. Closing his eyes he shook off the reminder. No point in thinking about it now.

"Baby? How's school?" Her voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Fucking fabulous." Duo muttered, he checked his watch, had he really been here three hours already?

"You still living with Whiskers?" she asked, rinsing herself free of the soap.

"Until his Dads kick me out."

"It's odd…" she began to wobbly as she stood back up in the tub. "Having two fathers."

_Better then having none at all_. He found a clean towel hidden in the cabinet and wrapped her in it. "I got you a new tooth brush." The last thing he wanted right now was a debate about Hige's living arrangements.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Momma loves you baby…" she nuzzled into his hair. She smelled better now, at least.

Duo sighed and rubbed her back as she started to cry. Her fists clenched into his hair. She kept whimpering, "Momma loves you." His stomach did a somersault at the familiar line.

Duo helped her into the bedroom. Gojyo was still snoring on the bed. "Go ahead and get dressed, Ma. I'm going to make you something to eat."

She looked at him with her watery, pleading, violet eyes. "Do you hate me?" her voice still sluggish, like a broken cassette tape.

Sometimes. Handing her a t-shirt and underwear, he answered. "Get dressed, Ma…"

She came back out to the kitchen a few moments later. Staggering, she looked like a hooker that got picked up from a cop show, Duo snorted. She put on a pair of cut-off shorts and a short red t-shirt that showed her midriff. _Meet my mother, Harlem hooker trash in its finest form_. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and plopped down at the kitchen table. "Baby? Can you get Momma a beer?"

Duo finished making the sandwich. "You have no beer, the cockroach drank it all."

"Fuck..." she mumbled, "Do we have anything?"

He placed a plate with a sandwich in front of her. "Eat something, then I'll give you something for your head."

She reached and took his wrist pulling him more to her. "Duo…"

"Not now, Ma. I'm busy." He replied hoarsely, pulling away from her and leaving her to eat. He went back to the bedroom and shoved Gojyo's off the bed so he could gather the sheets.

The lanky man cursed at him, a colorful array of words only heard in NC-17 rated movies. He rubbed his stubble covered face and glared at Duo with his red on red eyes, they even started to yellow. A damn shame, Duo imagined Gojyo used to be quite attractive, before he got into the really serious shit.

"You're outta beer." Duo stated, he gathered the purple Egyptian silk sheets that stunk of sex and cigarettes and dropped them into the hall.

Gojyo eventually staggered out of the room and Duo shut and locked the door so he couldn't come back in. Duo gathered up all the condom and drug wrappers, he was even found a syringe. The queasy feeling in his stomach came back. He filled up a garbage bag and carried it back out to the kitchen.

His mother still sat at the table, staring at nothing in particular. She hadn't touched the food he left for her. He didn't have time to be bothered with that at the moment. He took the garbage out with the intended task of taking it to the dumpster.

As luck would have it, another freak of nature decided to try and detain him. Farfello was a white haired lunatic who belonged in a psycho ward and liked to cut things. Self-mutilation was a hobby of his, made lines of scars all over his face and arms. Duo knew from experience they ran all over his body. The crazed man sat on the stair way rail, stooped over so his arms dangled towards the floor, effectively blocking Duo's path.

The lanky man turned his remaining beady yellow eye on Duo while licking his blood encrusted blade. "Pretty boy want to help me hurt God?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Who let you out of your straight jacket?"

"Schuldig let me out on good behavior."

Schuldig, Farfello's red headed, German roommate, could be just as psychotic. He liked to play with your brain, not your body. The two of them had been questioned and even arrested on several homicide cases in the past year but none of the charges stuck. Duo entertained the idea that Schuldig had something to do with it.

"Well, ain't that a lucky break. Why don't you go outside and play with some cute, little, furry creatures?"

The man licked his knife again, blinking his eye at Duo.

"God loves cute little furry creatures." The eye widened, the pupil shrunk dangerously. He panted, his back heaving as he crept off the rail and onto the floor.

Duo had to take a step back to put distance between them. His knife found his hand when he stuck it in his pocket as he inched towards the landing by the stair case.

Farfello followed his every move. His lips curled back like the snarl of a mad dog. All that was missing was the white foam. Suddenly he lurched forward, screaming a battle cry that echoed down the hall.

The lunatic's knife came only millimeters from Duo's face before the teen seized the wrist. Duo leaned back against the railing and brought one foot to the man's stomach sending him sailing over his head and over the landing. Duo turned in slow motion as he heard the crack of bone as the body hit the floor.

Looking over the railing Duo saw him sit up and shake his head. The man was a damn freak of nature. Thankfully he started to crawl away and towards the front doors. _Not my psycho, not my problem. _

Something warm dripped down Duo's fingers. He looked down at his knife securely in his hand. It took a moment for him to realize that he hadn't cut Farfello, but had closed his fist too hard on his own knife and drew blood. Duo let out a curse, it didn't hurt.

By the time Duo had gone back into the apartment to wash his hand and put on a bandage, the insane man was nowhere to be seen. Duo let out a breath and took the garbage bag to the dumpster.

He took a cigarette break. Sitting on the red, paint chipping, stairs outside the complex, he watched a few black kids play in the street._ Good ol' Harlem, never changes._ Vaguely, he could recall him and Hige running around in the street, his mother sitting on the steps watching them, or pretending to watch them. He placed his cigarette between his lips. A drug dealer stood that corner with his hands in his pockets, he eyed Duo. He gave the black man a sensuous smile, then a negative hand signal, not today.

Duo finally got up and went back into the building, he felt the man's eyes on his back the entire time. He went back to the apartment just long enough to grab the sheets and took them to the laundry room. Running his fingers over the sheets he sighed. _Story of my life_. He threw the sheets in an empty washer and gathered the first of his loads. He reached to open the door back into the hallway when he came face to chest with another tenet.

Tomo, the cackling homo, Duo liked to call him, blocked the door way.

"How you doin'?" Duo asked, putting his laundry basket under one arm.

"So much better now that you are here." The older man's raspy voice answered.

Tomo stood around six foot five inches and had long, straight, black hair that went down to his ass. His eyes were a crystal blue. Actually, he was one of the very few attractive people in the building. _I still wouldn't fuck him for practice._

"I'm touched. What the fuck you want?"

Tomo wheezed a smile. "I think you already know that."

"Take a number." Duo shoved past him back into the hall, he flung his braid over his shoulder. "I hear Gateau is horny and willing."

The taller man glared. He took a step toward Duo but abruptly stopped when Duo's knife pressed against his groin.

Tomo licked his lips and studied Duo. "You really think you can continue to deny me?"

Duo pressed the knife in harder causing the man to hiss. His shoulders tightened as he met the piercing eyes of the taller man. "Just try it."

Tomo gave a wheezy cackle. "I'll be watching you."

Giving him a flat look, Duo waited for the other man to move away from him then retracted the knife. After Tomo's shadow to disappeared around the corner Duo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _I fucking hate this place._

His mom still hadn't budged when he got back inside. It looked like she may have nibbled on the bread but still didn't eat. _Great…_

He put away the clean clothes and finished straightening up the bedroom. Sheets he stashed from last month were placed on the bed before he went back out to her. "Ma? You need your stomach pumped?" A trip to the ER hadn't been on the menu, but it wasn't like it never had happened before.

She gave him a blank look. "Baby? When did you get here?"

Duo sighed and pulled up a chair. "You need to eat." He tore off a bit of sandwich and held it to her lips. It took her a moment before she opened her mouth and ate it. Duo watched her, unsure of the feeling he had in his stomach, it was almost like he felt sorry for her.

He finished feeding her and then cleaned up the mess. "You have work tonight?"

She held a look of bewilderment in her violet eyes, "I don't think so."

Duo pulled the schedule out of one of the kitchen drawers. Thankfully, she wasn't on the schedule. _Good… she can sleep this shit off. _Whatever Gojyo gave her must have been strong stuff.

Duo took her to the bedroom and laid her down on the sheets he changed, not silk, but they would do. "Ma, don't let Gojyo back in tonight, you need to sleep."

She smiled almost kindly and ran her hand over Duo's brow. "You take such good care of Momma."

Duo tucked her in. "There is some soup in the pantry; I want you to eat some tonight, ok?"

"Have you talked to your brother?"

"No." Duo snapped quickly. "The soup, Ma?"

She sighed, "Yeah."

"I have to go drop off the rent, then I'm outta here, I'll see you later."

"Duo…" she caught his arm and pulled him onto the bed next to her. "Won't you come back here with me?"

"Will you get a real job and kick the cockroach out?"

"Don't call him that, Duo."

He pulled out of her grip. "I'll see you later, Ma." Kissing her forehead he left the room before he could think of letting the thought occur to him.

He grabbed his duffle off the couch and the envelope with the money order. He made another quick stop to get the sheets from the laundry room. After hiding them in the back of the linen closet he turned and gave the tiny, out-dated hole another look. He sighed, his shoulders feeling heavy, he felt damn tired again. He shut off the lights and walked out, after locking the door he went to the leasing office.

Mr. Prazek was a middle-aged, fat, sad excuse for a human being. Duo hated him with a passion. In fact, make that a purple and pink polka dot passion.

The older man gave him a toothy smile when he came into the office. "You're late this month, Maxwell." His grin made Duo want to slit his throat, no one would miss the bastard.

Duo threw the envelope onto the desk. "No, I ain't. This is the same day I came last month."

"The date changed, didn't your mother tell you?" he smirked, pushing back from his desk. He stood up, his grotesque stomach bobbed up and down.

"Fuck me…" Duo muttered, he felt a headache coming on. He didn't feel like doing this today. Was is entirely possible to make a trip to Harlem without getting molested? _Wait, did I just ask that?_ Duo shook his head. _Damn._

"I could, forget about it."

"Oh… I know you could." Duo dropped his bag on the floor and locked the door behind him. After he pulled down the shades so people couldn't peek in, he slunk over to the desk, the old man's eyes following his every move.

Mr. Prazek sat back on his chair, with a throaty laugh that made Duo clench his teeth. _Just do it…_

Duo knelt down in front of the man. He smelled like cheap cologne and licorice. Not a good combination for the teen's already clenching stomach.

He reached down and grabbed Duo's face. "No biting this time."

Duo smacked his hand away. He roughly pulled at the man's pants until he got the already hardening member out of his pants. _What I do for my mother…_

The trip to Washington Heights did nothing to help ease the tension Duo felt all the way down his back. Prazek got slimier and slimier every time he saw him. The teen let out an involuntary shudder. He had to make a side trip to a convenient store for some mouth wash. Of all the scum in the projects, he had to deal with that pig of a landlord. One day, Duo was going to put an end to his reign of perversion. He pushed his sunglasses over his eyes and crossed his arms, impatiently tapping his foot.

Finally reaching the stop, he stepped heavily onto the platform and stalked up to the street. He darted through the crowds, weaving in and out of the couples walking hand in hand, the business men with their expensive brief cases, and the mothers with their small children. He let his feet carry him to his destination.

By the time he made it to the Winner mansion, he panted for breath and could barely see past the red haze that covered his tired eyes. He rapped loudly on the door. A guard answered, took a look at him and then stood to the side. "Master Quatre is in his study, he is expecting you."

Duo gave him a tight lipped smile and then entered the mansion. Pulling off his sunglasses he frowned. Everything in the foyer of the place shined. It made his eyes hurt just looking at it. It was like being inside an episode of the rich and fucking famous. He half expected to see Mr. Winner at the foot of the stairs, a pipe in his mouth and a picture perfect smile on his shining face just waiting to welcome the cameras into his house.

His shoulders tensed. Is this really where he wanted to be? He definitely didn't want to go back to Hige's. Hige probably had stuff to do with his fathers anyway.

In the mood to run, Duo took off up the stairs to the fourth floor. He ignored the shocked squeak of a maid he almost plowed over in the hall. He slammed open the door to the study and met the calm, cool, blue-green eyes of one of his best friends.

Duo let the door slide closed behind him. Tossing his bag into the corner he leaned back against the door, his chest heaving. _Stupid… all this shit is stupid._

Quatre stood gracefully from his seat, his book sliding from his lap and onto the floor with a thump. The blond removed his reading glasses and set them on the stand next to his chair. His hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail with a few loose strands falling down his neck had to be as soft as it looked, even in the dim light of the room it still shone. He wore his laying-around-the-house clothes, a pair of light brown, draw string cotton pants and a pale blue, short sleeved, button up shirt. Even casual Q looked rich, it made Duo snarl.

Quatre met Duo's eyes with understanding and held a hand out to him. He offered a small apologetic smile.

Duo's jaw tightened, he didn't want sympathy. He definitely didn't want it from Quatre. _Then why did you come?_ A little voice in Duo's head asked. Swallowing his mouth suddenly felt dry. _I don't know._

The blond closed the distance between them, he gently took Duo's arms and steered him down into the plush chair he had just been seated in. He ran his hand lightly over Duo's crinkled brow, gently smoothing the frown lines away with calming strokes.

The larger teen's eyes slid shut. _That's right… Quatre can make it all go away, he always made it all go away. _He reached around the petite blond and pulled him between his legs. Inhaling Quatre's fresh scent, Duo nuzzled more into the warmth of his neck. Quatre didn't smell like Harlem, he smelled like a million bucks, no pun intended.

"I'll be right back." Quatre spoke softly into his ear.

The blond moved away and Duo instantly felt the lack of warmth. He shivered. Wrapping his arms around himself, he blinked the haziness from his eyes. _I need to shake this shit off, it's not like I don't do this every fucking month. _

He blinked his tired eyes around the study. Quatre had shelves and shelves of books. Duo didn't have a clue how the blond could possibly enjoy reading so much. Why stay cooped up in this little room while there was so much fun to be had in the outside? Hige liked to read too, he and Q had this understanding about books and talked about them a lot. It pissed Duo off.

Quatre opened the door and called to one of his maids. Duo couldn't hear what he was saying. He returned a few moments later and kneeled down in front of Duo. He placed his hands on his friend's knees. Quatre squeezed them and then rubbed his hands up and down his friend's thighs. "Will you come with me?"

_Is that a request or an order? What the hell? _Duo nodded, allowing the other teen to pull him up from the chair. Quatre kept contact with him by twining their fingers. The blond's skin felt soft and smooth under Duo's calloused fingers. He smiled a bit sadly to himself. Some days he wished he could feel like Hige, to feel what he must have felt being this close to Quatre. But he couldn't, even if he wanted to, he just wasn't built like that. He shook his head, _why the hell would I want to be like that? Feelings make people weak._

The blond took him a few rooms down into his bedroom. The lights had been turned down. Soft candle light glowed from the window sills, the dresser, and the many small tables around the room. Duo welcomed the change, he didn't normally have headaches, but he could feel one coming on.

Duo followed Quatre over to his bed and let the smaller boy lay him down. The comforter felt soft and inviting on his back. He took a deep breath into his stomach and blew it out. Almost instantly the tense muscles started to relax. _This is kinda nice…_he thought, staring up at the ceiling.

Quatre sat on the side of the bed, still holding Duo's hand until the other boy let go. He then combed through Duo's bangs with his fingers. The brunette's eyes slid shut as his friend's fingers lightly brushed his forehead. It felt good, it felt fucking good.

_Speaking of fucking. _Duo suddenly sat up and pulled the other boy against him. He pressed his lips to the blond's in a sloppy, needy kiss that his smaller friend accepted. Quatre deepened the contact and wrapped Duo in his arms. People normally didn't think of Q as having a strong embrace, but he did, he was stronger then a lot of people gave him credit for.

The kiss finally ended and Duo clung to Quatre for a few moments. An image of Prazek flashed before his eyes. Voices echoed through his head, voices he didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to see that scene of the apartment, his mother, the damn cockroach none of them.

Duo cupped Quatre's face, rubbing his thumbs over the soft skin by his ears. He met the other's eyes. They held no resentment, no anger, no hate, only understanding. What would Q say if he ever saw? Would he still welcome Duo into his arms? Or would he be repulsed? Duo shook his head, who gave a shit about that. Q would _never_ see that side of his life, the only person who knew was Hige and that was how it would to stay.

Duo touched their foreheads together for a moment so he could breathe Quatre in again. He ran his hands up the blond's arms to the front of his loose fitting shirt. Slowly he began to unbutton, revealing more and more of Quatre's creamy, immaculate, white skin. Duo felt the tightness in his groin as he drunk in the site of the blond's skin. That's two blonds in one day, a record? No… he had had three before.

Quatre waited patiently, only helping when Duo's hands started to shake. Duo shifted so he could lean the other teen back against the pillows. Quatre's arms stayed relaxed on his sides as Duo's roamed all over his exposed chest and into his pants. His head fell back against his pillows exposing his neck to Duo as he let out a lusty moan.

Duo licked his lips. He lay down on top of Quatre, both his legs resting along the other's thighs. Quatre's hand came to the back of Duo's head and pressed Duo's cheek against his chest and slowly started to scratch his head. The movement almost lulled Duo to sleep along with the blond's steady heartbeat under his ear.

Maria, the maid, parted the curtain. "Excuse me, Master Quatre, the bath is ready."

The scratching didn't stop. A purr vibrated from his neck as he cracked an eye at the maid.

"Thank you, Maria."

She curtsied and exited the room, leaving as quietly as she came.

Duo picked up his head and looked at the blond. "Bath?" _Are you going to stop scratching my head?_

"Mmmhmm." Quatre answered, smoothing Duo's hair.

Well, he did feel dirty, a bath would be nice. Duo rolled off the blond and got off the bed. _Just so long as we continue this later._

Quatre closed his shirt with one button in the center and led him back through the golden curtain. The candles still burned strong and Maria had put on a CD of some classical music. Duo wrinkled his nose, he hated classical music.

The blond stole his attention again by taking his arm and leading him on to their destination. They walked into Quatre's large bathroom. The bath tub had its own nook in the far corner of the room; dark golden curtains fell heavily over a large window in the center of the corner. When they curtains were open, the bather could look out and see the pool deck underneath them. Next to the window, on the lower right side, a phone was mounted to the wall. Right across from the back of the tub was another fixture that housed the CD player. A few more small candles sat on the edges of the huge roman tub.

Quatre closed and locked the door behind them. Two white, terry cloth robes hung on the back of the door. He went over to Duo and smiled. "Shall we?"

Duo stood still as Quatre pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner. The blond went down on his knees to unbutton his pants. Duo closed his eyes as Quatre's fingers brush over his groin. Pushing the pants all the way down, he helped the braided teen step out of the legs and tossed the black jeans in the corner with the shirt.

Quatre stood back up and kissed Duo while he worked his own pants off. Duo slid Quatre's shirt down the boy's shoulders and pooled on the floor under them. Steadying himself on Duo, the blond kicked his pants into the corner with the rest of the clothing, now they both stood naked in the middle of the bathroom.

The bath tub looked so inviting. Quatre stepped in ahead of Duo, and sat back against the far wall of the tub and beckoned Duo with a graceful finger.

Needing no other invitation, the braided teen slid into the warm bubbly water and sat himself in between Quatre's parted legs. He rested his arms on the blond's knees. The warm water closed around him like a blanket making him purr in contentment.

The blond placed a slippery hand against Duo's chest, pulling him back so he rested completely against him. Duo let his head roll back on the other boy's shoulder. Quatre gathered some bath water into his hands and poured it over Duo's chest, letting the water drip down. Goosebumps prickled down Duo's chest and stomach as the air hit the trail of warm water.

Duo let out a sigh and shifted against the other body getting more comfortable. The blond used a wet rag and lathered him up with his expensive soap that only came in a jar with a gold label. It smelled clean and musky, Duo remembered the scent on Quatre before. It was called Egyptian musk or something like that. Quatre's hands cupped more water and the suds washed down Duo's body to join the bubbles that settled between Duo's legs.

Quatre trailed the rag further down until it grazed over Duo's penis. It jumped to life causing Duo to give a jolt. The blond smiled against his ear. "You're so tense…" He purred, causing a tremble down Duo's arms.

"Fuck…" Duo breathed through his teeth.

Quatre nipped at his ear while he stroked the rag up and down Duo's hardening length. Duo's back arched, his mind jumped from his groin to his ear then back to his groin with every move the blond made.

Duo let out a throaty moan. _Oh god_. The sensations drove him mad. It wasn't enough. He needed to feel Quatre inside him. "Q—"

Quatre hushed him with wet fingers on his lips. His breath was warm against Duo's ear and caused a tremor through his body. The fingers then trailed down to caress his chest and nipples. "I'm not done yet."

Duo's eyes rolled back into his head. He bucked against his friend's moving hands. _Fucking tease!_ The familiar tingling alerted him to his oncoming climax. He grabbed onto Quatre's knees that squeezed him from both sides. Just before he was able to let go, Quatre's fingers closed around his cock, denying it release.

"Fuck!" Duo groaned, fidgeting. "Damn it, Q!" His body jerked again making him growl.

"You're so whiny today."

"Have I ever told you what a bitch you are?"

"All the time." Quatre purred, he slid his hand away from Duo and reached behind them into the tiny corked jar that sat just under the telephone, and pulled a condom out of its hiding spot.

Duo moaned again in agony. _Hurry the fuck up._

He heard the blond chuckle as he moved away from him to get in a better position. Once he turned to face the blond he gave that smirking mouth a hard, biting kiss. Quatre groaned, as his teeth closed down over his bottom lip. The metallic taste of blood almost drove Duo to bite deeper.

Duo wrapped his legs around Quatre's slim waist as the other boy slid easily into him, no lubrication needed. Duo met Quatre's blue eyes with a heated gaze. These moments with Q, he would never trade for anything else in the world. Plundering the blond's mouth with a lustful kiss, both of them were left gasping for air.

The blond began to move against him, thrusting in and out slow and deliberate, making sure to hit the right spot that sent a shock through Duo's body each time. Duo grasped his friend's shoulders tightly. Each shock sent a jolt through both their bodies.

Duo threw his head back as Quatre reached down and slid his fingers along Duo's abandoned, hard cock . The blond took the washcloth in hand and stroked Duo in rhythm. He bucked against the other teen, driving him deeper and deeper until Duo thought he might just burst. _Damn, I needed this!_

Duo's body gave a final spasm, as they both released their seed, the blond's into Duo and into the washcloth. The braided teen gave a nip on the blond's shoulder, causing him to gasp lightly. Duo's teeth grazed the sensitive flesh over Quatre's collar bone. Quatre stayed inside Duo and pressed their foreheads together, holding Duo by the back of the neck. His breath came out short against Duo's lips. They both panted a moment, Duo needed to relearn how to breathe. _That hasn't happened in awhile, _he thought with a grin.

Duo ran his hands through Quatre's damp blond locks. He cupped the back of his head and kissed him thrusting his tongue in deeply, exploring the crevices of the blond's cavern. Quatre responded by grasping Duo's ass and kneading it under his fingers, while his tongue joined Duo's in a dance of eroticism.

_We deserve our own porno flick. _Duo laughed against the blond's mouth. His hands traveled down the blond's back and rested on his hips, rubbing the wet, slippery skin.

Quatre finally pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks flushed with passion. He smiled prettily at Duo. He dropped the washcloth full of seed on the floor. Sighing, he slid his hands down Duo's legs and unhooked them from his waist so he could slide from Duo's rear.

Duo gave a grunt of disappointment when he was moved. _Never lasts long enough._

"Take your hair down for me." Quatre ordered, still short of breath.

With a knowing smirk, Duo took his braid over his shoulder and removed the hair tie. Slowly he unraveled it, enjoying the heated look he got from the blond with every section that came loose. The bottom ends of his hair fell into the water, floating around them on the surface of the water.

Quatre pressed himself against Duo, his wet body sliding against him. Duo caught him in his arms and held him there, his hands resting comfortably on the smaller boy's back. The blond ran his wet fingers through Duo's hair. Straddling the other teen's waist, Quatre dipped him back into the water to soak his hair completely. Duo rose from the water, his hair falling around both of them.

Shifting against Duo, Quatre's hands went back into Duo's dripping hair. His fingers caressed his scalp in small circular movements. He did this for a few moments until Duo began to purr in pleasure. Their lips met in another kiss as Quatre began to trace his fingers down Duo's skull and then finally through his hair. _Fuck. Yeah._

All too soon the water had gotten cool. The blond stood up. He tugged Duo up with him. They kissed once more as he left the tub, the soapy water traveling down his body and being sponged by the bath mat underneath his feet. The cold air assaulted Duo making him shiver.

He pulled one of the robes from the hook and held it out for Duo. Duo stepped into the welcoming warmth. Duo pulled it around himself and shivered again. Quatre retrieved his own robe and led his friend back out into the bedroom.

It was dark outside now. All the curtains had been closed. The soft light from the candles now fought the lamp light next to Quatre's reading chair. The curtain around the bed was pulled and the sheets were pulled back with propped pillows. _Do we get a mint, too?_

Quatre hopped back onto the bed, a black tooth comb in his hand. Duo smiled and pounced into the blond's lap. He lay out against the blond's legs, restricting his movements, this blond wasn't going anywhere. He nuzzled his face into the soft robe that covered his friend's knee, it felt oddly comforting, almost like when he was little and his mom would pet him. Sniffing, he shook the memory out of his mind and turned his attention to the blond who started to part his hair.

Carefully and slowly, Quatre pulled the comb through Duo's long hair. With each movement of the comb, a contented sigh escaped Duo's lips. If there was one feeling, that was almost better then sex, it was having Quatre comb or brush his hair. Hige never did it; Duo would have been weirded out if he had ever asked.

Somewhere in the middle of the hair combing, Duo began to feel very sleepy. The lulling movements Quatre made started to lead him lead him towards dream land.

"Goodnight, Duo." Quatre softly told him. He tucked some of Duo's hair behind his ear and leaned over him to press a kiss on his cheek.

Duo smiled as his eyes slid shut. "Thanks, Q…" he murmured before drifting off completely.

97


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

Quatre's lips met Toboe's with a light feathery touch. The smaller boy refused to budge from his seat on the edge of the bed, as if he waited for an excuse to bolt. Quatre's hands gently pulled the trembling bundle of nerves against his chest. Holding him close he ran his fingers gently over the back of Toboe's neck. He whispered a few words of comfort and kissed the curve of his jaw before pulling away.

The closed curtains over the large window by Quatre's bed shadowed the two in soft twilight. Candles flickered from the side table filling the room with the scent of sage and sandalwood. A sweet melody of stringed music floated in the air.

Calmer, Toboe scuttled back in the bed and watched Quatre, fascination etched on his face. The soft outline of his lips gradually tugged into a sweet smile. Quatre crawled onto the bed, facing Toboe on his knees. He released his hair from its tie. His blond hair shimmered as it fell around his face. Toboe reached out tentatively to touch the waves of gold. Combing his fingers through Quatre's hair, very delicately Toboe inched closer. At the last second he hesitated and flushed.

Taking pity on him Quatre petted Toboe. The boy melted in his arms.

Quatre smiled. "You really are like a puppy dog." he whispered as Toboe began to hummed with contentment.

Warm brown eyes blinked open to look at him. "And you…"

"Me?" Quatre stroked his fingers back through Toboe's silky hair, rubbing his nose against the other's.

"Beautiful." Toboe breathed.

Smiling once more, Quatre kissed his forehead. "Do you trust me?" His voice floated over the music like a siren's hymn.

The boy nodded.

Easing Toboe back against the bed, Quatre straddled his legs effectively trapping him. He pulled off his own blue silk pajama top and threw it to the floor. Underneath him Toboe tensed. Quatre braced both arms on the sides of the boy's body, "I thought you trusted me."

He face flared red again as he nodded.

Quatre closed the distance between them and put the littler boy's hands on his chest. Kissing him deeply he pulled Toboe back up. He explored the inside of Toboe's mouth completely, causing the boy to make small, half sounds that he swallowed.

Toboe finally regained control over his arms. He wrapped them around Quatre's neck, kissing back in sloppy, inexperienced need.

Running his lips down the side of Toboe's neck, Quatre nibbled and sucked at the soft skin. He jerked his hips forward and earned a strangled cry of pleasure.

"Do… that… again," Toboe panted.

Quatre smiled down at him. "I'm going to take your clothes off, okay?"

Toboe watched him, his eyes still huge with wonder. He nodded, licking his lips. "O-okay."

Quatre kissed him softly as his slid his hands under the boy's green cotton t-shirt. He tugged the shirt up to expose more of that creamy, soft skin until he reached one pink, taunt nipple. He brushed his thumb over it, causing the boy to jump.

"Oh…"

A wicked grin crossed the blond's face a moment before he swooped down and captured the flesh in his mouth.

"Oh, my God!" Toboe grabbed a fistful of Quatre's hair, pressing him to his chest.

It took a bit to ease Toboe's hand out of the blond's hair before he could finish pulling off his shirt. He shifted against the smaller boy's erection and they collapsed against the bed. He let Toboe writhe under him while he sucked at his other nipple. The little thing made a series of cute noises, making it very hard to concentrate on his task.

It took Quatre a second to remember there was no button on his pajama pants. He pulled them off, almost frustrated. He had to stop touching Toboe to undress. His own burning erection jumped at the chance to be free.

Toboe watched him with passion-hazed eyes. Shirtless, on his back against red silk sheets, the blush on his cheeks stood out more against his ivory skin.

"Do you know how adorable you are?"

"I am n—"

The blond cut off his protest with another kiss. "Just relax, I wont hurt you." He purred.

Hips already trembling with anticipation, Toboe nodded. He leaned back on the pillows. He watched the other boy's hands as he worked open the button on his black jeans. He sucked in a breath when the pants started to move down his hips.

Quatre slowly inched the jeans down; careful not to make any sudden movements that would scare Toboe. Placing a kiss on the exposed stomach, the blond paused for a moment before pulling off Toboe's jeans and underwear completely.

Toboe had closed his eyes. He mumbled to himself so softly Quatre couldn't make out what he said, but the pitch went up an octave as soon as the pants came off.

Quatre dropped the clothes onto the floor where he had thrown the shirt. "I like your smiley face boxers." He teased.

Flushing, Toboe covered himself.

The blond laid across the bed his face hovering over Toboe's hands; he licked the back of one. Quatre sucked one of Toboe's fingers. He ran his tongue over and around each digit until he could pull the hand away and work on the next one. With both hands captured in his own, he could study the half-hard cock for a moment. For Toboe's size, he was in proportion, poor thing was barely more than four inches in red-brown curls. Quatre licked the top causing Toboe to squeak. That squeaked turned into a surprised "Oh my God!" when Quatre swallowed him.

There was a short fight about Toboe's hands that Quatre won, pinning them to the bed. Toboe immediately fell back, open mouthed, writhing in soundless passion.

With his hands keeping Toboe's away from his head, Quatre had to keep pace when he bucked up. When he was sure his lover was hard enough, he stopped.

"No!" Came the immediate cry. "Wha…?" Toboe gripped Quatre's hand and pulled him back.

"Shh…" Quatre kissed him hard. He wriggled his hand free and fumbled for the bottle on the nightstand. "Here." He squeezed some crème on Toboe's hand. The smell of sage grew stronger. "Put that on me."

"Eh?" Toboe looked at him, then down. He flushed and looked back up again. "Oh."

"It's alright…" Quatre noticed his embarrassment bled away his desire. Taking the boy's hand he placed it on his thigh. "Touch me, I know you want to."

After an achingly slow moment, Toboe's fingers slowly began to run up and down the skin. Each time he neared the joint Quatre would jump and twitch.

"O-oh…!" The blond let out a hiss. "That's… yeah." He leaned back. As Toboe's hand found Quatre's dick, the blond let out a deep moan of pleasure.

"It's five-thirty this lovely Monday morning and now for a check on our traffic." An obnoxiously cheerful voice echoed through the room. Quatre, Toboe, and the room all disappeared with a audible _pop!_

Hige's eyes snapped open. It took him a moment and a blink before realizing what happened. _Damn it! _He threw the covers off himself and sat up. He glared over at the sadistic alarm clock that woke him from his blissful dream.

He rubbed his aching need and cursed under his breath again. He was so hard it hurt. The bed next to him was unfortunately empty; Duo never came back last night. _Figures…_

Stuffing his hand into his boxers he pumped his morning erection. _Something about having to jack yourself off first thing in the morning makes for a bad start to the day. _After he released his load he let out a breath of relief. He let himself sit for a moment, mind empty. Then he got up and headed for the bathroom to clean-up, he felt like Duo, cursing the day before even the first cup of coffee.

He had just enough time to share a piece of toast with his father before heading out for his normal morning routine. He did a strenuous workout at the gym, using the physical exertion to relieve some of his stress and frustration. After sweating buckets he went to the showers careful to keep his eyes in his own stall. He had just managed to get his body back under control; it would be stupid to lose it now.

Finally, ready for school he headed off to the subway. By the grace of Buddha, Hige made it to school with no further problems. No one waited for him outside, so he ventured in.

He recognized a few of the cheerleaders from the basketball game. They posted fliers on the announcement board for their upcoming fundraiser. It was a candy box fundraisers that charged two dollars for one bar. It would be easier to go to the convenient store and get the same thing for just one. He passed some nerds outside the math rooms. Snorting at each other they arguing over which differential method gave quicker results.

From the band room came soft music that could be heard in between the chatter of the students. Someone played a piano solo. Hige frowned; he hoped that didn't mean Quatre wouldn't be joining him before class; he had an aching desire to see the blond. The thought of him made his heart skip a beat. When Quatre got lost in his music he had no sense of time. Sometimes he showed up halfway through first period.

Hige ignored the students talking about their weekends. He made his way to Quatre's locker; maybe he would find him there. Seeing no one, he waited by his own locker. He leaned back against the cold metal, his hands stuffed in his pockets. _What a morning_. His stomach fluttered. He couldn't tell if his nerves came from his wet dream or the excitement of seeing both Toboe and Quatre in the flesh. _Flesh…_He groaned, banging his head back. _Damn… Duo will be sorry he missed this opportunity._ It was a shame he didn't come home. Hige sure could have used his services. In fact, if he could find the bastard, he could still use his services. _Where the hell is he?_

"Hige!" A sudden shout made him jump and hit the back of his head on the locker again. _Shit!_

A blur of brown and blue shot behind him and suddenly began to burrow underneath his yellow hooded sweatshirt. Two small hands hugged around his middle tightly, causing his t-shirt to rise up and skin to touch skin. _Okay! That's not good._

Hige quickly grabbed the grasping hands. "Toboe?" _Too close for comfort, especially after that …dream._ Hige ordered his body to calm itself and go back to normal; he was not a slave to his sex drive. He certainly didn't want Toboe's hands to find that surprise. The boy probably hadn't even had an erection before, never mind would he understand what Hige was going through at the moment.

"Don't let him hurt me!" Toboe pleaded, shaking underneath his shirt.

_Hurt?_ Hige sobered. His lips formed a straight line. No one was allowed to lay a finger on Toboe. _Not while I'm still alive._ He looked around to see who he had to kill and if there would be any witnesses.

"_**BEAN!**_"

Hige winced at Omi's battle cry.

The small boy tried to meld closer to Hige, his arms squeezing around his waist tighter. He molded to Hige's backside.

Hige's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. His groin tightened with each move the boy made. Did anyone else smell that sage?

The blond stalked straight over to Hige. His fists clenched tightly to his sides. Pure loathing sparkled in his blue eyes. His shirt matched his mood, _aren't I just a little #$%ing ray of sunshine?_ "You can't protect him, Parker. Move your ass!"

Hige blinked down at Omi. "Um… I seem to have a strange growth and uh… I don't think I can move."

"I'm really, really, really, _really_ sorry!" Toboe squeaked, not leaving the protection of Hige's sweatshirt. "I didn't think you'd be mad!"

Omi's eye twitched. "You didn't think I'd be _mad_? You gave my phone number and address to the school whore and you didn't think I would be _mad_?"

Hige cringed. _Shit, that's what this is about?_

Toboe peeked out from behind Hige. "But he wanted to—"

"I DON'T CARE!" Omi snapped.

The tiny boy let out another squeak. Hige would have found it adorable if he didn't know it was from by fear. Toboe pressed his face into Hige's back.

_I told Duo not tell Omi where he got the information_… Hell, he wasn't even going to actually give it to Duo, but the sneak found it in Hige's bag while he looked for his cigarettes. He needed a way to get Toboe out of this; it was his fault.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?"

Hige literally perked up at the sound of Quatre's voice. He gulped and moved Toboe's hands out some more.

"How you doin'?" Duo sauntered up with blond, putting his arm loosely around his waist.

Quatre's heavenly eyes met Hige's for a heart-stopping second. His damp hair fell freely to his shoulders over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. The gold chain Hige gave him was visible through the collar of his shirt.

Duo's arm tightened around the blond's black clothed hips as he eyed Hige with amusement. He gave off that I-got-laid vibe. He looked it too, he wore one of his old black mesh clubbing shirts, and black pants that had straps up the legs on both sides.

"What rock did you crawl out from under?" Omi spat as he shot a less than enthused look at Duo.

"A rock hard cock that lasted longer then yours."

Duo had a split second to catch Omi's fist as it flew directly at his nose, but not quite in time to prevent—CRACK. "Ow!" Duo doubled-over holding the back side of his head where Q had just smacked him. "Fuck!"

The entire hallway erupted with laughter, Hige and Omi included. Toboe poked his head out from behind Hige. "What happened?"

"Serves you right, bastard." Omi laughed, he shot another look of loathing in Toboe's direction before stalking off down the hall.

"Damn, Q!" Duo turned, but Quatre had long since smirked and walked off to his locker.

Hige grinned. "You missed it; Q just got Duo good."

Toboe peered at Duo curiously, who was still holding his wounded head.

Duo glared at both of them. "Damn blonds." He grunted.

Hige rolled his eyes, "Like you didn't deserve that." He tugged Toboe out from behind him so he could get a good look at him. "You ok?"

The tiny boy nodded, his eyes looking suspiciously watery. He looked much younger than his sixteen years in his little khaki cargo pants and wolf-print t-shirt.

"Hey…" Hige put his hand on Toboe's head. "He won't be mad forever."

"Omi can hold a grudge to his grave." he mumbled. His lips quivered slightly as he fought against the tears Hige knew he was holding back.

Hige's chest tightened. He stroked his thumb over Toboe's cheek, "You still have me." He consoled.

The boy flushed, tears suddenly forgotten. He put his hand over Hige's and gazed adoringly up at him. "Thanks, Hige."

Hige totally forgot about Duo being there until he shoved himself through the two of them to lean back against the locker. "Tough luck, runt." He laughed, crossing his arms. "Damn, that boy is feisty."

"You weren't supposed to tell him where you got the info, dumb ass." Hige glared at Duo who totally ignored him.

"Can you believe he tried to tell me it was over between us? I mean _really_."

Toboe blinked around Duo at Hige then back at Duo. "He dumped you?"

Smirking and pushing off the locker Duo sidestepped Hige. "Catch you losers later."

Duo strutted off after Quatre who stopped at his locker. Hige's jaw tightened as he saw the braided teen slide his arm back around the blond's waist and say something to him. What he wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall. Duo was in a mood. Maybe he could use him after all.

Quatre didn't turn to him, but didn't shove him away either. He finished collecting his things before closing his locker. Duo stepped back and let the blond walk around him. They exchanged a heated look Hige didn't like. He would have to catch Duo in between a class today and talk to him. Or bend him over a sink, whichever came first.

"Wow…" Toboe breathed.

"Eh?" Hige blinked, and then looked down at Toboe, who was watching the two of them with wide eyes.

"Look at how they walk… Everyone is staring at them."

Hige frowned. Everyone was staring. Duo had a very slinky stride. Slink and stride didn't usually fit together, but it came natural to Duo. It required more swishing of the hips and a slight turn of his head that made his braid swing back and forth over his ass. People couldn't help watching Duo walk, hell it was like watching a stripper.

Quatre had a very different walk. He always held his chin high, had perfect posture like he could balance a book on his head. He probably could. Quatre's steps were silent, which had nothing to do with how light he was. Toboe weighed less and a deaf man could hear him bound around. Quatre's walk was elegant and poised, demanding people's attention as he walked.

Hige took Toboe's hand and squeezed it. "Don't ever walk like either of them." That's the last thing Toboe needed, all that unwanted attention. _Well, wanted in Duo's case._

The brunette blinked up at him questioningly. His expressive eyes sparkling up at Hige like whatever he had to say was the most important thing Toboe would hear all day.

Warmth flooded Hige's chest, he placed a kiss on top of the small teen's head. "You don't need be like them to get my attention."

That caused the boy to blush and turn those beautiful eyes down towards the floor. "Hige…"

Hige tugged him down the hall with him. "Can I walk you to class?"

Toboe blinked back at where they were. "But… Trowa and Heero will be here soon…"

Smiling he squeezed Toboe's hand tighter. "Please?" _Come on… make my day._

"Okay! Thanks, Hige!" He beamed, returning the smile and hugging onto Hige's arm.

They walked in silence down the hall, Hige thanking all the powers that be for keeping his body under some control. Walking so close to Toboe, he could smell the fresh scent of Irish Spring soap; it made him almost giddy.

Toboe let go of him to go into his classroom. Watching him reminded Hige of a younger version of himself having to let go of his father the first day of school. It was like his heart was in two places, one really wanted to stay with Toboe, but the other knew he needed to go to class and would see Toboe at lunch. Lunch looked very far away.

The russet-haired boy gave Hige and enthusiastic wave. "Bye, Hige!"

Hige grinned goofily and waved back. His cheeks felt warm, he quickly turned away from the door before Toboe saw. He could wait until lunch, how long could that be?

A snail could cross the entire isle of Manhattan from north to south in the time it took for Hige's morning classes to end. The material held no interest for him. Hige found it impossible to keep his mind on the lecture. He kept thinking about Toboe and how absolutely edible he looked that morning. Those big brown eyes, that even when he was upset, shined. His hand still felt the warmth of Toboe's tiny hand held protectively in his own. Even though he hated to admit it, he wished there actually was someone he could beat up for making Toboe upset. But somehow, hitting Omi didn't seem like such a good idea. _Toboe might get mad._ Hige sighed, that and it was his fault in the first place, Omi actually had a right to be angry. _How can I make this right without giving myself away?_

His mind wandered again to his dream that morning. All that thinking about Toboe made him remember how bad he wanted to get a glimpse of that bare skin for himself, to touch it, run his tongue along it. Tightness in his groin made him almost moan. _Damn it!_ _Must… find… something… to occupy… self…_

The blond sitting next to him captured his attention. He watched Quatre's pencil glide across the paper of his notebook. It paused for a moment to lightly touch its eraser to Quatre's parted, pink lips. Those soft succulent lips that Hige loved to devour. He winced, there was that feeling again. _Well, that was bright, Hige. _He scolded himself.

Quatre felt eyes on him and turned to Hige. The pencil dropped to the paper.

Hige gazed back into Quatre's blue-green eyes. His mouth ghosted a smile. _What would Q say if I told him about my dream?_ In the past it would have meant a night of love making or possibly a quick romp, but now, Hige wasn't sure how he would react.

The blond tucked some hair behind his ear then went back to taking notes, his pencil lost it's oomph as it only scribbled a few more lines.

The tremble of his hand alerted Hige to the discomfort he had created. Hige stared at his blank page, _he never used to mind if I stared at him_. From the corner of his eye he saw the relieved slump in Quatre's posture when he looked away. Why was he so jumpy?

Finally the bell rang. Quatre quickly stood and started to gather his things. He stopped when Hige's hand caught his wrist, but he didn't look up. "You ok?"

"I would be if you didn't stare at me like that." Quatre spoke softly.

Hige asked, innocently. "Like what?"

"Like you want to eat me for breakfast or something."

"That an offer?" Hige regretted saying it before the words even finished coming from his mouth. He knew better then that.

"Not anymore." Quatre grabbed the rest of his things and pulled out of Hige's grip. He disappeared in the throng of students.

Hige stared after him, mumbling to himself, "Yeah, kinda figured that."

Gathering his things, Hige quickly found him in the hall. They fell in step together and walked towards their next class. The silence killed him. Raking his brain he tried to think of something to say. "You never asked how the date went."

"That's hardly necessary."

Hige blinked, "Why?"

Quatre stopped and turned to Hige, finally meeting his eyes. "Because if it had gone badly, I don't think Toboe would have been using you for a shield this morning."

Hige grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh yeah, he did, didn't he?" The warm feeling is his stomach came back. Toboe had come to him when he was in trouble that meant he trusted and felt comfortable with him.

Quatre shifted his bag on his shoulder.

Standing up straight, Hige quickly took on a neutral expression.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Hige." Quatre told him softly.

Hige knew he meant it, he just wished he could wash that sad look from his friend's face. "Hey…" he reached out towards him.

Quatre shook his head and stepped out of the way and kept walking. "We are going to be late."

Hige followed him. _I still have to catch Duo in between classes._.

"He just wanted to do something nice for you." Toboe pleaded, attaching himself to Omi's arm.

Omi didn't bother looking down at him; he knew what he would see in those eyes. Toboe would have on his best please-forgive-me puppy eyes. No one survived Toboe's Puppy Eyes. "Right…" Toboe had cornered him right outside his last class before lunch. Omi wanted to steer clear of him, but as luck would have it, he was a resourceful little bean.

"He did!"

Yanking his arm from the small boys grip, Omi glared down at him. "And what makes you think I wanted him to do anything for me?"

Toboe's bottom lip quivered. "But… I just wanted him to make you happy."

Omi gave a harsh laugh. "Duo Maxwell? Make someone else happy? Do us all a favor Bean; don't quit your day job." He patted Toboe's head.

His fists shook under his chin. "But!"

"No buts!" Omi pushed his way into the cafeteria, and by no big surprise Toboe stayed right behind him.

Today, the cafeteria buzzed with the morning news. Duo's mouth finally got him hit and that Quatre never got detention. Omi didn't care; he just wished he had gotten to hit Duo instead of Quatre. That would have made his day. Hell, that would make his week. Who cared about detention?

"Omi!" Toboe whined, following him through the lunch line.

After paying for his lunch he spun around with his tray and towered over Toboe, the best his few inches could offer. "I don't want to talk about it anymore! Leave me alone!" For the love of God, couldn't anyone leave him alone?

Toboe covered his head with his hands and let out a squeak. "Okay!"

Omi wasn't going to wait for Toboe outside but Hige suddenly appeared at the door blocking his way.

"Hey," Hige said softly, "Don't yell at him like that."

_For the love of…_Omi glared at the larger teen. "Got a problem, Parker?"

"Yeah." Hige snapped back, he tried to use his height to intimidate Omi. "Apparently, you."

"Take a fucking number. Though I feel it is my duty to inform you, no one gives a shit, unless you want to talk to, say… Heero."

Hige frowned. "You mouth off at him again and—"

Toboe finally emerged and stood wide eyed blinking at the two of them. "Hige!" he squeaked.

"Look at this, Bean. You have another hero in shining armor; he and Heero could start their own fan club."

Hige clenched his fists.

"It's okay, Hige." He said softly, placing a hand on his giant's arms. "Let's just go sit down." He looked up into Hige's eyes using his secret weapon, the Puppy Eyes.

The taller teen wanted to protest, but Toboe tugged his arm pleadingly, Hige was doomed the second he gazed down into those eyes.

_I've about had it with all these macho men._ Omi left them to their whatever it was that they were doing, staring adoringly into each other eyes and all that poetic stuff. _What bullshit._

Omi plopped down at Hige's usual table. It would do him no good to sit somewhere else; Toboe would just follow him, which meant Hige would follow him too. _Fucking hell._ He ran a hand through his bangs and let out an irritated sigh. This day just needed to end. Then he could go home and play Halo and forget all about this shit. And then if he had time, he might think about Ken. His lips formed a smirk. Yeah… he might be willing to spare some time for that.

"Rough morning?"

Omi jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed when it was only Quatre that sat down next to him.

"If I could ever totally avoid Duo or Heero for the morning… or Toboe and his bodyguard."

Quatre gave him a side-ways smirk. "That would be quite a feat. Be sure to let me know when you manage it."

"Yeah." Omi agreed. He turned his attention to the blond at his side, talking to Quatre sounded like a much better idea then sitting around waiting for the others.

Quatre pulled his lunch out of his book bag before dropping it on the floor. He pulled out a bottle of water as he blew his bangs from his face, looking just about as tired as Omi felt.

"Speaking of the harlot…"

"Duo found someone else to stalk for now."

Omi sighed with relief. He squirted some ketchup onto his plate and began to devour his fried, artery clogging, cafeteria food.

"But, I think he is just avoiding everyone after this morning." Quatre finally said.

Omi smirked. "Hell yeah, that was sweet."

Quatre graced him with a smile then went back to digging through his lunch, making faces at most of what he found. He pulled out some vegetables, a plastic container of something in a red sauce with some green mixed in, and some nasty looking crackers. Omi would make faces if that was his lunch too.

"So how was everyone's weekend?" Hige asked, plopping down at the table across from them.

Toboe smiled a greeting to Quatre and slid in next to Hige; their bodies met together in a line all the way down. He placed his food tray down next to Hige's and poked at his chicken sandwich.

Omi let out a laugh. They all knew how great Toboe's weekend was. _If I hadn't had to see Duo… I would have had a good weekend too._

Hige raised an eyebrow. "That good?" He asked carefully.

Omi crossed his arms over the table top. "Why do you care?"

"I'd like to hear." Quatre spoke up, opening his bottle of water. The rest of the lunch had been shoved back into his bag. "It has to be more exciting then my weekend."

Omi smirked and then turned back to the other blond. "Oh… you have no idea."

Toboe straightened up, forgetting about his food. "Tell us!"

"Well, as you probably don't know." He stretched his arms out in front of him and cracked his knuckles. "I have eight little sisters."

"_Eight?_" Hige gasped.

Omi leaned over the table closer to the other teen. "Eight." He repeated.

"And he has to baby sit them on Saturdays." Toboe supplied.

"Oh…" Quatre tapped his finger on his chin. "I thought that was just an excuse the leave my party."

Omi smirked. "Heh…" _That time it kinda was._ Clearing his throat he addressed the table. "And with that information in mind, gentlemen, I would like to tell you the story of how Mr. Totally Unsuspicious Nice Guy met the Harpies."

Hige almost choked on his drink. "Who?"

Toboe pat him on the back before turning his attention back to Omi, eyes wide, eager to hear more.

Even Quatre looked interested as he finished his imported spring water. "Do go on."

Omi smiled again. "So I just get the 'rents out of the house when the door bell rings." He snapped his finger. "At the door is this guy I met, you know, at the club."

"He's stalking you!" Toboe squeaked.

Omi rolled his eyes, "Apparently."

"Did you call the cops? Or, I can call Papa; he is good at finding ways to scare people off!"

"No!" Omi snapped, "Will you shut up and let me tell the story?"

He got a wounded look from his best friend who then he sat back melding once more against the wanna-be jock next to him. Hige pat his head absentmindedly, still watching Omi like he was interested in what he was saying.

"So this stalker guy shows up at your house? What did you do?" Quatre asked.

Omi blinked as one of the girls across the cafeteria slid into the seat next to Toboe. A few other students had sauntered over to hear the story as well.

"Well, naturally I told him to get lost, but I think he has some kind of mental problem because he actually had this lame ass story about how he managed to find me, since I never told him my address or gave him my _phone number_." He glared at Toboe who let out another squeak.

"Impressive. It sounds like he really wanted to see you." Quatre commented.

"Creepy, actually." Omi gave a little shudder. "So, anyway, he asks what I'm doing and I say babysitting." He laughed at the memory, "and he says, can I help?"

Toboe's eyes became as large as saucers but he was a good little bean and kept his mouth shut.

"You let him?" Hige asked.

"Well, _duh. _How else do you think he met the harpies?"

Hige gave him a sour look, thoroughly not amused with Omi's mouth. _Not the first time that has happened._

"So, I let him in." He turned to the small crowd and shrugged. "I mean I would be an idiot to turn down babysitting help."

"What did he do when he found out?" Another questioner from the peanut gallery asked.

Omi smiled slowly. "He had just gotten into the house and saw the smallest of the harpies. He started to coo at how adorable they were…" he paused, then slammed his hand down on the table making everyone jump. "Then the house began to rumble and the rest of the harpies descended down the stairs and pounced on his poor soul. They drove their colored talons into him and sucked the life right out of him while rubbing their prepubescent bodies all over him." Omi made a crushing sound bringing his hands together.

Toboe tried to hide behind Hige. "Eep!" He remembered what that was like. Omi would never forget it either. Gourry had to actually get up and help that time. The harpies had attacked Toboe in a free for all.

"After coating him with their first feeding of oats and raisins and doing their cleansing rituals; they dragged him off to their lair and painted his face with tribal markings of pink and blue; they painted his nails purple. Then they continued to torture him by pulling and combing his hair into styles no man should ever have to face."

By this point the rest of the cafeteria had stopped chattering and was listening. "What did he do?" one of the girls across from their table asked.

"Nothing." Omi turned his attention to her and shook his head sadly. "They used their brainwashing powers to render him helpless against them …but that's not all."

Toboe looked about ready to bust. His fists shook under his chin so hard that Hige had to grab them and rub soothing circles over his hands.

"They used their most dangerous weapon against him."

Everyone was so quiet a dropped pin could have been heard.

Omi took a deep shuddering breath. "They made him take the boyfriend quiz."

The entire cafeteria groaned in unison. A few of the girls smacked their boyfriends on the heads, not finding it funny.

"They had lunch , and then…"

Everyone leaned forward.

"It was Nap Time."

Toboe covered his face with his hands and moaned. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes… He thought he was safe, for they were the smallest and most docile of the tribe."

"Did they suck his brains out?" An annoying, nerdy freshman asked.

"Oh, no, they coerced him into reading from their sacred texts of horror stories…" Omi paused. "Barbie's Flight of the Pegasus."

"Oh god!" One of the other students screamed, holding his head. His friends gathered around him to try and help him, but ended up having to take him to see the nurse.

Omi continued, shaking his head sadly. "Still, he was an optimistic fool, after leading the young ones into slumber he returned to the pit and was tossed into the ring for a grueling game of Candy Land."

"Did he win?" Toboe asked, finally feeling brave enough to move away from Hige.

Omi snorted. "Of course not."

"Did the torture ever end?" Quatre asked, tucking some hair behind his ear.

"Not until late in the day after playing outside, hide-and-seek and a very involved game of freeze tag."

Toboe let out a breath. "He really stayed all day?"

"All day. Until right before the 'rents came home."

"You do this every weekend?" Hige asked in disbelief.

"Me? Hell no. I don't play with the little brats. I just watch them, but they saw fresh meat."

"Poor guy." Hige looked slightly pale; he must have really got into the story.

"Who is he exactly?" Quatre asked, blinking at Omi.

Omi shrugged. "Just some weird soccer coach, part-time florist dude."

Quatre laughed. "And that's totally unsuspicious."

"So unsuspicious that he showed up _at my house_…" Omi sent a glare across the table.

"I didn't do it this time I swear! I don't even know who the guy is!" Toboe cried, shaking his fists. "I only told Hi—"

Hige cleared his throat dropping his hand on Toboe's head making him quiet. "Wow… sounds like quite an adventure."

Omi graced them all with an evil smile. "Oh, it was."

Heero walked down the hall towards the gym with Trowa. They were on their way to basketball practice. Basketball, one of Heero's few likes at the school.

He didn't like that he didn't have lunch with Omi and Toboe, the ones who needed him to look after them. He didn't like cheerleaders or the fact they were allowed to flaunt themselves in their uniforms all day. He didn't like that Omi permanently looked amused. He also didn't like that Trowa walked around looking distant and thoughtful. He didn't like the fact that their group now had three more members. And he certainly didn't like the fact that his authority was being undermined by his friends.

Omi insisted on screwing around with Duo, despite Heero's many lectures on using people. He also still kept trying to elude Heero every chance he got, that had to stop.

Then there was Toboe. He went out with Hige on Saturday and Heero wouldn't even have known if Omi hadn't mouthed off to him about it that morning. From the look on Trowa's face he didn't know either. When he tried to ask Omi about it the blond had disappeared. _Again with that avoiding problem._

"We need to have a talk with Toboe."

"We?" Trowa raised an eyebrow at him, "I do no recall there being a 'we' in this equation."

Heero stopped walking. "What? You mean you approve of this?"

"Whether I approve or not is hardly relevant in this situation." Trowa stated airily.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Trowa finally stopped walking and turned to Heero, he hefted a heavy sigh. "It means, whomever Toboe decides to date has nothing to do with you. So respect his judgment and leave it alone, and while we're on the subject leave Omi alone as well."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Heero snapped.

Trowa put up his hands. "Far be it for me to dictate another's life to him, that's your place as King of the World, isn't it?"

"I'm trying to keep them out of trouble, besides I'm wearing Omi down."

Trowa blinked and then laughed. In fact, he doubled-over in hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Trowa held up a hand and took a moment to compose himself. He clapped a hand on Heero's shoulder. "It must be nice to see the world from your delusional perspective."

"I'm not delusional!"

"At any rate, your obsession doth approach, and I must take my leave." He bowed to Heero. He laughed again, heading off toward the gym.

_Remind me to accidentally foul him._ "My obsession?" Heero glared after his friend. _Wait… obsession meant… Duo._

The braided teen strutted down the hall in his direction. His braid swung behind him and the ever present smirk graced his intoxicating lips.

Heero, sure Duo would pass him by, kept walking. He immediately stopped when the braided teen made a crash course right for him.

Duo stood a whole three inches taller then Heero and had to look slightly down to meet his eyes. "T'sup?"

When he didn't answer, Duo moved a little closer so he caught a whiff of his cologne. Heero swallowed the lump in his throat. Was Duo actually standing in front of him? Was he actually smelling Duo?

"I asked you a question." Duo purred, backing Heero up against the lockers. He reached a hand out and ran it along Heero's collar bone that was visible from his green tank top.

His vision began to swim at the close proximity of his fixation. Duo's black shirt rode up on him, giving Heero a lovely view of his tanned skin. His pants clung so tightly to him that nothing was left to the imagination. No, Duo was not wearing underwear.

Duo gave him a sultry smile. "Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Heero licked his lips, his throat suddenly felt very dry. "Uhh…" _Think… think… damn, he smells good._

The other teen heaved his shoulders with a sigh. "That's too bad…" he ran his fingers along Heero's chest leaving a tingling sensation. "Omi dumped me so I could be with you."

"What?" Heero's mind suddenly cleared.

"Oh, so he can speak." Duo moved back slightly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Omi dumped you?"

Duo shrugged. "Shit happens. It's a rotten shame though, the sex was great."

Heero blinked, _Omi actually did what I told him to do?_ He licked his lips. All this time he thought he would never get through to the blond. But now, he had won, he had made Omi see that it was wrong to use Duo.

"So?" Duo asked, tapping his fingers on his waist. "I'm waiting."

Omi actually listened to him. Heero smiled, he knew the blond would see things his way. Eventually.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Helloo-oo?" He waved a hand in front of Heero. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

Startled Heero finally met Duo's questioning violet eyes. "Um… I have uh… practice." _Right, that sounded brilliant, Heero._

Duo gave him a look. "Fine." He slammed Heero back against the lockers and pressed their lips together for one blissful moment that sent Heero on a one way trip to heaven. When he pulled away he stuffed something into Heero's blue jeans. "Call me." He said leaving him with a wink and one last whiff of his intoxicating scent.

Heero stood in disbelief for a moment. He pulled the folded paper out of his pocket, it was a phone number. Calmly, Heero put it back in his pocket and walked into the gym and to the locker room. Once he made sure no one was inside he let out a whoop and punched the nearest locker. He couldn't wait to rub this one in Trowa's face. Not only did he have Duo Maxwell's phone number, but Omi actually listened to him!

"Come on… come on…" Ken breathed over his pot of water that sat still as the dead on the stove. He leaned over the granite kitchen counter in his bachelor pad he shared with his long time friend and co-worker, Aya, and tapped his foot impatiently.

He and Aya had decided to get a place together during college, when life was a lot simpler and cheaper. They moved around a couple of times before finally finding the perfect living quarters, a modern sized two-story townhouse. On the second floor the two men had their bedrooms and a bathroom to share. On the first floor they had their living room. The kitchen had an opening about the size of a large window in the wall opposite the front door, next to the staircase, that looked into the living room. Half a wall separated the small dining room from the kitchen. The dining room had no wall separating it from the living room. Another half bath had been hidden under the stairs. No one ever really used it, except when Youji drank too much.

The walls still had the original off-white paint. Decorations were scarce, Ken had a small bamboo tree that sat on the coffee table in the living room with a Zen garden his mother insisted he have. The couch had a floor lamp on one side; it gave just enough light for Aya to read. Their television was a plasma screen, forty-two inch Ken bought on a whim one night when he felt sorry for himself. What a waste of money that had been, but it fit their entertainment center, that housed their stereo, DVD/VCR combo, movie and music collections. In the dining room, Aya had an empty hutch. The folding table had four metal folding chairs to match. By the door they had a coat and hat rack that always had something on it.

Ken never spent much time at home; he had too much going on with his three jobs. When he had time he might catch a varsity soccer game or a mechanics show on Sunday mornings, but that was it. His ancient computer was only used for the occasional e-mail and some work communiqué. Not much of a life. And Aya… Aya would much rather sit in silence and read a book than try and find the remote or deal with a computer. The only person who ever used the television or stereo was Youji, and technically he didn't live here.

"You know, a watched pot never boils." Aya came up behind him. He brushed against Ken's rear before moving past Ken to get to the refrigerator.

Ken turned around fluidly, pressing the small of his back against the counter and glared at his friend. It could have been and intentional touch or accidental. The kitchen was small enough that it could have been an accident. However, with the amount of martial arts training Aya had he should have easily been able to avoid contact if he wanted to. Aya never overtly flirted, just insinuated. Or it could be Ken's guilt talking. "And a pot left unattended sets off the smoke alarm."

The red-head pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and shut it with his hip. "That was only once and Youji distracted me."

"Youji? A distraction?" Ken retorted.

Aya smirked opening his bottle and touching the beer to his lips. He took a slow gulp before speaking again. "You sound …jealous talking like that."

Rolling his eyes, Ken turned back to his pot. "You're a mighty fine distraction yourself." He mumbled. _Hurry up and boil damn it; I don't have time to play with Aya right now. _He had barely enough time as it was to get to the garage.

"You weren't complaining Saturday night."

Startled, Ken fumbled with the ramen noodles he picked up and they shattered on the floor. "Fuck!"

Aya watched him with mirthful eyes, making no move to help. He nursed his beer getting far too much enjoyment out of Ken's obvious embarrassment.

_Saturday night, man, what a joke_. Ken grumbled to himself. After leaving Omi's he went to the Underground for something to drink. Youji just _had_ to be working and Aya just _had_ to chose that night to be social and his good-for-nothing friends got him so drunk he told the world about his little adventure. Now he would never live it down, especially not with Youji.

The evening left him so wasted that Aya had to take him to bed, quite literally. Waking up in the red-head's bed had been a surprise, just not a bad one. It just left him to wonder exactly how far his inebriated flirtation had gone.

Ken angrily picked up his mess and tried his best not to look at Aya. Aya, being Aya, made sure he stood just in the corner of Ken's vision. Not obviously flirtatious, but if one found oneself so inclined all the man's movements could be read as a come-on.

The tall, lanky red head leaned himself up against the counter with his black, button-up shirt open at the bottom button, showing off his white, well-developed abs, and his pair of tight black jeans melded to him like a second skin. Aya liked to wear black. Aya looked damn fine in black. Aya equaled a walking wet-dream in black, especially when he had that lustful look in his violet eyes.

Aya darted the tip of his enticingly pink tongue to lick the rim of his beer bottle before taking another long swig. He tilted his head back so Ken could see the line of his throat as he swallowed. Then he brought the bottle against his forehead making the perspiration drip down his face.

Ken had enough. He threw a new package of noodles into the pot and turned to Aya. "You know, the mature thing to do in this situation would be to just tell me what I did and how far it went."

His friend raised an elegant eyebrow. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he looked pensive for a moment. "You are quite persistent."

Ken raked his hands through his hair tugging the ends in frustration. "Did we or did we not?"

Aya gave him a smirk.

"Why you sorry-assed, mother-fucking, red-headed, sexy, minx." Ken spat, kicking the cabinet. He grabbed his fork and angrily sloshed the noodles around. "You know, I bet nothing happened! I bet I just passed out in the car and you are just fucking with me because you had to carry me to bed."

Aya slunk over to him and reached around him to turn down the heat on the stove. "You're going to burn your dinner." He said just behind Ken's ear.

Ken took in a deep shaky breath and stared hard into the bubbling water_. Don't look at him, don't look at him_. "That's not all I'm going to burn."

"You are being so violent."

"We wonder why I'm violent?"

Smirking again, he turned Ken around so he could have a hand on either side of him, pinning him to the counter. "Now Ken," he purred. "We have talked about channeling your anger in a healthy, productive manner."

Unable to keep eye contact, Ken closed his eyes and breathed. "I need a goddamn cigarette."

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind." His low voice sent shivers down Ken's spine.

"I hate it when you do this." Ken moaned as Aya's hand slipped into the front of his jeans and began to stroke him.

He whispered, caressing Ken's neck with his breath. "You don't sound upset." He kissed him.

Ken braced himself against the counter. _Fucking Aya and his fucking perfect kisses._ Aya thrust his tongue into Ken's open mouth. He still tasted the bitterness of the beer in the red-head's mouth.

Ken licked his lips when he pulled away. He stuck his hand through the opening on the bottom of Aya's shirt and stroked the warm skin of his stomach. Slipping his hand up higher, he felt the hard nipples that he wanted to suck on.

Aya pulled his hand out of Ken's pants just long enough to unfasten them and push them down so he could get better access.

Ken groaned into Aya's neck, giving it a bite when the red-head's hand closed over his cock and began to stroke it. "Of all the fucking days you decide you want to…"

Pulling Ken by the belt loops of his jeans, Aya yanked the shorter man against him, twining one hand with Ken's and placing the other behind his back. "Shall we dance?"

"As long as I lead." Ken panted, grabbing the lithe body by the waist.

They turned a few times, both struggling for the upper hand until Ken finally gave up and Aya's thigh hiked up against his hip. The red-headed sex god cupped his face with both hands and gave him another devouring kiss that made Ken's knees almost buckle.

Hands tangled in Aya's fiery red hair, Ken groaned into the kiss. Aya used the opportunity to exploring every part of the other man's mouth until finally his tongue came back to tango with Ken's.

The black, Harley Davidson's t-shirt that Ken had been tucked in his jeans got discarded to the floor. Before he even had a chance to register it, Aya's hot mouth came down onto his nipple, sucking, biting, and pulling. Ken gave a quick start before wrapping his arms around Aya to steady himself. He let out a throaty moan that was quickly replaced with a grunt as the sharpness of Aya's incisors grazed his skin. Once he was satisfied with the first one, Aya moved to the second, sending another hot shock through Ken's already tingling body.

By the time he finished, Ken was a bundle of lust; he didn't think he could hold out. Only Aya had ever been able to provoke such a strong response in such a short amount of time. He pulled the man to him, crushing their lips in a bruising kiss that left them both breathless.

He ripped Aya's shirt apart, eager to touch his perfectly sculpted abdomen.

Falling to his knees, Ken kissed along the line of the other man's pants before opening them with his teeth. Aya's legs tensed as Ken pulled them down along with his underwear to release his rock hard cock. "Happy to see me…" Ken breathed before swallowing it whole.

Aya's body jerked as his hips bucked. A throaty moan escaped his lips, much louder then Ken usually forced out of him. He had to grab onto the counter top to keep from falling.

Ken devoured his length with strong, constricting, gulps. It didn't take long for Aya's body to convulse and his seed to shoot into Ken's waiting mouth. Quickly he swallowed the salty substance and licked Aya's member clean before finally releasing him.

Aya panted heavily, still leaned against the counter. He smiled and breathlessly spoke, "That never gets old."

Ken smirked and wiped his mouth. "Damn straight."

After taking a moment to compose himself, Aya pulled his pants back up and fastened them. Still harboring a satisfied smirk he helped Ken up to his feet. "A shame you have to go to work."

Ken groaned. "Fucking cock-tease. You did that on purpose!"

Aya smiled and kissed him again. "Your food is burning." He offered as he snatched his beer from the counter.

It was then that Ken finally smelled the noodles that were frying themselves to the bottom of the pot. That would be a bitch to clean. "Fuck!"

Ken rigidly stalked into the garage, twenty minutes late. Winry approached to talk to him but quickly turned on her heel and went back into the office at the look on his face. _Fucking Aya and fucking burned ramen. Who burns ramen? Apparently, I do._

He shoved his crap in his locker and suited up. Still grumbling under his breath he ventured out to the main part of the garage where the cars waited. Hige already had his head in the hood of a '55 Chevy, elbow deep in grease. Ken smirked.

Hige.

He needed to talk to Hige.

Ken stealthily crept over to the larger teen and stood behind him. "Yo! Parker!"

Hige's head shot up slamming into the hood. "Ow! Fuck!" He spun around to glare at Ken but quickly stopped, eyeing him with wide hazel eyes. "Ah…, …Ken."

Cracking his knuckles Ken gave him a smile. "Hige, my good pal."

Hige paled slightly. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with a hand covered in black, slimy grease. "How's it …goin'?"

Ken swung back and landed a punch right into Hige's jaw, causing the boy to fly back and hit the wall with a crack.

Somewhat dazed, Hige lay there rubbing his chin and head.

Ken went over and stood in front of him, feet spread apart and arms crossed. He glared down at the boy. He waited all weekend for this.

The younger mechanic held up his arms to cover the vital body parts. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Damn right, you did! Eight sisters? Eight! Do you have any idea what I had to go through?" Ken shuddered at the memory, that make-up took forever to clean off and the hair? He shuddered at the thought. He was just glad Omi didn't have a camera.

Peaking out from his cowering crouch, he figured Ken was done hitting him. "Dude! I swear I didn't know about that, Toboe said he had sisters, he never gave a number."

Ken rolled his eyes, giving the teen a skeptical look. "Right. How could you do that to me, man? After those flowers I sent to your friend and all. That shit is expensive." He had to do some serious ass-kissing to get Aya to write off that expense. What's worse, now Aya had an excuse to make him work more hours at the flower shop to make up for it.

"I'm really sorry." Hige winced, rubbing his bruise. "I would have told you if I knew. Let me make it up to you."

"Make it up to me? I don't think so. My toe-nails are still a pink from the last time you helped me."

Hige laughed into his hand. "Ow." He sobered up. "No, really. I owe you one, give me another chance. I mean, I did tell you not to bring him flowers."

Ken winced, _damn,_ he had him there, that would have been another nightmare. He sighed. _What else do I have to lose? Omi already thinks I'm psycho_. "What do you have in mind?"

Hige stroked his chin a moment in thought. "Meet me outside the school Thursday afternoon."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

Ken gave him another glare. Somehow, trusting Hige didn't really seem like a good idea. But the kid did look sorry, hell, he looked really sorry. "Alright." He muttered. "But you better not be screwing me over again."

Hige looked relieved. "Great…" Still on the floor the boy looked so pathetic, Ken felt compelled to help him to his feet.

Something still didn't add up right, Hige already knew he was in trouble when Ken approached him, he had to know something. He leaned forward, invading Hige's space. "Hold up, you looked damned guilty before I even told you there were eight of them, what gives?"

"Oh…" Hige grinned, rubbing the back of his head again. "Omi told me."

_Omi talked?_ _This could either be very good, or very, very bad_. "What did he say?"

"Well…" Hige's hand moved to the back of his neck. "He kinda told the whole cafeteria. Sorry, man."

Ken frowned. "The entire cafeteria?"

"Yeah, we heard all about the torture and the um…" Hige chuckled. "Make-up."

Ken blinked. He had to have made some kind of an impression for Omi to be talking about him. Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he originally thought. Omi did actually smile at him, really smiled. Pursing his lips, Ken tapped his fingers on his work belt. _I think I'm on to something here._

Hige cocked his head at him. "Hello?" He waved a hand in front of his face. "Aren't you pissed?"

Ken snorted. "Fuck no, I'm wearing him down."

"Wearing Omi down?" he laughed. "Right…" Hige started to go back to his project.

"Oh, it's on now." Ken said, smirking. _All it takes is a little planning and the right amount of attention to detail and that boy is going to be mine._

Hige turned back to him, small frown on his face. A light-bulb went off in the boy's head as he smiled. "Care to make a wager on that?"

"Depends on the wager."

"I'll bet you a week's salary that you can't win Omi's affection."

"Ha!" Ken smirked. "You're on!" he put out his hand to shake.

Hige carefully shook Ken's hand and smiled. "This should be fun. Since the stakes are really not in your favor, I think I will graciously help you out."

"Oh really?" Ken asked, the shit eating grin not leaving his face.

"Give me your number; I'll give you a heads up to where he is going to be."

"And how are you going to know that?"

"I'm wooing his best friend."

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Hige grinned again, ducking his head hiding a blush. "Um… yeah."

"What about your blond? Don't tell me he still dumped you after those flowers."

"No, the flowers were great. There are just… other issues."

"Damn shitty luck." Ken told him.

"Yeah."

Leaving Hige to finish his work, Ken headed over to his Nomad. He grabbed the clip-board and whistled to himself. _Oh… Omi will not know what hit him. You are a sly bastard Ken, one sly bastard indeed._


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

Early Tuesday morning, after waking up without the assistance of his alarm clock, Quatre wandered around his room collecting his school things. He left the bag on the lounge and went into the bathroom to complete his morning ritual. Neatly combing and parting his hair, he pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a striped button up over-shirt that was blue and green, with a white undershirt. He quickly inhaled two cups of coffee and an English muffin with egg and ham before running out to the waiting car and jumping inside.

"Good Morning, Rashid." He greeted, settling back against the leather seat of the Mercedes.

"Greetings, Master Quatre. Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine, thank you." The blond replied politely. He rolled down his window to let in the cool morning air. "What's on the agenda for today?"

On the drive, Rashid told him about the schedule for the day. Fencing lesson at three with Allen, violin practice at five, to work on his recital piece and then his father requested his presence at a dinner meeting with some colleagues from work. People Quatre would need to learn to play nice with when he took over the company.

After scheduling a pick up time with Rashid, the blond grabbed his bag and headed toward the school entrance. Hige didn't wait for him outside as he usual did. _He can catch up, _Quatre decided.

Since most of the school buses had yet to arrive, the halls remained blissfully quiet. Quatre shifted his bag on his shoulder and nodded a greeting to one of his teachers who stood outside her classroom.

He needed to drop off some books at his locker. Lightening the load in his back pack would be helpful. The loads of homework his teachers assigned left him carting half his books around all day. It left him with a sore back that hindered his movements in fencing.

Spotting Hige next to his locker, Quatre came to a stop. The mechanic wasn't alone; Toboe stood with him, his back to Quatre. What bothered the blond wasn't the two of them, but the fact that Toboe's hand rested so comfortably on Hige's arm. A serene smile brightened Hige's face, one Quatre didn't see very often. _A shame, he has such a nice smile. _

"Saturday night, then?" Hige's low voice carried through the nearly empty halls and straight through the blond.

Toboe bounced with excitement. Quatre felt grateful he only saw the back, he didn't think he could handle what lurked in those expressive eyes. "Sure! Where are we going?"

Hige rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and laughed. "It's a secret, but I promise you will love it."

Quatre's heart forgot to beat for a moment as he took one painful swallow. They were going out again? _Of course they are going to go out again!_ The voice in his head shouted at him. _How could Hige not want to go out again with someone like Toboe?_

Toboe threw his arms around Hige and received a hug in return with the same enthusiasm. _I can't watch this… _ He turned on his heel and headed back the way he came.

_I need to go drop some stuff off at the band room, anyway. _He had almost made it to his destination, when someone called out to him.

"Yo! Q!"

_Damn it! _He sneered.

Duo sauntered over to him, cutting off his escape. His friend wore his usual tight black jeans with a deep mauve t-shirt that said 'here today, gone tomorrow morning'.

Quatre heaved his shoulders, "Good morning." He replied without enthusiasm.

Duo leaned in to give him a kiss but Quatre, not wanting the intimate touch, turned in time for Duo's lips to brush against his cheek.

"What gives?" Duo asked with a frown. He reached out around the blond's waist and pulled him closer so Quatre caught a whiff of his Axe cologne.

"Nothing… just, stop." He feebly attempted to dislodge himself from the other boy's grip.

"What did Hige do?"

Quatre winced. _Why does Duo always assume everything has to do with Hige? _"Nothing. Let go." _Because it usually does. _Giving up his struggle, the blond leaned his weight against the larger more sturdy body.

Duo held him up easily, pressing his lips to Quatre's hair. "You shouldn't let him and the runt get to you, I mean shit, you shoved them together."

His head shot up barely missing Duo's chin. He gave Duo a firm smack on the back of the head and shoved him away. "Hamar!"

"Ow!" Duo pouted, rubbing his wound. "I'm only speaking the truth, shit."

"I don't need you, of all people, telling me when I've done something stupid!"

"Okay!" Duo gently took his shoulders and steered him into a door way so they were out of the oncoming student traffic. "Okay, but this shit has to stop, Q."

Closing his eyes, he nodded. "I know, Allah, I know."

"You going to be alright? Or you want me to call Mr. Bodyguard man?"

Quatre smirked. Rashid hadn't been pleased when it had been Duo who called him last week to come pick him up. Rashid held a low level of trust with Duo Maxwell. _If he gets another call from Duo, I'm going to be in for a lecture. And I was having such a good morning…_ "No… I'll be okay."

"You sure?" Duo kissed his temple moving away from him. "Cause… we can get outta here."

"Why, Mr. Maxwell, are you suggesting skipping school?"

"For mad passionate horny sex under the stairs of Yankee stadium, fuck yeah." Duo placed his hands on his hips, a flirtatious smile gracing his features. He winked at a student passing by.

Weakly, Quatre asked, "Is it entirely possible for you to ever think of anything besides sex?"

"Not with you standing in front of me, Q-baby." Duo purred, pulling him up into a kiss. Quatre finally relented.

"Duo…" Quatre warned, shoving him playfully. "If I ever get caught skipping, I don't think I need to explain to you what the repercussions would be."

"Crazy, psycho mom on the prowl again."

Quatre tucked some hair behind his ear. "Something like that."

Duo gave a shrug. "A'ight… if that's the way you want it. I'll catch ya' later."

He nodded. _I might need some distracting come lunch time._

Duo slunk off, his braid swinging as he walked. Quatre watched the retreating back of his friend until he rounded the corner. If he thought he could actually get away with skipping school, he'd leave in a heartbeat. Somehow, his mother would find out, she always found out. The last thing he wanted was to be banned from attending public school after what it took to convince her to let him come here in the first place. He shuddered. _I don't even want to think about what life would be like if I didn't get to see Hige and Duo every day._

More students filled into the hall way. Not wanting to get caught by anyone else, Quatre slipped into the band room letting the door close behind him. He rested his back against the door, he banged his head on it a few times for good measure. _Some days I wish I didn't get out of bed._

He dropped his school bag on the floor and collapsed onto the piano bench. The silence in the band room relaxed him. Sixty, gray metal folding chairs formed a half circle with a spot in the middle for a conductor. The walls had cream-colored sound- proofing. Shelves of music books lined the back of the room. Two green chalk boards ran parallel up the sides, they still had some notes written on them from Monday's lesson.

His fingers lightly grazed the pearly white keys. Blinking away the tears he refused to shed, he struck a high key causing the note to echo through the empty room. _I am not jealous of Toboe; I want them to be together. Hige deserves to be happy, _he tried to convince himself.

Slowly, his fingers began to play. Closing his eyes, Quatre let the sad sounds of the song wrap themselves around his heart. He finally had to stop before a sob could escape his throat. With a hand clasped over his mouth he stared at the keys with watery vision. _I'm doing the right thing._ It wasn't fair to continue to hold onto Hige when he knew he couldn't keep him. _But…why does it have to hurt so bad? _Angrily scrubbing his face, he answered, _because I'm in love with him._

Someone behind him suddenly cleared their throat. Quatre jumped, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you."

Quatre turned around on the bench and blinked up to see Trowa standing there. He held a hand over his heart and let out a sigh. "Oh… it's you…"

Trowa cocked his head, his damp bangs falling over his eyes. "Indeed." He replied, brushing his hair back. He wore a dark brown t-shirt that showed through a thin white button-up with a very thin brown pinstripe and open cuffs. He left the top buttons undone to show off a black chord necklace with a white bone held to it by a bit of wire. Blue jeans completed his outfit.

Licking his lips Quatre noted that Trowa appeared almost attractive with his hair pulled away from his emerald green eyes that were accented by his long, black lashes.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, Quatre wiped his face quickly to erase any signs of weakness or emotion. The two words were synonymous in his house.

"That was a beautiful song." The taller teen set down his instrument case. "…Soulful." He said, meaning something else entirely.

"Thank you." Quatre replied softly. He watched Trowa curiously as he opened his instrument case when a thought suddenly popped into his mind. "You come here every morning, don't you?"

The green eyed boy looked up. "As a matter of fact…" He sat down on one of the student chairs across from Quatre and set his instrument case on his lap. "I do."

"You played _Moonlight Sonata_ on Monday."

"Yes, it's one of my favorite pieces."

A small smile appeared on Quatre's lips. "It was beautiful."

"I thank you. That piece…" he gestured to the piano. "is it yours?"

"Yes." Quatre shifted in his seat. The song came to him the last week, when everything had gone wrong with Hige. He didn't have it written on paper yet. The notes just seemed to bleed out of the gaping wound in his heart onto the keys.

"Impressive. Yet, I would expect that from you." Trowa took out his flute with great, loving care and caressed it with his long elegant fingers. "Would you honor a request of accompaniment?"

Quatre blinked a moment, transfixed on Trowa's fingers and how they caressed his instrument like a lover he hadn't seen in many days. It took a moment for his still muddled mind to register what Trowa asked him. "You want to play with me?"

"I do." Trowa replied with a smile, a gentle, serene upturn of his lips. "You know, piano and flute music is supposed to be very calming, good for the soul."

"Is it?" Quatre asked, running a hand through his bangs. "Well then, we should." _My soul could use some comfort._

"Excellent." Trowa's smile widened into a grin. "Give me two measures lead-in." He cocked his head to the side and thought a moment. "Perhaps, if you would, put it in A minor?"

Quatre turned back to the piano. A few moments after he began, Trowa joined him, lacing the cool, crispness of the flute with his lengthy piano chords. Trowa countered some of the strong loneliness in his chords with a breath of major arpeggio work and hope. Quatre lost himself in the music, closing his eyes once more and letting it wash over him. When the song finally ended, the blond found a surprising smile on his face and could not remember when it had appeared.

Trowa gave an appreciating sigh.

Quatre stifled a laugh. The heaviness that had been suffocating him moments before had vanished.

The other teen took a seat. "You play the piano with as much expertise as the violin."

Quatre turned himself around again so he could look Trowa in his cool, green eyes. "I didn't know you paid so much attention to me."

Trowa started to disassemble his flute and return it to his case. "It's a little hard not to take notice of someone who has as much love for music as you do."

_Love?_ Quatre's chest tightened. _I'm sick of love. Maybe marrying Dorothy isn't such a bad a thing. I certainly don't love her._ The overwhelming desire to let the tears escape from his eyes almost over powered him. He licked his lips before opening his mouth but no words would come out.

Trowa looked up from his task and frowned. His bangs toppled over covering one eye again only this time he didn't bother to brush them away.

Quatre shut his mouth and shook his head. _What in hell am I doing? I am not going to just pour out my heart to the first person I see._ He certainly didn't think Trowa wanted to hear it either. But then, who could he tell? Duo wanted to drop the entire subject. He couldn't tell Hige, that would ruin everything. He felt apologetic to Trowa, but could not pinpoint exactly what for.

"Quatre," Trowa slipped off the chair so that he kneeled on the floor in front of the blond. "Are you alright?"

Quatre laughed. A cold, harsher laugh then he meant. "Alright?" _I'm never alright._ He cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

Trowa lifted his hand about to place it on Quatre's knee but then suddenly stopped, as if the barrier the blond placed around himself shocked him when it came too close.

Raising his chin, Quatre met Trowa's gaze confidently. The other boy blinked back at him, surprised.

The emotion left. Quatre couldn't afford to be emotional. Especially with someone he barely knew, like Trowa, even if the other musician had a very calming aura. Like a ray of sunlight on a chilly day, it radiated from him warm and soft.

Slowly moving away, Trowa sat back onto his chair. He wanted to say something; Quatre could clearly read that in his posture.

The blond boy looked away, fearing that he might not be able to hold the mask a moment longer if he continued to gaze into Trowa's so concerned eyes, too much like Hige's. He shook his head, _no, I don't want to think about Hige right now. I don't want to think, period._ He clenched his fists on his knees and took a deep, shaky breath. He could feel Trowa's eyes on him, he wanted them off.

The first bell rang, breaking the silence between them. Quatre picked up his head. _Saved by the bell?_ He wrinkled his nose at that cliché.

"Curses…" Trowa sighed. He closed his flute case with a click. "Well, Quatre, it's been an honor but now I must take my leave to the wonderful world of …history." He told him dryly.

Nodding, Quatre watched him stand gracefully to his feet and stretch with a grimace. If Trowa still wanted to say something, he didn't show it. Giving a slight bow to Quatre he quickly took off, leaving the blond to sit in the silence by himself.

Quatre stood slowly. Something green under the recently vacated chair caught his attention. _What's this?_ He picked it up carefully, turning it over in his hands. _I wonder if it's Trowa's. _Opening the book he noticed the taller teen's name in very elegant script. He'd never seen such neat, clean handwriting before, at least not from a guy. Reading a few lines his eyes widened. Trowa wrote poetry. He leafed through the book, page after page of poetry.

_He'll want to have this back. _Quatre retrieved his school bag and slid the green book inside. Checking his watch he clicked his tongue, he didn't have time to go to his locker now. It didn't matter, he had Shakespeare first period and he had his books for that class.

Quatre had had every intention of returning Trowa's precious book to him during third period French class. Unfortunately his second class could not keep his attention and he decided to read a few pages. _Impressive_, he thought before getting caught up in the imagery and emotions. Trowa painted a picture of stoic longing Quatre felt in his own heart. He knew Trowa harbored some feelings for Toboe, but he had no idea they had been this strong. The first few poems talked about the beauty Trowa saw in the boy's eyes, the innocence in his words, and the unconditional love that Trowa felt in every ounce of his being when he thought of him.

They got darker the deeper and further Quatre read. Getting into Trowa's head like this seemed invading but Quatre could not bring himself to stop. Trowa felt betrayed by Toboe. He felt victimized, shunned—replaceable. He held a fine line of hatred for Hige, stealing his first love from him. Quatre wondered if Trowa would blame Hige as much if he knew who shoved them together.

So, Trowa wouldn't be getting his book back, at least not until Quatre finished reading through it. For all Trowa knew, he could have dropped it anywhere. _At least he's getting it back_, he reasoned with himself. It wasn't like some jock finding it and posting Trowa's stories of woe all over the school.

Just as suspected, Hige questioned him when he got to fourth period class about where he disappeared to before school.

Carefully, Quatre pulled his A.P English text book out of his bag, taking a moment to briefly run his fingers over Trowa's book before closing the zipper and dropping it to the floor "I went to the band room to get in some extra practice."

"Oh… okay." Hige sounded vaguely disappointed, like he expected to hear something else. The larger boy sat silently for a moment, staring down at his open notebook on his desk. Then he spoke once more. "Q?"

"What?" Quatre asked, pulling the cap off his pen and scribbling the day's date on his paper.

"Is everything," Hige paused until the blond looked up and met his hazel eyes. "okay?"

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't it be?" _It's not like I saw you asking Toboe out again this morning._

"You just seem like you are mad about something."

Setting his pen down, the blond crossed his arms over the top of his desk. "Hige, did you do anything wrong?"

Hige frowned and then thought about it. Frown lines appeared across his forehead.

_Hamar. _Quatre shook his head. _That's not suspicious in the slightest._

"No?" Hige asked, like this was a quiz and Quatre held the only right answer.

"Then why would I be angry with you?"

Hige shrugged his large shoulders, he stared back down at his desk turning one eye up to look at Quatre.

"Then that is your answer." He replied.

Thankfully, Hige left it at that and didn't say anything more about it. The only time he spoke to Quatre during the rest of the morning was to ask him questions about class material.

Hige's demeanor quickly changed at lunch time. His slumped posture straightened and a skip appeared in his step as they approached the cafeteria. Toboe waited just outside the door for them and convinced Hige very easily to accompany him through the lunch line, since Omi still hadn't forgiven him.

Quatre shook his head and took Hige's bag without his friend needing to ask and walked past them into the buzzing cafeteria. Duo and Omi already sat at their corner cafeteria table. Quickly, the blond took the free seat on Omi's opposite side and tried his best to ignore the argument taking place.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Omi spat at Duo. "No, is no, you freak."

Duo didn't look bothered. "You know, if you want to take top from now on, I'm down with that. I let Q do it all the time."

"Keep me out of this conversation." Quatre piped up from his spot. He pulled out his lunch and took a sip of his water, enjoying the cool liquid as it slid down his throat. Today for lunch, Maria packed him turkey wraps and hummus with Syrian bread.

"I'm just sayin'…" Duo continued his useless offer.

Irritated to the point his left eye twitched, Omi snapped, "Look, you damn whore, I don't even like you."

"So I hear, but that didn't stop you from using my services before." Duo brought up as a matter-of-fact.

"Who hasn't?" Hige asked, sliding into his seat. He set two trays of food down in front him.

"My point exactly," Duo ignored the insult. "I don't want any commitment either, I just wanted to fuck."

"And I don't." Omi retorted.

Toboe sat down next to Hige, wiggling closer until he touched him. Hige turned back to him with a smile and put his arm over his shoulders. Toboe beamed up at him a moment then dug into his lunch. "I thought you liked Heero? Why are you still bothering Omi?" he directed the innocent question to Duo.

Omi snorted. "Because he's an asshole."

Duo thought a moment, "I can tell you what I'd like to do to Heero." He told the little red-head with a smirk.

Covering Toboe's ears, Hige sent Duo a warning look. "But none of us want to hear it." He kept his hands firmly in place until it was clear that the threat would have no follow-through.

Quatre watched them for a moment, then decided the conversation didn't interest him in the slightest. He pulled out his Shakespeare text book and started his weekly reading assignment, at least he could make use of this time. Somehow he was able to tune out Omi and Duo's bickering, and Hige and Toboe's whispers to actually complete the third act.

"Yo! Q!" Duo's loud voice suddenly shot through his concentration as he reached the review questions.

"What?" he snapped.

"Tell Omi about that kinky bondage role-play thing we did the other day."

"The what?" Hige boomed loudly over Duo's rambling, Toboe jumped next to him.

Quatre blinked a moment, completely perturbed by the sudden change in the atmosphere at the cafeteria table. Hige seethed; Toboe had slid away from the angry boy; and Omi didn't give a damn and picked at his lunch.

Eyes staring at him across the table turned his attention to Toboe. The small teen was watching him with wide, doe eyes.

"Duo, what are you talking about?" Quatre finally asked, after trying to rake his brain for the answer but not being able to shake Toboe's eyes from his conscience.

"Oh, fuck! Must have been some other blond." Duo mumbled off, he blinked his eyes at the ceiling trying to remember who it was he referring too.

"You can't even remember who you fucked?" Omi asked, disgusted.

The braided teen shrugged with a grin. "What can I say? I'm a sexy bastard and everyone wants me."

"Somebody cap that ego." Hige muttered, relief showing through his shoulders as he sat back in his seat.

"You're just jealous."

Omi rolled his eyes at Duo. "Oh yes, it takes special skills to part your legs for every trick that comes calling."

Groaning, Hige covered his eyes and hung his head. In the process he knocked over his bottle of water. Toboe grabbed it and dabbed at the mess. _Just like a mother hen._

Duo shot a look at Hige then at Omi. "Fuck off, both of you." He stood up and sauntered behind Quatre placing his hands on the other blond's shoulders. "Least I still have you, Q."

"One would wonder how you even manage that." Omi said with a snort.

Quatre smacked Duo's hands off his shoulders. "Myself included." He replied to the other blond.

"Awww…" Duo cooed, ignoring Quatre's personal space and wrapping his arms around the blond's chest. "You don't mean it."

He opened his mouth to tell Duo to fuck off but Hige beat him to it.

"Leave him alone." Hige ordered, not shifting from his position his with arm around Toboe's shoulder.

_Ya ulla anna. _Quatre stood, causing Duo to have to move or fall on his ass, which would have been funny. "I'll leave you boys to your bickering, I have to go return something to the library." _Get me out of here._

Quickly grabbing his things he escaped before anyone could stop him. He barely made it out into the hall before Toboe called out to him.

"Quatre! Wait!" The tiny russet-haired boy had to run to catch up with him.

Blinking, Quatre waited for the boy to catch his breath and state his business. _What in the world does he want? To tell me Hige's in love with me again?_

Toboe tugged on one of the blond's sleeves a moment, looking up at him with the largest puppy eyes the blond had ever seen. It melted away all the animosity he had in a instant. "Are you okay?"

Quatre blinked a moment, trying to clear his head. "Um… yes?" he answered dumbly. He couldn't concentrate with Toboe staring at him like that. It took everything he had not to melt into a little puddle at the cuteness before him.

"Cause, you looked kinda upset at lunch and, you know, you can talk to me about anything, anything at all, I won't mind, I'm a really, really, really good listener!" the boy rambled, still clutching the sleeve like he might try and escape.

_Is he just making sure I'm alright? _Quatre wrinkled his nose a bit. _That's interesting._

Suddenly, Toboe threw his arms around the other teen squeezing him tightly.

Startled, Quatre did nothing for a moment, trying to decide what to do with the sudden growth he had acquired. Picking up his hand, he gently pet the boy's head. "Thank you, Toboe. I'll take your offer into consideration." _Right…that will be the day._

The smaller boy stepped back and looked back up at Quatre with awe-struck eyes. "Really?"

Quatre patted his head again. "Sure." _Now will you leave me alone?_

Toboe shook his fists excitedly under his chin. "Yay!" He gave Quatre another hug before bounded back into the cafeteria.

Watching him frolic away, Quatre was amazed to note that he could still feel the warmth from Toboe's arms around him. _I'm doomed._

"Are you sure this is okay, Hige?" Toboe asked, blinking his large brown eyes up at him. He worried his bottom lip and cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer.

Hige smiled. "Yeah. I like spending time with you."

The answer caused Toboe to blush, one of Hige's new hobbies. Patting the boy's head affectionately, they waited outside the gym for Omi. Toboe looked adorable in his Capri khaki cargo shorts and navy blue t-shirt with a NASA logo on it. He wore a hemp necklace around his neck that Hige hadn't seen before, maybe it was new.

A crisp Wednesday evening, Hige found himself with nothing to do. Winry had given him the night off, or rather wouldn't let him come in to work. Rumor had it Ken got the same treatment. Q had practice and Duo had to work. He didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. His fathers had decided to go out for the first time in a long while, even if it was a work night. If they knew he'd be home alone they might change their plans to a family dinner. As much as he loved spending time with them, they needed a night to themselves. The best solution he could come up with was do something with Toboe. He always welcomed his company.

Unlike Quatre, Hige slumped his shoulders. Things with Q seemed off. Whenever he asked, the blond denied there was anything wrong. Hige couldn't shake the unease in his stomach. _He's been angry over nothing before, _Hige reminded himself. Toboe noticed something too. He told Hige he spoke to Quatre after lunch on Tuesday, but didn't tell say exactly what happened. That worried him. _Do I need to go beg forgiveness like last time? _Toboe meant well, he really did, but he didn't know the first thing about dealing with Quatre.

Hige had seen the blond for a whole five minutes today before school. Then he mumbled something about needing to go to the band room, again. _He's avoiding me,_ Hige brooded. Thankfully, Toboe had interrupted his growing gloom by requesting he help him carry his art project to class. A fine way to start his morning. He hoped walking Toboe to his first class would become a permanent treat. Even without the adoring eyes and that smile that made him feel like something special; Hige felt happier just being around him.

Apparently a basketball practice had been scheduled for today. Toboe always supported his friends at their basketball games and practice. He went every week and dragging Hige along seemed natural to the boy. Spending the evening with the other group didn't sound that enjoyable, but sitting with Toboe made up for it. Even if he did have to deal with Omi.

When the blond finally appeared, he grimaced at Hige before joining them. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Hige replied loosely. Grinning, Hige reminded himself about his little wager with Ken and nothing the blond could say would phase him.

"I invited him." Toboe answered, hugging Hige's arm. "He came last time."

Omi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I should warn you, they suck even more at practice then they do at a game."

"Omi!" Toboe chastised him, "That's not nice."

"When have I ever been nice?" The blond's mood reflected in his black t-shirt that read 'Like I Care…' He turned to the gym doors and sneered. "Can't we just skip practice and go right to dinner?"

The smaller teen did his best glare at his friend before leading Hige inside by the hand. Hige bit his lower lip to stop the grin from growing; Toboe had no idea just how cute he acted.

Entering the gym, Hige heard the squeak of rubber soles across the gym floor instead of loud music. They climbed the bleachers and sat in the same area they had before. Hige kept Toboe between himself and Omi, just in case. Other then a few other students who sat sporadically among the stands, they were alone, practices weren't open to the public. They received a glare from the coach, but he didn't come over to throw them out.

The team, clad in their gym clothes, scrimmaged full court. Hige couldn't tell who was on who's side. He rested his elbows on his thighs as he watched them. Bikky never missed a shot and Heero rarely did. Trowa seemed to be having an off day and on cue, Heero started reaming him. Their coach sat on the bench with a clip board, barely paying attention to the action on the court. He looked up every once in awhile to add an order in-between Heero's ranting.

Toboe shifted next to him. "I wonder what's wrong with Trowa." He mumbled softly to himself.

"Can't you see his little cloud?" Omi asked, leaning back against the row behind them, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's been hovering over his head since yesterday."

Biting his lip, Toboe shook his head. "Poor Trowa." His bottom lip popped out in an adorable frown. "He looks so lost."

The blond snorted, crossed his arms over his chest and glared out at the court.

Hige sighed, he placed a hand on Toboe's head and pet his soft hair. "Everyone has bad days." He tried to console the boy. _I should know, Q has them all the time._

"Trowa has a lot of them, though." He mumbled back.

Omi rolled his eyes. "Please, they are what inspire his muse of angst."

Toboe shook his fists for a moment before turning to his friend he asked "Can't you be nice? Even once?"

Omi made a face. "What's the point?"

"Trowa needs our support!"

Rolling his eyes, Omi countered, "Trowa needs to get laid."

Hige started to chuckle but swallowed it when Toboe snapped his head around to look at him. He smiled sheepishly at the smaller boy and turned his attention back to the court.

Huffing, Toboe crossed his arms. "Brat…" he muttered in Omi's direction.

"Bean." Omi echoed back.

"Brat!"

"Bean!"

"Brat!"

Hige laughed and seized Toboe around the waist hoisting him onto his other side. "Now, boys… try and behave."

Toboe leaned across Hige's lap and stuck his tongue out at Omi. The movement caused butterflies to flutter in Hige's stomach. Holding his breath, he waited until the boy returned to his seat before letting it out.

Omi flipped both of them off in return.

Hige laughed again. _If nothing else, the two of them are entertaining. _

Ten minutes into practice Hige watched the ten players separate and restart the game. Heero and Trowa played one side with three other team members Hige didn't want to recognize but did. Bikky captained the other team with the remaining four. The entire group kept fouling each other left and right. A lot of their fouls looked personal. The whistle got blown so many times a permanent ringing started in Hige's ears.

After about a dozen missed shots, Omi turned to Hige and muttered, "My sisters can play better then these losers."

Hige smirked. _All eight of them?_

"That's not true!" Toboe retorted, "Nina has horrible aim."

"But Lita is a good spotter."

Toboe shuddered. "She scares me."

Omi leaned over and whispered to Hige. "That's cause she was trying to feel him up."

"What?" Hige gasped in horror. He stole a glance at Toboe from the corner of his eye.

"She wanted to make sure he was really a boy." Omi snickered.

Glancing at the two suspiciously, Toboe asked. "What are you guys talking about?"

Hige put his arm around Toboe's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Omi is being bad." _Very bad… _

"Oh." Toboe shrugged, turning his attention back to the practice. He leaned back into Hige's arm and his hair brushed the taller boy's chin.

Hige sighed with contentment and tried to turn his attention back to the practice. He was sad to agree with Omi, they were not better in practice. Hige puffed out a breath and rubbed Toboe's back when the he made a disappointed sound.

"They aren't even trying to play like a team!" He whined when two players broke into an argument leaving the court.

"I told you." Omi boasted, standing up and stretching. "And they will continue to lose until Heero gets his head out of his ass and learns how to be a captain."

"It's not Heero's fault!" Toboe cried, shaking his fists. "Trowa isn't himself today, Bikky got fouled out and—and—and…"

Omi plopped his hand on Toboe's head. "Give it up, bean, it's a lost cause."

Toboe gave a huff and crossed his arms, he pouted his bottom lip.

Hige grinned and put an arm around Toboe. "I think they show more promise then they did during the game." After all, if Heero knew to replace himself and Trowa with the two back-up forwards they played against, and kept Bikky as center, they might have a decent starting team. Of course, that would take admitting Trowa's heart wasn't in the game and Heero admitting he just wasn't as good a player. _Fat chance that'll ever happen,_ Hige didn't bother saying what he thought out loud.

Omi snorted. "Like you took your eyes off Toboe long enough to have an opinion."

Toboe blinked up at Hige.

Several seconds of silence passed. Ears burning, Hige removed his arm. He shot Omi a look before retorting, "Toboe is right; you are a brat."

The smaller boy giggled, and hugged Hige's arm gleefully.

"I've been called worse." The blond shrugged.

"I can believe that."

"Oh!" Toboe jumped up and grabbed Hige's hand pulling him along with him. "Let's go wait for them!"

"Oh, lets." Omi deadpanned, following the others down the bleachers.

While they waited outside the boy's locker room, Toboe talked Hige into coming with the group for their usual get together when practice didn't fall on a Friday. They went to the diner two blocks from the school. Hige happily accepted the invitation.

The diner looked like it had been around forever. When they walked inside, smelling roasted meat and French fries. A juke box sat just to the left of the entrance and blasted out old eighty's tunes. The floor had a black and white checkered pattern, and the walls had a painted brick mural all the way around. Wooden booths with their red padded benches lined the walls. Bar stools lined the main counter where a number of customers sat, enjoying their meals and bobbing their heads to the music. A sign that read 'Please seat yourselves' sat just in front of them.

The group walked to a corner where Hige sat next to Toboe on one side of a booth. Trowa excused himself to use the restroom and when he returned he had to choose between sandwiching Omi or trying to squeeze in on Hige's side. Unfortunately for Omi, Trowa chose his and Heero's side.

The waiter knew them all by name and brought over a tray of drinks before coming by to introduce himself. Hige felt vaguely out of place until Toboe introduced him and his own order for a water was taken.

Toboe pressed to Hige's side, even though the two of them had more then enough room to spread out. Hige felt warm all the way to his toes. The smaller boy handed him a menu from the stack that were behind the salt and pepper shakers.

Heero glared over at Hige. "I suppose you are going to be a regular now?"

"Of course he is." Omi answered, scrunching the paper from his straw and flicking it across the table.

Toboe caught the garbage and threw it back at his friend as he straightened in his seat. "Be nice to Hige!"

Hige nudged the other boy. "It's alright, I don't mind." He returned his stare over at Heero. "Yes, as long as Toboe lets me."

Lips forming a firm line, Heero forehead creased. "Just don't forget your place."

Hige raised an eyebrow. "And where would that be?" _You do remember I kicked your ass last time, right?_

Opening his mouth to answer, he clenched his fist when Omi beat him to it. "He really doesn't give a shit, just bring Duo next time."

Heero snapped his attention over to Omi. "I was pleased to hear that you decided to leave Duo alone."

Omi spit out his soda. Squeaking, Toboe burrowed behind Hige's arm to avoid the shower. "What?" the blond snapped.

Heero smiled smugly, "Duo told me."

"What the fuck did that ingrate tell you?" Omi demanded, eye twitching.

Hige smirked behind his hand, what would Duo say to being called an ingrate? He'd laugh at it, then ask what the word meant.

"Don't call him that." Heero countered. "He told me you dumped him, so that he could be with me."

Omi sent him a look of disbelief. "You think I did that for you?" he scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I thought you weren't dating…" Toboe poked his head out from behind Hige.

"Shut up, bean." Omi turned his attention back to Heero, "Look you self-absorbed moron, I dumped his sorry ass because I hate him."

"Then why did you sleep with him?" Toboe obviously didn't care about the death glares sent in his direction.

"I fucked him to piss Heero off."

"You toyed with Duo's feelings." Heero snarled, glaring at Omi with eyes that vaguely reminded Hige of Quatre. _He wishes he could glare like Q._

"He has no feelings! He's Duo Maxwell!"

Hige smirked. He reached his hand under the table and placed it on Toboe's knee. To his utter delight the smaller boy let out a tiny squeak and grabbed his hand tightly, holding onto it. The boy's face had turned bright red.

Trowa brooded. His eyes stayed glued to the menu as he ignored the bantering of the two next to him. He barely acknowledged Hige, the only person that got a word out of him had been Toboe, and face it, anyone would talk to Toboe.

Hige leaned down and whispered to Toboe. "What's wrong with Trowa?"

Toboe whispered back to him. His breath on Hige's neck caused a chill of excitement to run down his spine. "He lost his poetry book."

"Poetry book? Like Poe?"

"No. Like his own poetry book, he writes in it every day, kinda like a journal."

"Oh." Hige nodded his understanding; he looked back at Trowa who was now studying him. Knowing what it was like to keep a journal, the loss of one would be worrisome if not out-right embarrassing. Not being able to write or be creative like Quatre, Hige imagined it would be devastating to put his heart into something and lose it.

Toboe beamed next to him. "Hige just wanted to know if you were okay, Trowa."

Trowa closed the menu and set it down. "Hmm." He replied, staring straight at Hige.

Hige swallowed his embarrassment. He ducked his head and found his menu very interesting until Trowa's penetrating gaze lifted from him.

"What's the big deal? Go buy a new one." Heero said, "It's hardly an excuse for that horrible display at practice." His obviously, un-wanted attention steered away from Omi and now moved on to its next victim.

"I told you I did not want to play." Trowa stated simply, not even bothering to look in Heero's direction.

"And I told you I don't give a shit. You are a member of the team and need to act like one."

Hige slumped against the booth. Someone needed to come take their order, quickly, before a brawl took place across the table. Briefly he looked around trying to catch a glimpse of their waiter.

"Be nice, Heero." Toboe ordered, "It's not Trowa's fault."

"The fuck it's not, if he wasn't so busy agonizing over his existence maybe he could have made a few baskets."

"I beg your pardon?" Trowa didn't raise his voice. Hige found that disturbing. He had the same manner as Quatre did, how he talked to someone right before he ripped them to pieces.

"You heard me."

Hige turned to Toboe. "Is it always like this?"

Toboe blinked at him innocently. "Like what?" he asked, taking a sip of his soda.

Omi snorted, "It's worse, Trowa isn't feeling like his usual charming self."

"What do you mean by that?" Trowa asked, poking the blond in the shoulder.

"Ah ha!" Omi grabbed his butter knife and held it at Trowa. "You challenge me?"

Trowa smirked and slipped his own knife out of his napkin. Striking it against Omi's he asked, "What shall we duel for today?"

He thought a moment. "How about… Bean's escort home?"

"Agreed."

"Well hold up, if that's the case, I challenge the winner." Hige piped in, pulling out his own knife and winking down at Toboe.

"Is this really necessary?" Toboe turned pink and slid down in his seat.

Omi snorted. "Well, we can't fight for Heero's virginity."

Trowa paused a moment before cracking up like that was the funniest thing he'd heard all day. He laughed so hard he had to put his knife back on the table. "Please, no."

Heero glared at the two of them. "Knock it off." He barked.

Hige put his arm around Toboe's shoulders. "Well, guess that means I get to take you home."

Toboe inched closer under his arm and watched his friends thoughtfully. "Shouldn't Duo be fighting for Heero's virginity?"

Omi snorted. "He can have it."

Hige had to bite a finger to keep from laughing. Oh… Duo would be so sorry he missed this. He caught a glance from Trowa and they both smirked.

Heero glared again. "I don't need someone to fight for my virginity."

"Why? Because no one wants it?" Omi asked, blinking his eyes at Heero.

Before Heero could retort, the waiter finally returned with Hige's drink and took their orders. Once the waiter left Heero dove right back in.

"You are just jealous because you can't save your virginity for someone special."

Toboe stiffened next to Hige and sent a vehement glare across the table at Heero. Hige would never have guessed such a sweet little boy could look that angry. "_Heero._" He said, letting all that anger thread through the word. It was enough to keep the other boy from saying anything more.

Omi's fingers tightened around the knife as he turned back to Heero, an odd expression on his face. A fine tremor ran through his hands.

Trowa jerked the sharp object out of Omi's grip, confiscating it. He looked over at Hige and changed the subject. "So, you speak Japanese. Do you have any good books on haiku?"

Heero turned his glare across the booth and met Hige's eyes. His ice cold stare went from Hige's face down to his arm where it draped casually over Toboe then back up to his face.

Hige coolly stared back at Heero. _He wants a challenge?_ "Well, I could ask, Tousan. But I can't guarantee the book will be in English." _I'm not worried, I kicked his ass once, I can do it again_. He just hoped Heero would wait until after dinner. He definitely didn't want to expose Toboe to any more violence.

Toboe turned his bright eyes to Hige. "You like poetry too, Hige?"

Hige cleared his throat. "I… um… I don't know enough about it to have an opinion."

"Oh, this ought to be good." Omi muttered sarcastically, ignoring Heero's stare that seemed to bore into the side of his face.

"I'm well rounded in Shakespeare, thanks to Quatre." Hige retorted, mostly to Omi, but Trowa was the one who perked up.

"He was interested in my Shakespeare collection."

Hige nodded. "Yeah, that's Q. If it was up to me, I'd read something that rhymed and I don't know, made sense?"

Omi pointed at Hige, since his mouth was full of soda, and nodded.

Trowa placed his elbows on the table top, clasping his hands. "Come on now, not all poetry needs to rhyme, some of the most beautiful work has no sequence at all."

"Then how is it creative?" Heero remarked from the side. "Any idiot can throw lines of gibberish together and call it a poem then."

"I wouldn't expect a simpleton like you to understand the complexity of a poet." Trowa replied, nonchalantly.

Toboe tugged Hige down to him and whispered in his ear. "Honestly, I don't understand a word of Trowa's poetry."

Hige smiled and touched Toboe's cheek making it turn pink again.

Finally, the food came. Hige hoped that once everyone stuffed their faces, the threat of bodily harm would cease. Unfortunately, Omi's dinner was a steak, therefore they gave him a steak knife. _Bad idea._

He blinked down at it, Trowa did as well. The brunette had just enough time to grab the spoon off his plate before his friend's knife came flying at him. When Trowa blocked it easily, Hige remarked to himself, h_e doesn't need to be playing basketball, he could fence with those reflexes._

Trowa did a quick slip of his hand and Omi's knife flew out of his hands and came down onto his own plate, stabbing through an innocent pickle that lay next to Trowa's hamburger.

Omi coughed into his hand. "Oops…"

Trowa picked up the knife that had his pickle on it, he made a pained expression. "Oh… sweet pickle, I barely knew thee. How I wished to touch my lips to your slimy exterior and taste the bitterness of your core." He stroked it with his finger.

The table sat in silence for a moment, then Omi made a disgusted, choking noise. Toboe covered his face with his hands so Trowa couldn't see him laughing. Heero sipped his soda. Hige just stared, mouth agape. They all watched a line of pickle blood drip down the knife to Trowa's fingers.

"Will you shut up and put the damn thing out of it's misery." Heero finally spoke up, shuddering.

"What blatant disregard for the pickle."

"It's dead. It's deader then dead. It's so dead, it's got-" Trowa stuffed the pickle into Omi's mouth.

The blond made a choking sound that made Toboe giggle. Sliding the offending vegetable out, Omi bit off the top and chewed for a moment.

"The beast hath been silenced." Trowa announced, placing the blond's knife back on his plate. Then he wiped his hands on his napkin.

Wrinkling his nose, Omi looked down at his utensil. "Ewww… Now my knife has pickle blood all over it."

"Shall I clean it for you?" Trowa asked, reaching for it.

"No! God, no… last thing I need is Trowa cooties." Omi shuddered, covering his plate. "I'll start you know… reciting Shakespeare."

"I didn't think you knew any." Toboe said, stuffing a fry in his mouth. "You mean you actually pay attention when Trowa is telling you stuff?"

"Um… No."

"A shame, I used to think you showed such promise." Trowa heaved a sigh, squirting ketchup onto his burger.

Omi wiped his knife on his napkin. "Yeah, well…" He waved his hand in the air in a circle, "this is not the padawan that you are looking for."

Trowa placed his hand over his heart and made a startled sound. "Oh, I've lost you to the dark side." He pulled his butter knife from the napkin and made a light saber noise, pointing it at Omi.

Mimicking Trowa, Omi used his steak knife. "Defeat me you will not!"

"Can we not get kicked out before I eat?" Toboe pleaded, eyeing Omi and Trowa with an exasperated expression.

Hige laughed as he remembered the last time he watched Star Wars with his friends. Q curled up and fell asleep in his lap about twenty minutes into the movie and Duo sat way too close to the TV with his beer in hand and getting really into the light saber battles. Duo had been sorely disappointed when Hige had beaten him easily when they fought.

"Please. Yes. Behave, the two of you." Heero muttered in monotone.

"Yes, mother." They chorused. Then looking at each other they both laughed.

By some miracle, dinner ended with only one more fight, between Heero and Trowa that Toboe quickly ended by saying he needed to get home and requesting the checks.

Hige was amazed by the group of them. The evening had been fun and no law enforcement had been required. He couldn't tell if Heero found any of it funny, but Trowa had looked amused most of the time. Even Omi seemed at ease around them just spouting off whatever thought came to his mind and no one seemed to care. Toboe just paid attention to Hige and put in his two cents when the time presented itself.

After beating both Omi and Trowa at thumb war, Hige won the right to take Toboe home. After the russet-haired boy said his goodbyes he bounded off leaving Hige to follow him to the subway.

Toboe looked slightly sleepy after having such a huge meal and yawned. He smiled at Hige when he noticed the other's eyes on him. They stared at each other for a moment before the smaller boy turned pink and looked away.

They walked in silence down the Hughes's street, holding hands, enjoying the evening. Toboe kept gazing up at the sky and sighing contently. Hige wanted to ask him what was so interesting, but every time he opened his mouth Toboe got another one of those wistful looks that took his breath away, and the words died in his throat.

Once they arrived at the Hughes residence, Toboe turned to him. "Would you like to come in for a bit, Hige?"

Hige stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Isn't it too late…?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I'm allowed to have people over until ten."

Hige grinned. "Well in that case, I'd love to."

Toboe beamed at him and led him inside. The Hughes house seemed very quiet, Alicia must have already been in bed. The house was dark except for the light over the door and a soft light that came from the kitchen. Someone still had to be awake.

"Is your father home?" Hige asked, after waiting for the man to pop out of some crack in the wall and question him.

"Not until eleven." Toboe answered, leading Hige into the kitchen.

Mrs. Hughes stood over the sink washing dishes. Her apron flapped open in the back, like she started to take it off but then remember she still had to do something.

"Welcome home!" She greeted, hugging Toboe as he went over to her. Smiling brightly she turned to Hige. "Hige, how lovely to see you."

"Good evening, Mrs. Hughes." Hige replied with a bow. "You look lovely tonight. How are you?"

"I am fine, Hige, how are you?" She beamed.

"Fine, thank you." He bowed slightly to her.

She scooted Toboe over to the table. "How was practice?"

Toboe heaved a sigh and dropped his head into his hands with a pathetic look.

"That good, huh?"

Hige seated himself next to Toboe at the table. "They weren't too bad."

Mrs. Hughes smiled at Hige then rested a hand on Toboe's shoulder. "That's very nice of you to say Hige."

"It's the truth." Hige shrugged. "For the conditions they played under, they did quite well."

Toboe blinked over at him for a moment before turning back to his mother. "Hige came to dinner with us too!" he told her, his cheeks tinged pink.

She laughed. "Oh dear, I hope they didn't scare you too badly, Hige."

_Compared to my friends, they are angels. _"Un-n," He shook his head. "I enjoyed myself. They're a funny bunch." He looked over at Toboe and added earnestly. "Thank you for inviting me."

Toboe's cheeks tinted darker and he mumbled a quick you're welcome before having to break Hige's intense stare.

"How about some milk and brownies?" Mrs. Hughes asked, pulling the milk carton out of the refrigerator.

"Yay! Food!" Toboe cheered.

Hige laughed. What an appetite the little guy had. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes." He answered.

Mrs. Hughes set down a plate of brownies and two glasses of milk. Toboe dove in, devouring one of the chocolate squares.

Hige retrieved one for himself and took a bite thoughtfully.

Mrs. Hughes seated herself on the other side of her son and took a sip of Toboe's milk. "So, anything interesting happen at dinner?" she asked.

Toboe slammed his fist on the table causing the milk glasses to shake and tried to look severe. "Heero was being mean to Omi again."

"Oh, dear. What did he do this time?" His mother sighed, shaking her head.

The smaller teen turned to her and shook his fists under his chin. "He said Omi was jealous of him because he didn't sill have his—his—!"

Mrs. Hughes placed a hand on Toboe's cheek and spoke soothingly. "Honey, that was a mistake Omi made and you're the only one who knows about it. You can't expect Heero to be considerate if he doesn't know he's upsetting Omi."

That was some new information to process. Hige missed Toboe's reply, too caught up in watching the pieces fit together. All the bitter comments and anger made sense. Hige spoke softly to himself in wonder. "Somebody his heart ripped into little pieces and he doesn't know how to put it back together…" Ken's going to have one hell of a time trying to get him.

Toboe let out a small gasp.

Ears burning, Hige scratched the back of his head.

Mrs. Hughes smiled sadly and patted Hige's hand. "Omi's smarter than he pretends to be. Don't you go worrying about how to fix him."

Hige ducked his head sheepishly. _Wow… she totally called me on that._

"You just be good to him and he'll find his feet." She finished. Mrs. Hughes patted him on the arm and sat back.

Hige laughed and rubbed the side of his nose. "Yes, ma'am."

They sat and finished their chocolaty treats. Mrs. Hughes made small talk with Hige. They talked about Hige's school schedule. She asked if he'd thought about college and what he'd want to do afterwards. Nervously, Hige answered he didn't know. It seemed a lot of people were asking him that lately, he didn't like not having an answer. Toboe piped in every once in a while, though he seemed more interested in his dessert and finishing his milk.

"Alright, boys… " Mrs. Hughes finally said, pushing back from the table and standing up. "It's getting late," she turned to Toboe. "And it's time for you to get ready for bed."

"Aww… Mama!" Toboe whined, his cheeks turning pink.

Hige smiled, "That's alright, I need to beat my parents home anyway."

"Well, you have a safe trip home, Hige." Mrs. Hughes said, patting his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Hige grinned and thanked her. _I like her, she reminds me of Dad, a feminine version._ "I will. Good night, Mrs. Hughes."

Toboe pouted as he led Hige back to the front door.

Hige felt a twinge in his stomach at the look on his face. "Hey… don't worry, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

Toboe turned to gaze up at him. "Will you walk me to class again?" he asked.

Hige smiled sweetly, "It would be my pleasure." He gathered Toboe into a bear hug and kissed his cheek. "Good night."

"Night, Hige!" Toboe said, face flushed and grinning.

Hige almost skipped down the steps and onto the side walk. He turned back to the house and watched Toboe close the door. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he sighed happily. _Wow… never thought I'd be excited to have to go to school._


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter Fourteen~**

Thursdays sucked. They didn't just suck; they fucking sucked. Not the way that Mondays, Tuesdays, or Wednesdays sucked, but in their own fucked up, sucky way. Why even have Thursdays? They never went by fast enough and they always left time for teachers to ruin a weekend with homework. Omi made a disgusted face as he shut his locker. Mostly he hated them because he had nowhere else to go after school unless he got detention, getting detention meant seeing Duo. Omi wrinkled his nose; to sit in a room with _that _bitch made going home to face dress-up time sound almost tolerable.

Tonight Lina would be out, which left Gourry in charge. Which, naturally, left Omi in charge of the harpies. It never failed. The blond plumber couldn't do anything useful other then un-clog a toilet… sometimes he couldn't even do that.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way through the crowded halls. Why some students felt the need to stick around after the last bell, he didn't understand. He passed the bulletin boards packed with flyers for clubs and after school events. All the extracurricular activities sucked balls; the only school stuff he ever participated in was watching basketball and that was only to keep Toboe from whining about his lack of school spirit. Apparently school spirit required he expose himself to sweaty bodies and atrocious B.O. that never cleared up. No matter how hard he tried the Puppy Eyes always won.

Shifting his book bag over his shoulder, Omi sighed. At least he managed to _not_ run into Heero, which was a feat all on its own. After last night, Omi didn't care if Heero dropped off the face of the planet; it would do them all a favor.

Brushing past two giggling cheerleaders he made it out the main doors. A wave of warm September air hit him as he hit the sidewalk.

Omi stopped dead in his tracks. Standing outside the main gate was Ken, leaning on a black motorcycle, a VRSCA V-Rod Harley to be exact. Omi's stomach did a flip flop. _What the fuck is he doing here? _Licking his lips he stood and thought a moment. He could go talk to Ken or he could avoid Ken. He could go and check out Ken's bike or he could stand like a dumb ass and stare at Ken. Not that staring at the man was a bad idea, but staying on school grounds where he could get caught probably was.

The brunette hadn't seen him yet, Omi smirked, _this will be too easy._ A pack of girls glided past him. Crouching down he followed them out. Half way down the block, Omi side stepped away from the giggling clique. _All those games of hide and seek actually paid off._

"Hey! Omi!"

The blond cringed. _So close_. He reluctantly turned around and headed for the now grinning and waving idiot. "You know, most people would find it disturbing to see a strange man standing outside a high school with a Harley," Omi gave him a once over and frowned. Totally nothing suspicious about him at all, standing there in his torn blue jeans and soccer jersey. His hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in days. At least he managed to shave.

"It's a good thing I'm not a stranger then," Ken replied. He gave Omi a once over, raising an amused eyebrow at his 'there are only 10 types of people, those that understand binary and those who don't' t-shirt.

Omi shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, _stranger; no, strange; yes. _"So what the fuck do you want?"

Ken chuckled, "Straight to the point aren't you?"

"Apparently."

Setting his helmet on the seat of the bike he walked around it so he stood in front of Omi. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and smiled one of those heart stopping smiles that only worked on giggling harpies and anyone else that had eyes to see.

Omi took an instinctive step back putting some distance between them as he raised his eye brow at the older man waiting for an answer. _I don't have all night…Well, I do, but he doesn't have no know that._

"Can I offer you a ride?"

Cocking his head Omi smirked, "You came all the way over here to give me a ride?" _He's kidding, right?_

"I coach right around the corner. You just happen to be on the way," Ken lied shrugging his shoulders and adding a goofy grin for effect.

"You don't look like you just got done coaching to me."

He scratched his nose gazing out into the parking lot, "Are you always this skeptical?"

"Usually."

"Omi!" Someone yelled from down the block.

He slumped, _damn, stayed too long, _he turned towards the voice. _Now what?_

Hige jogged over to join him, a huge grin plastered across his face, "Good, I'm glad I caught you."

"What the fuck you want, Parker?" _Shouldn't you be following Toboe around like a lost puppy or something? Or, drooling after Quatre maybe? Anything but bugging me. _

Ignoring him, Hige turned to Ken, "Yo."

The brunette nodded to him, "T-sup?"

Looking Ken over, Hige asked, "Who's your friend?" He waited expectantly to get an answer.

"Ken," the man extended a hand in greeting that the oaf quickly shook. Hige actually made Ken look short, Ken was only about Heero's height, maybe five-foot-eight or so.

Omi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Ken?" Hige his eyes widened in recognition, "You're Mr. Totally Unsuspicious Nice Guy aren't you?"

Omi slapped his hand on his forehead. _Fuck. _Any hope he had of Hige not being a complete dumb ass went up in smoke.

Ken looked surprised, "Where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, Omi told us all about you." Hige coughed to cover his laugh.

Omi interrupted_, _"Again, what the _fuck_ do you want, Parker?"

"Right," Hige rubbed the back of his head, "Toboe can't have movie night at his house tomorrow night, so, I'm going to have it at my place."

"And you came running all the way over here to tell me that?" Omi asked in utter disbelief and annoyance.

"Toboe wanted me to make sure I told you, he was all worried and stuff. You need directions." He handed Omi a slip of paper.

"Right."

Hige grinned conspiratorially then turned back to Ken, "You should come, too."

_WHAT?_ Omi's mouth dropped open. "Par-"

"Movie night?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow, he smirked and cast a glance in Omi's direction.

"Yeah. I mean, its Trowa's pick so I don't know what we're watching, but since you're a friend of Omi's you're more then welcome."

"He doesn't want to come to that!"

Ken looked over at Omi and then at Hige grinning wider, "Sounds like fun."

Omi's eye twitched. They had to be just fucking with him. Shaking his head he turned and started walking away plotting horrible deaths for the both of them. _I wonder how hard it would be to get a Covenant Energy Blade._

Hige and Ken exchanged a few more words Omi didn't care if he heard. _Fucking bastard, just inviting Ken like that, what the hell?_ All that work to avoid the guy. _Maybe I'll just stay home._

The revving of a motorcycle came up behind him, drawing up a cloud of exhaust. _Some people are so dense it is frightening. _Omi kept walking. He whistled. _If you just ignore them they will go away_.

"Omi! Come on, stop!"

_They are supposed to go away._ Someone needed to clue Ken in on how that worked.

Ken veered the bike up onto the sidewalk effectively cutting him off. Omi had to stop walking or he would end up on the motorcycle. Tempting as it was, he didn't want to spend the night in the ER. "What?" he snapped.

"You never answered my question."

"Why don't you offer your new friend Hige a ride?" Omi asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ken held up his hands, "What? I was just being friendly."

"So? Go be friendly to someone else." Omi started to walk around the bike, muttering a curse.

"Omi." Ken pleaded, "Would it be so bad to let me take you home?"

"I'm not going home," He snapped.

Ken walked the bike along next to him as he started down the side walk. "Then I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Damn… you really need to get new material. Why don't you offer to take me on a ride out of this world while you're at it?"

"That would be illegal."

Omi stopped again and turned to Ken, blinking at him. _Honesty was an interesting change._

"How about dinner? I'll take you to Midtown, anywhere but that sandwich place, that little old lady gives me the creeps," Ken continued, completely ignoring Omi's attempt to get rid of him.

"Here's a thought." Omi started walking again, "How about leaving me the fuck alone?"

"You are such a grumpy little kitten today."

He raised an eyebrow, _when have I ever not been grumpy?_

"Omi!" another voice called from the crowd of loitering students.

"Christ." Omi muttered, he looked back and saw Heero jogging towards them in his camouflage tank top and jeans. Groaning he turned back to Ken, "Do I have, like, this sign over my head that says bother me? 'Cause you people need to find something better to do."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

"No one, give me the damn helmet."

Ken raised an eyebrow, "Taking me up on my offer?"

Rolling his eyes he seized the helmet and shoved it on his head, "Oh, please save me."

Grinning, Ken revved the bike to life. No sooner had Omi slid on behind him; the cycle jumped and took off, barely missing a few students on the side walk.

Omi looked back to see Heero standing where they were ready to kill something and snickered to himself. He smirked, adjusting his hold on Ken's waist as they sped through the parking lot and out the front gates to the street.

He hadn't been on a motorcycle since he broke up with Hiro. The rush felt the same, but the company was much better, not that he'd admit it out loud. It did feel good being pressed up to Ken, feeling the tight muscles of his stomach underneath the shirt. Lately the only feeling up he'd been doing was with Duo. The memory left a nasty taste in his mouth, the things he did just to piss Heero off.

* * *

"Then! He gets on the guy's bike and they take off!" Heero continued the story about how Omi had, once again, eluded him. "Are you even listening to me?"

Trowa flipped a few more pages of his recently returned poetry book before answering, "You saw Omi yelling at some guy to leave him alone, then decided to play hero and rescue him. Then, Omi jumped on the bike and away they went into the sunset on a steed of black and chrome. Did I miss anything?"

Slamming his fists on the cafeteria table, Heero growled, "The guy could be a murderer, or rapist, or something!"

Trowa closed the book with a soft thud, "Those deviants! Clearly, he wanted to do bodily harm to Omi, waiting outside a high school where tons of people could see him."

"That's what I'm saying! Some strange guy with a motorcycle follows a student around and no one cares? We have to do something."

"Certainly. Because Omi is going to listen to you when you tell him not to jump on motorcycles with criminally suspicious men."

"He has to listen to someone!"

Crossing his arms he leaned on the tabletop, "Heero. Listen to me carefully, for I will only say this once more."

Heero curled his lip, "I don't want one of your lectures."

"Then stop acting like a child. Omi was at school this morning, was he not?"

"So?"

"So… Nothing. Happened. To him."

Heero let out a growl of frustration, "I don't care! Something could have happened!"

"Contrary to popular belief, Omi does to have a good head on his shoulders, as rare an occasion as it is for me to complement him."

Heero crossed his arms and came as close to pouting, "I'm concerned about Omi."

_More like desperate to control._ Trowa smoothed his fingers over his forehead, "Then may I make a suggestion?"

"As long as it's a good one."

"Stop chasing Omi around and making his life miserable and he just might be more attentive to your concerns."

"He's the one making my life miserable!"

_Le seigneur me sauvent._ Trowa collected his books, "As much as I enjoy our little… conversations there is a matter I must attend to."

"Whatever," Heero muttered, "you are as useful as ever."

"Why don't you try ignoring and avoiding Omi back?"

Heero blinked, "Why?"

"Give him a taste of his own medicine," Trowa stood and threw his bag over his shoulder, holding his poetry book under his arm. "Try it."

Heero gave a slight nod, still in thought.

_Good, let him chew on that for awhile. _He bid Heero adieu and exited the noisy congested pit of students.

Trowa wandered to his little nook at the library, the research section where only students who had papers due went, to wait out the rest of the lunch period. He sat on the little wooden chair and took a refreshing breath. The musty smell of books always calmed him, a lot like music did. Picking up his book bag he set it gently on the table.

He took the time to flip through every page of his poetry book; just to make sure everything was still there. That morning he had gone straight to the band room intent on finding his lost possession. Surprisingly, Quatre Winner waited for him there.

The blond held his precious book against his chest. Trowa could remember vividly the look in the blue green eyes as he held the book out to him like it pained him to part with it. "I know how you feel," Quatre told him softly, nothing more, nothing less.

The dread that seeped down his chest and into his stomach never went away. All his secrets had been exposed. Quatre had escaped back into the hall before Trowa had time to react.

He didn't know if he should be upset at the invasion of his privacy, or relieved that someone understood him. Toboe tried, he really did. Omi hated poetry, period. And Heero, face it, had not a poetic fiber in his body. Of all people in the school to connect with, the Winner heir, gem of the school that the student body hated and was jealous of, knew what it was like to be ignored, replaced, and shunned by a loved one. And he knew that Trowa felt like that too. Quatre was best friends with Hige. Would he share what he knew with him? Gloat over his victory? Or worse, would he say something to Duo and it would be all over the school in a matter of minutes? The thought tied his stomach in knots. His lunch churned, threatening to come up.

The thought stayed with him all day, distracting him in class, making his answers slow. His teachers gave him cross looks and the students snickered. When the day finally came to an end he couldn't wait to get off the grounds. Omi grabbed him right after his last class to help him evade a certain someone. It was a welcome distraction.

"Do you see him?" Omi asked, peering around Trowa to look outside the front gate.

_It's not Heero?_ Trowa wondered. "I might be better able to assist you if I knew what your stalker looked like," Trowa answered, searching the crowd.

"Dude, he's totally suspicious, you can't miss him."

Trowa shook his head and moved away from the wall, the blond reluctantly followed, "I don't think anything terribly suspicious is happening today."

Afternoon sun shone in their eyes as they walked side by side. Last night's rain helped clean the city a little or maybe because it was Friday that the air smelled fresher. The other students chattered excitedly amongst themselves, droning out the rushing of cars as they got nearer to the gate.

Trowa partially listened to Omi's rant about school security. He drifted back to his book being returned to him and whether or not he needed to be worrying about finding a new school. The paranoia of walking down the halls not knowing if the other students were laughing at him made his stomach churn.

"Yo! Earth to Barton!" Omi waved a hand in his face.

Trowa shook his head and glanced down at his friend, "Yes?"

"What's up with you?"

There was no way Omi would understand such turmoil. His friend couldn't care less about what the other students said or did. Days like this Trowa wished he had Omi's thick skin. "Musing a new poem, would you care to hear?"

"God, no!" Omi jogged up ahead of him covering his ears with a shudder, "Don't you start that on me!"

Trowa smiled, too much fun could be had tormenting his poetically challenged friend. Another blond caught his attention as he and Omi exited the school gate. Quatre, the very being of his distress, sat on a bench outside away from most of the activity. Trowa licked his lips, perhaps now would be an opportune time to speak with him, since he appeared alone.

Omi turned and raised an eyebrow at him when he stopped. "T'sup?"

Trowa shifted his bag, he could always wait until later. But he had no idea if Quatre would be at movie night or when the next opportunity would arise. By then it would be too late. "There is something I need to discuss with Quatre."

"What could you possibly have to discuss with him?"

"French. Shakespeare. Music," he listed off, "the apparent lack of enthusiasm for the band recital."

"…Really?" Omi shrugged, "Then by all means. But hurry your ass up or you will be walking home alone."

Trowa nodded. Turning towards his unknowing adversary he approached with caution.

Quatre sat uncomfortably straight. Even though his hair hung down, he had rolled up the cuffs of his solid blue dress shirt, and loosened his collar but he still looked extremely tense. He stiffly turned and blinked at Trowa as he came up to him.

"May I have a word?"

The blond nodded, turning his attention back to the street.

Seating himself Trowa sat silently for a moment, "You took off so quickly this morning I didn't have the chance to thank you for returning my book."

"You're welcome," Quatre wouldn't look at Trowa. His eyes were on the pavement but his mind was somewhere else entirely.

"Quatre." He prodded, touching the other teen's shoulder, "Normally it is polite to look at someone when you are talking to them."

The blond's head finally snapped in his direction, "What?"

Trowa sat back, "I want to speak to you and I'd like to know that you are paying attention." _I can't believe I am sitting here talking to Quatre Winner about manners._

A frown flashed across his face a moment then disappeared. Blue-green eyes blinked at him annoyed. "You have my undivided attention." He said in a frosty voice.

Trowa ignored the hostility, it was now or never, "My poems are very private, and while I appreciate your compliment, I want to be sure that they stayed that way."

Quatre pursed his lips, "If you are suggesting that I would reveal anything to anyone you must be joking."

Taking a breath, Trowa nodded, "I figured as much; I just wanted to be certain." He met Quatre's cool gaze and held it for what dragged on like minutes. Licking his lips again he took a breath, "I really ought to get back to Omi."

Quatre nodded, "Okay."

Trowa didn't move.

A small smile tugged at the blond's lips.

"Yo! Barton!" Omi stalked over to the bench, he gave a nod to Quatre and glared at his friend, "What the fuck is taking so long?"

Coughing, Trowa turned to his seething friend, "My apologies."

Omi grumbled something unintelligible under his breath and sat down on Trowa's other side, "You know… we could blow off movie night and go do something, I don't know, fun?"

"You don't find movie night fun?" Trowa asked.

Omi snorted. His slumped posture totally contrasted Quatre's perfect poise.

"Isn't it your pick tonight?" Quatre asked from his other side, Trowa turned his attention to him.

"As a matter of fact it is," Trowa opened his bag and pulled out his latest French film _Un Coeur en Hiver_, it had a woman with a violin and translated to _A Heart in Winter_. Handing it to Quatre he watched the blond's eyebrows raise.

"I haven't seen this one."

Omi scoffed, "Oh… no… You watch those hideous things too?"

"I find them more entertaining then any of that … garbage they show nowadays."

The other blond shot him a look, "Well, I'm feeling particularly nice today, so I won't hold that against you."

Quatre smirked, "How kind of you."

Omi snatched the DVD and mulled over the cover.

"There is a beautiful work, _César and Rosalie_ by the same director, from 1972." Quatre commented to Trowa.

"Really? I will have to find it."

"You can borrow it," Quatre replied gazing at him a moment before turning his attention back to Omi.

The blond made a disgusted face, "Man… this is going to bore me to tears."

"Then you can play with Duo, I'm sure he would be more than willing to entertain you," Quatre said quite seriously. He took the DVD back from Omi and mulled over the back cover.

"Yuck. Right. Where is the school whore anyway?"

Quatre shrugged, "Probably off having masochistic sex with some trick he picked up on the side of the road."

"I find it deeply disturbing that you can say that so nonchalantly," Trowa commented.

"I don't." Omi snickered.

"He would tell you the same thing," Quatre said, finally settling back against the bench, "it's not like he is inconspicuous about his leisure activities."

"The day Duo Maxwell becomes inconspicuous is the day hell freezes over." Omi declared.

"Agreed." Quatre gave him a wry smile.

Omi glanced at Trowa, "You know, Barton here has a really great description of Maxwell." He nudged him.

Quatre smiled sweetly, he caught Trowa's gaze, "What do you think of Duo?"

Trowa frowned. "I try not to think of him at all, actually," he lied. He heard about Duo every day from Heero. He certainly did not want to discuss his opinion on Maxwell, especially not to one of his best friends.

Omi slapped his knee, "What do you know, you do have a witty sense of humor after all. No, no, tell Quatre what you called him the other day, a foul something."

"Foul loathsome creature spawned from the deepest, darkest bowels of Hell?"

Quatre's eyes widened, "And here I thought I had heard them all."

"A particularly morbid day in poetry class." He mumbled doing anything but looking at Quatre.

The blond's smile widened as he shifted to turn towards Trowa, "What do you think of me then?"

Clearing his throat, Trowa kept his eyes on the parking lot in front of him, "I hardly feel that is relevant to this conversation." He felt his face start to turn red.

"I think it's relevant." Omi chimed in.

_Merde. _Trowa opened his mouth.

"It's obviously relevant, how can we be friends if I don't know what you think of me?" Quatre agreed giving Trowa an earnest look, "I want to know."

He blinked. "Again, I find it disturbing that you can sound so sincere when in reality you really do not regard my opinion with any import and have no interest in being my friend."

Quatre sat a moment, his eyes slightly wider then they were before, "Did you just insult me?"

Omi snickered patting Trowa on the shoulder.

"I did not insult you. I called you a very artful deceiver of the truth. And that, in most respects, is a complement."

The blond went silent again. "I see."

Trowa leaned in to the other boy's ear, "You, Quatre Winner are one of the eight wonders of the world."

His head turned and their eyes met for a single second of poetic electricity.

Omi cleared his throat and they both jumped and slid away from each other. "Looks like your ride is here."

Quatre's attention snapped to the car that pulled up to the curb in front of them. He turned back to them, "Would either of you care for dinner? I can take you to Hige's."

Omi jumped up, "Sweet! Let's go!"

Trowa heaved a sigh, _lovely. _He gracefully stood. "I suppose we can indulge ourselves this once."

"Damn straight we can."

Quatre brightened, "Splendid."

* * *

"Bout time, Parker," Omi grumbled, pushing past Hige and into the apartment. Trowa followed after him slightly pale and Quatre walked in after him.

Toboe peered curiously over the back of the couch as he watched the new arrivals. He and Hige barely made it into his apartment when their friends arrived. The disappointment sank in his stomach. He wanted to spend some alone time with Hige. Meeting his fathers had been interesting. He could see a lot of Mr. Sumeragi in Hige. In the way he talked and approached conversation. But he could spot a lot of Mr. Weller's influence, like in how Hige smiled softly, quietly, at peace with the world. Of course the two has teased him for being short. Mr. Weller even called him cute! Dinner has been delicious, but they had spent the last hour and a half doing homework. All of it. It would be done for the weekend, but he really had wanted to spend some alone time with Hige.

Hige looked over the three of them, then shut the door, "You guys have a caravan or something?" he padded after the blond as he walked into the living room.

Turning to him Trowa answered, "They suck all the joy out of the world and morph it into vile pessimism."

"Uh.." Hige blinked, "The bathroom is through the bedroom." He pointed behind him.

Trowa stared at him for a moment then disappeared behind the bedroom door.

"What did you do to him?" Hige directed the question at Quatre.

The blond turned to him with a smile, "Nothing. They were hopelessly lost and needed to be rescued." He answered, nodding a greeting to Toboe. "It would appear you forgot to give Mr. Barton directions."

"Did I?" Hige asked. "My bad." He rubbed the back of his head turning away from Toboe. "Omi knows how to get here."

Omi flopped down on the couch next to Toboe. "Must have slipped my mind, we weren't interrupting anything were we?" He poked Toboe in the side wagging his eyebrows.

He poked Omi back, asking innocently, "Huh? Like what?"

Omi shared a look with Quatre. "Apparently not."

"Hige's parents are home tonight." Quatre supplied. "Besides, they haven't even had their second date."

Toboe cast a look over at Hige whose ears were turning an interesting shade of pink. _What do dates have to do with anything?_

"How many dates does Hige require?" Omi asked the other blond.

Hige quickly took Quatre's arm. "I have to tell you something, come here." He tugged the blond into the kitchen where they were out of earshot.

Toboe blinked. _Did I miss something?_

When he came back out, Toboe exclaimed, "Trowa!" He beamed, jumped up and attaching himself to his friend. He hadn't gotten to see Trowa in what felt like days, he had disappeared before school the past couple mornings and Toboe had been too busy to wait for him after school.

Trowa kissed the top of his head wrapping him in his arms, "Hello, little one."

Toboe purred in contentment. Like Hige, Trowa always smelled really good. He always loved hugs from Trowa. He rarely got them from Omi and Heero almost crushed him last time.

Omi snorted, "Sure, act all happy to see him."

Glaring at his friend, Toboe hugged Trowa tighter rubbing his cheek against his shirt, it was Toboe's favorite, green and brown and very soft. "I see you all the time. And you see Trowa more then me."

"I do not."

Trowa plopped down on the couch tugging Toboe with him. "Technically, you and I have French class, I have no class with Toboe."

"See!" Toboe stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

Omi snorted, "Like he pays any attention to me in French class. Weren't you gawking over Quatre today?"

"I do not gawk." Trowa placed his hand on Toboe's back and rubbed it soothingly. "I was merely appreciating his fluency in the language."

Omi raised an eyebrow, "Is that what they are calling it now?"

Toboe worried his bottom lip. _I think Omi and Trowa are spending too much time together._

Hige and Quatre emerged from the kitchen. Hige looked flustered but Quatre looked perfectly fine. The blond went and sat between Omi and Trowa, which left no room on the couch for Hige.

"Everything okay?" Toboe asked, cocking his head at the look on Hige's face. _Quatre always makes Hige act funny._

"Yeah." Hige blurted quickly ducking his head to hide his blush.

_Hige is so cute._ Toboe beamed then turned to Quatre.

Quatre crossed his leg over his knee. "Perfectly."

Omi smirked and the other blond smirked back like they were sharing a joke.

Trowa raised an eyebrow at the two of them and shook his head. "Something is clearly amiss about this situation."

"What?" Toboe blink curiously. _Why do I never get included? _He pouted. _That's so unfair._

Quatre gave Trowa a playful smile and pat him on the leg, then he said something to him in French, at least it sounded like French but Hige said Quatre spoke other languages.

Trowa's mouth dropped open for a second as Toboe felt him tense under him. "I beg your pardon?" _Yep, it was French._

A loud rap on the door startled all of them. Hige turned around and went to open the door and Heero stalked in.

Toboe winced. _Oh boy._ He could tell already that Heero was in one of his moods.

Heero turned and glared at Hige for a moment before handing him a plastic bag with some chips in it.

"Ah, thanks." Hige disappeared into the kitchen to put the chips in a bowl.

Naturally, Heero had to inspect the apartment before he could relax, "Where are your parents?"

"They live across the hall." Hige answered, pulling out a bowl. A moment later he put it on the coffee table.

"Where is Duo?"

"Who cares!" Omi snorted from the spot on the couch.

Heero shot a look over in his direction but the blond didn't care. He straightened his back when he met eyes with Quatre and didn't bother looking at Trowa at all. He did come and pat Toboe on the head.

Hige gave a shrug, "He comes and goes."

Glaring at Hige a moment, Heero decided he was no possible threat to anyone he went to his next scheduled task, annoying Omi. "Who the hell was that guy?"

The blond shot him an irritated look, "What guy?"

Toboe's eyes widened. He knew a guy, leaping off the couch he shook his fists "The nice one?" _The really, really, really nice one that Omi kept talking about?_ He could barely contain the excitement.

"The totally unsuspicious one?" Quatre asked flipping through a magazine Hige had on the table, then tossing it back in disgust.

Trowa joined in too, "The one from the club?"

Hige grinned, "The part-time florist who coaches little kids?" he asked, moving into the living room with the rest of them.

Heero growled, "The one outside the school with the motorcycle!" he spat impatiently.

"Oh, the one we were avoiding this afternoon." Trowa remembered. "We didn't see him today."

"He has a motorcycle?" Toboe blinked in wonder, he turned to Omi, "You didn't tell me he had a motorcycle."

"A Harley." Omi answered Toboe with a smug smirk.

"Why the hell was he outside the school?" Heero demanded loudly, still trying to control the situation.

"I would assume for the same reason he showed up at his house." Quatre answered.

"His house?" Heero's eyes bulged, he whirled back at Omi, "What the hell was he doing there?"

_Oh yeah, Heero never heard that story. _"Babysitting." Toboe supplied. "And he stayed all day!"

"Zip it, Bean." Omi glared at Heero, "It's none of his fucking business."

Toboe blew his bangs out of his eyes. No good would come of this. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Hige offered him a reassuring smile. Toboe attached himself to the other boy's arm.

"The hell it isn't!" Heero crossed his arms self-righteously, "You are doing this just to piss me off."

Omi sneered, "This time it actually has nothing to do with you."

Heero opened his mouth to say something else, but Trowa got up and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him once.

"This is not the time, nor the place." Trowa told him quietly.

Smacking his friend's hand away, Heero turned his anger on Trowa, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Nor does Omi's friend have anything to do with you."

Omi crossed his leg over his knee, grabbed a handful of the chips and watched his two friends fight. When he made no move to stop Heero from attacking Trowa, Toboe reluctantly pulled himself away from Hige.

"Omi!" he cried, jumping in between Heero and Trowa, "Don't just sit there! Do something!"

"I think Trowa has it under control. I'd move if I were you."

Toboe blinked, he cringed shaking his fists under his chin. "Why can't you all just get along?" _My friends are insane._

"Because Heero is a self-absorbed asshole." Omi snapped.

"I'd have to agree." Trowa nodded.

Heero gave Toboe a firm shove out of the way. He opened his mouth to say something but Hige grabbed him arm and wrenched to an unnatural angle. Heero tried to do something with his other arm but Hige caught that too and pinned the boy to the wall with a silencing _wham_.

"You remember that black eye I gave you?" Hige asked very quietly.

Heero struggled a little against the hold.

Still very quiet, he continued, "If you hurt Toboe ever, in any way, I will give you a lot more than a black eye. Now you apologize to Toboe and you be civil or I will revoke my invitation and you will never be allowed in my home, ever again. Do you understand?"

Heero didn't answer, just panted ragged breath against the wall.

"Do you understand?" Hige said a little louder, lifting up one arm.

Heero groaned in pain and nodded. "Yes."

Hige released him and backed off.

Very reluctantly Heero mumbled tersely in Toboe's direction, "'M sorry."

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. "Yo! Hige!" Duo strode in. He came to a halt when he noticed all the people in the room. He put his hands on his hips with a smirk, "What's up with this?"

Quatre regarded Duo as he sauntered in, "Perfect timing, as usual." He got up from the couch brushing passed Hige.

The brunette turned to his friends, flipping his braid over his shoulder. He wore tight blue jeans and a tight _I'm Worth It_ t-shirt. "And here I thought this evening would be a bore." He smacked Hige on the butt making him jump and that made Toboe turn red. Then he grabbed Quatre in a kiss so steamy Hige covered Toboe's eyes before it ended.

With everyone else distracted, Hige leaned down and whispered in Toboe's ear, "Are you alright?"

Toboe nodded back and smiled.

"Can we watch the fucking movie already? I don't have all night." Omi spat.

"Ohhh…" Duo purred, "You're here too." He kept his hold on Quatre's arm then threw both of them onto the couch. He put an arm around each blond with a satisfied grin. "Now this is what I call a party!"

Toboe blinked, he looked over at Heero who had stayed very quiet. He was staring at the trio in the couch with his mouth gaping. _Well, at least he calmed down, sort of._

"Trowa?" Hige asked, placing a hand on Toboe's head. "The movie?"

Trowa quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes." He went to his bag and took out the movie for Hige.

While Hige went to set it up, Toboe blinked back at the three on the couch. They were pressed so tightly together they almost looked like Siamese triplets.

"Hands off!" Omi ordered, smacking Duo upside the head.

Quatre took Duo's arm by the wrist and pulled it over his head getting to his feet. "_Hamar._"

Duo pouted, "Well, damn. I get no love?"

"Heero loves you!" Toboe chirped, bobbing his head up and down as Omi slid as far down on the couch as he could get from Duo.

Heero stiffened. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

Duo turned to the now deeply blushing Heero. "You do?" he smirked. "You want to take it in the other room?"

Heero turned red. "Uh…"

"We're here to watch a movie, Duo." Hige interrupted, "Stop harassing the guests."

Duo stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms, "Damn. You are no fun when you are trying to impress the runt. How 'bout you, Q?"

"I'll have to decline." The blond replied, settling down next to Trowa who had taken a seat on the floor, close to the TV. "This movie I actually would like to watch."

"Uh huh."

Toboe dove onto the comfy chair next to the couch. "Yay! Movie!" _Hopefully things will quiet down now._ He could hope anyway.

Omi snorted, "Whoopdie-doo." Then he slumped muttering something about stupid subtitled movies.

Heero had recovered and sat down on the floor in front of the couch, between Omi and Duo's legs. His forehead was creased, who knew what he could possibly be thinking.

After putting in the movie, Hige surveyed the room. Toboe pat the chair next to him, there was more than enough room for two.

The taller boy smiled and took the invitation. He settled down and opened his arm so Toboe could snuggle against his side. He let his hand rest on Toboe's hip making his stomach flutter but he quickly got used to it.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to understand the movie, Toboe gave up. He decided to just enjoy the comfort of cuddling with Hige who wasn't really paying attention to the movie either; he seemed more interested in watching Trowa and Quatre who were watching the movie and not looking the slightest bit confused.

A loud knock on the door made Toboe jump, Omi who was closest to him on the couch cursed; he must have been sleeping. Even Duo looked annoyed at the interruption. "Who the fuck is that?"

Hige reluctantly got up from the chair to answer the door. Quatre and Trowa did not seem to notice, enthralled in the movie.

Toboe let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He wanted his pillow back and the movie was playing some soft violin music and it really wasn't helping any.

"Hey! Glad you could make it." Hige greeted their mystery guest.

A tall brunette man with blue eyes and an amazingly toned body walked into the apartment, "Sorry I'm late." The man was wearing torn dark blue jeans and a tight gray shirt with a NIKE logo on it. He had tanned skin with just enough yellow to make Toboe wonder if he was part Asian.

Duo whistled, "Who hired the stripper!"

"No fucking way!" Omi cursed sitting straight up.

Toboe snapped his head to his best friend who looked about ready to kill something, or in this case someone.

Hige grinned and slapped the man on the back. "Everyone, this is Ken, Omi's …friend." He said friend in a very suggestive manner.

Ken smiled in greeting. Toboe felt his cheeks burn. Ken was very cute, very built, and very cute, he liked him already.

"He's not my friend!" Omi spat. "And what the fuck is he doing here anyway?"

Hige ignored him, "Ken, this is Toboe," he gestured, "Duo, you know Omi obviously, Heero is on the floor and that's Trowa and Quatre over by the TV."

Trowa and Quatre diverted their attention from the movie for a moment to nod greetings to Ken, and then went back to the movie whispering to each other.

"Nice to meet everyone." Ken said with a slight bow. Definitely part Asian, like Heero and Mr. Sumeragi.

Heero jumped up from the floor, "You're the guy from yesterday! The one who abducted Omi!"

Ken raised an eyebrow, "And you are the guy Omi was running away from."

Gasping, Toboe stood up. "You're him! Mr. Totally Unsuspicious Nice Guy!"

Surprised, Ken chuckled, "I guess my reputation precedes me." He sent a suggestive smile in Omi's direction.

"Don't get any ideas." The blond muttered.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Aren't you a little old to be hanging around high school kids?" Heero grumbled, throwing himself back down on the floor crossing his arms.

Ken didn't get offended. "I'm not old. I'm a recycled teenager." He walked around the couch and sat down right next to Omi and put his arm around the blond's shoulder.

Heero glared, "He doesn't even like you."

"Really? Then why has he been talking about me?"

"You!" Omi went rigid, "Heero! Shut the fuck up, and you!" he glared at Ken, "Three feet of personal space!"

Ken laughed, "What?"

"You heard me, I require three feet of personal space!" He snapped, shoving at Ken.

"Right, right," the brunette slid down until he was next to Duo.

"That's only two feet."

Ken blinked then looked over at Duo.

The boy grinned at him, "How you doin'?"

Ken smirked back, "Hi there, excuse me." He seized Duo around the waist and hoisted him up with ease and wiggled awkwardly over one more foot, depositing Duo in his lap.

"Well, alright then." Duo replied making himself comfortable. "I'm down with this."

"Don't touch that! You don't know where he's been." Omi ordered seething at Duo.

"But you said three feet." Ken replied, patting Duo on the thigh. "And, this is three feet."

Toboe could see Omi's jaw clench. "Two feet." He hissed through his teeth. Steam practically poured out his ears. Toboe had to stifle a laugh.

Ken sent Heero a smug look, thanked Duo and then settled himself down between the two of them careful to keep his distance from both.

Hige let out a breath. _Poor Hige._ This party was turning into a nightmare. _And it's all my friends' faults._

"Will you all please silence yourselves." Trowa requested, "We cannot hear the movie."

"It's subtitled! You don't have to hear it!" Omi retorted, slumping into his seat and sending a threatening look at Duo who was curling against Ken like he belonged there.

Hige sat back down with Toboe. Resting his head against Hige's chest he sighed. _I'm exhausted._

"It's a little difficult to concentrate with all the bickering." Quatre added, taking the remote and turning up the volume.

Heero rolled his eyes. "Like this movie is any different then the others. The guy falls for a girl from the opposing family and they kill each other to make a statement."

"That's Romeo and Juliet." Toboe said softly not picking up his head.

"Same shit." Heero snapped back.

Trowa wanted to say something but Toboe shot him a pleading look. _Please, please just let it go…_

Trowa wordlessly turned back to the television, he muttered something to Quatre in French. The blond turned his head in their direction rolling his eyes he answered Trowa back.

"Yo! Slut! Keep your hands to yourself!" Omi had moved closer to Ken's other side.

Toboe blinked then smiled softly. _Omi likes Ken, Omi really, really, really likes Ken. _He sighed contently as Hige tightened his arm. _Looks like Duo does too._

Ken just looked amused. He had Duo pressed on one side, with his head resting on his shoulder and now Omi had his opposite arm and glaring over at Duo who wasn't paying any attention to him. Heero was on the floor frowning at the three on the couch, but not saying anything. _Somehow._

Quatre and Trowa were in their own little world over by the television. Hige's attention was on them instead of over at the couch where the real action was happening.

"Damn, " Hige mumbled, "what a disaster this turned out to be."

Toboe picked up his head and blinked at Hige. "What?"

"No one is watching the movie."

He smiled, nuzzling Hige's cheek. "This is just what happens on Trowa's pick. We never actually pay attention to the movie."


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter Fifteen~**

Hige walked briskly from the subway station towards the Hughes household. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets running his fingers eagerly over an envelope nestled there. Grinning like an idiot, he made a little skip. He couldn't wait to show its contents to Toboe.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He couldn't wait to see Toboe, period. It made him feel downright goofy since he'd just seen the other boy last night. Warmth flooded through his chest as he recalled the feeling of having Toboe's tiny little body curled up around him on the chair.

The night hadn't gone quite how he'd expected it too. None of his guests actually paid attention to the movie. Hige made a face. _Well, that isn't completely true_. Trowa and Q watched it. He felt a little pang in his chest. Q had been acting cold to him lately. It was understandable since he was spending so much time with Toboe. But that was what Quatre wanted…_wasn't it?_

Shaking his head angrily, Hige forbade himself to think anymore about the blond. Toboe deserved his total and undivided attention and Hige had every intention of making sure he got it. He puffed out a breath before wiping his palms on his jeans. He knocked on the door, careful not to make it too loud, sometimes he didn't even realize his own strength.

There was a loud shuffle and a thump against the door before it swung open to reveal a very pink in the face Toboe Hughes. "Hige!" His face lit up and a wider than normal smile appeared on his face. He took Hige's advice on dressing comfortable. He wore dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that had the nine planets circling the sun, and black and white tennis shoes. His hair fell damply on his shoulders with his bangs carefully brushed to the side. No matter what he wore, Toboe always managed to make Hige go slightly weak in the knees.

Hige ducked his head before he got caught staring and rubbed his neck. "Hi there." He got a whiff of a meaty stew from the kitchen. His mouth started to water. Toboe's mom was always cooking.

Toboe immediately flung himself into Hige's arms and squeezed him tightly. He smelled fresh and clean with a touch of Aloe. He must have used a different type of soap this evening.

The same warm feeling as before glowed inside him. He carefully wrapped his arms around the petite body worried he might just break him. He buried his nose in Toboe's hair making the boy shiver. "Something smells good." And he didn't mean the food.

"Good evening, Hige." Mrs. Hughes suddenly appeared at the door.

Jumping, Hige quickly released Toboe from his arms and stood straight as a board. "Good evening!" _Idiot! _He cursed himself for not paying more attention. Mr. Hughes could be hiding in the bushes like last week.

She smiled warmly at him, putting his hammering heart at ease. "How are you doing this evening?"

"Very well, thank you." His eyes darted back and forth trying to think of something intelligent to say. Thankfully, Toboe sensed his distress and took care of it.

He tugged on his mother's arm. "Mama, we need to go." His brown eyes begged and his lips formed a little pout that was so adorable Hige had to look away.

She shooed him away with her apron. "Right, right. Cell phone?"

Toboe pinked and pulled it out of his jean pocket, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Home by eleven?"

"On the dot." Hige answered, taking Toboe's free hand and giving it a squeeze.

"All right then, you kids have fun." She smoothed Toboe's hair back with her hand and lightly pecked him on the head.

Hige graciously bowed and followed Toboe as he bounded out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, my God! She can be worse then Papa!" He immediately started to tousle his hair. "You'd think I never left the house or something."

Hige nodded, falling in to step with him. "They are just worried about you." _And for good reason._ He added to himself.

Toboe jumped ahead a few steps and turned around walking backwards so he could look at Hige. "I'm really, really sorry about last night."

Hige blinked. "Huh?"

"Heero and Omi were being really mean. I think they forgot we were at your house and not someone else's."

"Oh!" Hige smiled, "I didn't mind; I had fun."

Toboe blinked, his bottom lip pouting out slightly as he studied Hige a moment. "Really?"

"Really. I just liked spending time with you."

That earned him another blush. Toboe opened his mouth to say something but Hige's radar went off at the sight of a quickly approaching phone pole. He jumped forward catching Toboe by the arm and pulled him against his chest.

Toboe let out a squeak, burying his face into Hige's green hoodie for a moment before blinking up at him with embarrassment flushed in his cheeks.

Hige's pounding heart slowly came back down. _Holy shit!_ "You alright?" He squeezed Toboe tightly glaring at the offending pole.

Laughing nervously, Toboe wiggled out of his arms. "I'm fine." He blushed a deeper shade of pink and turned around on one foot and waited for Hige to step forward before walking again.

They continued on in silence for a moment before Toboe stopped and turned to Hige cocking his head. "Where are we going anyway?"

Hige stopped too and looked pensively up at the sky for a moment. _The tickets!_ He covered his mouth with a hand and fished around in his pocket with the other. "Uh."

Toboe put his arms behind his back and rolled back on his heels as he waited for Hige to say something. He smiled and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Much to Hige's relief, he finally pulled out his precious envelope and let out his breath. "I...uh."

"Hmm?" Toboe asked, scooting a little closer and peering curiously at the envelope squeezed tightly in Hige's hand.

Hige stood up straighter. "I wanted to take you somewhere really special." He bit his lip. He'd rarely ever had to think of someplace to take someone before. Quatre always planned everything. Hell, Q had planned Hige's first date with Toboe. He couldn't ask him again, so he asked his Dads.

Conrad had sat with him and explained he only needed to think of one of Toboe's hobbies and the answer would be clear. Hige wrote them out and the answer popped off the page at him. But now, staring down into Toboe's brown eyes he started to doubt himself.

"Okay." Toboe answered, smiling encouragingly at him. He reached out a hand for the envelope.

Hige's hand gave a little twitch. He swallowed thickly and passed it along. "I hope you haven't already been there."

Toboe ripped open the envelope with excitement. He pulled the tickets out and realization flooded onto his already expressive face. His eyes widened even more and he pressed his lips together.

_Shit! He has already been there! _Hige mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. He should have just sucked it up and asked Quatre for his opinion.

"The Planetarium?" Toboe asked, blinking down at the tickets then back up at Hige several times, his eyes getting wider each time.

Wincing Hige tried to think of an excuse. "Well, I know you like astronomy so… we can take them back and go somewhere else if you wa-"

"Oh, my God!" Toboe cried out in glee. "This is so cool!" He brought his fists to his chest and began to shake them wildly. "The Hayden Planetarium was like my favorite places in the world but it was closed for renovation and I tried to get Papa to take me to see it but he never had time and then Omi said no, and Heero did too, Trowa said he would for my birthday but that isn't until like January an-!"

Hige blinked. He put his hand down softly on Toboe's bobbing head and the little mouth snapped shut.

Toboe held the tickets to his lips and peered up at Hige with hunched shoulders. They held eyes for a moment, then he slowly brought them down in front of him and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Hige felt his cheeks flush to match Toboe's and he ducked his head. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"Like them?" Toboe bounced right back into hyper mode, capturing Hige's hand and dragging him forward. "Come on! It closes at six!"

Hige allowed himself to be leashed by his tiny companion and tugged along toward the subway. What was going to be in store for him now?

"It was just re-opened in two-thousand!" Toboe explained quickly. "It's got, like, the largest virtual reality simulator in the world!"

Hige opened his mouth to answer but when he looked up it immediately dropped to his feet. "It's huge!" He exhaled as they stood just outside the Museum and could now see the glowing blue sphere.

Nodding Toboe grabbed two of Hige's fingers and tugged him along. "Ninety-five feet!"

"No shit?"

"Yes shit!" Toboe stopped a moment to let what he just said register and immediately blushed, "Um… I mean its also like two thousand tons and about eighty-five feet all around."

Hige grinned down at him. "That's… um, impressive."

Toboe nodded vigorously, peering up with wide eyes at the dome as they approached it. He sighed, "I can't believe I finally get to see it."

Squeezing Toboe's hand Hige smiled. He did get to see it, and Hige got to be with him. And that made him responsible for the huge smile that hadn't left the little boy's face since he saw the tickets.

"Let's go!" Toboe didn't wait for Hige to agree before bounding off to the entrance of the museum.

After presenting their tickets and being let in Toboe barely gave Hige time to put away the ticket stubs before he grabbed his hand again dragging him up the stairs. "We should start at the top!"

The top of the sphere had a four-hundred and twenty-nine seat Space Theatre. Toboe vibrated with excitement. There wasn't a bad seat in the house since they were staring up at the dome that resembled the night sky. Toboe quickly found seats pulling Hige along.

Hige held his hand and was mostly quiet. The name of the show was 'Passport to the Universe' where they would be going on a virtual tour of space with Tom Hanks as the narrator, at least that's what the pamphlet said. Hige got lost somewhere in the Milky Way but it was all good because Toboe laid his head against Hige's arm happily and sighed. Hige rested his chin on the other boy's head and just enjoyed the closeness.

The sky exploded in an array of lights. Hige sat up and nudged Toboe.

Toboe picked up his head and blinked at Hige. "Hmm?"

Hige's brushed his lips over his ear, "It's beautiful. It looks kind of looks like a black light exploded."

Toboe covered his mouth to keep from laughing. He twined his fingers with Hige's and leaned in so he could talk back to him without disturbing anyone, "The colors are from the stars inside the Nebulae the rest is just dust clouds and gas."

Hige frowned. "Inside the whatta?" He sat up straighter when they started to go through some even prettier neon blues and greens. It was like being in a laser show. Who would have known that the darkness they called space had such amazing colors in it. Every time he looked at the sky he only saw little glowing dots.

"Actually…planetary Nebulae are created by a star that exploded." Toboe offered softly from his side.

Hige blinked down at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Never mind." Toboe hugged around Hige's arm and settled back down next to him to watch the rest of the show. He sighed again in contentment, tugging a smile onto Hige's lips.

After the show, they went down to the bottom level of the sphere where they joined the rest of the crowd that was standing around a huge circular screen.

"What's this?" Hige asked, taking hold of Toboe's hand when the lights dimmed.

"The Big Bang…the start of everything. You know, when the planets were formed and stuff." Toboe explained.

Jodie Foster's voice filled the room as they viewed another amazing laser show. It was like being in a video game with all the snaps, explosions, and electric lightning. Toboe kept rapt attention to the commentary while Hige just blinked around them in awe.

After the 'Big Bang Theatre' Toboe led Hige through something labeled the 'Cosmic Pathway.' Hige let Toboe ramble on about something, but his eyes were glued to the exhibit in front of them. There were huge models of the planets. He gently tugged on Toboe's sleeve. "What's up there?"

Toboe's attention snapped from the wall to where Hige was pointing. "Oh! That's the Scale of the Universe."

Hige frowned. "Are they really life-size?"

"Yeah!" Toboe bounded ahead. "Let's go see! You will even look small in there!"

It was in one word 'incredible'. Seeing all this stuff on a screen was one thing. But Hige standing next to a nine foot model of Jupiter left him speechless. He'd never stopped to think about the actual size of the universe. But this place was so cool.

Toboe came up next to him and stared up at the model with him. "Are you having a good time?"

Tearing his gaze away, Hige blinked down at him, still trapped in his amazement. "This is amazing, I had no idea that space could be this interesting." He admitted truthfully.

"I did." Toboe answered with smile.

Hige returned the affectionate gesture and sighed. "Where to next? I doubt there is anything that can top this."

Grinning ear to ear Toboe laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

They quickly toured five more exhibits in the Hall of Planet Earth, stopping to admire the Dynamic Earth Globe which was a spinning, three-dimensional view of the earth. "Let's find Japan." Toboe suggested while they watched it.

Hige smiled, "You like Japan?"

"Your dad is Japanese and you like Japan." He offered, staring intently at the globe as it circled. "I know a little bit about it, but you can teach me more."

Hige stuffed his hands in his pocket and stared down at his shoes. "I'd be happy to."

"Oh!" Toboe reached back for Hige, "Here it is!"

Hige peered over Toboe's head and smiled at the small little green smudge that represented his Tousan's home country. "Cool." He brushed his fingers over the long green smudge he recognized as Honshu, the main island. At the south eastern part a cover darted in, marking Tokyo Bay.

They stayed until the globe had moved on and they could no longer see Japan. Toboe finally turned back to Hige. "Want to go back to the Observatory?"

Hige nodded wordlessly. He'd go anywhere Toboe led him and that was the honest to Buddha truth.

They climbed back down into the Observatory which was now a static view of the sky since the show was over. "Can you believe the stars are actually light years away and we can still see them shine that brightly?" Toboe motioned to Hige to come closer and pointed up to what looked like a constellation. Toboe rambled on about names Hige never even heard of before. After a moment he stopped. "Hige?"

Blowing out a breath at the replica of the sky, he whispered, "I have no idea what you just said, but it's really pretty."

Toboe ducked his head staring at his feet. "Sorry…I guess I can get carried away."

"No, no. I like it when you do that. It's cute."

"I am not cute!" He snapped, glaring at Hige.

He chuckled, "You forgot to stamp your foot."

"Hige!" Toboe whined shaking his fists, he stuck out his bottom lip and turned away from him and stalked over to another view.

Hige followed quickly after him. "Aww…I didn't mean it."

Toboe crossed his arms apparently not forgiving him.

"I'm sorry." Hige took his arm gently and turned him around. "Please don't be mad at me." He said softly, cupping Toboe's cheek and rubbing a circle over his smooth skin with his thumb.

Toboe's eyes widened and he opened his mouth but only a little sound came out.

Hige tilted his face up. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Toboe's face turned red. His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Not hearing an answer, Hige started moving away. _Shit. I'm moving too fast! _

Jumping back to life Toboe grabbed both his arms. "Yes!" he rasped out, "Yes, you can kiss me. Please kiss me."

Startled, Hige gave a laugh. He immediately closed the distance between them. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Toboe's. It was soft and wet. Toboe tasted sweet, like something saturated with sugar. Hige's body tingled from his neck down to his feet. All the sounds from around them seemed to disappear. All Hige became aware of was Toboe's lips which timidly moved to try and kiss him back.

Toboe's hands clenched on Hige's arms, his lashes fluttered against Hige's skin. They heard some clamoring from the stairs above so Hige reluctantly pulled back, running his tongue over his lips. He ran his thumb over Toboe's moist lips, massaging him back into awareness.

Toboe's eyes slowly opened. "Wow." He whispered, making Hige grin. He was out of breath and Hige felt him shudder through his arms.

"You alright?"

Toboe nodded lethargically. His eyes closed again as his little pink tongue peeked out from his lips like he was savoring the last seconds of their kiss.

Hige resisted leaning forward and kissing him again. His groin already woke up at first contact and he couldn't risk Toboe seeing his arousal. He wanted to take this slow, like he had with Q.

Sadly, their alone time on deck ended when the family of tourists tromped to join them. Toboe took a shaky breath. He finally felt sturdy enough so Hige could release his arms. Toboe smiled sweetly up at him, awe flickering in his eyes. "We have got to do that again." He breathed with a laugh.

Hige's stomach did a flip flop. His need jutted forward making him jump nervously. "Um, sure."

Cocking his head, Toboe asked. "Are you hot?"

Shutting his eyes as they rolled back in his head Hige let out a little whimper. Toboe had no idea what he was doing to his body. He tried to envision a peaceful scene, or rather any scene at all.

"Hige?"

He clenched his teeth and finally opened his eyes to see the source of his torment. He winced slightly. "I think I need to use the restroom."

"Really?" Toboe blinked curiously. "Well! Let's go find it!" He bounced off leaving Hige to follow. "Then we can go look at the Digital Universe Atlas!"

_Buddha save me_. Hige hoped they found the bathroom quickly, like now.

Toboe waited patiently outside the Men's Room for Hige. Hige quickly locked himself into one of the stalls. _This would be so much easier with Duo here. _He quickly took care of his little problem with a heaving sigh of relief. He washed away the evidence and joined his date again. "What's this about a Digital Atlas?"

"It's a computer program where you put in the name of a constellation and it maps it out for you!" He seized Hige's arm and pulled him along to the exhibit.

The Atlas was awesome. Every time Toboe typed in a name, the program mapped out the constellation and all the stars in it connecting them with a line. Hige stood over him blinking at the screen. "Can you look up any star on there?"

Toboe nodded distractedly as he typed in the name 'Sirrah'. "Hige look. This star's name is Arabic, Sirrah, it means horse's navel."

"Horse's navel?"

Toboe laughed. "Yeah. They used to think it was part of the Pegasus constellation but it is actually the top of Andromeda."

Hige let Toboe play for a little while longer showing him some of his favorite stars, then he gently tugged his hand. "What do you say we head to the Hard Rock Café for dinner?"

Toboe's eyes widened. "We can eat there?"

"Sure. If we go now there shouldn't be too much of a wait."

"Yay! Food!"

Hige half expected it to be harder to drag Toboe away from the Planetarium. But it actually closed at fifteen minutes to six, so they weren't missing anything. Plus, Toboe's second favorite thing other then stars was food, which worked out quite nicely for Hige.

As they walked towards the restaurant, Hige noticed Toboe shiver. "Are you cold?"

Toboe jumped a bit and pinked. "Um. A little."

Pulling off his hoodie, Hige offered it to him.

The smaller boy's face practically lit up the street as he graciously accepted it and threw it over his head. He got caught somewhere in the chest so Hige helped him pull his hands through. Finally Toboe's russet head popped out of the hood and he made a gleeful sound. It went down past his knees and totally covered his arms. Toboe brought the sleeves up to his nose and took a long sniff. "It smells like Hige!"

"A good thing I hope."

Toboe nodded. "Yes!" He smiled up at him, "You always smell really good."

It was Hige's turn to blush. "Uh. Thank you."

They had to wait about twenty five minutes to be seated at the Hard Rock. Toboe made the time pass quickly by going on and on about a Hubble Telescope or something. Hige didn't mind, he was just enjoying watching Toboe animatedly tell him all this stuff. For whatever reason, Toboe didn't like silence.

Once they were seated, Hige rested his cheek on his hand and gazed adoringly across their table at Toboe who was accepting his menu from their waiter and not paying attention to him for a moment. The evening was so amazing. There was no drama, just good fun. It was obvious too that Toboe was enjoying himself as much as Hige was, which made it even better.

"So. Does this make us boyfriends?"

The question totally caught Hige off guard and he nearly fell off his chair. "What?"

Toboe closed his menu and set it down to give Hige his full attention. "This is our second date isn't it? So doesn't that make us, you know, boyfriends?" His face turned completely pink and he couldn't meet Hige's eyes anymore.

Hige's chest tightened. He'd never thought about it. His whole relationship with Q was always a secret. They never referred to themselves as boyfriends. And Duo, well he had lots of them, but Hige wanted something a bit more secure with Toboe. "Is that what you want?"

His head snapped up. His wide eyes quivered as he searched Hige's face. "Well, yeah. But…"

Hige frowned. "But?"

"I just realized, you don't do boyfriends do you? Omi said that Duo has more than one at a time, and you are with Quatre too so-"

"I'm not dating Quatre." Hige interjected before the other boy could finish.

"But you said you loved him, and you are hugging and kissing him all the time." Toboe's forehead creased. "Doesn't that make you boyfriends?"

He brought a hand to his face and dragged it down. How to describe this to Toboe in a way he would understand. Half the time he couldn't even make sense of it himself. "My relationship with Q is-"

"Complicated." Toboe answered for him, "You said that already."

_Fuck. _ Hige rubbed the back of his neck a little rougher then necessary. "Well."

Toboe frowned and sat back in his seat. "It's okay you know. You can just tell me."

Gazing into Toboe's big brown eyes and seeing the sincere honesty in those words, Hige's heart split in two pieces. "There's nothing to tell." He licked his lips and stared at his hands that he clasped in front of him. "I'm affectionate with Q because well…" he looked up to meet Toboe's curious features, "He doesn't get it at home."

"He doesn't?" Toboe's mouth dropped open. "But doesn't he have a huge family?"

"Q's family isn't very affectionate towards each other." Hige muttered with a frown. "They just aren't built that way."

"Oh my, God!" Toboe shook his fists under his chin. "That's not fair! Everyone needs love!"

"I'm guessing Omi's in the same situation." Hige said, trying to shift their conversation off Quatre.

That stopped Toboe for a moment. "Well, Omi doesn't like it."

_Obviously._ Hige deadpanned to himself.

"But Quatre does."

Hige frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Because he changes. I see it every time you hug him and I felt it when I hugged him. Omi is totally different."

Hige's chest tightened again and he played with the collar on his shirt. "You're very empathic aren't you?"

"It's so obvious, Hige."

He met eyes with his date across the table. He saw nothing but concern in those chocolate orbs. It made him feel queasy. "Yeah. I guess it is."

Toboe stayed silent for a moment then finally spoke again. "I'll have to make sure to give Quatre more hugs when I see him."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to! He always looks so sad."

Hige suddenly felt lighter. The weight on his shoulders that started to beat down on him for the past several minutes seemed to vanish. "This makes us boyfriends."

His eyes widened again. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Hige answered, watching the color return to Toboe's creamy cheeks.

"Okay." Toboe squeaked.

* * *

"Fucking bastard." Duo muttered as he flung his work apron over the back of Hige's couch. Sanji was really pissing him off. He needed more hours, more money, the usual. This was the third time in a week he'd been cut early. Two fucking hours early! All because some dumb tight ass complained about his service or some shit. He stalked into the bedroom and put his hands on his hips, wishing his fingers weren't so fidgety.

_Where the fuck is Hige?_ He pouted when it hit him. _He's out with the runt again._

Duo flopped onto the bed stomach first and let out a huff. Hige was never around anymore when he _really _needed him. Q was in a sour mood already so no use going and bugging him. But damn he could really use some action. _Some X-rated action._

He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. He ran over the list in his little black book. There wasn't anyone he was really in the mood to deal with.

Sitting up he came to his decision. He was going to The Underground! He slid off the bed and went to shower quickly, meaning no time to wash his hair.

He threw on his black mesh shirt and black leather pants. He needed some fun tonight. He needed to get out of Hige's silent apartment. He grabbed his boots on the way out and made a bee-line for the subway.

It was still early, but there would be some action going on. He lit a cigarette. He let the nicotine rush through his veins and ebb away at his throbbing nerves. The cool air felt nice as it blew across his face as he stalked faster and faster down the sidewalk.

He swiped his pass and brushed past some slow ass suits to get onto train. The twinge behind his eyes continued to get worse making him fidget, running his hand up and down his braid. What a fucking joke. He didn't need the job at All Blue; he could find somewhere else to work and probably make damn good money there instead. Why stick around somewhere where his talents weren't recognized? You make one lewd comment to some stuck-up swine and you get a bunch of shit, totally not worth his time anymore.

He made eye contact with another man getting on the subway, but ignored him when he noted the woman attaching herself to his arm. He didn't feel like dealing with that kind of drama tonight. He just wanted to fuck. With minimum bullshit.

He lit another cigarette after he exited the subway. He briskly walked to the entrance to the Underground. He felt the thumping of the music long before he even made it to the door. Anticipation shot through him, putting a skip into his step.

He flashed the bouncer his ID and got one of the obnoxious little pink bracelets. _Fuck this. _He muttered to himself, wrinkling his nose at the damn thing. Like anyone would be able to spoil his fun for the night.

The club was already littered with people. Neon flashed along with the base all around him in an effort to hypnotize him. But Duo had one destination in mind, and it wasn't in the middle of dancing people for a change. He went into the bathroom and ripped the pink band off with his teeth. He fished around in his pants and pulled out a blue band and his fake ID. He checked himself in the mirror and then quickly exited the bathroom making his way down towards the basement.

"Hey!" The guard stopped him before he got too far. "You aren't allowed down here." He had to be at least six foot and well over two hundred pounds of pure muscle. He gave Duo a fierce glare, flexing his arms.

Duo rolled his eyes and held up his blue band. "The fuck I'm not."

The black man studied him with a more scrutinizing stare. "You got ID?"

"Jesus fucking Christ." Duo muttered and fished it out and held it out to the man with a bored expression. "Can I go in now?"

He looked like he wanted to say no. Instead he muttered under his breath and opened the door.

"Been a pleasure doin' business with ya." Duo called, striding past him with his braid swinging back and forth. "Fucker." He muttered, once out of ear shot.

The door shut behind him and he inhaled the sweet scent of sex and sweat. He pushed through the beaded curtains. The smoke curled around him. The only thing he could see was the glowing red outlines of bodies writhing against each other. The music was dulled out by the doors and padded walls. The only other sounds were the huffing and puffing of the people having sex.

An arm snaked around his waist. A warm wet tongue lapped around his right ear lobe. Duo let out a groan and rolled his head back. The stranger's other arm wound around him cutting off any escape.

Another shadow came over them. His smirking lips brushed against Duo's before he descended to the floor and flicked open the fly of his pants. Duo fell back against the body behind him as a hot, sticky mouth swallowed his entire length. "Fuck!"

The tantalizing tongue of the man behind him moved from his ear down the side of his neck. One hand slipped from his waist up his shirt to his quickly hardening nipples. Duo groaned in his anticipation. His pelvis bucked forward as the hot mouth around him coaxed him further into his arousal. _Fuck me._

He got completely lost in the sensation of the wandering hands and sucking he barely registered his pants sliding down further on his hips. Another hand cupped his ass massaging it before fingers slid into his crevice.

Pushing back into the man's groin, Duo tangled his hand in the damp hair of the man in front of him.

His body gave a shudder as he quickly came closer and closer to his climax. His face rolled into the glistening neck behind him. He gave it a nip to get him moving.

With a final quiver, his load shot out into the waiting mouth on him. Almost to the exact second, a familiar pressure pushed towards his opening. Duo had no patience for the man so he thrust backwards, impaling himself on the, to his disappointment, small cock.

He shoved the man on the floor away. "Beat it." He ordered. The man gave a disgruntled snort before crawling away to find another willing body.

Duo made to move away from the _mediocre_ man behind, when he reached forward and held him against him.

"Leaving so soon?"

Duo reached behind him into his braid while he breathed heavily against the man to distract him. He pulled out his small knife; he held it in his palm so only a small glint could be seen. "Back off."

He moved away, _smart man, _taking his still erect self.

Duo rolled his eyes and pulled up his pants, not bothering to re-fasten them. He strolled further into the mist and groaning bodies.

The crowd was beginning to thicken. Duo couldn't find a bare spot anywhere. "Anybody got some X?" He called out, putting his hands on his hips. He stuck one leg out and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Hey hottie, I got some!" Someone slurred from a corner. He held it up the small baggie and waved. "What do I get if I give it to you?"

Duo's lips curved into a smirk as he slithered his way over to the body draped in darkness. He looked up at the man under his lashes. "What do you want?"

He seized Duo by the hips and pulled him against him, rubbing his erection against Duo's quickly hardening groin.

"Oh that?" Duo purred, taking the most desired drugs out of the man's hand. He studied it while hot sticky breath went down his neck. "What is this?" The pills sure didn't look like Ecstasy to him.

"Some good shit." He answered, nipping at Duo's neck. "I promise it will give you a ride."

Duo rolled his eyes and slammed the man back against the wall. "What's giving me the ride? This? Or you?" He made sure to check the other package he was committing to. _Much better,_ he sighed to himself, as his hand closed around the man's member.

He laughed. "Both."

Duo quickly swallowed pills. He yanked the man forward to his mouth, sliding his tongue along the chapped bottom lip. The man immediately opened his mouth so Duo could deepen the kiss, which he did.

After a few steaming moments of tonsil hockey, Duo shoved him back into the wall. He wiped his hand across his mouth. "It's been a pleasure." He lied, getting ready to move away.

Mr. Dark-and-Sweaty pulled him forward again, slamming their lips against each other. Duo shoved him back but didn't manage to get himself anywhere.

"No skirting this time." The man breathed against his lips.

"Oh?" Duo purred, "Have I molested you before?"

He groaned more into Duo's mouth before pulling back long enough to switch their position so he could pin Duo to the wall. "You're a fucking tease."

Bored, Duo leaned back against the wall. "What you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont remember your name."

"Ohh.." Duo cooed, "You promise?"

His pants being ripped down further were his answer.

_Well alright then._

Duo let his head fall back against the wall as the mystery man once again went down on his neck. He kept muttering some shit but Duo didn't listen or care what he was saying.

Once he managed to yank down Duo's pants completely he roughly turned him around pressing against his back. Duo clawed at the wall as the man's slimy finger entered him.

"You're a little slut aren't you?" The thick voice asked from behind him.

"Just hurry the fuck up would you?" Duo growled back, pushing against the man's hands.

He breathed heavily into the wall as he started to feel light headed. _Finally_. He thought to himself. A rush of awareness flooded over him as the finger probing him brushed against him deeply. He hissed and pressed his cheek to the cold wall. "Stop wasting my time."

The man slapped him hard across the ass. "You got a rubber?"

Duo grit his teeth. "Back…pocket." He managed to ground out.

The man searched and found the desired item. It took him forever to finally rip the damn thing open and put it on. Duo was about ready to burst by the time he finally pushed himself in. The familiar burn soothed Duo as he waited a moment for his body to compensate. The guy had to be, at least eight inches. _Why didn't I fuck him before?_

He slammed Duo into the wall, grounding against his hips. Duo winced and reached behind him to grab onto his wrists as he pumped harder and harder. His breath came out in shallow rasps as his pulse continued to quicken and his blood pounded through his veins.

He held his hips so tightly Duo was sure they would leave marks. He smirked to himself, that would be a fun conversation with Hige. He himself had left a mark on Q one time, he didn't even know what hit him. Hige had apologized repeatedly later on but Duo didn't mind anyway.

The slick body behind him shuddered and finally shot its hot seed into the condom. Duo grunted. The man released one hip and moved his hand to grip Duo's front, pumping him along as he started again. If at first you don't succeed try, try again. One of Duo's favorite past times.

The drugs were finally doing their magic. His body was on fire and he couldn't help but let out a little whimper as he was pushed into the wall again. His knees trembled, threatening to buckle under him as he finally released the built up tension into the man's waiting hand.

Duo panted as, teeth grazed his shoulder. He was in fucking heaven. Literally. He got one more ride before moving on to the next trick, and then the next and the next. By the end of his evening he had more drugs shooting through his system then his mother did after one of her parties.

He collapsed onto one of the couches, taking a muscle builder down with him. He was rolled onto his stomach and his hips pulled up so the man had a better angle. Duo buried his sweaty face into one of the cushions and moaned as his used and abused anus was once again assaulted. He welcomed the pain. This time he finally felt the glorious blackness engulf him and he passed out.

* * *

Toboe glared at his front door. They got home way too fast. He wanted to enjoy Hige's company longer.

"Here we are." Hige said softly, still holding on to his hand.

He worried his bottom lip. There had to be something he could do so the night didn't end so soon. His Papa's car wasn't in the driveway that was a good thing.

Then it hit him. "Oh!" Toboe turned to Hige happily. "Mama wanted to give you something for your Dads."

Hige's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Why?" Toboe blinked. "As a thank you for having me over for dinner the other night."

"Oh." Hige let go of his hand to rub the back of his neck. "Um. That's really not necessary."

"She knows, but she wants to anyway." Toboe answered. Why was Hige making such a big deal? It was only a plate of brownies! He took Hige's hand again and led him into the house.

It was cool and the only light that was on was by the door. They could see the faint glow from upstairs but that was it. Toboe turned on the light for the kitchen and Hige followed him in.

There was a plate of his Mama's brownies covered in pink saran wrap. He smiled and gestured to it. "Here you go."

Hige swallowed uncomfortably. "Wow. That was really nice of her." He studied the plate carefully. "Are you sure you don't want to just keep them? I mean your mom's brownies are awesome, you and Alicia don't want them?"

Toboe crossed his arms. "No, Hige. We have our own. What's wrong?"

Hige made a pained face. "Nothing's wrong, it's just." He sighed and hung his head. "This is going to start a gift giving frenzy."

Cocking his head, Toboe smiled, "Gift giving frenzy?"

The taller boy nodded finally picking up his head. The poor guy was all red in the face. "If I take these to Tousan, he's going to want to send something back, and then your parents will want to send something back and it will just go back and forth and never end!"

"But." Toboe blinked. "It's just some brownies."

"Doesn't matter what it is." Hige answered, his forehead creased with worry Toboe wished he could understand. "It's just the way the Japanese are." His shoulders slumped and he looked very miserable.

"Then wouldn't he also be insulted if we didn't send him something?" Toboe wondered out loud.

He picked up his head, startled. "Um. Well." Rubbing the back of his neck he gave a nervous smile. "I don't know actually."

"Then you should take them."

"But-"

"You are taking them, Hige." Toboe told him. "It would be worse to have them think we are rude wouldn't it? Please?" He tugged on Hige's t-shirt. "My Mama worked really, really, hard making them, it would hurt her feelings if you didn't take them."

Hige sighed, rubbing the top of his head. "Alright." He opened his arms and Toboe happily threw himself into them.

Purring, Toboe nuzzled into him. Hige was warm and squishy. No one gave hugs like Hige.

"Your Dad isn't home is he?" Hige asked nervously.

"Nope. Papa is working on a case, he might not come home at all." He pulled back and blinked up at his _boyfriend_. He laughed to himself. Hige was his now. Like, officially his. He said so!

Hige relaxed. "Okay. good." He tugged Toboe back into a hug and squeezed him tightly.

"Say, Hige." Toboe asked after a moment, keeping his head comfortably against the taller boy's chest.

"Yeah?"

He picked up his head and smiled at Hige. "Mama is upstairs and Alicia is asleep."

The other boy blinked slowly, taking another one of those deep swallows. "Uh.."

"Wanna go upstairs?"

Sweat started to bead on Hige's forehead, like it had at the Planetarium. Curiously, Toboe cocked his head. "Hige? Are you alright?"

He got lost in his thoughts for a moment. He scratched the side of his nose with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I can't. I really have to get home."

"Oh." Disappointment settled into the bottom of his stomach. "Okay."

"But I had a really amazing time with you tonight." Hige added, shyly dropping his eyes to the floor and shuffling a foot forward.

Smiling Toboe took a step closer. "I did, too. Thank you so much for taking me to Hayden."

He picked up his head and smiled back. "Your welcome." He gave a little bow. "I should get going; I don't want my Dads to be worried."

"Right."

Hige made to walk out of the kitchen but Toboe stopped him. "Hige!"

He blinked. "Huh?"

Toboe rolled his eyes and grabbed the plate. "You forgot the brownies!"

Hige grinned sheepishly as Toboe pressed the plate into his hands. "Right. My bad."

Shaking his head, Toboe trailed Hige to the door. He nibbled on his bottom lip. Should he ask Hige for a kiss this time? Or would Hige just kiss him? He hoped he would, but Hige started acting strange after the last one.

Hige turned back to him and smiled. "Well, good night."

Butterflies fluttered through his stomach. "Night. Hige."

The other boy leaned forward.

_He's going to_! Toboe thought gleefully, he stood up on his toes so Hige could reach him easier. Hige's lips pressed softly on his cheek. _Aw man!_ Toboe pouted as he watched Hige walk away.

Once Hige was out of eye sight, Toboe shut the door and padded upstairs. There was a glow under his parent's door. _Mama must still be up._

He knocked on the door and went in after he heard 'come in'. His Mama was lying on top of her comforter in her fluffy pink bathrobe reading a Harlequin Romance novel.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Honey, how was your date?"

Toboe climbed onto the bed next to her. "We went to the Planetarium!" He announced proudly.

Setting her bookmark to hold her place, she put the book on the nightstand. "How fun!" She ran her hand through her damp blond hair. She smelled fresh and clean from her nightly shower.

He nodded vigorously. "It was! Hige even had fun too, I was worried he would get bored."

She tucked some of his hair behind his year. "Mmmhmm."

He nuzzled into her hand, the soft smell of her Charlie perfume made his eyes feel heavy. "Hige is really great." He sighed.

"He certainly seems that way." She smiled warmly. "Are you going to go out with him again?"

Toboe flushed. _Should I tell her? _Thankfully he didn't need to think on that too long, the look on his face answered her question.

"That's wonderful." She told him. "Just be careful, will you?"

"I'm always careful, Mama."

She raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to smile but her lips continued to tug at the ends.

He ducked his head. "Well…sometimes."

She laughed, it was musical and light. "I'm sure Hige is perfectly safe, but your father and I can't help but worry. Especially after what you told me about last night."

"Last night?" he repeated settling back against the headboard next to her. "What happened last night?"

She sighed giving him a stern look. "You told me some strange man showed up at Hige's for movie night."

"Strange?" Toboe frowned, "Not strange! I said totally unsuspicious."

She only raised an eyebrow.

"He's Omi's friend!"

She gave him a tight lipped expression. "That's what worries me."

Toboe's mouth dropped open. "What? Why?"

"You and Omi are very different. While his foster parents might not mind if he hangs out with an older boy, your father and I care about who you are hanging out with. I also don't like the way Omi was talking about that Duo."

He wrinkled his nose. His parents wouldn't like Duo anyways. "Duo is Hige and Quatre's friend. And Heero really likes him. You shouldn't listen to what Omi has to say about anyone."

"Right."

He opened his mouth again the shut it. "Mama! That's not fair!" He felt offended.

She just smiled and smoothed back his hair. "Just promise me you aren't going to ignore Heero and Trowa now that you have Hige."

"I won't." He mumbled with a pout. He suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright honey." She gave him a kiss on the head. "Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget, we're taking a picnic to the Bureau to spend time with your Dad."

He nodded sliding off the bed and making a beeline for the door.

"Toboe."

"Gah!" He almost fell forward. He turned. "What?"

"Where on earth did you get that sweatshirt? It's much too big for you."

"Huh?" He blinked down at himself and flushed. He forgot to give Hige back his hoodie. "Oh! It's Hige's. I'll give it back to him on Monday."

"Don't forget."

"I won't!" Toboe escaped the interrogation chamber and hurried to his room where he quietly shut his door. He pulled off the hoodie and folded it neatly. It really did smell like Hige. He lovingly set it on his dresser for safe keeping. Monday seemed way too far away.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter Sixteen~**

Monday morning, French class was blissfully empty when Quatre arrived, save for Madame Spina who stood at the old chalk board preparing for the day's lesson on conjugations.

"Bonjour Monsieur Winner!" she greeted, dusting some chalk off her hands. She always wore long ruffled skirts with dark colored sweaters. Her red square glasses made her look ten years her senor of forty five.

"Bonjour." He answered, setting his bag on the floor and sliding down into his cold plastic chair. He ran his hand through his hair offering his teacher a polite smile. _Please Allah don't make her want to talk to me,_ Quatre thought with a wince.

The classroom had posters of France, Belgium and Switzerland hanging along the top of the board. Only a few of the many countries Madame Spina visited. An old projector on a squeaky rolling cart sat in the front corner collecting dust. Madame Spina preferred to use the board rather than transparences like other teachers.

Quatre let the sounds of chalk scribbling to lull him into a daze. He closed his eyes and sighed. The throbbing headache he acquired from a weekend of Dorothy finally started to subside. It only took four aspirin.

"I don't give a shit about him, I just don't want Duo touching him."

Fluttering his eyes back open, Quatre saw Omi and Trowa walk into the room. Omi's fists clenched to his sides as he walked stiffly. His faded blue jeans had holes over the knees and fraying ends that grazed the tops of his white and black skull tennis shoes. A white t-shirt that read 'Will Never Suffer A Sports Injury' completed his outfit.

Trowa had black jeans and a dark olive button up shirt over a black undershirt. He followed Omi with long strides and a light hunch in his back. "You do not care when Duo touches Heero." Trowa told Omi, taking a moment to spare Quatre a smile in greeting before taking his seat behind him.

"That's because Heero is a dumbass and deserves what he gets." Omi snapped, collapsing into the seat to Quatre's right. "Who gives a fuck anyway?"

"Toboe does."

Omi sent a glare over his shoulder at the brunette. "Yeah well, tell him tough shit."

A oriental, woody scent caught Quatre's attention, something divine, a blend of light citrus, something strong and woodsy with a low not of vanilla. _Is it Trowa?_ He wondered turning in his seat. "Que se produit ?" _What's occurring?_

Trowa looked up at him, a small smile on his face. _Yes, he most certainly is the source of that wonderfully alluring scent. _"Omi n'aime pas Ken." _Omi doesn't like Ken._

Resting his cheek on his hand Quatre smiled curiously at Trowa, subtly enjoying his cologne. He hadn't done that since the first time he bought Hige that Curve Crush Cologne. "Je vois. Alors comme qui fait Omi?" _I see. Who does Omi like?_

"C'est un secret." _That is a secret._ Trowa answered, pressing his finger to his lips. He had a small birthmark that sat right above his lip. Then he winked.

_Why haven't I ever noticed that before?_ Quatre wondered to himself. He shook his head, that smell made him feel loopy, not the way Quatre liked to feel.

Omi let out a groan. "Stop it with the French already!"

"This is French class." Trowa reminded. Pulling out a familiar green notebook and opening it. He slid out a pencil from the spine and pointed in Omi's direction. "You would be wise to consider practicing more."

Quatre's chest gave a flutter at the sight of the book. _Did he write more?_ He licked his lips and tried to look disinterested.

Catching his gaze Trowa sat up straighter, his lips parted for a moment before he slipped the book under his binder out of Quatre's view. They shared a moment of eye contact before Trowa coughed and looked away.

"Yeah, well, _v_**_a te faire mettre_**."

_Fuck you?_ Quatre raised an eyebrow, attention shifting to Omi. "And here I thought you didn't know any French."

"He doesn't. He picked that up from some internet site no doubt."

Omi dropped his book bag onto the floor with a loud bang. He turned his lidded eyes toward them. "Trowa's sister told me," he retorted with a smirk.

Trowa gaped, "What?" His chair gave an angry squeak from his sudden movement. There was a sudden crinkling of paper.

"Oh my bad, it must have been your mom."

More squeaking and a scrape, Quatre let out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth before it got too loud. Madame Spina already had her blue rimmed eyes glaring in their direction and Quatre tried to smile innocently at her.

Omi caught a wad of paper as it flew at his head while he moved to face Quatre. "Anyway. T'sup?"

After recovering Quatre waved his hand, "Nothing important." He cast a sideways glance in Trowa's direction. "You?"

Trowa went silent behind him. He started scratching furiously onto a piece of paper. After a few moments he started muttering under his breath.

"Me?" Omi rolled his eyes then thought a moment. "Meh, nothing big. But I hear Trowa's mom had a hot date. Who was it this time, Barton?" He ducked just in time to miss being pegged with a pencil.

"My mother's nightly activities have nothing to do with you." He responded shortly. "We are not talking about my mother!" Trowa's voice went up an octave.

"Why not?" Omi asked innocently, "You never told Q about the King of Treachery."

"King of Treachery?" Quatre repeated, he gave Trowa a pleading look. "Please?" _Oh please, I have to hear this._

Trowa flung his bangs back with a huff. "There's nothing to tell." He answered, crossing his arms. His eyes shifted between the two blonds and he finally relented, "Oh, fine." He leaned forward in his seat like he was about to tell a secret. "He is a vile creature of the night. A gluttonous pig. An offender of peace and a fan of that retched game of _football_." He spat the word, "Not to mention a slug who wouldn't know a good days work if it knocked him on his well tailored ass and further more, he is a gold digger who only wants my mother for her money."

"What money?" Omi and Quatre asked in unison, then looked at each other and smirked. Then Omi said more to Quatre than Trowa, "Personally, I think he likes her cause she's hot."

A loud bang made both of them jump and turn back to the seething green eyed boy behind them.

Trowa lifted his hand slowly from where he'd slammed it, not even flinching. "NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU REFER TO MY MOTHER AS 'HOT!'"

There was a pause. "Do I have to separate you two?" Madame Spina stood at the head of the row.

"Non, Madame. Nous sommes desoles." He apologized and sat down. With a deep controlling breath, he laced his fingers together on the desk and changed the subject, "From what I hear Omi had an unsuspicious guest on Saturday."

"Did you?" Quatre raised an eyebrow at Omi. His lips twitched into a smirk.

Omi cringed and turned away from both of them, pretending to be looking for his books.

Trowa, pleased with himself told Quatre. "From what I learned from Toboe-"

"That little squealer!" Omi snapped, turning back to them. "Remind me to tell Hige about his Ninja Turtle fetish."

Quatre blinked. He and Hige used to play Ninja Turtles when they were younger.

"It was quite a feat." Trowa started again, placing his hand on Quatre's shoulder to gain his attention.

Jumping slightly at the touch, Quatre looked between the two of them. "He faired well this time I take it?" The blonde asked.

Omi grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "He needs a fucking life!"

"Apparently he has one." Quatre answered, gazing at Omi. "Didn't you say he had three jobs?"

"He has four! Florist, soccer coach, mechanic, and stalker!"

"You didn't have to let him in." Trowa said from behind them. "Are you aware we have an exam on Thursday?"

"I didn't!" Omi shot back ignoring the question. "Lita did. She doesn't usually roll her sorry ass out of bed until ten, she did it just to piss me off."

_And one wonders why anyone would want to do something like that._ Quatre thought, smirking to himself. "Don't feel bad, I have sisters too; they are quite awful."

"It's going to be on the last three chapters." Trowa tried again.

Omi shot him an annoyed look. "I didn't know you had sisters."

"Most people don't." _And they never will._

Students finally started to filter in, signaling the beginning of class. Quatre, much to his surprise, felt sorry that the time went by so quickly.

"I wonder if we are going to be reviewing…"

Quatre finally turned back to Trowa who was sucking on his bottom lip looking over his notes. He clasped his hands together.

"We should get together and study." Trowa proposed, he looked up and met Quatre's eyes before turning to insult the other blond. "Your score last time leaves much room for improvement."

Omi just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, you should care more."

"Why? I don't give a fuck about this class, all I need is a C and I can get that just by turning in all the homework and doing that lame ass extra credit project."

"You don't do the homework. Much."

Quatre lost part of their conversation. He'd forgotten all about the French test. He grasped most of the information fairly well, but it wouldn't hurt to brush up on it and Trowa was pretty fluent in the language. "I'd like to have a study group." He commented, more to Trowa than to Omi.

Trowa looked pleased. "Excellent." He shot another look at Omi. "How are you going to get into college if your grades are bare minimum? At least study with us."

"No can do." Omi finally opened his note book to prepare for class. "I've got to take Bean to the museum Wednesday after school."

"Well, then how about tonight or Tuesday?"

"I have violin lessons and fencing." Quatre admitted honestly feeling regretful.

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do too, you guys study I'll be fine." Omi didn't even bother to look up at them when he spoke. He opened some gamers' manual in front of his French text and started skimming through it.

Trowa pursed his lips and sighed.

Quatre smiled and patted his hand, leaving it on just a second longer then he meant to. "Don't worry about him, he'll make it on his own."

Trowa nodded. "Where shall we meet?"

Quatre thought a moment. It would be useless to try and study at the mansion, his mother would surely find some way to pester them, even the pool house was off limits since renovations started. "How about your apartment? It's usually quiet isn't it?"

He nodded. "Quite. Mother will be working late and Cathy has class at the Community College." He smiled a shy upturn at the corners of his mouth. "Very well then, let's do that."

"Perfect." Quatre turned back around, the smile felt strange on his lips, but for a change, not in a bad way.

* * *

"Ken!" Aya barked from across the flower shop. "Phone!"

Ken blinked up from the summer bouquet he was making. "Huh?"

"Phone!" Aya repeated again like he was directing an airplane land.

Carefully placing the flowers on the table he wiped the water off his hands and jogged over to the red head and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo!" Hige greeted, sounding far too cheerful.

Ken blinked apologetically at Aya who stood over him in those jeans and hideous orange sweat shirt that did nothing to compliment him. "T-sup?"

"Oh, this and that." Hige answered, "I've got a tip for you."

"Hang on a second while I jump for joy." Ken set the phone down to punch in a code on the register to print up a label for his bouquet. Aya tapped his watch before leaving Ken's side and resuming his work. Ken waited a few more seconds just for grins then picked it up again. "Alright, what'cha got?"

Hige cleared his throat. "I just heard from Toboe that Omi will be taking him to the Hudson River Museum. They should be there for a few hours, he's got to write a report."

Ken frowned. "Why are you telling me this when you know I'm at work?" _Little bastard._

Hige paused. "E.S." He said apologetically and with that, he hung up.

E.S? What the fuck was e-s? He thought a minute wondering about the call. Sure Hige had said he would help him after that debacle with the eight sisters Omi ha… _Eight. Sisters_. Ken thoughtfully set the phone back on its receiver. Leaning himself on the shop's counter he watched Aya reorganize the bouquets in the refrigerator. How pissed would Aya be if he just took off? An image of Aya wielding a sword and charging him came to mind. _Yeah…not likely._ The only way that would work is if he did the daily deliveries. But it was Aya's turn this time.

Tapping his pen on the counter, he gazed down at the rumpled delivery book. After a moment, he noticed a familiar name and smiled. _Oh, this will be too easy._

"Hey, Aya." Ken cautiously walked over to him. "I was just checking out the delivery books; I hear Mrs. Figg has a new cat she wants you to meet."

Aya stopped what he was doing. His distracting lips slowly formed a frown. "Another one?"

"That makes twelve you know." Ken continued, leaning against the wall next to his friend. "Man… the last time I made a delivery to her, she kept me there for three hours just going over all the names of her deceased cats and showing me pictures of their grave stones." He laughed, "She is such a sweet old lady."

"You like Mrs. Figg." Aya stated with a blink. He set one bouquet straight and closed the refrigerator door, brushing against Ken.

Ken smirked. "I do."

Aya pressed his lips together, "And she likes you more than me."

Shrugging, Ken admitted, "Well, I have gotten more marriage proposals then you."

"You should make the deliveries today, better for her continued business." Aya finally stated dryly, he moved away from Ken and headed for the register.

_Score! _Ken mocked surprise. "Really? Are you sure? I thought you wanted me to do inventory."

The red head nodded. "Yes. I will do inventory, you got the numbers wrong last time."

"Ryoukai." Ken saluted, happily untying his apron. He grabbed the little pad of order forms from the counter and went to the freezer to retrieve the flowers. He could make the deliveries quick and still have an hour or so to spend with Omi before Aya got suspicious.

Deliveries accomplished, he headed for the museum.

Humming the 'Mission Impossible' theme Ken crept around another corner at the Hudson River Museum. So far the hunt for Omi proved unsuccessful. _If Hige lied about this, I'll kill him._

"We came all the way out here to see a fucking bird?" A familiar voice echoed, getting the attention of some passerby's.

"John James Audubon's pictures of birds." A slightly higher voice replied breathlessly.

Ken peeked into the next room and low and behold the objects of his hunt stood in front of a large painting of a Blue Jay. Omi, in his customary black shirt and blue jeans, tapped his foot impatiently and Toboe clad in a green t-shirt and khaki pants, searched through his bag for something.

"Bean! You could have just checked the book out from the library!"

"It's not the same." The smaller boy answered, pulling out his sketch book. He ignored the seething blond next to him and opened his sketch book and went to get closer to the painting.

Omi crossed his arms and snorted while he followed him. "So I've got to stand here and watch you fucking sketch a damn painting of a fucking blue bird?"

"No." Toboe replied, still not looking up at him, "Why don't you go look around?"

"Look at what?"

"I don't know." Toboe answered, not even a hint of annoyance in his voice. It stayed nice and even.

Ken crept around on the wall to get closer without being noticed. He offered a totally unsuspicious smile to the little old lady standing off to his side. She huffed and took the hand of the brown haired child she was with and led him out of the room. Ken blinked after her and shrugged.

Once he got as close as he thought he could he straightened up and casually walked up to them. "Yo!"

Omi immediately jumped and swung around with a glare that could rival Aya's, "What the fuck!"

Toboe turned as well only with a much friendlier expression. "Hi, Ken!" His smile spread from ear to ear making Ken feel like he was the most important person in the museum.

He returned the smile. "Hi." Ken resisted the urge to scuff his shoe on the floor.

"How the hell do you keep finding me?" Omi demanded, getting into his face and poking an accusing finger at his chest.

Ken's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Finding you? I'm here to see the 'Eve Disconsolate' sculpture by Hiram Powers. My friend wrote a piece about it and suggested I come have a look at it." He held out a pamphlet he grabbed when he walked into the museum. "You being here just happens to be a …coincidence."

Omi's right eye twitched. His lips formed a tight frown. He opened his mouth to say something vile no doubt, but Toboe beat him to it.

"That's awesome!" Toboe answered, bouncing a bit in his place. "Omi was just saying how bored he was! You can take him with you!"

Omi turned to glare at his little friend instead of Ken. "I don't want to see some fucking sculpture, now hurry the hell up and do your sketch so I can get out of here."

Toboe stuck his tongue out at the blond. "Brat!"

"Bean!"

"Brat!"

"Bean!"

"Hey now." Ken shook his head with a laugh. "No fighting or security is going to come kick us out."

"Shut up." Omi ordered, turning to glare at him. He stood just a few inches shorter than Ken. He could now read his shirt, 'Keep Out Of Sunlight.'

"What happened to the three feet rule?" Ken asked, gesturing to where Omi still stood almost toe to toe with him. He grinned. _He wants me._

Omi jumped and quickly took a flustered step backwards. Crossing his arms over himself in protection.

Toboe let out a laugh then quickly stifled it with his hand when Omi shot him a silencing look.

Ken shrugged, beaming at Omi and Toboe. "So what you doing there?" He gestured to Toboe who had his sketch book in hand.

"Oh!" He smiled widely, "I have to do a replica of wild life for my latest art project."

He nodded. "That sounds like fun. And Omi here decided to come keep you company, that was nice of him."

Toboe grinned and looked at Omi.

Omi, who had recovered, shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere but at Ken. His cheeks looked suspiciously pink.

Grinning at his friend Toboe turned back to Ken. "Did you have fun at movie night?"

"I did." Ken answered politely, "It was a nice change of scenery for me."

"That's great!" Toboe bounced again. "You should come this week too! It's going to be at Heero's! I don't know what we're watching but it should still be fun!"

Ken blinked in surprise. Well that certainly made things easier. _Damn, and here I thought it would be a challenge._

"Bean! Don't just go inviting people you don't know to other people's houses!" Omi snapped.

"But we do know him!" Toboe defended, "And he came last week!"

"And ogled Duo all night!"

"Duo?" Ken tapped his chin with his finger. "The one with the braid?" He grinned, "He's hot."

"See!" Omi stood straight up. His blue eyes captured Ken's for a moment of electricity, before his frown deepened.

"Duo didn't mind." Toboe said with a cock of his head.

"Of course, he didn't mind!" Omi almost whined at his smaller friend. "He never minds!" Then he glared at Ken. "Don't come."

"Omi!" Toboe cried, shaking his free fist under his chin.

"Fuck this." Omi muttered, "I've gotta take a leak." He turned on his heel and stalked away from them back towards the lobby. The crowd of students by the entryway parted for him.

"Geeze." Toboe shook his head, then turned back to Ken brightening quickly. "Don't listen to him, I said you could come."

"Thank you, Toboe." Ken gave a little bow.

Toboe giggled. "Hige does that!"

"Hige?" Ken wondered.

"Well, one of his dads is Japanese."

Ken nodded slowly. _One of them? _"Interesting."

Toboe excused himself to go do his drawing. Ken wandered around the same room, checking out the rest of the twenty-two different paintings. He kept eyeing his watch and looking back at Toboe.

After an hour, it was obvious that Omi took off. Toboe kept searching around, his shoulders hunching more and more with each passing moment.

_Shit, I can't just leave him here. _Ken approached the lost boy. "Where's Omi?"

"He left me, again." Toboe answered, wrinkling his tiny nose and biting down on his lip.

"Again?" Ken cocked his head. "He does this a lot?"

"All the time." Toboe answered softly. He sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder and kept his eyes on his shoes.

"Do you have a way to get home?" Ken asked gently. He inched closer to Toboe, wanting to comfort him somehow.

Toboe crossed his arms, hunching slightly. "Um. I guess I can call Mama."

Ken got a stroke of brilliance. "Why don't you let me take you home? As a thank you for the invite Friday."

Toboe's big brown eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, his aura immediately turning back to its earlier self. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all." Ken replied, feeling lighter already. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Yay!" Toboe shot forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Ken felt his cheeks warm. He blinked down at Toboe who was securely attached to him. "You're welcome." He patted his head softly. This kid was, well, really cute.

He pulled back a little pink in the face. "Wow, you smell really good." He commented, squeezing his eyes shut and making a gleeful sound.

Taken aback, yet again by this little five foot two cherubic teen, Ken smiled. "Thank you." He had to laugh at it.

Toboe nodded, opening his eyes. "I see why Omi likes you so much." He started to walk towards the exit. "I live in Washington Heights."

A hour later Ken pulled up to a quaint little two story house. It looked warm on the outside, he was sure it looked the same on the inside. There was a Lincoln in the driveway.

Toboe let out a loud sigh. His hands clenched around the shoulder of his seat belt.

Ken smiled. He turned to Toboe.

"Um…" The small boy worried his bottom lip and looked at Ken with wide wavering eyes.

A pang hit Ken's stomach. "Something wrong?"

Toboe ducked his head and shook his fists under his chin. "Would you please come in and meet my parents?" He squeaked.

Ken blinked confused. _His parents?_

Toboe kept flailing his fists. "They really, really, really want to meet you since you have been hanging out with us lately and they just want to make sure you aren't a criminal or something, I know you aren't but my parents are so protective like that and-"

Placing his hand on Toboe's trembling little shoulder Ken gave it a squeeze. "I'd love to meet them."

Toboe's head shot up and he searched Ken's face. "Really?"

"Absolutely." He answered. Anything to return that smile to his face.

"Thank you!" Toboe grabbed his hand and held it to his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ken shook his head. _Wow_. Toboe was so completely and totally different than Omi. He could see what Hige liked about him. He had the most expressive eyes he'd ever seen and genuine appreciation.

"I completely understand." Ken answered truthfully. This was how parents should act, there were so many teenagers these days that had uninvolved parents or none at all.

He followed Toboe up to the front door and inside. The smell of meatloaf greeted him, washing over him and warming his stomach. It had been a long time since he'd had real home cooked food.

"Mama!" Toboe called, staying with Ken in the foyer.

A beautiful blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes and rosy red lips came out of the kitchen in an apple patterned apron. "Hey, honey."

Toboe grabbed Ken's hand giving it a squeeze. "Mama this is Ken, he gave me a ride home from the museum."

Ken offered her a friendly smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Realization came over her as she took a tentative step forward, her blue eyes not leaving Ken's for a moment. "Ken. Omi's friend?"

"And mine!" Toboe piped up, releasing Ken's hand so he could offer it to his mother.

She shook it gently. "Well it's very nice to meet you, too, Ken." Toboe must have gotten his genuineness from his mother. She radiated honesty. She offered him a friendly smile before blinking down at Toboe. "What happened to Omi?"

Toboe stared widely up at her. "He had to go home early."

"He did?" She asked, suspicious.

"Yes?" Toboe cringed and tried to sink more into the floor.

"That boy." She shook her head with a small smile. "What are we going to do with him?" She turned back to Ken. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, no, ma'am. It was my pleasure. " Ken answered, giving a little bow, catching an amused grin from Toboe out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, I know my husband would love to meet you as well." She replied, still smiling warmly. "He should be home shortly," she turned to her son, "Toboe, why don't you go put away your school stuff and get ready for dinner?"

"Yes, Mama." He gave Ken an encouraging smile before bounding up the stairs.

Ken sighed watching him. "He's got such energy."

"Yes, he does." She replied fondly. "I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

Ken turned back to her. "Twenty five." He answered.

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

He nodded. "I understand your reservations, but please know I have no intention of taking advantage of your son or Omi or any of them. I work with Hige at the garage."

"I see." She gave him a slightly pained smile. "I'm sorry, it's just a little much to take in all at once."

"It is." He nodded. "And I know you are only looking out for Toboe and for Omi. Please feel free to ask me anything."

"Well." She sighed. "I appreciate your honesty and openness, Ken."

He bowed. His pager went off, vibrating in his pocket. _Oh shit._ He winced as he pulled it out, it was Aya. _Damn, he caught on quicker than I expected._

"Is everything alright?" Toboe's mother asked, hands clasped in front of her.

Smiling apologetically he shook his head, "Everything is fine." He sighed, "I sincerely apologize, but something just came up and I really have to get back. Would I be able to meet your husband another time?"

She blinked, surprised. "Oh. Of course. Perhaps you could come over for dinner another night then."

"It would be my pleasure." His stomach made a jump for joy at the thought of getting to try some of her deliciously smelling food.

"Well." She took a step forward and held out her hand for Ken to take. "Thank you again for bringing Toboe home."

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She reminded him so much of his mother back home in California. "Your welcome. Please tell him goodnight for me."

Walking him to the door she answered, "I will. Have a good night."

"Thank you!" Ken gave another quick bow before escaping out the front door. He jumped into his car and pulled his cell phone out of the center console. Five missed calls. _Shit._

* * *

Trowa scribbled one last note into his green journal and then safely tucked it away in his backpack. He stretched his arms with a groan and leaned back on the bench outside the school. The week was just flying by; it was already Wednesday.

Quatre would be meeting him outside and then they were going to take his car back to the apartment to do some studying. A familiar flutter of apprehension settled in his stomach. He'd been alone with Quatre on a few occasions, but never at home. _This will certainly prove to be an interesting turn of events._

The more and more time he spent with the blond, he noted they had more in common. True, Quatre could be as vindictive and manipulative as Omi could, but there was also another side to him that was refreshing and almost sweet. Usually he only showed that side when he was playing his music, but Trowa had a few moments to see it and it thrilled him.

"Afternoon." The blond in thought came and seated himself next to Trowa. He wore a light blue dress shirt over some simple black pants with brown loafers. From under the shirt, Trowa could see a small gold necklace that the blond wore.

"Greetings."

Quatre ran a hand through his bangs and offered a tired smile. "My apologies, I had to ask my last period instructor about an assignment."

"No needed. I've just been enjoying the weather." Trowa answered. He had indeed been doing just that. The air was turning cool and crisp. Fall was one of his favorite seasons, along with spring. All the leaves turned beautiful shades of orange, yellow and red. Toboe's mother also always made the most delicious pumpkin bread.

"Ah." Quatre didn't sound moved at all. "Well, Rashid should be here in a moment."

Trowa stretched his arms out behind him on the back of the bench. Quatre sat forward not leaning back at all. "I tried once again in vain to get Omi to come."

"Well, he did say he wasn't particularly worried about it."

"He did."

"I don't see why you should concern yourself with it. If I worried over Duo's classes I would really lose my mind."

Trowa grimaced. _Must he really compare Omi to the likes of Duo?_ At least Omi cared about some of his classes.

"Oh!" Quatre grabbed his bag. "There he is."

Trowa glanced up to see a familiar silver Mercedes pull up to the curve. He followed Quatre down the sidewalk to the car.

"Afternoon, young masters." The large Middle Eastern man greeted as they slid into the back seat.

"Good Afternoon, Rashid." Quatre answered, pulling on his seat belt.

"Greetings."

"I trust you had a pleasant day at school?"

"The usual." Quatre replied, staring out the window not appearing interested in conversing with his bodyguard.

"Master Barton?"

Trowa blinked looking up to the man's brown eyes reflected in the rear view mirror. "Ah, yes? And please, it's just Trowa."

"Very well, Master Trowa."

Trowa opened his mouth but a small laugh from Quatre's corner caught his attention.

"Hige has been trying to get him to do that for years."

"I see." Trowa settled back into the comfortable seat. This was only the second time Trowa had been fortunate enough to ride in Quatre's car. This time however, was much more relaxing since he wasn't trapped between Quatre and Omi. One alone was hard enough to deal with, but both of them? The mind could not even comprehend such a thing and Trowa felt he might not ever recover. It was only a short ride to his home.

Trowa unlocked the door to the apartment. He led Quatre inside. "You can put your things in my room." Trowa told the blond as he slipped off his shoes and sat them by the door.

"It's so quiet." Quatre noted after slipping off his loafers and placing them next to Trowa's.

He wondered what Quatre's home was like. Apparently noisy if he considered the second floor of a brownstone to be quiet. "It normally is." Trowa answered as a brown and black hairball shot at him from under the couch. Trowa bent down and lifted the now purring Heavy Paws into his arms, scratching the cat behind its ears.

Quatre wrinkled his nose at the cat. "How much do you feed that thing?"

Trowa kissed the cat's head before setting him back onto the floor. The cat weaved in and out of his legs. "That thing, is Heavy Paws."

Quatre watched the cat warily. Heavy Paws, paused between Trowa's legs and stared up at Quatre with his big, green, never blinking eyes. His tail swished back and forth as he took in the new arrival, sizing up his competition. "Where on earth did you come up with such a ridiculous name?"

Trowa bent down to run his hand over his cat's soft fur. Heavy Paws dismissed Quatre and turned his head to enjoy the scratching. "I didn't." he said trying not to sound defensive. "When he was a kitten he had these huge paws, so one day Cathy said the paws were bigger then he was, then it kind of stuck even after he grew into them."

"Interesting." Quatre watched the cat, his blue eyes following each twitch of his tail.

"Not a cat person, I presume?"

Quatre's attention shifted from the purring mass of fur up into Trowa's eyes. "I have two dogs."

"Ah, that explains it then." Trowa noted, nodding to his cat.

"Explains what?"

"Heavy Paws doesn't like you."

Quatre put his hands on his hips and huffed. "Well, you tell him I don't like him either."

Trowa cracked a smile. He nudged Heavy Paws along and walked by Quatre towards his room. The blond followed him after a moment. "We should get started I suppose."

Quatre dropped his bag onto Trowa's bed and started to roam around the small space.

Sitting on the floor cross legged, Trowa pulled out his French book and notes.

Quatre stopped over by the bookshelf next to Trowa's guitar stand. He studied the acoustic instrument before reaching out and touching it. "How many instruments do you play?"

Trowa rested his elbows on his knees and blinked actually needing a moment to think about it. "Guitar, piano, flute…to name a few. I prefer stringed instruments."

Looking impressed Quatre squatted down in front of the book shelf and started to read the book titles. His fingers grazed over the names slowly as he mouthed the titles to himself.

For a moment, Trowa forgot what he was doing. Quatre tucked some of his hair behind his ear before catching Trowa's stare. "What?"

Shaking his head, Trowa ducked down. "Nothing, I'm sorry."

Quatre finally stopped his snooping and joined Trowa on the floor. "It's so small in here."

Trowa blinked. "None of our rooms are very big." _Could he really be insulting me without even realizing it?_

"You all share a bathroom?"

He nodded. "That we do."

Wrinkling his nose, Quatre gave a wry smile. "That's got to be interesting."

"You learn to cope." Trowa answered, slightly miffed that Quatre was indeed making fun of him. "French." He reminded, picking up his book and giving it a shake.

"It's all work with you." Quatre sighed, leaning back against the side of the bed. "Very well, que devrions-nous étudier ?" _What shall we study?_

"Conjugations." Trowa answered with a groan. Maybe he really didn't want to study after all.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" _What is this? _ Quatre asked, spying a blue book under the bed.

_Curses! _"Rien." _Nothing. _ Trowa answered, reaching for it before Quatre could get his dirty little hands on it.

Sadly, he wasn't fast enough. The little book was seized by the blond and tugged into his lap. _Merde._ Trowa dropped his forehead onto his hand and cursed himself._ Why didn't I cleverly hide everything of value earlier?_

Quatre's face morphed from amused, to shocked, to tickled, to mortified. "Oh my."

"That's not meant to be seen by anyone." Trowa replied. His stomach clenched painfully and he started to feel sick. He had to get his book back.

"Why?" Quatre licked his finger and flipped a few more pages. "These are amazing!" He mouthed a few more words and then laughed again.

"I find your mocking inexcusable." Trowa crossed his arms defensively. He could be nice, but now was not the time for it.

"Trowa!" Quatre reached forward and pressed his hand on his leg. "I'm serious! These are hilarious! Do you have one for me?" He started to flip more.

Trowa confiscated his book back, holding it to his chest. "No." He lied.

Quatre sat back and blinked at him. "You are so defensive about things; you are so talented."

Wrinkling his nose Trowa looked away. "These are merely products of boredom."

The blond shook his head. "Honestly, Trowa. Do they have music?"

_His interest appears to be… genuine. _Trowa set the book down onto his lap and blinked at it. His tattered little notebook was as precious to him as his journal. "Yes."

Quatre perked up and scooted closer. "Would you play one for me?"

Trowa's head snapped up and he glared into Quatre's blue-green eyes. He was startled to note there was nothing but honest wonder in them.

"Please?" He gave Trowa what could only be referred to as 'Puppy Eyes'.

Opening his mouth he shut it again, swallowing dryly. "I don't know." _Can not resist. Too much time with Toboe… Curses!_

"I won't tell anyone." He urged, the eyes not wavering at all.

He searched Quatre's face again. "Really?"

"Je jure." _I promise._ He responded with a nod. "Ce sera notre secret." _This will be our secret. _He pressed his fingers to his lips. He had brightened considerably since the afternoon. Something about his earnest expression made Trowa want to believe him.

"All right." He finally relented, just to get him to stop looking at him like that.

Quatre clapped once. "Wonderful!" He made himself comfortable against Trowa's bed and put his hands in his lap.

Trowa cleared his throat and retrieved his guitar before sitting himself across from Quatre Indian Style. He strummed the first few chords to 'Stray Cat Strut.' He thumped his thumb against the guitar with the beat in his head. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh. Mmm mmm mmm."

He played a few more chords then began to sing.

"Brown haired violet harlot strutting down the hall, ain't got the brains to ward off the stares, well he's quite a catch if you like that kind of flair," he stopped strumming to snap his fingers. "He prances right by with his tail in the air!"

His fingers danced along the chords as he tapped his foot on the floor in time with his thumb."Violet eyed siren, he'll be everybody's man, a slick Casanova, with a cat's pizazz, A feline enticer with nothing to lose," he paused again to snap. " He'll rip off your clothes with a wink and a mew! Meow."

Trowa continued to strum along, bobbing his head with the music, a smile finally playing on his lips. "Yeah, don't cross his path!" Trowa purred low in his throat eliciting a laugh from Quatre. He continued to play through the bridge. "He doesn't bother chasing girls around. No, he don't! He just slinks down the halls flashing his stuff, snapping the beat to his own theme song, Oh, stray boy, I hear you're a real wild fire. I wish he would stop being so carefree and wild, but he's got cat class and he's got cat style!" He let out another purr. "He's got no class but he sure has style, oh yeah, he does! Meow!"

After some more strumming along Trowa finally finished the song. "Yeah, he's got no class, but he sure has style, Stray Slut Strut!" He gave one last purr before giving the guitar one last thump.

Quatre clapped. "Oh, Allah, that is priceless."

Trowa glanced up to see the blond was practically on the floor laughing.

He had tears running down his face. He kept gasping until he could catch his breath. "Do you have one for everyone?"

"More for some then others." Trowa admitted, he closed his book,

"Do you have one for me?" Quatre asked for the second time, eyes dancing with merriment.

Trowa smirked back and set his guitar off to the side. "French."

Quatre made a face but finally relented.

They spent almost two hours going over the exercises in the book. Trowa looked up and saw that his digital clock read 5:00 pm. "Oh, merde."

"Hmmm?" Quatre questioned looking up from his book. His eyes took on a clouded look and dark circles appeared underneath them.

"It's dinner time."

"Okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck with a wince.

"I have to make it." Trowa stated watching Quatre's eyes widen.

His mouth dropped open, "You cook your own dinner?"

"Naturally. Who else would do it?"

Quatre blinked a small frown on his face. "Your …mother?"

Trowa grabbed his bag and shoved his school stuff in it. He could feel his jaw clench, sending tension to the back of his head. "Mother is busy working."

"Your sister?" Quatre tried again, still not moving from his spot on the floor.

"Cathy is at school, is there a problem?" He asked with a clipped voice, stalking out of his bedroom.

Quatre finally got up and followed him as he walked out of his bedroom. "But those are women's chores, aren't they?"

Trowa swung around. "Excuse me? Women's chores?" He could not hold back his anger any longer.

Quatre blinked, clearly not thinking he'd said anything wrong. "Yes. Women, they cook, clean and sew."

Trowa's lips formed a line. "And what of money?"

"Men make the money."

Trowa straightened. He stared at the blond for a moment before nodding. "I see." He turned around and marched into the kitchen throwing open the refrigerator. _What an impertinent little spoiled brat. Is his family stuck in some 1950's timewarp?_

"Trowa?" Quatre questioned.

He didn't answer. They could simply have some pasta and vegetables with a little cheese, that would be quick and simple.

"Trowa!" Quatre repeated again, getting annoyed.

Trowa pulled out some squash, tomatoes and an onion. "Quatre." He began, setting the food on the counter. "I would appreciate it if you would never utter such nonsense in my presence again."

"What are you insinuating?" Quatre asked, finally showing reaction to the whole thing. He stood up tall and held his chin up in defiance.

Trowa turned around and brushed past him to get some pasta from the cabinet. "Obviously, due to your upbringing you have a very closeminded view of the way the world works. My parents are divorced, therefore my mother works to make the money, my sister goes to school and assists my mother at work, and I cook and clean. Now, if you please."

Quatre blinked dumbly at him. "If I please what?"

Trowa gestured to the stove. "The pots are under there."

He let out a laugh. "You must be joking."

Trowa pulled out a cutting board. "I'm not. As a guest you should at least offer to assist me." He pulled out a knife and considered it. _Non._ He set it down and took two tomatoes out of the refridgerator.

"Are you saying I have poor manners?"

"I'm saying you have a poor vision of the real world. But, that is not your fault, you have obviously been raised differently."

Quatre blinked. "That's rude don't you think?"

"As is what you have said. Now, please, we are already behind." He turned back to the vegetables and chopped them into bite-size pieces with a silencing _snick_.

The other boy was silent. After a moment, when he didn't hear any movement, he turned to see Quatre still standing in the same position, staring at the box like it had three heads.

"Is there a problem?"

Quatre actually blushed. It would have been beautiful if he wasn't so angry. "I don't know how…" He mumbled so softly Trowa almost didn't catch it.

Trowa blinked. "You don't know how to boil water?"

"What's that?"

Trowa calmy set down his knife and turned to Quatre. He stared at him for a moment but then couldn't contain it any more and burst out laughing.

Quatre turned a deeper shade of red. "Don't laugh at me! I've never had to cook! How am I supposed to know what boiling water is? Hige does cooking—s—stuff!"

After a moment Trowa finally decided to have compassion for the poor, spoiled rich boy. He walked over to Quatre and gently took the box from him. "Here." He opened the cabinet beneath the stove and grabbed a big pot. He passed it to Quatre. "Fill that up about half way with water."

Quatre gingerly took it and went over to the sink. At least he knew that much. He brought back the pot and handed it to Trowa.

"Now." He put it on the stove and turned up the heat. "Watch this for a few moments, and when it starts bubbling on the top, carefully pour the pasta into the water and stir it."

The blond blinked down into the pot. "Okay."

His voice sounded so small and very not like Quatre at all. All ill feelings from before dissapaited. _He really is quite clueless. _Trowa smiled and placed a hand on the blond's petite shoulder. "I'll be right here." He assured the boy.

His eyes never left the pot as he nodded.

Trowa went back to preparing the vegetables. After he finished cutting them he went back to the stove and pulled out another pot.

Quatre let out a little gasp. "What's it doing?"

Blinking up, Trowa noted that water had finally started to bubble. "Boiling. Now you have to put the pasta in."

Quatre tore open the top off the box and went to pour it in. As soon as the first noodle fell into the pot it splattered making the blond squeak and jump back.

Trowa laughed again and took Quatre's arm at the wrist and steered him back to the pot.

"You should do this." He replied with a tremble.

"No. You can." Trowa answered. He put the box into Quatre's hand again. "Just go slow, and don't stand so close." He moved behind Quatre and wrapped his arms around so he could put a hand over his. "Like this." He helped him pour the remaining noodles into the boiling pot.

Quatre sucked in a breath and let it out as soon as the last piece plopped in. "Oh, Allah."

Standing back Trowa smiled. "Very good. Now." He pulled out a spatula from the drawer and handed it to him. "Just swirl it around a few times."

While Quatre stirred, Trowa poured some oil into his skillet and got ready to brown the vegetables. "Now…" he moved behind the blond again. He turned the dile on the stove down to half. "Just stir periodically for about twelve minutes."

"What happens after twelve minutes?" Quatre asked.

"If it's tender, it will be finished." Trowa answered, turning on the heat on his side of the stove. He put the vegetables into the skillet.

"What are you doing there?" the blond asked in wonder.

"Cooking the vegetables. It makes them soft and gives more flavor to the pasta." Trowa explained, like he would to a small child. Quatre was indeed a small child when it came to preparing food.

The front door opened. Trowa checked the clock. "Hey, Cathy." He greeted his sister as the door closed.

She waltzed in and blinked at the two of them. "Hey." Her short curly hair bounced along with her steps.

"You remember Quatre? He was here the other night."

"Oh! Right!" She bent down to pick up Heavy Paws who came out of hiding to be petted. "How's it going?"

Quatre blinked still wide eyed. "I'm boiling pasta."

She smiled and then raised an eyebrow at Trowa who shrugged. "We're having angel hair with vegetable medley."

"Yum!"

After helping Quatre drain the pasta, Trowa pulled down three plates. "Here." He gave them to Quatre. "Dish out the pasta into the center of these and I'll add the rest."

Quatre gingerly picked up the spatula and struggled with the slippery pasta. He uttered a few words in what Trowa thought was Arabic or some similar gutteral-sounding language. After a few moments he managed to get a good size portion onto one of the plates. He debated on handing him the tongs, but he still felt petty enough to let him deal with the spatula.

Trowa spooned some of his vegetables onto the plate. Cathy set the table for them and got glasses of water. Quatre blinked down at the plates in awe. "Good work."

The blond blinked up at him, slightly resembling Toboe's wide eyed naiveté. He offered a small smile. "Yeah. You, too."

The three of them sat down and had a silent dinner. Well, silent except for Cathy's chatter about the new stitches she learned in knitting class and Heavy Paw's incessant meowing from under them. Trowa stole a glance at Quatre who was eating dinner silently in slow bites. He looked quite content. Trowa smiled. For what it was worth, he'd had fun, even after their little disagreement earlier. Quatre couldn't help what he was raised to believe. He just needed someone to offer him some guidance.

Cathy smiled from him across the table. Trowa returned it. It felt good to finally be genuinly smiling again.


End file.
